Diamonds Can Shatter
by Lucky Duck 24
Summary: DC & Marvel Crossover. Friends dare Emma Frost to seduce the biggest loser in prep school, Lex Luthor. When she accidentally sympathizes with him in the process, will it become more than just a simple dare? Newly updated with the conclusion to Emma's time at the Hellfire Club, more to come.
1. Chapter One

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

**Rating: **Probably gonna be R/M. I'm a drama hound.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter One**

"That one."

"Too easy."

Four girls were gathered around a recent yearbook, last year's edition of the Pollock Winston's School for Boys Memory Book. Pictures of boys' faces in full color graced each page, each boy with his own page. The photographs were less than flattering in some cases, and manipulated to be flattering in others. One hundred conceited rich boys were selected every year for the entry grade level, and this batch were freshmen. There were four grades, very similar to the structure of most high schools except when comparing educational material. They were taught college level items instead of the public fodder they pushed through the minds of peons.

Doris Hensen's School for Girls was Winston's sister school and alike in everything but gender of both faculty and students. Since there had been problems with female students sleeping with male instructors in recent years, the school was enjoying an all-female staff. That meant that everyone was older and stricter, which was never a good thing. Sure, every once in a while, they let the cockeyed optimist who wanted to change the world slip through, but she was either accused of being a lesbian or thrown out for sexual promiscuity.

The four girls paging through the yearbook were juniors at Hensen's. Sixteen and far from impressionable, they thought they knew everything there was to know about boys, so now it was time to prey on them and play with them. Messing with their minds was a favorite past time of the Stepford Cuckoos, as they were known across the two schools. They were on the highest echelon of the social hierarchy.

The first speaker was one of the two brunettes in the group, of medium height with blazing green eyes. Aspen Acker of the famous London Ackers was a sixteen-year-old who was far past her years, but she still had the personality of a proper London socialite. She operated on such intense emotion that she was considered a drama queen who could go into histrionics at any given moment. Her choice for this dare was Gary Price, a boy with a rich family, but he wasn't born with much sense. He was dumb, and he would fall for Emma far too easily.

Emma Frost was the second speaker, the perpetrator for this particular dare. Her ice blue eyes could melt a man just as easily as they could freeze his heart and shatter it into pieces. Her long hair was pale blonde and straight, reaching past her shoulders in length. Full lips that could tempt a monk were drawn into a lazy smirk as she flipped through the pictures of the popular boys and paused on the lowest of the low. She was sixteen as well, the most popular girl in Hensen's and definitely the most desirable. She had a model's body at 5'11" and 145 pounds, thin but sleekly muscled. She was on the swim team and captain of the softball team, and every girl idolized her, including her friends.

The other brunette was short and thin, not nearly as developed as Emma. Victoria Hardwick's father owned a large corporation among the top of the Fortune 500, much like Emma's father. However, Hardwick operated in Britain while Frost worked in America, so the business tycoons were far from rivals. Vicky was a childhood friend of Emma's and the girls were psychologically attached to the hip. Despite looking younger than she was, she was often defended by the small group of girls, because Emma protected her own and demanded that the others do the same.

The only raven-haired girl in the group was a Japanese student who recently transferred from Tokyo. She was naturally pretty and excluded from every other group, so naturally, Emma included her in this one. She had a soft spot for the loners, though she would never take in one of the dogs that were occasionally let into the school. On the border of being male, these girls did not merit any positive attention from Emma. Ashi "Ash" Rei had quickly grown accustomed to the group and was now as stuck-up as the rest of them were. Or so it seemed to the outside world.

The Cuckoos were lying on their stomachs on soft pillows set on the carpeted floor specifically for this purpose. Because of Emma's redecorating, the carpet was powder blue instead of a sickly hot pink, and the beds were decorated in silvers, light blues, and whites instead of cotton candy and fuchsia. The walls were painted white with silver accents, mostly swirls. There were two vanity tables, each equipped with a large but not pretentious mirror that was framed in a subtle design. The white door was ajar, and the sound of faint chattering permeated the room, but the girls seemed to take no notice. They were completely absorbed in their task of torturing some poor young freshman with Emma's seduction skills.

The girls were all clothed in their standard uniforms, though some looked better in it than others. Horrendous blue and green plaid skirts, white blouses that offered no allure, knee-high socks, and heavy shoes were all mandatory, and the dark blue jacket with Hensen's crest was optional. The doors had to be open because some of the Winston boys were visiting their girlfriends, and no sexual activity was allowed in the rooms. Girls found a way around that, ways hidden in the shadows of corridors or the ever-popular History wing. No one was there outside of classes, and the old matrons never suspected a thing.

To call them matrons was being polite. Most of them were ancient hags with no imagination whatsoever, which meant that the Cuckoos got into trouble quite often. The headmistress, Olive Dench, known among the students as Madam Wench, had a personal vendetta against the group and would've kicked them all out by now had it not been for their generous parents' donations that kept the school running.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday, and none of them had to go to classes until Monday. Most weekends, they would attend class on Saturdays, but this one was a gift. The fall formal was tonight, and they had plans to shake things up a little. The dances were the only events at which they did not have to wear their uniforms, a cause for celebration. Their celebration came in the form of daring Emma to bewitch some poor freshman who didn't have a chance with her.

Vicky and Aspen were giving the most input. Because Ashi was new, she didn't know which were the real losers and which were only pretending. They passed on five more boys before they came to the perfect candidate.

"Alexander fucking Luthor," Aspen said in quiet awe of the choice, while Vicky burst out into a paroxysm of giggles. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Vicky was gasping for breath between words that sounded faintly like "that bald freak" before she started laughing again, nearly rolling on the floor.

Emma hit her with a pillow playfully, smirking at Aspen. "Neither can I. You're usually so good at daring perfection." Vicky's giggle fit seemed to end for a few moments as she regained her breath. "Stop acting like a prat, Vicky. After all, the boy's only human," she said with her signature cheek.

"I'm speculating he's an alien," Aspen admitted smoothly. "After all, who else would look like such a freak?"

Seeing Ashi's interested look and Vicky's lack of breath, Emma saw fit to explain the situation to their new addition. "Alexander Luthor is Lionel Luthor's son. Lionel Luthor runs Luthorcorp."

Ashi's dark, almond-shaped eyes lit up with recognition. "I thought I've heard his name before. They have a division in Tokyo."

"They have divisions all over," Emma continued. "Anyway, word is that Luthor Jr. got caught in the middle of a meteor shower that made him lose his hair at age nine. Freaky, huh?"

"Why didn't he just grow it back?" asked Ashi.

"He couldn't," Vicky interrupted. "Some kind of radiation stopped the hair from growing anymore. It's made him a total social outcast."

"The biggest loser at Winston," Aspen added, curling a brunette lock around her finger.

"Vicky's dad used to make her have play dates with him," Emma teased.

"Emma!" Vicky groaned. "Please. I was like, twelve."

"Did he try to feel you up or something? Play doctor?" Aspen inquired with obvious intentions.

"God, no! He read all these books and shit. He tried to talk to me about some kind of nuclear science or something and from then on, we just ignored each other."

"It figures. He'll probably try to blow up London with a tactical missile," Emma surmised, tracing patterns into the carpet.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Vicky complained in a whine. "It's too fucking embarrassing."

"Fine," Emma acquiesced.

After a few seconds of silence, Ashi was the next to speak. "So...is he hairless everywhere?"

"ASH!" Vicky shouted, hitting the Asian girl with a pillow violently.

Emma's smirk was revived as she ignored the pillow fight that ensued, picking up the yearbook and examining the information. Little was unknown about Luthor's public life, but most of his life was private. It gave his full name, Alexander Joseph Luthor, and his age, sixteen. He was old for a freshman, Emma thought. He was only a year younger than she was. His piercing blue-grey eyes were almost intimidating, but those eyes did nothing for a gangly, bald teenager with no friends. It listed his parents, Lionel and Lillian Luthor, though the latter was deceased.

Luthor's quote was one by Friedrich Nietzsche. "'He who has a why can endure any how,'" Emma said out loud before raising her eyes to examine her friends.

"What the hell does that mean?" Aspen questioned as she idly wrote her article for the gossip column of the school's newsletter, the _Hensen Harold_, in purple ink.

"It figures he'd put something no one can understand," Vicky said while lazily staring at the ceiling.

"I think it's deep," Ashi mumbled thoughtfully.

"I think it's a load of bollocks," Emma sighed, shutting the yearbook and standing. "I'm going to go dig up more information. I'll see you all later." With her trademark mischievous grin, Emma took leave of her friends and journeyed in search of one of the boys who was sure to be visiting his girlfriend.

Going down a few corridors, she leaned in past the door frame of the room that was known to house Oliver Queen's current girlfriend, a brainless blonde bitch named Kelly Richards. Instead of finding the airheaded aesthete herself, she found two of her best friends whose names escaped her at the current moment.

"Where's Kelly?" Emma asked as if she genuinely cared, and the girl to the left answered that Queen had just taken her to the History hall. _Fabulous_, she thought to herself. After nearly traveling the entire school, she combed the History corridor to find Oliver heatedly making out with what no doubt was a very disheveled Kelly. He had her against the wall, her slim legs wrapped around his muscular waist while her shirt was opened to reveal generous implants her father had bought her last year.

Oliver was making another mark on her neck as he thrust into her, and Emma had no doubt about what was actually happening beneath the cloth of Kelly's skirt, which thankfully obscured the act from view. Kelly's nails were raking through Oliver's short, blonde hair when his emerald hued eyes landed on Emma. Kelly followed his gaze, but she only gave Emma a look of contempt before continuing to moan at Oliver's ministrations.

Emma's eyebrow rose as she felt vaguely voyeuristic. Her arms were crossed over her own naturally generous chest, simply waiting for Oliver's attention.

"Be with you...mm...in a sec, Em," Oliver panted out, his lower body moving faster as he pulled Kelly into a sloppy kiss.

"Take your time," came her sarcastic retort as she turned her cold blue gaze away from the couple.

Emma remembered just how good Queen could be, so she forgave Kelly for the moans that made her sound like a whore. He was her first and last partner. Their relationship had lasted all of last year before they finally broke up over their differences, and Emma hadn't slept with anyone since. The break reminded her that she was still human and could be hurt, but it wasn't entirely his fault. They were just too perfect for each other, and it finally drove them apart.

He had been graceful about it, unlike his relationships as of late. The girl usually ended up in his bed, and the next day, they were cast aside like yesterday's garbage. He had never been that harsh with Emma, and they still remained friends despite the rough break-up.

A long moan from both of them signaled the end of their rendezvous. A shuffling of clothes, the click of a belt being buckled, and they were in proper order. Oliver gave her a proper kiss before smiling at Kelly.

"I need to talk to Emma alone, Kelly. I'll see you tonight, alright?" She nodded reluctantly and kissed him again before exiting. He waited a few seconds and then turned to her, perking an interested brow. "Em, baby. Have you come to beg to have me back?" he joked good-naturedly and tossed a wink in her direction along with a dazzling smile.

"I'm afraid not, Ollie." Her lip curled slightly in unconscious distaste at her nickname. She hated being called that and Ollie knew it, which was why he still called her Em. "I need some information. I've got a target this week, and it's someone you know better than anyone."

His interest was piqued, and his stare was intently focused on her. "Who's the unlucky freshman this time?"

"Alexander Luthor." She gave an amused grin when Ollie broke out into peals of laughter, though his were more short-lived than Vicky's. "I know. Perfect mark, right?"

"Better than perfect," Ollie said with a chuckle. "God, you work your magic, and that freak'll never see it coming."

"Which is why I need information from you. His yearbook info's not nearly enough for me to get him to trust me. I need to know him better." A target demanded research, and she didn't know anything about Luthor past what she heard. Oliver, on the other hand, had classes with him, and knew his behavior and mannerisms. Not only that, but Ollie and his gang teased Luthor to no end.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know...on one condition." The pause made her suspicious, but he was the only source she had. The kid the little freak used to hang out with had just been killed a month ago. She was told that it was an accident, but most of the students' rumors told her differently.

"What's the condition?" Just what was Ollie up to? She looked into his eyes and took note of how cute his hair looked when it was messy, though it was completely insignificant because she was _not _interested in renewing her relationship with him. Right? Right.

"Read my mind," he challenged. He was one of the two people that knew about Emma's freakish powers at this school. They were one reason her father had shipped her all the way across an ocean just to attend school.

"Fine," she accepted with a serious look, concentrating only a moment before she was able to read the only thought on the surface of his mind. _Kiss me. _The smirk curled her lips again. "Oh, Ollie. Trying to get some play while you still can?"

He shrugged and grinned, flashing perfectly straight, white teeth at her. "While I have leverage over you. That doesn't happen often anymore, Em."

She approached him, close enough to feel his breath on her lips. "You know, I could just glean the facts from your mind and knock you unconscious for the rest of the day."

It was his turn to smirk. "But you won't."

Her lips drew closer to his. "No." The word was breathed onto his lips, and directly after, she tugged lightly on the lapels of his jacket to pull him down for a kiss. He was only a few inches taller than her, but it still made somewhat of a difference.

His lips were just as she remembered, soft and rough at the same time, especially as he took control of the kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips, sneaky and forceful, but she didn't fight it. Instead, she encouraged it with a curl of hers. His tongue was hot and liquid in movement, as skillful as ever. Only after he was done exploring every inch of her mouth did he break the kiss, and even then, his face remained only a few centimeters from hers.

Her tongue snaked out the slightest bit to lick the rim of her lips, and the movement did not go unnoticed. She watched his eyes follow the tip of her tongue, and her telepathy informed her very thoroughly of what he was thinking about doing to her. _With _her, she reminded herself, because Ollie would never force himself on someone. No, he would instead seduce them into thinking that they wanted every minute of it. He was much like Emma in that way. He could convince anyone to do what he wanted, even if it only benefited him.

"Information, Ollie," she reminded him before clucking her tongue at his subsequent thoughts. "Don't go back on your word now."

He gave a small sigh of regret at the thoughts he wouldn't be able to fulfill, but she knew that he was going to tell her either way. He leaned back against the opposite wall and looked around to make sure that they were still the only ones in the corridor before he began.

"Luthor Jr. prefers to be called Lex, though not many people know that. He hates his daddy. His best friend, the one who was killed a month ago? He feels a lot of guilt about it, so don't ask him anything about it. Every time I see him, he's got his nose buried in a book. He's smart, but not smart enough to avoid people like us. He has a big temper, so don't piss him off. He's also naturally suspicious, so don't do _anything _to tip him off, or else he'll probably pick up on it. The little bastard's intuitive as hell, so you have to be a really good actress. Pretend like you care." Oliver looked deep in thought as he combed his mind for more information.

"So I have to pretend to be his friend?" Emma wrinkled her nose. "For how long?"

Oliver smirked at her predicament. "As long as it takes. What's the dare?"

Her grimace worsened as she thought about what she was doing. "Close to bed. And not in the literal sense, unfortunately."

"And then you rip his heart open." Oliver chuckled. "It's brilliant, really. Whose idea was it?"

"Aspen's, of course. Vicky's too empty-headed to come up with that sort of thing, and Ash is too new." She sighed. "I almost feel sorry for him." The statement was accompanied by a smirk. "He'll be so in love with me he won't see it coming."

"That's my girl." He stalked closer to her, the only way to describe his movement, as if he were a predator seeking its prey. Taking his hands in hers and holding them over her head, he leaned in close and kissed her softly. "If you need a real man, you know where to find me."

"I'm not your girl anymore," she protested, though she didn't refuse him the position of dominance.

"You'll always be my girl." Was that sentimentality she saw in those gem-like depths?

"Well," she started, "_your girl _has to go get ready for the formal tonight."

He released her wrists, but he remained close to her. "You'll be the hottest girl there, no matter what you wear. And to think, you're going to waste it all on that freak of nature."

"Don't worry, Ollie," she assured him with a smile. "You've had more of me than he ever will. Now that I've stroked your...ego, I'll be going now."

He finally let her go and backed off with a smirk. "See you later."

Emma exited the hallway with renewed confidence. Her mind was teeming with ideas already. Poor fool.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_-Addicted, Kelly Clarkson_


	2. Chapter Two

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

**Rating: **R/M. This chapter contains mature material.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter Two**

Hensen's ballroom never looked so ugly as when it was decorated for a formal. Everything was a disgusting shade of pink. The streamers and ribbons that hung throughout the room varied in shades, but they all came together to form one particularly horrific picture in Emma Frost's mind. Pink. She would never wear pink again. She would not be able to stand even looking at someone wearing pink. If pink ever entered her field of vision again, she would go on a killing spree. She was sure of it.

The only things that weren't pink acted as objects that saved a little bit of Emma's sanity at a time. The natural wood of the floor was a nice caramel color, and the walls were thankfully a dark shade of blue. Sitting on top of the horrendous table cloth the color of cotton candy were white styrofoam cups and the clear glass of the elegant punch bowl, which was monitored at all times by Madam Wench. The punch was crimson.

The punch hadn't been spiked since a lone incident three years ago. Both genders ended up entirely drunk, as did the faculty. A few unspeakable things no doubt happened that night, but they remained unspeakable at the insistence of the faculty. Unfortunately, the incident was before the Cuckoos attended the school.

Emma thought that she could use a stiff drink right about now. For some unspeakable reason, Oliver's advice made her nervous for the first time ever in carrying out a dare. It didn't show, of course, because she was practically trained to maintain perfect posture and an impassive face. Her platinum blonde locks were halfway pulled back, leaving half of the curls down to brush her bare shoulders. Her dress dipped low to show off her cleavage, clinging tightly to her body like a corset before sliding gently away from her body at the hips. Diamonds were arranged carefully around her neck, and a thick bracelet embedded with tiny diamonds circled one wrist. Strappy shoes were only three inches high instead of four, because she was tall enough already without making herself taller.

All the white complemented her slightly tanned skin perfectly. Her nails were painted in the style of a French manicure, and her white eye shadow glittered to bring out the intensity in her eyes. A dash of crimson across her lips was the only color in her ensemble. Like the rest of the female population, she was seated in comfortable chairs that would be taken out when the dance started, but right now, they had to listen to the assistant headmistress read through the rules. With her droning, monotonous voice, hardly anyone was paying attention.

One of the girls looked completely absorbed in everything she was saying. Emma gathered that it was something about lewd dresses. Shifting her shoulder against Aspen's to get her attention, Emma nodded at the girl once she had Aspen's attention, giving a grin to Aspen's encouraging nod. The attentive girl was Judy Kramer, the one girl selected to be here on scholarship. That meant that her parents were completely poor, and many of Judy's uniforms were tattered and ragged. Her dress, pale yellow, hot pink, and a blinding shade of orange, was the most offensive plaid Emma had ever lain eyes on.

Judy also had the audacity to pull her mousy brown hair into a ponytail for this occasion. One would think she might try a little harder, as broad as her face was, to impress, but there was no sign of hope for this pathetic fledgling. Her obscenely thick glasses were sliding down her unpowdered nose as Emma scanned her surface thoughts. She was absolutely riveted by the reading of the rules, and Emma detected admiration for Madam Gray among her few emotions. Emma snorted in laughter, and the rest of the Cuckoos laughed when the interruption made Judy lose her glasses. She fumbled for them with a wrinkled nose, cursing Emma under her breath.

Madam Wench cleared her throat and gave Emma's group a disapproving glare. Their giggles faded out to stifled titters, which became harder to silence when Emma telepathically shared Judy's thoughts. When laughter broke out again five seconds later, Madam Wench cleared her throat more loudly and pronounced her name.

"Miss Frost," came the old witch's reprimand, and Emma withheld her glee.

"Sorry," she said in a tone that clearly indicated just how sorry she was.

Exactly seven minutes later, they were released from their own personal circle of Hell to mingle until the boys arrived. Said arrival happened not a minute later, and all the girls were forced to line up and face their male visitors. The boys lined up as well, led by a man who exemplified the phrase "having a stick up one's ass." He reminded Emma of Colonel Klink.

Emma scanned the line. She easily spotted Ollie, meeting his eyes and receiving a smile. Winston's top boys were all there, among them being Ollie and Bruce Wayne, a natural sex-god with a dark side to his personality. His dark eyes flickered to hers when he detected her gaze, and he gave her a small smile. Oliver was as close to Bruce as anyone could get, and she knew Wayne from when she'd dated Ollie. He barely ever smiled, so she felt privileged to receive one before moving on. At the very end of the line was Alexander Luthor, easily spotted by his bald head. He looked lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice her stare.

The music began. It signaled that they were allowed to mingle and dance, and many students moved to their usual groups and partners. Aspen ran over to her boyfriend of two years, Sebastian Shaw. Emma was amazed at how those two could be together. They were always arguing about something or another, though they seemed like the perfect couple in public. It was over the phone or on visits that they could get argumentative with one another.

Emma saw Judy Kramer talking with her only friend in this school. With a smirk, she looked at both Ash and Vicky before speaking. "Watch this."

She snuck past Judy's flimsy mental barrier and took control of her mind, which caused an abrupt halt in conversation with her loser friend. Emma watched her, careful not to break her concentration, as she approached Oliver and his friends.

Now came the difficult part. Getting the other person to speak. Emma was always tempted to move her own lips in the process, but she pursed them as Judy spoke up. "Hi, Oliver," stammered the poor girl while everyone around Oliver went silent or started laughing. Oliver himself raised his eyebrows and gave her a smirk.

"Are you lost, Kramer? Go back to your dog house where you belong," he retorted, his friends supplying him with barking sounds.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're totally hot. One of my wildest fantasies includes you taking me in the middle of a classroom, bending me over a desk, and thrusting into me with your giant bratwurst." It was the most pejorative, inane, and embarrassing thing that Emma could think of, and she let Judy have her mind back directly after.

Ollie's group burst out into laughter and immediately started teasing her with her own words, while she blushed a deep crimson and quickly ran out of the ballroom. Emma could sense that she was sobbing in the bathroom.

Vicky threw her head back and laughed hard, while Ashi merely giggled at the choice of words. Oliver caught Emma's eye and smiled at her. He knew it was her, but he enjoyed the joke anyway. Aspen gave her a quick thumbs-up over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Bratwurst, Emma?" asked Vicky, who was still choking on her own laughter. Madam Wench left the punch bowl unattended for a moment as she tried to find the lost Kramer girl. It was only Emma who noticed Ollie sneaking over to the bowl with a small container.

Emma shrugged at Vicky and smiled. "It seemed like a good word at the time."

"Is it really giant?" asked Ashi with a grin.

"God, your brain is so sex-oriented, Ash," Emma laughed.

"I can't help it. Everyone's so repressed in Japan," she admitted with a mischievous smile.

"Don't look. Luthor's staring at you," whispered Vicky. "I'm going to get some punch for us."

Emma carefully did not look at Luthor. "Let's just say that he's well-endowed."

Ashi made a sound that resembled a squeal, and Emma narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you made her say that. She'll be made fun of the whole year."

"I know I'll never let her forget it," Vicky added, giving a cup to both Ash and Emma. "Oliver spiked the punch."

Emma took a drink, and she could distinctly taste vodka. It was more than a hint of the stuff. "Jesus. I hope the Wench lost her sense of smell, or else she's going to notice."

"He's still staring," Vicky repeated.

"Maybe he reads lips," Emma said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Vicky sounded alarmed, and it brought a laugh from Emma.

"I don't know. He could know Sanskrit for all I care." _Just don't talk about the dare_, Emma added mentally to them both. She finished her punch and threw away the cup. "I'm going to talk to Ollie. Miss Silicone isn't hanging on his arm, and I intend to find out why."

"Maybe one of her giant boobs popped," Ash suggested before Emma left the group and meandered over to Oliver. He was surrounded by a group of male friends, and they were laughing and drinking punch. By the time she managed to grab Ollie's attention, several of his friends were examining her "assets." She relished in the attention silently without drawing more attention to herself. The dress was doing a good job of that already.

"Hey, Ollie. Where's Miss Teen America?" Emma inquired.

"I decided she wasn't worth my time," he replied. His breath suggested that he had more vodka than what was diluted in the punch.

"Yeah? And who is this week?" Judging from his proximity to her, she knew what he was about to say.

"You. It was always you. With anyone else, I can't be with them for more than a week." His words rang true, but there was no way she could allow this.

"You're drunk, Ollie." _Follow me outside. I've got an idea._

"Let's talk outside."

She followed him out, and she recognized Luthor's mental signature following them. She was using her telepathy in an indirect fashion to draw him without creating a why in his mind. Only a strong curiosity that could be fulfilled by watching the couple.

She'd discovered the vast range of things she could do with her telepathy long ago, through years of experimentation. She could force Luthor to dote on her and love her automatically, but that would be cheating, and there would be no fun in the game. Despite the few boys that had fallen for the seduction and dumped later, the entire game remained a secret because of her telepathic skills. Wiping minds clean of information was relatively easy once a memory was singled out.

They went down a few corridors before they found a door that led outside. Once out in the cool night air, Emma trailed along the brick building with Ollie following close behind.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Em. I mean it. We were great together." He sounded sincere, but he was definitely under the influence in more than one way.

Luthor was good at being quiet. She didn't even hear the door shut behind him. The only reason she knew he was there was because of his presence on a psychic level. "Were. I got tired of being great. It ripped us apart."

He leaned forward and trapped her against the wall with his hands on either side of her head against the brick. "We can try again." He licked his lips, which were only inches from hers.

_Kiss me, Ollie. Don't stop when I ask you to. _It was a brilliant plan. Luthor could play the hero, think he initiated contact, and suspicion would be off Emma. "No, Ollie. We can't."

His lips captured hers, and she couldn't help but moan at the contact. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Emma started trying to push him away. If she wanted to, she could torture his mind to make him stop, but this damsel in distress act was more effective. She could sense arousal as well as anger in Luthor's mind, though she didn't probe past surface emotions. She didn't want to risk him finding out what she was.

Oliver pressed closer to her and covered her body with his to stop her struggle. She had a feeling that he wasn't playing around anymore, because she was totally trapped underneath him. She could barely move, and her struggles started in earnest this time.

"Let me convince you, Em," Oliver said in a dangerous tone, and through his alcohol-hazed mind, she couldn't tell if he was serious or just playing the part.

Either way, she was glad when Luthor stepped in.

"Stop." His voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't high either. It was smooth and hard at the same time, naturally smooth but hard in tone. She felt his mind teeming with anger, yet his voice was calm and perfectly controlled.

"Stay the hell out of my business, Luthor," Ollie hissed, and Emma looked at Lex with uncertainty shining in her eyes. She could be a damn good actress when she wanted to be, but her heart was pounding. She could feel the sexual desire radiating from Oliver. His thoughts were frightening, and she quickly pulled out of his mind.

"Get off of her. She obviously doesn't want you." It was the worst thing he could say. The statement only incited Ollie's anger, but instead of forcing himself at Emma, he was launching himself at Luthor.

_Get the fuck off of him! This is _not _helpful. _Her mental words seemed to have no effect on him as he punched Lex in the jaw. Since he wasn't listening to her, she leaned down and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. She was surprised by her own strength as she pulled him to his feet, and then her temper kicked in. Ollie was supposed to be _helping _her, not making things worse! And what would've happened if Luthor hadn't been there?

Her hands balled into fists, and before Ollie had a chance to react, the brunt of her palm crashed into his nose. She caught Luthor's baby blue eyes widening from the corner of her eye as Ollie's nose started streaming blood. He cupped his hands around his face and looked at her with an insulted expression. He was met with that icy look she got when she was angry, and he decided it wasn't worth the argument before heading inside.

Luthor was sitting up, and she saw that his upper lip was split right in the middle from Ollie's class ring. He was bleeding, but not as heavily as Ollie was. She reached out a hand, and there was a slight pause before he took it. After he stood, she saw that he was a little shorter than her, but it was only because she was in heels.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she finally had the mind to ask.

"I think so," he said evenly.

"Your lip is bleeding. You need to go to the nurse." Was that genuine concern in her voice? It couldn't be.

"I don't know where it is." The look in his eyes was guarded. He was suspicious of concern. It was almost sad.

"I'll show you." She started to go inside, but she stopped when she noticed he wasn't following her. What was it going to take to get him to trust her? She had a feeling this thing would take longer than the other dares.

"Look, I appreciate whatever you're doing, but I know who you are. I know who your friends are." He looked her in the eye while he was talking, determined, unafraid, and completely ignoring the pain that Emma could feel radiating through him. "And I know that you wouldn't even spare me a glance in any other situation."

"Yeah, you really have me pinned down." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I want to thank you for what you did, and I was trying to repay you. But since you're so hell-bent on finding the nurse's office yourself, be my guest." She turned away, completely unfazed, and opened the door.

"Wait." It was far from the commanding tone he'd been using mere moments ago, small and almost desperate. "I'm sorry."

That was all the apology she was going to get, and she knew it. Luthor had a reputation for being stubborn. She nodded and inclined her head to the door. "Follow me."

They had to travel through several corridors with empty classrooms before entering the main part of the school. A few of the old matrons were standing around, on breaks from the dance, and they looked curiously at the mismatched, fatigue-ridden couple. When they finally arrived in the infirmary, they found Madam Gersch, the nurse, smoking a cigarette by the window.

"Madam Gersch," Emma said in a shocked tone that caused the woman to jump and nearly lose her cigarette. "Isn't it against school rules for employees to smoke?"

"I suppose you would know, Miss Frost. You've broken enough of them to have memorized the entire rule book and every one of its loopholes." The older woman put out her cigarette and shut the window. Her brown eyes moved to Luthor and his bloody hands, which were still clasped around his mouth. "Come on, lad. Let's see it." She motioned for him to sit down in the first bed.

Luthor sat down cautiously and removed his hands from his mouth. His lip was still bleeding, but it was slowing down now. The nurse clucked her tongue at his injury and retrieved a first aid kit, which included a number of things. She removed a needle, medical thread, and gauze to wipe up the blood.

"Emma, be a dear and clean him up a little." While Emma wet a cloth with warm water, Gersch eyed Luthor with a serious gaze. "Now, boy, this is going to hurt. I'm going to sew you up, and I don't have any anesthetic. Try not to move, and if you need to, squeeze Miss Frost's hand."

Emma returned with the cloth and first wiped his hands free of the drying blood. It flaked off easily, and she cleaned his face as well. The wound was clear enough to be stitched now, and Gersch leaned forward to begin her work.

Emma could feel the pain coursing through his lip, and she had a feeling if it didn't hurt so badly, he wouldn't have grabbed her hand. She returned the steady squeeze with a slight one of her own, and suddenly there was something much more personal about this situation than there had been before. Being in his mind was currently agonizing, but the gripping pain wouldn't allow her consciousness to leave his. She nearly missed the nurse's question.

"How did this happen, Emma?" Gersch was smart and reasonable, unlike most of the other matrons. "Does this have anything to do with that Queen boy?" She wrinkled her nose, which made Emma smile.

"Yes." She didn't want to explain, because she knew if she told a matron, they would be obligated to report it to the headmistress, who would immediately file a criminal report.

"I always knew that boy was trash," Gersch muttered, and Emma knew that she got the gist of what happened. "I made it hurt like hell when I fixed his nose."

Emma's lips parted in amused shock. "You didn't." When checking on Luthor, she noticed that he was paying avid attention and that the conversation was keeping him distracted from the pain. She also detected a hidden pride in their Ollie bashing.

"I did. Of course, I won't swear to it in front of a medical board if you take it out of this room." Gersch looked at Emma from the corner of her eye, and Emma returned the look with one of her own that said she wouldn't tell a soul. "You're not dating him again, I assume?"

"No. He wants to, but I don't." She shifted uncomfortably as she unwillingly relived the night. The squeeze Luthor lightly delivered was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"What happened tonight?" Gersch was adding some final touches to her stitching. "As much as that boy deserves a good smack, I won't tell the Wench."

It was very rare that the matrons referred to Dench by her nickname. They were too afraid of getting fired. Gersch had been here for twenty-five years, though, and that earned her certain privileges and relaxed rules.

"Ollie spiked the punch. He seemed already drunk before he did it, and he wanted to talk with me outside. If Mr. Luthor hadn't found me, Ollie would have..." She trailed off deliberately.

Emma found that Luthor was internally glad that Gersch had finished his stitches, because she slammed her equipment down on the counter.

"That stupid, empty-headed, selfish son of a bitch," she cursed. "You should've torn his balls off instead of breaking his nose. He didn't get far, did he?"

"No." For that, Emma was glad. She didn't know what she would have done to his mind if she couldn't control her anger.

"Now, you," Gersch started, referring to Luthor, "those stitches may itch, but don't scratch them. In two weeks, come back and get them taken out. Don't go to that idiot at your school; tell them to send you here. That nurse's aid hasn't the faintest idea of what he's doing. You just tell the headmaster that I told you to come back, and I'll confirm it."

When they left the infirmary, Emma heard Gersch's shout. "Don't let me catch you with that Queen boy again!"

Despite the obvious pain of the stitches, she could swear she saw the faintest smirk on Luthor's face.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_"If Everyone Cared" - Nickelback_


	3. Chapter Three

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter Three**

"So what do I call you?" It was an innocent question, but it would've been considered rude if it weren't so sincere. Emma Frost found herself being genuine for the second or third time in her life. The first try hadn't gone so well, and it ended with dire consequences she didn't want to repeat. None of that was going through her head at the moment, because she was too distracted by the bright stars in the night sky.

It was a cliché to the extreme, but they were spending the rest of the night outside. They were in the middle of the forest on the southern grounds, which separated the two schools. They found a clearing that was often used for a make-out spot, but tonight, it was just a place to be. Luthor said he didn't want to go back to the dance, and she didn't want to go back to the dorms, so here they were.

Emma was completely against getting a Chanel dress dirty, so Luthor's suit jacket with the school's crest on it was the only thing separating her from the perfectly-clipped, emerald blades of grass. She wasn't sure why they hadn't gone their separate ways yet, to tell the truth. They were from completely different circles, and even though Emma had stakes in this situation, Luthor didn't. In lieu of searching for an explanation in his mind, she wrote herself off as a simple distraction. He didn't want to face his classmates after that busted lip. There was no doubt that Oliver had already twisted the story in his favor, and Luthor would come out looking like the bad guy while Queen would come out looking like a savior.

Luthor's white, button-up shirt was slightly bloody at the top, and it was bright against the darkness surrounding them. It was the only thing competing with his pale skin, and Emma wondered if he was malnourished or anemic. There was no good reason for avoiding looking into his mind, but Emma found herself unsure. Did she really want to? No.

"What do you mean?" he responded in an amused tone.

Though he was made fun of by everyone who was anyone in the school, Emma found him surprisingly companionable. She didn't mind hanging around him. Her mind told her that she would tire of him quickly, that he'd be boring and stupid after a few days. He would no longer be interesting once the mystery was unraveled.

"Well, I keep calling you Luthor in my mind," she explained, "but I think the last-name basis thing completely evaporated when you saved me from getting raped."

Emma wasn't subtle, but that kind of attitude tended to work for her. She didn't have to hide what she was thinking, and everyone knew exactly what she was and what she thought about them. She was not the type to talk about people behind their backs. If she didn't care about someone, why would she make the effort to hide her feelings about them?

He paused before answering. "Lex. And you?"

"Emma." She had the urge to curtsy all of a sudden. Damn the conditioning her mother put her through when it came to manners and etiquette. All of it was acceptable...back in the eighteenth century. A pregnant pause fell between them, but it was only the slightest bit awkward. Emma had a theory that it was because this was the kind of spot where guys took their girlfriends to have sex. She should know. Her first and last time was in another clearing, but in the same forest.

Oliver had been all impatience and teenage hormones. She couldn't exactly blame him, but he wasn't careful with her, and she didn't enjoy it at all. A few days after, she decided to break it off and grow up, because Ollie was only bringing her down. She still didn't like to be touched, even though she played these practical jokes. As long as she was the one in control, she could handle it. The telepathy kept her in the position of dominance, and she slowly grew confident enough to be where she was today. The beautiful rich girl.

"So do you befriend all the matrons you catch smoking, or is it just the nurse?" His question was an unexpected one, but Emma reigned in her surprise.

To tell or not to tell? Usually she had no problem telling her friends, people like Ollie and Vicky who could appreciate a good joke when they saw one, but she recognized the potential danger of letting an outsider in on one of her secrets. Especially someone like Lex. She got the sense that he was manipulative, like she was, only on a much deeper scale.

"I get a lot of headaches," she admitted. "I spend a lot of time in the infirmary, so it's only natural that we know each other so well."

His almost invisible eyebrows perked. They were reddish blonde, and they blended in well with his pale skin. "Migraines? Is that from painting your nails too much?"

Ouch. Well, _that _was rude. She visibly bristled at the insult, and her guard was put back into place. "And the wound on your lip already turning into scar tissue? Is that because your ego took on the swelling instead of your jaw?"

This was a bad idea. His hand went to his lip, finger running over the indeed healing wound. Upon closer inspection of his face in the moonlight, Emma saw that his cheeks were sprinkled with light freckles that were barely noticeable in proper light. Above the freckled cheeks were those piercing eyes, blazing in all their blue glory and seeming to stare right through her, as if measuring her up.

She stood up to the challenge and kept her gaze locked on his. Her full lips were pursed in a manner that said she was stubbornly not giving up, and his intense stare told her the same about him.

"I'm not what you think I am," Emma finally said. Neither of them moved in any way that wasn't necessary. The smallest fidget would have the other side declaring victory.

"You're a spoiled brat. You manipulate people into doing whatever you want, and you've been waited on hand-and-foot your entire life. You don't have an ounce of meaning in you beyond purses and shoes." His eyes were searching hers for proof of what he said, but her glare only hardened.

"And you're a bitter bastard so absorbed in himself that he has no friends. You think that concern's just a way of getting to you, and you put too much stock in yourself. You're not as important as you think you are," she retorted.

"You know what the guys say about you?" He gave a humorless chuckle. "They say you'll fuck anything with legs. Oliver and his friends brag about how you let them all have turns at you while other people watched."

His comments stung deeply. "You're cruel. You enjoy knocking other people down, don't you? It makes you feel better about yourself and what kind of person you are." She scoffed. "They're all right about you. You're just a sadistic freak." She stood smoothly and began walking away.

Did Oliver start that rumor? She didn't have time to ponder the fact before she was pushed into a tree, which caused her to yelp upon impact. Her back throbbed and her heart pounded wildly in renewed distress as Lex's hand held her wrists above her head. His grip was surprisingly strong in a wiry sort of way, like there was hidden strength beneath the button-up shirt and tailored pants. The feral look in his eyes made Emma turn her head to the side to look anywhere but into his eyes.

The tree bark was rough against her back, but she had no room to maneuver herself into a more comfortable position. Lex's surprisingly warm body was flush against hers, and she was in an extremely vulnerable position. She stood still instead of trying to struggle, mostly out of stark fear.

"I'm _not _a freak," he protested with vehemence in his tone. Apparently, he had a strong aversion to the word. It was implied by the heat that seemed to be coming off him in waves. It saturated her mind and stimulated her psychic powers. Suddenly, she was in his mind. It was like a whirlpool with images swirling all around her, memories sucking her deep down into his damaged psyche.

Most of the jarring memories included his father. The long-haired man beat his son frequently, and she knew from the moment she entered his mind that he hated him with all his heart. He was the cause of all the bitterness and cruelty, all because his son was striving for his affection. In his life, Lex had never received a simple declaration of love or pride from his father.

His mother was a far different story. With cinnamon hair and shining emerald eyes that glowed with love, Emma felt immediate warmth coming from these memories, and she basked in it. She was, quite literally, out of her mind. Lex's mind was full of dark twists and a few bright areas, but it was mostly filled with visions of manipulation carried out by his own father. She felt her hands grow numb as the pain in her wrists slammed her back into reality.

Lex's breathing was harsh and uneven, and his eyes were closed. His grip was so tight on her wrists that she could feel her bones grinding together, and it was not a pleasant feeling, to say the least.

"Lex, please." She was only going to ask nicely once. "Let me go."

When he opened his eyes, she no longer saw the angry bastard. Instead, the baby blues were red and watering, though she had a feeling he wouldn't let tears fall.

"You've seen it. You see what he does to me. Aren't you going to laugh?" He let out a sardonic laugh of his own, but half of it failed and turned into a dry sob.

"No." She was calm and firm, and even though she wanted to be enraged and shut his mind down before storming off, she couldn't. She wouldn't. "It's not funny."

Somehow, it was that statement that finally calmed the beast of his temper. The first sign of his submission came in the form of relief as he stopped holding her wrists. His fingers trailed down the inside of her arms, an action which somehow managed both to tickle and arouse her. She stayed unerringly still and let the boy take his grief out on her as he buried his face into her neck and started sobbing again.

They were dry sobs, but that didn't make them any less painful. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt his lithe hands settle on the small of her back. She felt helpless, not for the first time in her life, and she found that the feeling was happening too much for comfort lately. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and soothed him by rubbing her fingertips over the back of his neck.

Her inner side was amused at the fact that there were no tiny hairs there, just the smooth expanse of unblemished ivory skin. His body shuddered with the heart-wrenching sobs, and it was difficult if not impossible to remain detached. They must've embraced like that for half an hour before the sobs grew more distant and a full hour before they finally stopped. The silence was simple, and nothing needed to be said between them. Lex's fingers were curling the ends of her hair, and she felt the need to comfort him beyond simply holding him.

"Tell me about your mother." Start out with something uncomplicated. Her mind had been picking up currents from his, and she felt it was safe to go in without being engrossed in it. She brought out pleasant memories of his mother, and she could feel him smile against her collarbone.

"She was...accepting. The day I came home bald, she didn't look at me any differently. She just hugged me and told me that everything would be alright. My father wouldn't even touch me," Lex whispered with a scoff, and Emma could feel his temper rising again.

"What was her name?" Emma asked to prevent another meltdown.

He seemed to calm again, and Emma almost felt like a psychiatrist. No, this was something far deeper and far more personal. More personal than she'd ever planned. This was no longer some stupid joke; instead it was reaching out to someone who was formerly untouchable. He was still untouchable to everyone else. It gave her a feeling of power over him, but at the same time, she didn't want to take advantage of him anymore. He was simply misunderstood, but no one took the time to try and understand.

"Lillian." His breath was soft against her neck as he regained his composure quietly.

"She was beautiful. What happened to her?" Emma had never seen her at Lionel's side when the parents visited, and Lionel himself only visited when Lex was in trouble. She noticed that his fingers were rubbing small circles into her back and mimicking her own movements on his neck. This was definitely an intimate position, but if that was the only way to get him to talk to her without insulting her, she'd take it.

He paused before answering her. "She died three years ago. She was sick for a while, but she hid it well."

"I'm sorry." She supposed it was the customary apology after asking someone about their dead relative, but hers was definitely sincere.

"So am I." His tone was morose, but he seemed peaceful for the moment. She heard him inhale several times in succession and feared that he was sobbing again, but she realized that he was _sniffing _her.

"Dior," she supplied, and he pulled back from their embrace with a perked brow.

"What?" His confusion was written on his features.

"My perfume." As soon as she said it, he blushed. She couldn't help grinning ear-to-ear at his reaction. He never blushed. The tips of his ears were red.

"Don't laugh," he groaned as he reached up to cover his face with his hands.

"I'm not." Barely controlled laughter fought to bubble to the surface, but she denied it and dampened her grin. Her lips pursed in response, though the corners were still tugged into a small smirk while her eyes glittered in amusement. When she performed a surface scan of his mind, she found that the scent comforted him. "It's okay, Lex."

He looked up, and she saw the curiosity in his eyes. "Have you always been able to do that?"

"What? Telepathy?" Emma stretched her arms and hissed when she brushed the bruises on her wrists.

"Yeah." She saw his eyes train on her wrists with sympathy and concern. "I'm--"

"--sorry. Yes, I know." Brushing off the back of her dress, she sighed softly before seeking to fulfill his curiosity. "No. I got it when I was fourteen. I got kidnapped, and my father wouldn't pay the ransom. They were going to kill me. I had to do something. It only came in little bits and pieces before that. Catching a word here and there. But fear is an effective incentive." Her voice sounded casual, but inside, her heart was thrumming again. Not only did no one else know the origin of her powers, but the memory brought back more bad events from the past two years.

"My father probably wouldn't pay it either," he offered as comfort. It wasn't much, but it was probably the only kind he knew how to give. "What's your mother like?"

"She's a real bitch. She's into fashion a lot. The classic rich guy's wife who doesn't care about anything but herself. It's amazing that my sisters and I turned out so well."

"Sisters? How many?"

He sounded so eager that she had to laugh. "None of them are your age, Lex. Don't get too excited. Cordelia's thirteen and Adrienne is twenty. Adrienne is the perfect daughter. She wants to run the family business, but Daddy pits us against each other. Cordy just doesn't care." Checking her watch, she saw that it was midnight, well past curfew on formal nights. "It's midnight."

"Shit," he cursed.

"I can sneak you back in, but you owe me a favor." Besides the fact that she was going to escort him unharmed, she'd been nice to him. She'd been in this forest for an hour and a half simply comforting him and talking to him. She was treating him like a human being, even after his outrage against her. He owed her.

"Anything." She could tell that he meant it. He wasn't used to giving out his secrets, and getting her to keep them would require keeping him on her good side.

She smirked in response. "I'll let you know. Now, come on, and be quiet." They continued further into the forest and managed to make it through the thickest parts. When they came out the other side, they were heading towards Winston's.

_You'll have to show me where your room is. I hope you have a window and deaf roommates. _She noted Lex's surprise at her telepathic communication, but it was only a moment before he figured out that she would receive his thoughts as well because of the link between them.

_I do have a window, but I don't have any roommates. My dad paid for a room to myself. _She slowed and let Lex take the lead, grateful that he didn't have roommates.

The relief didn't last long. Her ears alerted her to footsteps coming around the corner, and she held her breath as she grabbed Lex's hand, stopping them both in mid-step. They froze, and she delved into the sentry's mind quickly and found his visual center. She tampered with it and deleted them from his view before he rounded the corner, all of which happened in half a second.

The man was smoking and walking slowly. He went right past them, and his gaze never faltered or turned toward them for a second. They were holding each other's hand so tightly that their knuckles were white, though the change was barely noticeable in Lex's skin.

_That was _so _cool. _Lex's thoughts made her snicker quietly before they continued walking. They were both much more on edge now. _You have to show me what else you can do. _

_Sure. Maybe I'll start up a sideshow or something. _The statement was sarcastic, but she gave him a small smile.

_Not a sideshow. _He stopped and turned to look at her. The sincere gaze in his eyes showed her that he was making an important point that he didn't want her to miss. _Just...me. Is that okay?_

_Why wouldn't it be? _She gave him a reassuring grin and motioned for him to keep going.

_That's easy. Your friends. Queen. You're the most popular, most beautiful girl in school, and you shouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a bald reject like me. _

The self-deprecating words made her frown, though the compliments let her know that Lex liked her a lot more than he showed. _Shouldn't isn't in my vocabulary, Lex. I've done plenty of things I shouldn't, like fuel Judy Kramer's little incident at the dance tonight._

_That was you? _She could feel him trying to stifle amusement. _You're a real bitch, you know that?_

_Doesn't everybody know that? _She still felt the need to defend herself, so she decreased her pace and walked more slowly than before, almost a calm saunter. _You've got to admit, it was hilarious._

_Maybe, but not when it's happening to you. _He slowed down as well to look her in the eye. _Queen and his friends do the same thing to me all the time. Duncan-- _He stopped that train of thought quickly, and she could tell that he was holding back something important.

_Duncan what? _She couldn't help it. Like Lex, her curiosity was one of her foibles. It got her into trouble.

_I don't want to talk about it. _If inner voices could snap, his would. He glared at her, and she felt his hatred for Oliver being projected to her.

_He hurt me too, you know. _The response was shot back, meant to repay him for the snippy comment. _It's not like I enjoyed being sexually harassed. _

_Could've fooled me. When you two were dating, you were on his arm at every possible moment. _Lex had been watching her for much longer than tonight. Why hadn't she ever noticed? He sounded jealous as hell.

_That wasn't like tonight. He never tried to force anything on me then. I was blindsided because everyone thought we were the perfect couple, so I started to think it too. _She finally noticed that they'd stopped outside a room with no mental signatures inside, and she forced the window open the rest of the way. As luck would have it, it was open a crack and opened easily. _You can take care of yourself now. You still owe me._

She cut off the mental connection and started walking briskly in the other direction. All of this arguing was not helping, and it was turning her already bad night into something worse. Lex was jealous and obsessive, and she didn't need that kind of guy in her life. She already had it in the form of Oliver, and she wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Emma," he called out softly. "Emma!" He was more insistent, but he wasn't following her. She simply did what was best and ignored him for the moment as she returned to the forest.

She couldn't remember walking through it. She was in a daze, but she managed to find her own window and pry it open after making sure all the girls in her room were asleep. It was too late to cloak herself when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She noticed belatedly that there was a mental signature attached to the red blur, and it wasn't Lex's.

When she turned around, a flashlight shone directly in her eyes, and she had to squint to be able to see without blinding herself. The light was lowered, and she saw the satisfied smile of Madam Kemmerich. Her heart fell into her stomach, because she knew she was in a lot of trouble.

The old matron's hair was thin and grey, and her skin was stretched over her skull like thin, dry parchment. In comparison, her dull brown eyes bulged and made her look like an insect. Those ugly eyes were currently sparkling with glee, and her thin lips were spread into a smile over yellowed, crooked teeth. The large woman had a strong grip when she grabbed Emma's arm, as if to keep her from escaping. Because of Lex's earlier assault, she barely withheld her wince when the vice-like grip slid down to her wrist.

"Well, well...what do we have here? Miss Frost, sneaking back into her room in the wee hours of the night." Her voice was high-pitched and grated on Emma's nerves. She was constantly looking for an excuse to get any Cuckoo into trouble. Anything to please the Wench.

"It's only 12:30," Emma snapped, even though the rational part of her told to shut the hell up before she aggravated the Bulldog further.

"Nearly one in the morning." The Bulldog clucked her tongue annoyingly. "And to think, I get to turn you in to Madam Dench myself. Oh, just wait, she'll be steaming mad at being awoken at this time of night."

She was a bully. Not just a bully, but the worst kind. She was a small woman who did anything to appear superior over those she didn't like. Unhappiness seemed to be brought on by small people, Emma noted to herself. Her Literature teacher would be so proud. She knew that she had no choice in the matter as she was dragged into the school. The grip on her wrist tightened, and she gritted her perfectly-aligned teeth as the Bulldog cheerfully chattered about her catch of the night with no regard to how much noise she was making.

"Finally, it's my turn. You and your stupid little friends always managed to escape punishment. Not today," the Bulldog chortled before saying a few words in German that Emma couldn't understand. The Bulldog reminded her of a Scooby Doo villain who hadn't been caught yet.

When they reached the matrons' quarters, the Bulldog wasn't subtle about pounding on Madam Dench's door. Several of the doors opened a crack to survey the scene without getting reprimanded. When Dench opened the door, she looked exhausted and frustrated, and her cold blue eyes went from Kemmerich to Emma.

"What's the meaning of all this racket, Madam Kemmerich?" Dench asked in a haughty matter. Emma noticed that she was wearing a bright pink robe, which was drawn tightly around her.

"I caught Miss Frost here out of bed after hours," the Bulldog happily reported, though she had to quell her happiness somewhat in the presence of a figure of authority.

"Take her to my office. I'll be there in five minutes, Miss Frost, so I suggest you don't run off expecting me to fall asleep." She glanced pointedly at Emma and was ready to shut the door before Kemmerich stuck her foot in it to impede its progress.

"Uuuh, Madam Dench," Kemmerich said nervously and cleared her throat. "I can stay with Miss Frost to make certain she doesn't leave."

"That won't be necessary," the headmistress snapped tersely, and as soon as Kemmerich removed her foot, the Bulldog got the door shut in her face.

Emma suppressed her laughter and found herself grabbed by the base of the neck like a foolish first grader. The Bulldog was muttering in German again, things that couldn't have been good spirited. When they reached Dench's office, Emma found herself shoved inside before Kemmerich slammed the door behind her.

"Don't go anywhere!" the old matron shouted through the door, and Emma could hear fading footsteps.

Letting out a breath of air, Emma sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the headmistress's desk. It was littered with picture frames. They were familiar; Emma had been in here many times before. Dench's husband had died two years earlier, but her children still visited the campus often. She would feel sorry for the old bat if she weren't so cold. Bookcases fully stocked in every subject were on either side of the office.

Five minutes passed before Madam Dench walked through the door wearing a mismatch of clothes. A formal, severe-looking heather grey button-up blouse clashed miserably with pink, silky pajama pants and fluffy slippers. Her silver hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, though Emma could spy a few out-of-place hairs daring to make themselves known among the head of hair. Her thin lips had traces of lipstick on them, and her bright green eyes could pierce the side of an armored car.

"Miss Frost, I don't appreciate being awoken like this, especially not this late," she began in a harsh tone. "Madam Kemmerich could have easily waited until morning to report you, but obviously she felt as if she wouldn't remember the incident that long." She paused and folded her hands on the top of her desk. Emma didn't squirm in the slightest, staying perfectly still and being casual at the same time. After a brief glance at Emma, the headmistress continued their discussion. "I have noticed that you are a frequent visitor to the infirmary, and while any other reasonable person would suspect that you were just cutting class, I don't believe that."

A sheaf of papers inside a manila folder was tossed to Emma's side of the desk, and she took it in her hands. Inside was every time she reported to the nurse and what it was for. It listed several accounts of nose bleeds and headaches, all the way back to freshman year. Emma remained silent and hoped that the headmistress would not expand further on the topic.

"I noticed that young Mister Luthor paid a visit to our infirmary late tonight while the dance was still in progress. Madam Gersch made a note that you accompanied him." Another pause while Emma's heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. "She also said that you were of great help in comforting the poor boy, but neither of you would reveal what happened in the first place. Does this have anything to do with Oliver Queen's broken nose, Miss Frost? I don't think I need to remind you that you would find it beneficial to tell me the truth." Could that be sympathy in the old woman's eyes? Did she know anything?

"Yes," came her short, guarded answer. She didn't care to broaden the topic and kept her lips sealed until the headmistress made some kind of show of secrecy. She did not want it blabbed to the entire school that Oliver had nearly raped her, nor did she want to file a police report against him. Despite her anger with him, she felt the need to protect him. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Her mind kept repeating these things like a mantra, even though her hands were shaking in her lap.

"Would you care to explain?" When Emma only stayed quiet, Dench's sharp eyes took in the girl's shaking hands, her tense appearance, and her closed-off posture. "I normally wouldn't be questioning such events, only drawing my own conclusions, but the fact that you came in with Alexander Luthor instead of your former boyfriend puzzled me. I thought perhaps I didn't know the entire story. If you don't tell me anything, I'll just go with the story Oliver Queen told the headmaster, and both boys will receive equal punishments. However, if you tell me the truth, I may require a more lenient sentencing for one of the two."

The question was clear. Should she protect Lex or Ollie? She attempted to still her shaking hands with no success, and the tremors only got worse. When she looked up again, Dench had an expectant but patient look on her face, and behind that was the fatigue that assaulted her at her rude awakening.

"Oliver tried something and Lex stopped him." God, the short, tiny statement, seemingly insignificant, took a lot of energy from her. It was difficult to move her lips around the words, and when she finally finished, the shaking fingers were quelled. It was just enough to lay blame on Oliver, but not enough to make a police report against him.

"I see." The wisdom Emma never noticed before was rampant in Dench's eyes, and she folded her hands in front of her as if she were considering the situation. "Why were you outside the dorms until midnight?"

The question weighed heavily on her. "I needed time alone. I knew that Ollie would find some way to spin the story to make it look like I wronged him, and I didn't want to deal with it. I went into the forest to calm myself down."

Madam Dench was in careful consideration for a full minute. She looked as if she were rolling around punishments in her head, and Emma was somewhat frightened of which one would befall her. Finally, the older woman spoke with all the authority that came with her position.

"Miss Frost, I feel assured that this incident will never happen again. If Mister Queen repeats his performance, I expect to escort you down to the police station, where you will file a report and press charges against him. Mister Queen and Mister Luthor will be at the jurisdiction of the headmaster, but I will put in a good word for Mister Luthor and a bad one for Mister Queen. As for your punishment, you're to be put on academic probation. This means that you cannot fail any of your classes, and I will rearrange your schedule as I see fit. I know that you and your troupe have chosen the easiest classes and only the requirements, so I will be placing you in something that is adequate for your level of intelligence." She stood, and the air of finality hung about the room like a thick perfume. "As to your late-night activities...try not to get caught again. If you do, you will be suspended from any activities outside of going to class, and if done again, you will be expelled, no matter how much money your father donates to this school. That is all."

With that, Madam Dench left. Emma found her legs again and exited the office about two minutes later. The term academic probation buzzed in her mind. She wasn't in danger of failing any classes, but she knew if Dench put her in harder classes, she might be. She was excellent in math, terrible in literature, and if they put her in home economics, they would have a full-fledged kitchen fire on their hands.

_God only knows how I've needed a friend  
Who can see through the boldness and pride  
Someone strong enough to put my faith in  
Someone willing to let me inside  
So be a man  
And be my man_

I dare you to need me like nobody else  
I dare you to feel me like you've never felt  
I dare you to want to want  
Want to be good to me

Baby you've got your reasons dangling from kite strings  
Can you open your hands and let them fly  
I know you won't always say and do the right things  
But some things are worth a try

_"I Dare You" - SheDaisy_


	4. Chapter Four

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter Four**

Apparently, Emma had asked Oliver to molest her. Then, while Oliver was fulfilling her request, Lex Luthor stepped in for no reason and slugged Oliver.

At least, that was what was going around the school. All sorts of things she didn't remember happening were being spread, and even her friends didn't talk to her. For once, she got a taste of Lex's world. Girls were talking about her all the time, and when she walked by them, they would fall quiet all of a sudden. Aspen was finding excuses to be with Sebastian all day, and Vicky claimed to have flirted with Bruce Wayne last night and succeeded in drawing him to her bed. Ashi was mysteriously missing, and Emma was by herself.

All of this social rejection was because Oliver had said that she begged him for it. The rumors around the school all included the word "whore," and Emma could guess what her friends thought of her. Lying down wasn't doing any good. She was trying to calm herself down, but all she kept thinking about as she stared at the ceiling was how gullible and stupid her friends were. Some friends. It was just making her temper worse, and she distracted herself by looking down at her new schedule.

Calculus, American Literature, Advanced French, Economics, and Business Management were all in the morning. In the afternoon, it was Art History and, the worst of them all, _Astronomy_. What a terribly boring roster. Did she even know French? She picked up a little when her family went to Monaco, but that was it. She supposed there was no negotiating with Madam Dench about this, and she was probably right.

Thank God it was Sunday. Emma stretched out on the bed, her white hooded sweatshirt riding up on her toned stomach. It was halfway zipped to reveal a spaghetti-strapped shirt, also white, and she was wearing jeans. She didn't do that often, but it was a casual day. A day for her to relax. Before she dismembered the next person who looked at her sideways. Distressed blue eyes slid shut as she tried to close her mind to everything outside and focus on herself.

It was a tactic that she'd learned from her brother a long time ago. Christian Frost was the one sibling she hadn't mentioned to Lex, mostly because she never talked to anyone about him. She supposed that like Lex's mother, Christian was her one safe place that she'd lost a long time ago. She remembered him so clearly. Bright blue eyes, almost cerulean in color, and he was always smiling. He was always there to help her, no matter what the problem was.

She felt that sudden kick of loss, the emptiness that seemed to fill her up when she grieved for him. Tears made her eyes burn, but she withheld them as usual. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see her cry. Blinking away the tears, she sensed a person approaching the door, a familiar mental signature. Before she could find out who it was, they opened the door. It was Ash. She kept a blank look on her face, like she wasn't completely overjoyed to have someone else in the same room with her.

"Your father's here," Ashi said quietly before leaving just as silently as she came.

Shit. Parents' day. How could she forget? Running a hand through her straight locks to restore some kind of order there, she left the room and headed to the cafeteria. A medley of aromas greeted her sensitive nose, and she felt her stomach twist in nausea. Definitely no breakfast today. Winston Frost was sitting at the head of one of the tables, and she could see several other girls and their parents scattered about. Sitting next to her father, she slumped in her chair automatically, an instinctive reaction to her foul mood.

"Don't slouch, Emma," came her father's reprimand, and she straightened slowly before achieving the perfect posture that made her feel like a Barbie doll. Her hands remained in her lap, and her sleeves were bunched in her palms to keep the bruises on her wrist from showing. She stayed quiet and continued to stare at the marble pattern on the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I heard something about you and that Queen boy again."

Of course he'd heard. He must have had spies all over. Or cameras. Something. He seemed to know everything, even more than Emma, and she was fucking psychic. Thinking about Christian and having her father hear about the rumors going around all in the space of twenty minutes seemed to be too much for her, but she just took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. "What did you hear? That I begged him to sleep with me?"

A slight inclination of his head signaled a nod, and she scoffed. "Something like that, Emma."

"Rest easy, Dad. It didn't happen. You won't be kicked out of your spot of Forbes' twenty-five most successful business leaders. I know how much you love being right behind Lionel Luthor." She was deliberately annoying him. She should have told him it was true. Oh well. Hindsight was twenty-twenty.

He tensed in his seat, and his fingers gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to hit her. He wouldn't do it in a public place. Lately, he'd been more and more violent with her, and his total count of physical abuse only came to three, but usually she could prevent those situations.

"I hope it isn't true, Emma. Tossing yourself so wantonly at a boy is unseemly, no matter how eligible he is for you. Be affectionate, but not that affectionate," he chastised.

"I don't want him. He wanted me and tried to rape me." It was the first time she admitted the truth to someone else, and it sounded foreign to her own ears.

He laughed. "Emma, please. He comes from far too good a family to engage in such petty criminal acts. Quell your imagination, dear."

Of course he didn't believe her. He never believed anything bad she said about the men he kept throwing in her path. "How's Mom?" Deciding to change the subject instead of fighting him, she leaned back expectantly.

"As well as can be expected. With Adrienne in the hospital, she hasn't been the same." The hospital was the mental hospital, but Winston didn't like saying it out loud. It was just unsavory.

"Yes, well, with her trying to kill me and all, I think she belongs there. Don't you?" That was something she would never forget. Her beautiful, brunette sister had lunged at her with a knife. Her face had been twisted in rage, an expression that was permanently burned into her memory. Her sister's ability had made her crazy. Touching everything and knowing the entire history of that single object wasn't something to be taken lightly. Adrienne was the only person to date whose mind she couldn't read, which made her dangerous and unpredictable. Thank God she was locked up.

After her father had heard that Adrienne was spouting crazy things about supernatural powers, he'd thrown her into a mental hospital. Emma would never tell Winston about what she could do, and she prayed that Cordy would do the same if she ever got powers.

"She was still such a lovely candidate for a businesswoman." He clucked his tongue.

Emma was irritated. She'd been chosen for the position of inheriting Frost Technologies long before Adrienne went crazy. Her sister had been more interested in being a model anyways.

"I'll be better than she ever was," she said with an air of confidence as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Yes, as long as your promiscuity doesn't get the better of you." Her father narrowed his eyes. "That incident with the teacher had me worried."

She rolled her eyes. "It was a kiss, Daddy, and you set us up. It doesn't count." It was a constant war between them, and she was determined to win one day. Maybe when her father was on his deathbed, old and grey, she would be standing at the side of the bed to say "I told you so."

"Just because I had the car stalled doesn't mean I meant for my daughter to go acting like a whore in her teacher's Beemer," he protested angrily.

"I'm not a whore," she said firmly, and her lips pursed. All the crap this morning, and now her father was believing the rumors too.

"Prove me wrong," he sneered.

"And you have nothing wrong with you, I suppose." Time to go on the offensive.

"My faults are well-hidden."

Did he really believe that? A quick scan of his thoughts revealed that he did. "You outed Christian for being gay."

"That Dante man was not a proper match for him, and it's just not right to date another man." He was actually trying to justify himself.

"You made him feel so good about it that he hanged himself." The statement sent a twinge of pain through her.

"That was his own fault. If he didn't put himself through all that stress, then--"

"_Hanged _himself," she interrupted.

"An act of pure stupidity, I assure--"

"Because you wouldn't accept his lifestyle."

"I would hardly call that a lifestyle. More like a mistake."

She turned away from him and held back the tears that were prickling under her eyelids. "You'll never understand, will you?"

"Why he hanged himself like an idiot when he could have had a successful life under my wing? No, I won't." The line was drawn. He was so ignorant. And he was her father. How pathetic.

"Oh, Daddy," she murmured and closed her eyes. "You're so egotistical."

"It's better than being a fool and killing myself." He paused a moment, an almost unnoticeable hitch in his breath. "Is that Alexander Luthor over there waiting for you?"

She'd been so absorbed in the pointless conversation that she hadn't noticed, but when she turned around, she saw Lex waiting in the corner by the door. He glanced at her, and it was obvious that he'd been doing so every few minutes, which led her father to believe that he was indeed waiting for her. He looked impeccable in a tailored black suit with a powder blue silk shit underneath that matched his eyes. When their eyes met, he looked at the door and back at her, and she nodded slightly in response.

"Yes. He's been tutoring me." It wasn't exactly a lie. He would be soon. She'd been in his mind enough to know that he was an excellent student, though he got bored easily, and he was definitely helping her with her advanced classes.

"Weird boy, that one." Her father seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in his mind. "But his father is Lionel Luthor, after all. Invite him over."

She was loath to introduce Lex to her father, but it seemed inevitable. Waving her hand towards herself and motioning for him to approach, he did so with practiced ease, like he was twenty years old instead of sixteen. A charming smile, a flash of teeth, and an extension of a pale hand, and she could tell that her father was instantly hooked.

"Alexander Luthor, sir. Winston Frost, I presume?" The two shook hands and her father nodded his head, still quite speechless. "You keep my father on top of his game, I'm told."

Winston seemed to like that, and his smile widened. "Well, I'll just leave you two to your business." Winston stood, shook Lex's hand again, and made his exit.

Emma laughed in disbelief. "You...are my savior."

He smiled again, and she noticed that his lip had already healed into a thin scar. He'd taken the stitches out himself, which would definitely tick off the nurse if she found out. He gave no indication of overhearing the conversation, instead keeping that happy attitude about him and offering her a hand. She took it and stood. This new attitude surprised her, but she definitely approved of Lex's brighter side.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emma was astonished. Not only did Lex know how to kiss ass, but he delivered it extremely well. She followed him outside of the cafeteria. He was holding her hand, she noticed blankly.

"I've been trained to do that all my life. If I talked to my father like you did yours, I would be shipped off to a boarding school in Tibet." He seemed very bright today. The curiosity made her want to peek in his mind, but she reminded herself that he could feel her there. He was strangely perceptive. Most people couldn't tell.

"Where are we going?" He was high-energy, and she wondered how much sugar he'd eaten today.

"Your room. I want to talk in private." That would be good, considering all the glances people were giving them.

"Hold on. Let me cloak us. People are staring." While she was shielding them from others, she almost missed the small quirk of Lex's mouth that qualified as a smirk. She was starting to think that she didn't know him at all. Maybe he was bipolar, because he was totally different. Even his posture. She needed to consider multiple personalities here.

When they made it to her room and he shut the door behind them, Emma perked a brow. "Wait. How did you know where my room was?"

He didn't answer, but he did lose some of his joviality. Since he didn't feel the need to respond, she looked in his mind, and she saw the events of what happened this morning. Lex hunted Ollie down and got him alone. He cornered him and beat the living crap out of him. That was the only thing she could think of to describe it as she watched Lex's fist slam into Ollie's face over and over again, and the vision triggered another memory. This one was older, and it was Lex doing the same, only to his best friend, Duncan. Oliver and his friends were protesting, trying to pull Lex off, but he wasn't having any of it.

He got her room number by forcing Oliver to tell him and then leaving the area. Not only did he nearly kill Ollie, but he didn't get him help. He just left him there. She could tell that he felt guilty, but it was vastly overwhelmed by satisfaction. He finally bullied his bully, but it was done in the worst way possible.

"Lex...what did you do?" she whispered. When he moved to reach for her, she pulled back on a reflex. He was just as bad as Oliver was. Worse.

His silver-blue eyes were confused and determined at the same time. "What he did to you, Emma...Last night...I couldn't let him get away with that." The words were spoken innocently, completely unsure of himself now that Emma had questioned his actions.

"You..." She let out an incredulous laugh, dry of any humor. "You could've killed him."

She sensed him getting angry and could feel it coming off him heavily, so thick that it nearly overwhelmed her. Why didn't she pay more attention last night? "He deserves to die after all he's done. After what he put you through."

"I can fight my own battles. I don't need you playing God for me," she scoffed. "Is he okay?"

Lex looked at her steadily and put his hands in his pockets, a gesture of insecurity. "They took him to the infirmary. I don't know anything else. I was only trying to protect you."

"I'm going to visit him." When Lex didn't move aside, she forced him to. Using her telepathy to tell his legs to step to the right was relatively basic, but controlling someone else had taken her years to master. She left him there, and she knew that he was confused, angry, and felt more guilt than before. Good. Maybe this way he wouldn't become a sociopathic killer.

She couldn't blame him for those tendencies. It was years of mental abuse from a father that would never admit he loved him and the loss of the only woman who had ever loved him. Add losing his hair and getting teased to the mix, and Lex Luthor had a pretty screwed-up past. Emma herself felt a minute amount of guilt for going off on him like that, but Ollie was nearly dead because of him.

The walk from one school to the other took half an hour on a normal day, but she was walking slowly. Soaking up the sunlight, she felt a lot more peaceful than she had all day. She had her own dark secrets, but she would never repeat her mistakes. At least, she hoped not.

Her arrival in the school created quite a stir. Several cat calls went ignored before she reached the infirmary, which was ruled over by a thin man wearing glasses and reading a book. He looked up and blinked owlishly at her before inclining his head in a questioning manner.

"I'm here to see Oliver Queen," she said evenly, though part of her wanted to run in there and simply find him herself. She'd found his mental signature immediately. He was in so much pain that it really felt like he was dying, and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

The man nodded, and she took that as permission to go in. Finding Ollie's bed with no trouble, the sight that greeted her made her gasp in shock. He had black eyes, a bruised, cut, and swollen lip, and his emerald eyes were barely open in slits. His hair was slightly orange from being caked in blood and then haphazardly cleaned, a fact she gleaned from his mind automatically. The blankets hid the rest, but judging by the bruises in the shape of hands around his throat, the damage went further.

His lips parted and his voice croaked out, and she gathered that he was trying to say her name. Quickly going to his side and pulling up a chair, she sat down and lightly touched his cheek before looking at him with watery eyes.

_Don't try and talk, Ollie. _She was glad that he was conscious so he could talk to her, but he really needed rest. He was a fast healer, but not nearly as fast as Lex, and it looked like he received a thorough beating.

_You look beautiful as always, Em. _The mental comment made her chuckle. She found his left hand under the sheets and brought it out to squeeze it lightly in comfort. It, like the rest of his body probably was, was bruised to high heaven and dark purple all over.

_Still so charming, even when you're on the verge of dying. _The smell of anesthetic was strong near his bed, and a quick peek inside the nerdy nurse's mind revealed that he was on two different types of painkillers. _And completely high, apparently._

_I'm fine, Em. _He squeezed her hand this time. _Just need some down time._

_I saw what he did to you. _She also saw what Ollie had done to Lex over the past year, the teasing, the tormenting. It made Lex's acts seem almost justifiable.

He lost his faint smile and closed his eyes. _He's crazy. Stay away from him. I don't want you getting hurt._

_This isn't just a joke anymore. _She searched her own mind for answers to the way she was feeling. _I think I could help him, Ollie. If I walked away from him now, there'd be no pulling him back from the edge. Yes, he's dangerous, but I could help him control his anger._

_And if you fail? If you die trying to help him? _Oliver's concern for her was overwhelming, and she knew suddenly that his feelings for her ran more deeply than just the physical.

_I won't die. I'm telepathic, remember? I can control him just as easily as Judy Kramer. _Her lips spread into a smile, and she noticed a slight twitch of his.

_Bratwurst? _The thought made her laugh again. He was good at cheering her up. _If he comes after you, tell me. You can tell me anything._

_Honestly? I'm more afraid of Ash, Vicky, and Asp right now. They're all avoiding me. _Running her thumb distractedly over his sensitive skin, she stared out the window as if in a daze.

_They'll get over it. If you really want to help him, more power to you, but if that freak lays a finger on you, I want to know about it. _She rolled her eyes at his comment.

_If either of you get any more protective over me, I'm going to kill you both so you don't have to kill each other. _A small, annoyed smile let him know that she was only halfway joking.

_I just want you to be careful. Not only of him, but of Aspen and Vicky. I don't think Ash would do anything to hurt you, but Vicky's protective over you to a fault, and Aspen would turn on you in a second. _His eyes were trained on her again, but she could tell that he was tiring.

_One more thing. Why'd you make the whole school believe I was a whore? _Her anger was brimming, and she was having trouble holding it back, but as she looked at Ollie's bruised face again, she found the anger turning into pity again.

_I thought maybe it was the only way to get you back. Now no other guy will touch you. _The response disgusted her, and she pushed his hand away immediately. She could sense regret in him, but her anger was quickly turning to venom in her veins.

_You're just as bad as he is. Never again, Ollie. If you mess with my personal life again, the next time we meet, I'll make you do things that'll humiliate you so much you'll wish you'd never been born. _Her mental voice was ice cold, and she stood quickly to take her leave.

_You know I'm sorry, don't you, Em? _She considered leaving him hanging, but instead she sighed and lowered her head.

_Yeah. Both of you are._

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_"Animal I Have Become" - Three Days Grace_


	5. Chapter Five

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter Five**

When Emma arrived back at the girls' school, any trace of Lex was gone. It was just as well, because she finally detected that all three of her friends were in their room, and she was determined to try and set the record straight with them. If anything, she was a Frost. That meant that her strength could not fail her, and even if they decided to reject her, she would survive. She always survived. She'd been through worse than this.

Keeping thoughts of Christian in her mind, Emma took a deep breath before opening the door. At once, all conversation halted, and the three girls didn't bother trying to hide the fact that they were talking about her. Aspen's lips were turned downward into an angry scowl. Her chestnut hair was pinned up, which made her emerald eyes all the more noticeable. They were positively charged with energy and, paired with her wrinkled nose, intense dislike.

"Is Ollie telling the truth?" The question came not from Asp, who acted her reptilian counterpart every chance she was given, but instead was given in the soft, somewhat broken tenor of the Japanese newcomer. Ashi had a terrified, wide-eyed expression on her face, and Emma couldn't help but notice that those dark eyes held some intrigue as well. Ash lay on her stomach, while Aspen was sitting Indian-style on her own bed, notebook in her lap. No doubt she was writing a saucy, degrading piece about Emma's recent activities.

"Of course he's not," answered Victoria with a snort. She was immersed in a magazine. Her thin, wire-rimmed spectacles were perched at the very tip of her nose. They were the most fashionable glasses, but the fact that she required them to read was still a source of shame in the youth. Throughout all of this, Vicky was the one who had stayed by her side no matter what. "Even if Luthor had the balls to try and rape Emma, she would be able to defend herself without needing Oliver's help." Despite her gaze being focused on the magazine, she was truly engaged in the conversation.

"Well, Emma?" It was Aspen who voiced the final challenge. She twirled her pen in her fingers while her face twisted into a smirk. "I'll need to know what to put in my article. There's no way I'm letting this story get by, even if the Wench does threaten to remove me from the paper." She would've seemed insensitive to Emma if she didn't have complete access to the spiteful brunette's memories. Aspen was used to climbing the social ladder and clawing her way through the opposition. The only reason she'd been so docile to Emma's whims as the leader of the Cuckoos was that she held a position of power.

Like a shark that smelled the taint of blood, Aspen sensed her wounds and would drag her down by the throat if she showed any weakness. Emma gathered her wits, pulled her shoulders back into a proud posture, and let that icy look glaze over her eyes. She allowed them to pierce Aspen's challenging glare, and this was one stare-down she would win. Asp acknowledged her submission with a quick flick of her eyes to the carpet.

"You'll be shocked to know that Oliver Queen isn't exactly a boy scout," Emma began in a dry tone, "and, in this case, it's no different. Whatever he's spreading about the school, he's lying." She mentally catalogued the girls' reactions. Vicky looked justified, as if Emma were proving her right. Ash had one eyebrow raised. Aspen looked dubious, but her pen was still in her hand. "You all saw me leave with Ollie. Lex followed. The evidence showed that Oliver was there with me first. There was no chance of him walking in on anything. Luthor was the one tailing Ollie and me." She leveled Aspen with a serious look. "Now, I don't want this part going in the gossip column in any way, shape, or form." Emma forced herself to take a deep breath, even as Aspen nodded. She hadn't expected that.

"Why don't you sit down?" Vicky was picking up on her tension and no longer had her nose buried in her magazine. Instead, she was standing and leading Emma to her bed. She all but forced the blonde to sit down. Emma knew that she took note of the stiffness of her posture. She wasn't nearly as strong as her performance delineated. Ash had the presence of mind to shut the door, which locked them away from the outer chatter.

To Emma's surprise, it was Aspen who next offered her comfort. "You can tell us what happened. We'll swear to secrecy. I won't even tell Sebastian." She let a small, nervous smile flit over her features to show that she was sincere.

For the first time this year, her friends were showing exactly why they were such a close-knit circle. They were there for each others' high and low points alike. Sometimes, it wasn't pretty, but it was moments like this where it all made sense.

"At first, it was just a game to try and get Luthor interested. He was supposed to look like the hero. Oliver started kissing me, and I sort of encouraged him, but then Luthor got involved. Ollie really scared me. I think the alcohol was getting to him. Anyway, they got into a fight, and that's why Ollie spread the rumor. Luthor got it into his head that he was supposed to protect me further, and he beat the hell out of Ollie. Ollie's in the infirmary, and he looks like one giant bruise. Neither of them are on my good side right now." The stressed blonde let out a long, heavy sigh. "I want time away from them for a while. It's been too much in such a short span of time."

Vicky made a sympathetic noise and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind in a comforting hug.

"Luthor knows about my telepathy," Emma confessed.

"What?" It was Aspen's surprised voice that was interrupted by Vicky's sharp tone.

"You shouldn't trust him like that." The thin brunette was being overprotective again, the last thing Emma needed right now.

"How are you supposed to pull off the bet now?" Ash's doe eyes proclaimed her innocence and told only of her interest in the wager.

"He doesn't know about the bet itself," Aspen protested. "I'll bet Emma could still do it."

"But at what cost?" Vicky's low voice clearly identified her position on the idea. "Luthor knows about her telepathy. The best thing to do would be to erase his memory and walk away."

"I wouldn't hold anything against you." Of course Ash wouldn't. She was not the type to hold grudges.

Emma looked up at the ceiling. Part of her was wishing that the correct answer was written on it or that she could just go into someone's mind and find it, but this was truly her decision. "Okay. I'll keep going, but I want a break from him. He's starting to scare me." The other girls nodded their sympathy.

"He won't get near you with us around." It was Victoria who muttered the words. "We'll be inseparable on the weekends. At least one of us will be with you at all times, right?" Her eyes scanned the other two girls, who silently agreed. "During the week, you'll just go to class and won't see him."

Emma groaned at the reminder. "The Wench caught me sneaking out last night. She put me in _advanced _classes."

There was a small hiss from Ash, and Aspen looked at Emma incredulously. "That bitch! Can she even do that?"

"She said that I'm not living up to my potential." The sarcasm positively dripped from her voice.

The girls spent a few more hours talking before it was time to go to dinner. Since it was Sunday, boys were allowed to attend, and that made Emma not want to go. Vicky sympathized with her and told her that she would sneak some food in when they got back. Emma didn't get a lot of time to herself. There was a knock on the door, and she read the mental signature before answering it. She was somewhat discomfited to see Judy Kramer standing there. Judy wouldn't even look at her, and she twiddled her thumbs while staring at the ground.

At first, the statement came out as an unintelligible mumble.

"Speak up, girl. I can't understand a word you're saying." Emma's tone was bossy and impatient. She couldn't help it.

"Madam Dench wanted you to get your new books from the library. I tried to find you in the dining room, but you weren't there." The poor girl was nervous. Of course she would be. Emma had spent the better part of their lives here making her life a living hell, hadn't she?

"Fine," Emma sighed. After making her way through the hallway, she expected Kramer to leave her alone, but the girl was following her like a lost puppy. "Do you have to escort me? I'm very capable of finding the library myself, you know."

Kramer spoke in a timid voice. "I have orders from Madam Dench to follow you to make sure you actually get the books and have no excuse when you attend classes tomorrow."

Emma rolled her eyes. For once, she held her tongue, and it was only because Kramer would report everything back to the Wench when they were finished.

They took the rarely-trodden path to the library, and when they got inside, they found that it was deserted. As usual. There was the occasional nerd in the corner, but the girls here usually didn't read more than they had to.

The librarian was an elderly matron with glasses held around her neck with the tackiest beads Emma had ever seen. Her skin was all wrinkles, and Emma was nearly sick after five seconds of watching that movement. Judy, however, had no compunctions about the wriggling neck folds as she walked directly to the information desk with a bright smile. Her pigtails bobbed back and forth with over-eager swings.

"Emma Frost is here for her books, Madam Niles," Kramer reported in a perky voice that made Emma's head hurt. That was the old woman's name. Niles. She was just about as old as the Nile, Emma thought with derision. She would wrinkle her nose if wrinkles weren't so terribly horrific to her at the moment. The lady gave a dry, dusty cough and murmured something about waiting a moment before she retreated to the back.

Kramer bounced on her toes at the awkward moment of her and Emma being left alone. Kramer, who couldn't just leave well enough alone, made her first pathetic attempt at small-talk.

"What new classes are you taking?" The other girl's voice cracked in the middle of her question. Emma was sure that the sour expression on her face wasn't helping the idiot's nervousness.

"I don't know. Advanced classes. Things I wouldn't even consider taking otherwise." Emma's tone was blunt and to the point. She didn't want to converse with this wretch more than she had to.

"Maybe you'll be in some of my classes," she responded brightly, ever the sycophant. She seemed completely ignorant of Emma's desire to be rid of her.

Thankfully, before she could say anything else, the librarian re-emerged with an armful of books. This time, Emma did wrinkle her nose. She refused to step forward and accept the books from that crypt keeper of a matron. She didn't have to. Kramer offered to carry them for her and ended up with the pile of books that nearly blocked her vision. Emma quickly left the library, though she did have the good sense to hold the door for the struggling girl behind her.

They barely got five feet before a group of three boys gathered in front of Emma and made it simply impossible to go around them. She put her hands on her hips in protest.

"Get out of my way." She recognized them. Adam Warrington, Jacob Bridges, Jr., and Scott Powers were with Ollie's crowd. Their eyes were glinting with mischief, and she had no doubts that their intentions were far from admirable. She took a quick telepathic scan of the area. There were only a few people in this area of the building, but none of them were close enough to hear a confrontation.

"No." The extremely complicated, wisely crafted response came from Adam, who was definitely the dimwit of the group. He was all muscle and no brain.

"We heard that you'll have sex with anything on two legs." The jibe would have hurt if she wasn't already desensitized to being called a whore. Jake was known for his sex drive, of all things, and she could sense the arousal coming off of him in heavy waves. She'd rather tangle with Adam than be trapped by Jake. "We thought that since you were desperate enough for Luthor, you'd be grateful when we asked you to please us."

"You were wrong," she answered smoothly. Kramer was shaking like a leaf behind her, which Powers noticed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Run along, Kramer. You don't want to be involved in this." Scott was the logic. It was twisted logic, but logic nonetheless. The problem with Scott was that he was intelligent. But he had a brutal sense of sadism. He beat his girlfriends.

"Emma," she stammered. Emma couldn't blame her for wanting to leave.

"Go ahead," Emma answered quietly.

Judy exited through another hallway, though she kept looking over her shoulder as if Emma would change her mind. She didn't. Judy safely disappeared from the scene.

Emma looked up with defiance shining in her eyes. A familiar mental signature was making its way toward them. All Emma could tell was that it wasn't a matron.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Scott. She could sense his cold, calculating patience, which was almost as frightening as Jake's blatant arousal.

Emma didn't trust the three enough to close her eyes, but instead counted to three and tried to temper the rage in her heart. She could not afford to use a blatant show of her powers, but she didn't need it anymore.

"Is there a problem here?" Bruce Wayne had snuck up behind the three seemingly out of nowhere, and the deep timbre of his voice was absolute. There would be no foul play. Emma and the others were certain of it, and she could see the disappointment written on the three boys' faces.

Bruce was already six feet tall and considered to be one of the hottest boys at Winston. His only competition was Ollie. Where Oliver was light, Bruce was dark. His jet-black hair was neatly gelled into spikes. His tanned skin made his ocean blue eyes stand out, and they were never filled with anything but contemplation and usually contempt. Right now, a sneer graced his features.

"I don't think Miss Frost is enjoying your company. You may leave." The three motioned to do so, but before they could exit fully, Bruce spoke again. "Oh, and if you ever make a move to touch her again, there will be consequences." The boys grumbled in agreement before they finally left.

Bruce was not normally used to affection, but Emma couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around Bruce in a rather large hug. He stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed as his strong arms held her. She withheld any tears that tried to fall, but a sniffle escaped her.

"I am so tired of people thinking that I'm their personal whore," she sighed while she finally let him go.

He smoothed a tendril of hair away from her face with a roughened hand. "I take it you missed me."

"Of course," she admitted freely. "We haven't really spoken since Ollie and I split up."

Bruce used to be the person she could talk to when things got difficult. He was more rational than either of them, and in the end, it was he who realized that things between Emma and Ollie were not as they should have been.

"I've been rather busy." It was just like Bruce to not offer up any information about himself.

"Traveling the world? I heard you went to Tibet. Ollie says that you went to Tahiti and got wildly drunk." Her eyes glittered with amusement, as did his.

"I may have been in Tibet," he answered enigmatically. "What's your interest in the Luthor brat?"

Emma tried to be enigmatic herself. "He looked like he needed a friend."

Bruce actually laughed. It was a snicker that lasted less than five seconds, but making him laugh had become a local game. He was so serious all the time. Of course, she couldn't blame him. Not with what he'd been through as a child. He only talked to her about it once, but it wasn't exactly private news. In Gotham City, as a child, his parents had been murdered right in front of his eyes. Someone who had seen so much tragedy deserved all the respect they could get from her.

"You're not in the business of making friends, Emma Grace." He insisted on calling her that when he was chastising her about something. He was much like a brother to her. "And besides, Luthor was always this wretched. What changed?"

"Nothing, really. After he defended me against Ollie, I saw that he wasn't as disagreeable as he seems. He's misunderstood." As she fought to explain, she felt Bruce's eyes reading her.

"He's insane, Emma," Bruce said quietly. "I saw what he did to Ollie. I saw what he did to his supposed best friend at our last boarding school. You shouldn't trust him."

"I don't." She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm scared of him. I saw what his father puts him through, and I think that Luthor Senior is at the root of all this."

"The root of all evil." He snorted softly. "You can't expect to change him. He's been damaged too much for anyone to fix him."

"I can try." She gave him her best impression of innocent through her eyes. "Once I get some time away from him, I can try again."

"Has he touched you?" His eyes looked like they could burn holes in her. They then dropped to her hands.

Emma looked down and saw that her sleeves had ridden up during all the chaos. The edge of a dark bruise was prominent against the white sweatshirt. She hadn't noticed that she'd been holding her hands stiff as to not aggravate the wounds. Damn Bruce for being so observant.

"Once. In anger. But he will not do it again." She could feel the fire in her eyes burning, and she knew that Bruce could see it too. He knew about her telepathy, but she had confidence that he would never tell a soul.

"If he does, I'll break his hand." She knew that he would. Did she really need another guardian? No. But she wasn't going to tell Bruce to back off. After all, she was extremely thankful that he happened upon the scene before she had to expose herself one way or another.

"Could you do me a favor?" Her voice was smooth like honey and just as sweet. Bruce recognized it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Tell Ollie to back off a little. Tell him that I'm not going to see Luthor for a bit, so he has nothing to worry about." He nodded, and she gave him another quick hug. "It was good talking to you."

"Anytime." His voice rumbled, and she knew that he meant it.

Her head was killing her. It was overexertion. She'd used her telepathy one too many times today, directly and indirectly. Emma tugged at her sleeves to effectively cover the bothersome bruises. She felt exhaustion settle in her bones, and the walk back to the dorms was done in a daze. Every time she passed someone, their thoughts whispered in her head. She made it back to her room in one piece.

"Where were you?" Aspen asked casually.

"We were worried," Victoria followed up.

"Talking to Bruce." She couldn't even form complete sentences.

"Judy Kramer came by with your books. She was shaken," Ash added.

"More than usual, that is," finished Aspen.

"I'm too tired to explain. I'll tell you in the morning." Emma dropped onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She fell asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter Six

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any questions, e-mail me.

**Chapter Six**

Emma quickly grew tired of glancing at her watch during her first few classes. The new, advanced courses were quite boring, though she couldn't afford to keep herself distracted. Instead, she attempted to keep her attention on what the professors were saying. Whoever thought of having a Calculus class at eight in the morning was insane. Emma's brain was sluggish from sleep, considering she didn't get enough of it.

That wasn't to say that she'd woken up early this morning. In fact, she woke up late. Her exhaustion was still coursing through her and slowing her down, so she was five minutes late to Calculus. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen asleep, but the numbers refused to be processed by her sleep-deprived mind. When drained by her telepathy, she required at least ten solid hours of sleep. That wasn't happening. She wrote down the occasional formula that was to be copied from the board, but beyond that, nothing was getting through to her.

Of course, it didn't help that she kept hearing thoughts whispering in her head either. She heard what girls five rows down from her were thinking. She was sitting in the back and attempting not to call attention to herself and the fact that she wasn't really listening to the lecture. How could she concentrate when the girl in the second row was thinking about dinner last night? Completely tired and ready to shut down already, Emma didn't have the energy to keep up her mental barriers.

"Miss Frost, could you please recite for us the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus?" Emma's head snapped up from its formerly lax position to notice that most of the students and the professor were looking at her. Madam Dorian was a strict woman who talked in formulas, which Emma was far from understanding. Her sharp, owl-like eyes pierced Emma's sleepy daze.

Since half the class was thinking of the right answer in their minds, Emma gave the two-part theory without even looking down at her open book. The professor narrowed her eyes, but she moved on without congratulating Emma on her first correct answer. The woman did not like her; that much was clear. But neither did half the girls in this class. There were twenty of them, each on the lowest rung of the social ladder. Most of them were leaning forward in their seats and absorbing the information with no problem. Their pens were constantly moving, and Emma wondered if there was that much real information in what the shrewd professor was saying.

If so, she needed better notes. She tipped her head down and dropped her eyes to her own paper, which had a formula hastily scribbled here and there. Most of the page was filled with doodles, all hearts, roses, and butterflies. There was a diamond in the corner as well. The girl next to her whose name she could not remember peeked in on Emma's page and snorted lightly. Stupid snob, Emma thought. Just because she wasn't well this morning didn't mean she couldn't understand Calculus on any normal day. She hated these girls. They were the ones that she hated and picked on the most.

The rest of the class passed on in a fog, but she had enough presence of mind to write down the assignment, which was due Wednesday. Emma peeked at the page and looked at all the problems they had to work out. Could anyone actually do all that in two days? Obviously, the other girls thought so, because no one else seemed to be complaining. For the first time, Emma felt truly alone. She was an outcast among these girls.

Was this what Lex felt like all the time? If so, she couldn't exactly blame him for acting the way he did. She could barely keep up in the rest of her classes. She received homework in every one of them. In American Literature, there was an essay due next week about a book she hadn't read yet. Advanced French was easy enough once she pinpointed a native French girl who knew all the ways to pronounce the right words. Surprisingly, she did well in Business Management, even half asleep.

Lunch was spent napping at her usual table while her friends watched over her. Victoria was sympathetic as always and kept rubbing her back softly. She was also the one to wake her up when lunch was over. Emma's stomach gave a small lurch when it went empty, but she had no real choice. She would rather have a nap than food in her stomach at the moment. She actually fell asleep again in Art History, but she didn't miss anything. Apparently, all that professor liked to do was identify slides and have the girls silently take notes. Thank God.

Her last class was at eight, so she had time to grab another cat nap at the dorm before Astronomy. She felt someone shaking her shoulder. It felt like she was only asleep for five minutes, but she looked at the clock to discover that she slept through dinner. She was already fifteen minutes late. Instead of running to class to be embarrassed and have to explain her tardiness, Emma went inexplicably absent from the class. Victoria murmured that it was better anyway, because not enough students were interested in Astronomy to separate the boys and girls into different classes.

Her hazed mind remembered Madam Gersch, the nurse, coming in and shining a light into her eyes at one point. When Victoria woke her again Tuesday morning, she discovered that the nurse had indeed been by because of Emma's strange behavior during the day. She prescribed more rest, and Emma had slept solidly through the night. A note was sitting on her end table that gave an excuse for missing Astronomy.

"Oh, God bless that woman," Emma said in a bright but tired voice. She hadn't had the time to wake up quite yet, but she folded up the note and placed it in her pocket after getting dressed. For once, she was awake before her friends were ready, so she attended breakfast. No coffee was permitted, because coffee was supposedly unfeminine, but the orange juice helped to fully awaken her mind. She hadn't started on any of her work, but she read through the lessons yesterday and understood most of what she read. Her flat belly growled angrily until she sated it with a bagel.

Despite her mental shields being perfectly functional this morning, Emma still heard the auditory whispers of others' voices as they gossiped about her being put into advanced classes and how ridiculous it was. What was Madam Dench thinking? Emma had to agree with them. Even though she could be intelligent when she wanted to, she didn't have the tolerance for this sort of thing. It was only self-preservation that forced her to attend classes again.

Her morning classes went smoother now that she was actually listening. She ate a more hearty lunch to make up for the lack of food eaten yesterday and pushed Aspen when the brunette remarked that Emma would get fat if she kept eating like that. Her stomach was in knots throughout Art History as she took notes and memorized slides, and she found herself unusually jittery.

The Astronomy classroom was in a building near the forest that divided the two schools. It was closer to the girls' side than the boys', and Emma found herself a few minutes early. The ceiling was completely made of glass, and the night sky was clearly visible. There were rows of high-powered telescopes, and she couldn't dim the excitement she suddenly felt. Maybe she could try her hand at this after all.

The book was ungodly heavy, and she dropped her book bag in front of the last seat in the back of the classroom, which wasn't far from the front at all. She sat down and scowled at seemingly nothing as other students filled in. She was the center of indirect attention, and she could hear the whispering beginning already. She wondered if she could block out her own hearing and just be done with it already. She had no idea how people dealt with this every day.

She barely noticed it when Lex sat down in the chair beside hers. Her eyes flitted over to him for no more than a moment before returning her gaze to the front. She visibly stiffened when he had the audacity to lean in close to her and speak in a low voice.

"You're in my seat," he said calmly. She had a feeling that he wouldn't have mentioned it if he hadn't wanted to talk to her so badly. After Sunday's debacle, he was no doubt looking to make reparations.

She turned to face him, and her breath was nearly stolen away when her face nearly came into contact with his. She found herself gazing into his baby blue eyes, which had silver flecks in them when she saw them up close. She noticed a hitch in his breath and was comforted to know that he wasn't infallible. However, there was no way she would be denied the upper hand.

"Get used to it," she intoned in the sultriest tone she could find. Immediately after, she faced the front. She didn't want to prove any of the rumors that were flying around about her and Lex's supposed relationship.

Before he could respond, their professor arrived at the head of the class. Emma's lips parted ever-so-slightly in subtle shock. His soft blonde hair was cut just under his chin, which caused it to perpetually fall into his face. His eyes were cerulean blue, the purest kind. His clothes were black and fit his frame nicely, and Emma found all of her attention focused on the way his full lips moved and exactly what he was saying.

The assignment was to locate certain constellations and stars and mark their coordinates. As soon as they were allowed to work, she heard Lex's voice from beside her.

"You're drooling." He sounded not a little jealous, but his cool tone nearly hid it.

"He's adorable," she said truthfully.

Lex was silent as they each worked on the assignment separately. He was done before she could get halfway through the list. When Professor Gray passed by him, he told him that he could go ahead and start on tonight's homework assignment. It sounded long and complicated, and it stressed Emma's nerves. She was muddling through the in-class assignment as it was, and the observatory was closed after class ended. She gave a small sigh before a hand fell on hers.

She was about to chastise Lex for even considering the thought of touching her, but when she looked up to scold him, it was Professor Gray's eyes reading over her answers. He spoke in a low voice so that he wouldn't be overheard by most of the students. "You can stay after to complete the homework, Miss Frost. Don't worry; you'll get better with a little time and practice." She could swear that he was inches from her and that she could feel his breath on her ear, but before she could formulate a response, his hand and presence was gone. He had taken the note that had been on her desk since the beginning of class. He was wandering toward the front of the class and checking over the other students' work.

Emma hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath until she released it, and she saw that Lex's face was red from the corner of her eye. She simply turned back to her work. She had gotten halfway through the homework when Professor Gray announced that class was over. Luthor was the last to leave. He looked uncertain when he did so, even as Professor Gray followed him out. She was left in the silence of the empty classroom. The homework was a breeze now that there were no interrupting thoughts from other students to filter through.

When she was done, she packed up her things and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Now that her mind was unfocused, she could sense a mental signature waiting for her outside. Of course, it was Lex. She pursed her full lips before opening the door and exiting the observatory. Lex looked as if he had been snapped out of a daze as he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Look, Emma, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, just let me explain myself." He was pleading with her. She was skeptical about his level of honesty, but when she looked into those pretty eyes, she saw nothing but remorse. She dropped her bookbag in the grass simply because the damn thing was so heavy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have two minutes." Her voice was edging on cold. She kept the image of bruised and battered Oliver in her mind and reminded herself that, even if this boy seemed so sweet standing in front of her, he was capable of intense violence when his temper got out of hand. "Make it quick. I'm not supposed to be talking to you." She surreptitiously glanced around to make sure that there was no one in the area. With her telepathy, she double-checked and found that there was no one within fifty yards of them.

"I don't exactly know how to control my temper. I know that seems like the understatement of the year, but when it gets out of hand like that, it's like I'm watching myself. I can't do anything about it." He let out a sigh. There was extreme discomfort radiating from him, and she assumed that he wouldn't be telling her this if he didn't really want to renew their friendship. "My dad took me to see a couple psychiatrists for it, but all the pills they've tried don't work. Last year, I did what I did to Ollie to my best friend. After I lost control...," Lex sucked in a deep breath and peeked up at Emma, who only gave him a sympathetic eye, "...he ran away from me and straight into the path of a speeding car. He died. My father did everything he could to repay the family, but..."

The fact that he was trusting her with this story did mean a lot to her. After all, she was only doing this for a bet. What right did she have to demand any more from him? She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Lex. You don't have to tell me anything else." She could feel the pain he was in, and it was hard not to cry at how deep it ran. He obviously felt really guilty about what he'd done, both to Ollie and to his friend. "You have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone else. Even if they hurt me." She could see in his eyes that it was going to be difficult for him. "Promise me," she insisted.

"I promise I'll try." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I can't say that it'll work, but I'll try."

"Good." She hesitated a moment before moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek and rubbing it softly. "I can't see you for a while. A week, maybe. I need some time on my own to figure things out." He seemed to be mesmerized by her touch, and she picked up the interruption in his breathing. "But after that, you can help me with my advanced homework so I can beat out all those snotty girls who think they're smarter than me." Lex's smile made her laugh a little in a way that showed him that she wasn't mocking him.

"I don't think you need much help." His voice had grown lower and husky. "You're more intelligent than any girl I've met."

"Trust me, I need it. Especially in Art History. It's so hard to stay awake in that class." His skin was so smooth. He didn't have any stubble growing where most boys already did.

"I can help you with that." She felt his hands on the curves of her waist. They were gently coaxing her closer, and she cooperated with them until her breasts brushed against his chest. This time, it was her turn to let out a shuddered breath. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered against her lips.

She could barely breathe, much less answer. Instead, she responded in the most natural way she knew how. _Yes. _She wasn't sure who leaned into whom first, only that a moment later, their lips were touching. Such a small touch, yet it exhilarated her every nerve and made her forget everything but that touch. Somewhere in the maddening rush of emotion, she remembered some sort of technique and grasped his bottom lip between hers before letting go. The small pop was deafening in the silent night air, but it was enough to make her open her eyes and look at him.

Lex's eyes were dark and half-closed, and before she got a good look at him, he kissed her again. This time, his tongue touched her lips to ask for permission. Her mouth opened under his, and she guided him with her expertise. Making out with Ollie had been an almost weekly occurrence. At least that was one thing he'd done right. Her arms slid slowly up his shoulders and around his neck. He shivered when her finger ran up his neck, but when her light touch went over his scalp, she felt him moan into her mouth.

He tasted like cinnamon and something else that she couldn't describe. His tongue traced every inch of her mouth while hers teased the underside of it to encourage him. She felt one of his hands slip past her shirt and press against the warm skin on the small of her back. The other was curled in her hair, his fingers idly playing with the strands. Her body was reacting to him. Every tiny touch was electrifying. It wasn't until she felt him hard on her hip that she broke the kiss.

"Lex," she said breathlessly. She examined his eyes again, this time with more seriousness. She licked her own kiss-swollen lips and dropped her hands to rest on his forearms. "We have to stop."

He could have been insulted, like any other teenaged boy. He could have even asked why. Instead, he returned her stare and nodded his acquiescence. Her hands ran down his arms to softly touch his, and his lips gently met hers again only briefly. She could already sense the change between them. The excitement tingled deep in her chest, but she forced herself to be realistic. Curfew was in fifteen minutes, and both of them needed to get going.

"When can I see you again?" A seemingly innocent question, but it was spoken in the manner of an impatient lover.

"I don't know. Wait until the gossip dies down a little." Her fingers were still entwined in his, and she could tell that he was pleased by the sensation.

He gave a sigh. She knew that it was difficult for him, but she had to be logical about this. "Why are you still friends with Queen?"

"He's a lot like you, actually." She could see that he didn't like the comparison. "You're both unbelievably protective over me."

"He wasn't protecting you when he told the school you were a whore." Their foreheads touched, and they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"It was a mistake, Lex. One that he won't make again now that you've beat the shit out of him." She couldn't help her sly smile, even though it was bad to encourage him.

"You're in a forgiving mood." The comment wasn't without its bitterness, and she ran her hand over his cheek to tame it.

"Which is why I forgave you, too. Don't complain, rich boy," she joked before turning serious again. "We have to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

With another small kiss, the two separated. Being secretive in her emotions was a new concept for Emma, but she would have to learn. After all, if it got around that she was liking Lex Luthor for anything beyond the bet, she would be just as shunned as he was. She was a social creature, and she would hate to lose her friends.

The realization that she was starting to really like Lex came with a bit of sadness as she walked back to her room. She barely noticed Madam Kemmerich's disappointed sneer when she showed up on time. After the day's exhaustion, sleep came easily.

The rest of the week passed by like clockwork. She went through the days simply muddling through the advanced classes and doing enough to scrape by when she didn't understand something or was bored by it. She knew that she'd bombed her Art History test but hoped uselessly for a curve. There was no doubt that the lowest grade besides hers would be somewhere in the A's, but she tried not to be bothered by it.

Her moments with Lex were fleeting and impersonal, but when she did catch his eye, she no longer sensed that estranged mix of dislike and want. Instead, she knew that he was supporting her with his sympathetic glances. When no one was looking, he would correct wrong answers on her homework. Barely anyone paid attention to the back of the room. Only Professor Gray wandered back there from time to time to give her advice about finding constellations and plotting stars. Soon after those sessions, she would notice that Lex was trying not to look envious. At least he was trying to control his jealousy.

Oliver, on the other hand, was glued to her side when Saturday morning arrived. His bruises had faded and were faint against his tanned skin, and his ribs were healing. Emma wouldn't have been able to tell that he'd been hurt had she not seen it for herself a week earlier. He looked positively revitalized in his emerald green cashmere sweater and black dress pants. His blonde hair was neatly spiked instead of messily gelled, and his verdant eyes were brighter than ever.

Ollie had taken it upon himself to stop by and have breakfast with Emma, but he stayed after breakfast. Her friends were hinting at her that she should take advantage of the opportunity and take him into their empty room, but she wasn't about to do that. Instead, they were taking a walk alone down in the abandoned corridors of the old part of the school. Despite Ollie's dapper appearance, Emma had taken the opportunity to dress down in a spaghetti-strapped top and designer jeans. Her hair was pulled up halfway, and the rest was left to trail down her back.

"So why aren't you with Kelly on this fine morning?" The mention of the other girl's name brought a cringe to Ollie's face. Emma didn't have to be psychic to predict his answer.

"I broke up with her." His tone was short, concise, and he obviously wanted to leave it at that, but she wasn't about to let him get away with the tight-lipped response.

"When did this happen and why haven't I heard it through the grapevine?" After all, Aspen was the number one gossip girl in the school. Could she be losing her game?

"The morning Luthor kicked my ass." She saw the sting to his pride from actually having said that Lex bested him, and she supposed that it was the bully in him that allowed the reaction to surface. "Aspen knows, but she didn't say anything because I asked her not to tell you."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask you out first," he said tentatively.

"I can't believe this, Ollie," Emma scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "We've gone out already."

"Yeah, but--"

"It didn't work the first time. Then we went out again..."

"Em, plea--"

"And it didn't work that time either!" Her shout echoed in the empty hallway and cut off his speech. "Oliver Jonas Queen!" He hid his head in his hands, and she was glad that he was finally acknowledging what a bad idea this was. "We do not work!"

The big corridor was silent. A red-faced Ollie peeked up over his hands. He didn't even try to be cute. It showed in his eyes that he was upset, but they also showed something else.

"You're trying to take me away from Lex." The realization dawned on her, and she resisted the urge to smack him. Her hands curled into fists, and her voice was deceivingly calm, steady, and low. "I want you to think about this when you want to ask me out again, Oliver. Listen to me. You are such an asshole when you're jealous, and you and I have no chance, ever. We're friends. Don't jeopardize that fact just because you're upset with my choice of boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" His jaw was tight and set in anger. "He's nothing but a goddamned bet, Em. He'll hurt you."

"Not anymore." Her eyes flashed victoriously. She had him cornered, and this was better than smacking him. "He cares about me. And at least I know he'll protect me from _you_."

Now it was his hands that were balled into fists, and she could see every one of his muscles tense up. "You can't do this."

"What are you going to do?" she asked defiantly. "_Hit _me?" She left him there, and she hoped that their friendship wasn't damaged to the point of no return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..._

_**Inside of You - Hoobastank**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Emma/Lex and lots of fluff! I'm surprised I wrote this chapter in one day. Enjoy:)

**Chapter Seven**

Emma was half-tempted to spend the rest of the day brooding, but it was a temptation that went unanswered. That was more Bruce's personality than hers. Since she didn't have any work to bury herself in, she started the walk to Winston's. Despite what she had told Lex earlier that week, her heart was aching for someone to talk to, someone who would understand her. Aspen and Ash had never really come close to that, and Vicky wouldn't understand anymore.

She didn't know when this had started to become something more than a simple bet. She was supposed to ridicule Lex, to humiliate him past recovery, but instead she found herself identifying with him. She didn't want to hang around with empty-minded girls anymore. The desire to talk to someone seriously about her life and where it was going was overwhelming. With Christian's death and nightmares of Adrienne's madness weighing on her thoughts, life wasn't about putting other people down to make herself feel better anymore. She was beyond that now.

Maybe it was Madam Dench's fault for putting her in advanced classes and making her prone to the same feelings her victims experienced. It was humbling to have no idea what was going on in class and to have to steal answers from another student's mind. She wasn't fond of the ethics of that act, but she didn't want to look like a floundering fool in front of the advanced girls. They all thought that Dench was making a mistake and that she would be hopeless. She didn't like to be underestimated, but she didn't have the inborn skills to memorize slides of art within ten seconds. She would have to ask Lex for help.

It was fairly quiet on the path to the boys' school, and it gave her time to think about her situation. She would probably forgive Oliver eventually, but until then, he was a jealous ass with no sense of decorum. The breeze making the finely cut grass lean to a beat of its own quelled the anger that was still roiling inside her, and she took a deep breath to quiet it further. It was a beautiful day outside, albeit a bit cloudy, and it seemed to fit her mood perfectly. She was a bit nervous about what she was going to do, but she was sure that it was the right thing to do.

The fight with Oliver made her realize that she cared for Lex more than she openly admitted, and it was time that she stopped hiding their relationship. Her stomach tingled with the anxiety of a sixteen-year-old girl in puppy love, ready to express her affection for the boy of her choice. She only hoped that it wouldn't backfire. That Lex wouldn't take it the wrong way and think that he was nothing more than a joke to her. She wasn't ready to face his fury, and she found herself surprisingly vulnerable. It was a rule that she should never let her guard down, one that she betrayed constantly. As a girl who had fallen in love with a teacher and every bad boy she came across, she had her heart stomped on more than she cared to admit.

When she entered Winston's through the front, her mind reached out and scanned the area for Lex's mental signature. It was a trip in itself to find his room after twisting through corridors that grew emptier by the second, but she finally found it at the end of one of the secluded halls. Her hand was on the knob and ready to open the door, but the sound of heavy breathing stopped her. Her full lips parted in curiosity as she leaned into the door as far as she could without giving herself away.

At first, she thought that she'd been mistaken, but when she closed her eyes and focused, she could hear it better. Small grunts and noises of strain. A streak of arousal ran through her at the breathy moans of what she was sure was her name before she could stop it, and the excitement was like electricity in her veins. She was a bit shocked that she was actually feeling this, and her old sensibilities were appalled at the fact that these feelings were the first real thing she'd felt for a guy in a while. The breathing grew more rapid, and she definitely heard her name this time followed by a long sigh.

It wasn't any of Emma's business what a teenage boy did on his own time, and it was perfectly normal for a single one to masturbate on his alone time. However, since this act involved her without her knowledge and the timing was right, she couldn't resist sending him a mental message in response to her name.

_Yes? _There was a thud, the sound of a body part hitting some hard, unfriendly thing that happened to be in its way, and a small yelp to accompany it. _Get dressed. I'm right outside when you feel like you're decent. _At least she hadn't actually opened the door. She really did lean against it this time and took her hand off the knob as she waited for him to let her in. She heard muttered curses and the sound of materials running over one another.

The heavy oak door finally opened, and Emma leaned to the other side to regain her balance without faltering much. Lex's clear blue eyes were somewhat embarrassed, and she suspected that if he had hair, it would be sticking up in a thousand directions like Ollie's usually did. To his credit, he was impeccably dressed in a plain black t-shirt and tailored jeans that didn't have one wrinkle in them. She noted with unbridled amusement that the tips of his ears turned red when he was blushing. His cheeks were a light pink, but the ears were crimson. She tried not to smile too much.

"I'd ask how your day was going, but I think I already know," she quipped. If anything, it was her mouth that would get her in trouble. She had little to no control over it sometimes. When he ducked his head, she glanced past the crack of the open door with a raised brow. "Aren't you going to invite me in? You've already seen my room."

He was hesitant to let her in, but he mumbled an apology and opened the door further. What was supposed to be a room for four people looked huge when it held only one bed, which was pushed to the side of the wall nearest to the left of the door. Color was mostly absent from the room, which was decorated in black and silver tones. It was almost clinically neat. The black desk held piles of books on top of and inside it, each stacked so that the title was facing in the correct direction. There was one book open and a notebook open to the left of it with a pencil perched on top of it.

When she actually entered the room and peered closely at the open page, she read the precise scrawl and examined Lex. He seemed to be uncomfortable with her looking at it, but she had a feeling that this was a minor discomfort compared to anyone else coming in and looking at his stuff. She wasn't destroying anything, and she had good intentions. She may have been a bit nosy, but when she was a complete shrew, she would have picked it up and started leafing through the pages. Rather than completely invading his privacy, she simply questioned the source.

"What is this? Homework?" It looked like Chemistry to her. There were chemical formulas that were too complex for her to understand, but she recognized some of the basic elements.

He shook his head. "No. It's something I've been working on for a long time."

When he failed to provide further detail, she softened her voice and looked up at him with an expression of honest interest. "What is it?"

She knew the moment that he looked into her eyes that she had him hooked. She was skilled at the game of manipulation, but she wasn't intentionally playing it right now. "You saw how fast my lip healed, right?" He seemed to be breaching the subject slowly, and she suspected it was from fear of ridicule.

"Yeah. It was gone in a few days, and now you only have that little scar there." She couldn't help but giving him a small smile, the real one that she barely showed anyone.

He came closer to her and ran a hand over his bare scalp. "My ability to heal rapidly comes from a meteor shower that I got caught in when I was nine years old. I had asthma my whole life, and when the meteors took my hair, they also took my asthma. I healed faster than ever before because of some glitch in my genetics caused by the meteor shower. It's been my hope for about a year now to figure out what the glitch is and how I could use my blood to heal other people. In the long run, I might be able to cure anything if I can isolate and replicate it. Even things like cancer."

"Wow." While he was figuring out how to save the world from disease, she was gossiping about petty things like clothing and hair. "That's really awesome, you know that? I mean, you're only a teenager and you're already working on curing cancer." It wasn't said with derision, but with appreciation. "I'm lucky if I can pick out the right hair products."

That got her a smile, and she could tell that he was brimming with new energy. He was no longer uncertain about showing her what he did. "I'm a long way from actually doing any good, but it's a start to understanding how and why I can heal."

She bit her lip. "Do you think you could figure out my telepathy?" It almost sounded desperate. Hell, she'd been trying to understand it ever since she got it, and the only useful thing she'd done so far was saving herself from being murdered and worthless party tricks.

The question surprised him. "I don't know. Whatever caused it wasn't the same as what caused mine, and I've been studying mine for a year. I'm still not anywhere close to knowing anything substantial." She couldn't help being crestfallen. Finally, someone that she could trust had a scientific mind, but her ability was so different that he'd have to start all over again. Not to mention the fact that she would be delaying his research on his own oddity. "Hey," he said tenderly and raised her chin with his fingers so that she would look in his eyes. "I didn't say I wouldn't try."

"Thanks," she murmured. Her eyes were watering up. "It's a stupid thing to get emotional about, but it'd be nice to know the purpose behind being...different." She had to bite her tongue to keep from calling herself a freak. She knew that he had an aversion to the word, and there was no doubt that she would make him angry if she used it. "I'm pretty sure I didn't develop the ability to read minds to embarrass Judy Kramer."

"You're not stupid. It's easy to get emotional about something that's so personal and such a big part of you, especially when you don't understand it." The words were spoken with his mouth so close that she could feel the puff of his breath on her lips. It was this, the magnetism between them, that puzzled and frustrated her at some times and exhilarated her at others. She closed the final gap between them and melted under his touch.

It was sweet and innocent at first, a press of lips, but it quickly heated. A swipe of his tongue coaxed her mouth open, and her tongue ran over his tantalizingly slow. His hands pulled her hips against his insistently, demanding that their bodies touch as much as possible, before his fingers slipped up her shirt and ran over her stomach. The small touch was enough to give her goosebumps, and she felt him smile against her mouth. While their tongues tangled, she mimicked him and ran the tips of her fingers down his neck and back. She could feel him shiver in response.

Their lips parted, and she took the chance to tug at the bottom of his shirt and flash him a coy smile. Even in the heat of the moment, his glazed eyes flashed with some insecurity, but she put a palm on his bare stomach beneath his shirt. "It's okay," she whispered. Amazingly, it seemed that he trusted her as he took his shirt off. It was a bit awkward, probably due to the fact that he wasn't used to undressing in front of someone, but it was wholly Lex.

His skin was pale and totally smooth. There was no hair beneath her hands as she lightly rubbed every inch of exposed flesh. While he was on the scrawny side, he also had wiry muscles. When she flicked his nipples, his eyes darkened and he shuddered again. He leaned in and laid small, open-mouthed kisses on the skin of her neck. With each kiss, his tongue flickered over her flesh, and when he got to her ear, he scraped his teeth against the lobe before soothing it with his tongue. She was surprised by a small tug at her own shirt, and she was sure that Lex was grinning when he whispered into her ear. "Your turn."

She felt a bit of nervousness flutter through her, but she refused to back out because of fear. It was like backing down from a dare; she didn't do it. The competitive streak that ran through her refused to let her give up, even with something like this. Plus, it wasn't as if Lex would make fun of her. In one smooth motion, she removed her shirt and was about to remove her bra when Lex's hands on hers stopped her.

"Hold on. Let me do it." His voice was definitely an octave deeper. They were both caught in a haze of arousal. She expected him to reach behind her, and her breath caught when his fingers traced the thin scar running over the curve of her left breast. "What's this from?" His eyes moved from the scar to hers, and she could sense the fury in him. "Who did this to you?" His voice was still low and husky, but now it was more out of a strange mix of anger and sympathy than arousal.

She took a deep breath. "It was my older sister, Adrienne. We all thought she was first in line to inherit Daddy's company, but he announced that he was going to leave it to me. She went insane with jealousy over the next month. She came into my room one night and tried to kill me. Luckily, I woke up and moved. Instead of hitting my heart, the knife went above it. It's the only reason I'm alive. Daddy had her committed. Adrienne was the only one that my telepathy wouldn't work on." She didn't realize she was crying until Lex wiped away her tears and cupped her face gently in his hands. He kissed her softly and slowly and made her heart ache with his empathy.

"It won't happen again if I have anything to say about it." That protective instinct was flaring again, but he didn't lose any of his tenderness. "You're so beautiful, Emma." His hands ran over her washboard stomach before moving to undo the clasp on her bra. It took him a few seconds, but she gave him credit for touching her arms as he slid the straps away from her body. "Wow," he breathed as she was exposed.

"I used to be flat-chested, if you can believe it." The whispered comment made him smile. A rush of passion traveled through her body and hardened her coral nipples. When he started touching her, she thought she might die from sensation overload. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, and she couldn't help the moan his touch elicited from her throat. She mouthed his neck right underneath his chin and slightly to the side, which she had discovered was an especially sensitive spot from her time with Oliver. Of course, it was never as pleasurable as this, and he wasn't careful with her like Lex was.

He hissed lightly when her hand touched his hardness through his pants and rubbed against it. "God, Emma. Get on the bed." The commanding tone in his voice only served to turn her on, and she made sure that he was watching her as she slowly crossed the room and lay down on the bed. Now that she looked closer at the sheets, she saw that they were a light shade of metallic purple. She shucked her shoes and socks using only her toes and then tried to focus on teasing him as she propped herself up on her elbows and let her legs fall open the slightest bit.

With a quick toss of her hair, she looked expectantly at Lex, who was all but drooling. "Are you coming?" He grinned at her double entendre and quickly discarded his socks and shoes as well. He climbed on the bed and pulled her into a long, eager kiss. She barely noticed that he was pulling down his pants and boxers until he showed himself. She was surprised that he didn't get more girls. His proud cock curved upward towards his stomach, and, with a little amusement, she noticed that he was bigger than Oliver. Not that she would ever tell him that, because then she'd never hear the end of it. He was completely hairless there too, and she could plainly see his desire.

"Do you want this?" he asked her as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. His teeth nibbled at her pebbled nipple, so her answer was more of a moan than anything else.

"Yes." She knew that he couldn't wait any longer as he slid down her jeans and thong, and she flushed with desire when he delivered a small lick to her clitoris.

"I'll be damned. You _are _a natural blonde," he joked as he freed her from the last of her clothes. She gave his shoulder a small slap that barely had any force to it, and they were brought back into the serious realm of intimacy.

His breathing was harsh and deep as he positioned himself, and Emma couldn't watch his hand unless she wanted to tense up. Instead of that, she focused on his eyes, which met hers when he started to push in.

She'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone inside her, and she forced herself to relax even as she was going out of her mind. Without realizing it, she had shut her eyes tight. "Open your eyes, Emma," he said in a soft, somewhat strained voice. She got lost in the pools of his eyes again, and before she knew it, he was deep inside her. He let out a breath that he'd been holding, and Emma felt her mind reaching for his for comfort. She wondered if it was some kind of instinct, but she couldn't think anymore when her mind and his joined.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she was suddenly flooded with sensations. Lex must have been feeling the same thing, because she knew he felt the strong desire to thrust. _Go ahead. _Instead of the initial pain, what came was absolute and total pleasure that was doubled. He picked up the pace quickly, but his thrusts went all the way every time. Her sensitive body tingled everywhere, and was she making those sounds? For a few jarring moments, their minds were one, but that all changed when her muscles suddenly locked up.

She let his name escape her mouth as she felt her inner muscles tighten against him, which served to only increase the white hot pleasure. She couldn't see, and it almost felt like she was dying. Seconds later, Lex groaned something that could have been her name, and she felt him surge inside her. The feeling of him coming was weird in a hot sort of way, and she grunted when he decided to collapse on her.

Thankfully, he didn't stay there for long. He flipped over onto his back, and she took that opportunity to pull the blanket up and snuggle into his side. God, was she seriously about to cuddle?

"Yes," he said in an exhausted voice.

"Yes what?" Her voice was sleepy too. He was warm, and she'd never slept with another person before.

"You're going to cuddle." She took a break from drowsiness to peek up at him with one eye open. "I can hear you. It's like you're still in my mind." When he mumbled something about the after-effects of their encounter, she took the liberty of nodding off.

Even before she opened her eyes, she could feel him watching her. Sleepily, she looked up at him with a questioning glance. He simply shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair over and over again, almost like he was petting her. That made her want to go back to sleep, but she decided to at least try to wake up.

"Are you still getting my thoughts?" She placed a hand on his chest and softly rubbed the skin there.

"Here and there. I've been getting bits and pieces of words in your voice, so I can only assume it'll go away eventually." How the hell did he form complete sentences? Her drowsy mind couldn't manage much right now.

"Mm." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "You know, I came here to ask you out."

He let out a full-blown laugh. "I think you expressed yourself quite well, then."

She smirked and batted at his face. "I'm serious. I don't want to hide you anymore."

His face was drawn into a frown. "Why not?" His voice was soft, and she felt herself getting protective over him this time.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Lex. I don't care what those airheads think anymore." She was surprised by how straightforward she was being with him. It felt good. She didn't want to lie to him again.

"Even if they call you a loser for going out with the least popular guy in school?" She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes." His eyes seemed to light up. "I'm not one of them anymore. I've been pretending to be for the longest time, because I thought there was no one like me."

"I never thought that _you_'d say that to me. If someone would've told me a month ago that I'd be in bed with Emma Frost, I would've thought they were crazy." She liked the way that he half-smirked. He stroked her face with his knuckles, the transition between joking and serious entirely palpable. "I suppose I'll just have to accept and be your boyfriend. It's not like I can get any less popular, right?"

She gave a disgusted scoff and stole a pillow from the headboard so that she could hit him with it. Within a few seconds of Lex valiantly trying to dodge with his arms, he sputtered out a retraction.

"Okay, okay! I submit!" He held his palms up. She only grinned and intertwined her fingers with his before leaning down and kissing him. She could feel him chuckling sporadically and looked into his mind. It was easier than it had been before, and she was more familiar with the territory now. She smiled when she learned that it was because her hair was tickling his scalp, but when she moved to toss it over her shoulders, he spoke again. "Don't. I like it."

"Lex Luthor is ticklish," she teased, "and he likes it. What other kinks are you hiding?" She deliberately moved her head so that her hair would sweep over him again and further encourage his amusement. What she got, however, was not what she was expecting. "Oh my god! Did you just giggle?" Her jaw dropped in a mixture of pleasant shock and glee.

"Giggle? Luthors do not giggle," he said with a completely taciturn expression.

"Obviously Lex does, because I just heard a giggle." This was getting too fluffy for her tastes. "What time is it?"

He looked at the digital clock on the desk. "Nighttime."

A mischievious grin appeared on her lips. "So we can fool around until morning?"

"You're a slut, Emma." The comment would've been offensive if he didn't have a glint in his eyes.

"So? You like it," she teased before moving fully on top of him.

Because of the entirely joyous nature of their newfound activities, Emma slept until ten in the morning. When she awoke, she found herself alone in the bed. Before she could wonder where the hell Lex was, she turned over and saw him at his desk. He was enveloped in his work, and she sensed that he needed the full extent of his focus right now. Instead of making further noise and disturbing him, she finished looking over the room.

Next to the desk was a window with nothing in front of it but a small stand and a telescope. It looked very powerful and very expensive, not like the cheap black ones she'd seen her whole life. Except that one time at the planetarium. She remembered being completely bored and sneaking off to make out with Ollie in a dark corner. Lex was right. She was a slut. It had only been her second time last night, but the sensations were rapidly becoming addictive.

"You've only had sex once before?" The question made her physically twitch in surprise at the sudden auditory stimulation. She looked at the desk to find Lex looking at her with curiosity.

"I thought you were working." She wasn't necessarily dodging the question.

"It's hard to work when your telepathic girlfriend wakes up and her thoughts start floating into your head." He was smirking again. She was beginning to like it. "Stop trying to avoid the question."

She gave a small sigh. "Sorry. It's not like I can control this stuff, you know." In all of her time spent with Lex, he was learning to read her very well. Damn. "Yes. One time. When Oliver and I were dating, everyone thought we were the ideal couple. It just seemed like the thing to do next. Ollie seemed to enjoy himself, but he was too rough with me, and I didn't like it."

This admission widened the smirk. Now it was just an arrogant smirk. "So I'm better in bed than Queen is?"

"Don't make me come over there." She wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"It was just a logical observation." He dimmed the smirk a little, but she could tell that it was still there. "I always got the impression that you were easy. You went out with a lot of guys after him."

She tried hard not to think about the different bets and dares that her friends had challenged her to, which was probably what Lex was referring to. "Well, I'm not. I wasn't, anyway."

"Until me." That pride was starting to piss her off.

"Go back to making formulas, science geek." She stuffed her face into the pillow in an effort to mask her annoyance.

"I'm only playing with you." She heard his bare feet padding on the carpet before she felt his hand running through her hair. It was becoming a great comfort for her. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Me neither." She muttered playfully under her breath, "Even if you are a geek."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
but we are hidin' in a safer place  
under the covers stayin' dry and warm  
you give me feelin's that I adore _

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
wherever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
wherever you go 

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin' me tight 

**Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. :) They really do brighten my day!

**Chapter Eight**

Victoria Hardwick's dark brown eyes were almost black with anger when she stuck an arm out to block Emma's path back to their room. "Where the _hell _have you been?" Vicky's chestnut locks were pulled back into a ponytail, and she was dressed down in a tank top and jeans. "You've been missing since yesterday morning when you disappeared with Ollie." Before Emma could get a word in, she continued with a gasp. "Are you two a couple again?" She was excited, to say the least, and the grin on her face implied that she was more deeply involved than it seemed.

Emma gave a haughty laugh and shook her head. Her long, blonde locks framed her face and threatened to fall in her bright eyes. She didn't bother to look around before she responded openly to Vicky's question. "I've been with Lex." She tilted her head to the side and examined her friend's reaction with serene curiosity. "How did you know that Ollie asked me out again?"

Vicky's face was priceless. Her darkly painted lips fell open to form a small 'o' of shock, and the expression in her eyes was something close to confusion. "So now you and Luthor are on a first-name basis?" Emma could tell that she was pointedly ignoring the question about Ollie's behavior.

"Yes. Actually, we're going out." The way Emma leaned against the wall was deliberately casual. "He's also helping me with my homework, so I've gotten permission from Madam Dench for him to come over and tutor me during the week."

She could swear that she saw a hint of jealousy in her former best friend's eyes. That and a lot of confused anger. "But he's such a loser." She could tell that Vicky was wrestling with whether or not to discuss the bet, but Emma mentally discouraged it. Even though Lex claimed that her thoughts had faded from his mind, she didn't know if this mental link was temporary or permanent. "He's going to be hanging out in our room? With all of us?" When she saw Vicky's upper lip curl in disgust, she had to fight not to smack the useless girl. Vicky was her friend.

"Who cares?" Obviously, Vicky did, but Emma was steadfast in her reasoning. "He's going to be in our room, yes. Whether all of you stay is your choice, of course, but he's going to be here a lot. I'm a sodding idiot when it comes to Art History." She could tell that Vicky still wasn't satisfied. There was suspicion lurking behind those snarky eyes. "You two used to have play dates, right? So you should already be used to him."

Vicky blew out a sigh and grabbed her arm. "Come here. We need to talk about this privately." She didn't miss the glare that Vicky threw over her shoulder when she mentioned their play dates, and she fought to hid her smile as she was practically dragged to their room. Vicky shut the door behind them, and the noise caught Ash's attention.

"Where were you?" parroted the Japanese girl as she put down whatever homework she was working on. "Vicky's been throwing a fit."

"I was with Lex. Where's Aspen?" Emma purposely changed the subject, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Not with Vicky's tenacity. She sat on her bed. She may as well be comfortable if she was going to be interrogated.

"With Sebastian." Ashi rolled her almond-shaped eyes. "I suppose you and Lex are going to be like that now?"

"She got permission to have him over on weeknights. To help her with her homework." Vicky snorted, showing that she clearly didn't believe that that would be all they planned on doing.

"He's not going to be here all the time, but I _do _need help with these torturous classes." Ash was more curious than anything, she could see. It didn't surprise her. Ash had always been more open than the other two girls.

"I don't see why _he _has to be the one to help you. I'd even take that infernal Kramer girl over _him_." She could swear that Vicky was positively snarling. Now Emma was curious. What was she hiding by being so defensive? She wasn't about to dig through her friend's mind, but she did file away the observation for later thought.

"What do you have against him?" It was her turn to go on the attack.

"Yeah, didn't you guys used to hang out?" Next time she and Ash were alone, she would thank her. Her comment sent Vicky over the edge.

"God, it wasn't like that! He was a boring git, and have you thought about how he's going to destroy your reputation?" She could almost see Vicky's claws coming out.

"Maybe I'll help his," she said quite logically. Vicky didn't like the idea.

"I can't stand this. You two can deal with that...that _freak_!" Before Emma could retaliate, Vicky was gone with the slam of their door.

"I don't understand why she has such a big problem with it," Emma sighed. She lay back on the bed and let her legs dangle off the end.

"You don't?" Ash asked it as if it were the most obvious question in the world. When she shook her head, Ash continued. "Vicky's protective over you. You guys are best friends. She likes watching your back, and you've made it so she can't do that. You've established that she can't protect you from Luthor...Lex," she corrected herself.

Emma stared at the ceiling. "You know, I'm quite proud of you, Ash. You're handling this rather well."

"I figured this might happen with one of the guys we bet on." The pause in her voice was audible. "And I'm also awaiting the answer to my question."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What question?"

"Is he hairless everywhere?" Emma couldn't help but sit up, look at Ash's mischievous grin, and laugh. "You _did _spend the night in his room."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" After Ash's quick nod, she clarified her request. "If you do, I'll make you do the tango every time you hear a microwave beep."

"I promise!" Emma smiled.

"He is." Ash let out a squeal of surprise and teenage giddiness. Emma had to laugh. She hadn't had fun with her friends like this in a week.

"My ears are burning." Their attention was drawn to the open door and to Lex standing in the doorway. Ash somehow managed to get up gracefully and smile at Lex.

"My name is Ashi Rei, but everyone calls me Ash." To her credit, she seemed to have no recollection of the previous giggle fit and what it was about.

Lex's lips formed a cramped smile, like he was straining, and he nodded at her. "I'm sure you know who I am." When Ash nodded, Lex turned his attention to Emma. "Have you been gossiping about me already?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders with a coy smile. "It's hard not to. Vicky already freaked out on me. Ash is the only one who's actually accepting of the new arrangements so far, but then again, I haven't seen Aspen yet."

He shut the door behind him and sat next to Emma on her bed. "She's going to be vicious about it. She's the one going out with Sebastian Shaw, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she won't like it, but she'll just have to deal with it." She ran a hand through her hair. "Are you here to help me, or do you just want to join in on the gossip?"

Lex did crack a smile this time, and it made his baby blues light up from their former gray. "Get your books and show me what you need help with."

Within an hour, Lex finally began to relax, even in front of Ash. After two, he was sitting with his legs spread behind her and hugging her waist close to him. She could fall asleep like this with him holding her. His chin was resting on her shoulder so that he could read what she was looking at. Every time Emma glanced at Ash, her friend was furtively trying to look at them without being obvious about it and failing. Finally, she said what was on her mind after they had gotten through most of Emma's homework, which had been piling up for the last week.

"You guys are the cutest couple," she almost sighed.

"You said that about me and Oliver too," Emma reminded her gently. Lex gave her a sharp nip on the neck, which made her flinch a little, but he quickly soothed it with his lips. She put her hands over his, which were clasped at her middle. "You're being jealous." It was a soft chastisement aimed at Lex.

"That was before I saw you and Lex." Ash rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "You're making _me _jealous. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said Lex absentmindedly. They were currently working through a Calculus problem, and he was patiently making her figure out how to solve it. He wouldn't give her the answer, which frustrated her to no end, but he protested that she needed to learn how to do this herself if she wanted to pass the class.

They were alone. The sudden emptiness of the room made Emma look over at Lex with deliberately puppy-like eyes. "Can't I just get the answers for the test from another girl's mind?"

"No." The seemingly sharp command was softened by his thumbs rubbing over hers.

"We could be doing something far more productive," she offered in a smooth tone before scraping her teeth against his earlobe.

Despite the tips of his ears turning red and the slight hardness pressed against her, he held fast. "I said no. You need to know this, and you have three roommates who could walk in at any time."

She damned him for being the voice of reason. She could be stubborn too, she decided as she sucked a spot onto his neck.

"Don't do that." His voice was slightly shaky. She was getting to him.

Usually, she would consider herself victorious and continue on plundering her prize, but this was Lex. She kissed the corner of his lips chastely. "Okay. Sorry."

"I hope I don't get a boner for Calculus after this," he grumbled under his breath.

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I could do that, you know. Make you get a boner every time you hear the word 'theorem.'"

"And that would be a rather intelligent use of your power." The sarcasm was clear in his tone, and he meant business. Emma gave up her torture, and they got through the rest of it.

"Finally," Emma sighed. She leaned back into Lex and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. "I thought my brain was going to die from the abuse."

He let out a low chuckle into her ear, which made certain parts of her tingle like mad. "This should teach you not to wait until Sunday night to finish your homework."

"Can't you stay tonight?" she almost whined.

"Absolutely not. That Dench woman would have my head." He kept his voice low, and she realized that he was trying to relax her.

"You're probably right." She was finding that Lex was often right. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly over his bare skull. Unconsciously, he bowed his head further down over her shoulder so that she could reach him better, and his eyes fluttered closed. She didn't know that someone's scalp could be an erogenous zone.

She put her hand back in place over his when she sensed a mental signature directly outside their door. A moment later, it opened, and Aspen was there to gaze upon them in all their cuddling glory. Emma tensed and expected the worst, but all she got was a curl of Aspen's lip and the muttered comment, "Gross."

The other girl seemed rather moody, at least, more than she usually was. The brunette closed the door behind her and put her bag down next to the bed before Emma got her greeting out. "Hey, Aspen. You've met Lex, right?" She noticed that Lex's grip had suddenly tightened around her, and his face was buried in her neck. She knew that if she looked back, his ears would be red. He might be embarrassed, she thought, but Aspen's comment probably made him more angry than anything.

"We certainly don't need any introduction," she said dryly. Emma found herself surprised at the lack of rage from her. She had figured that Aspen would demand that Lex get out of her room and stop contaminating her things, but the brunette remained calmly sarcastic.

"You're not angry? Vicky had a tantrum." She didn't want to provoke her, but she was truly perplexed by the other girl's apathy.

"Vicky's in love with you. I don't give a damn if you want to ruin your reputation, as long as I don't walk in on you two in the buff." Emma raised her eyebrows inquisitively, but before she could say another word, Aspen slipped into the bathroom with the door shut and locked behind her. There was a quiet moment between her and Lex, as if they were waiting for her to burst out in the guise of the devil, but all that was left was the silence between them.

_I thought she would be the worst one_, she told Lex when she widened the telepathic connection between them. She found that they were getting closer every day. She could feel his presence until he got past the forest and back at Winston's. She suspected it wouldn't be long before they could communicate over the entire distance with no problem.

_Me too. I thought she was supposed to be the vicious bitch of the group. Well, besides you. _Lucky for him, his mental voice could portray humor, but she elbowed him softly in the ribs anyways. _You were_, he protested.

_Okay, maybe I was. _She had to admit it. After all, the entire betting system had been Aspen's idea, but it was she who broke all the boys' hearts and went through the real thing. _Do you think I've changed? _It was a surprisingly open and honest question that left her feeling raw inside. She felt his hands grasp hers comfortingly while his lips brushed over her neck.

_Of course you have. Just you having asked me that question proves it. You wouldn't have cared before. _She felt her emotions returned with the same sentiment, and she idly wondered what Aspen was doing in the bathroom. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten o'clock. Curfew.

_You need to get back. It's almost curfew. _She could see him looking at the clock mournfully. They'd been in the comfort of each other's nearness for hours, and it was hard to separate, but he pulled away from her to stand up and stretch. She could see his corded muscle when his shirt clung tightly to his stomach. As a newly developed instinct, she ran her hand over his belly and felt him shiver.

_None of that_, he chastised. He took her hand away from his stomach and leaned down to lock lips with her. Aspen was still in the bathroom. Emma reminded herself to check on her friend after Lex left. It was a soft, sweet kiss, and he broke it with a soft moan. _You make me feel so good, Emma._

_I'm glad_, she said with a smile, and he gave her another kiss on the lips before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. _I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Sure. _He tried to mask his mild surprise. _After dinner?_

She nodded. When he went through the door, she felt a pang in her heart. She was sorry to see him go, even if she only had to wait until tomorrow evening to see him again. Remembering her inner monologue, she went to the bathroom door and stretched a little before knocking softly on the door. "Aspen?"

"Go away, Emma." Her voice was cold and hard. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Aspen to be bitterly sarcastic, but this was different. Her voice was scratchy, like she'd been crying.

"I'm coming in," she half-warned before opening the door. She could have sworn it had been locked, but the knob turned easily in her hand, and she was able to open it and confront Aspen. Her brown hair was a bit wild, and her nose and green eyes were tinted red. She _had _been crying. She had stripped herself of the sweatshirt that she had been wearing upon entering the room, and now that she was only wearing a white tank top, Emma could see the splotchy bruises all over her arms. "Oh my god. What happened to you?"

"Nothing," the other girl almost sobbed. She was valiantly trying to remain strong, but her moist eyes were betraying her. She allowed Emma to tentatively take her by the wrist and turn her arm over to examine the bruises. A jolt came with the realization that they looked like hands. Sebastian. It had to be Sebastian. She'd never seen Aspen with bruises before, but he did have a reputation for his temper.

"Oh, Asp," she whispered and pulled the girl close. Aspen, who was sitting on the bathroom counter, fit easily into her arms, and her body shook with hard, dry sobs. "Let it out, darling." She ran her hands over Aspen's back as the other girl cried into her shoulder, and the selfish thought that her shirt was being ruined didn't even cross her mind. It was five minutes of letting her cry before Emma finally started to ask questions. "Did Sebastian do this to you?"

"He didn't mean..." She sniffled hard and stifled another sob. "He didn't mean to hurt me, Emma, I swear." She was going on the defensive. Emma had never dealt with an abusive relationship before, but she recalled having Lex's handprints marked in bruises on her wrists after he had lost his temper in the forest. She was defensive of him, too. However, this wasn't just one bruise; her whole body had to be marked. Emma was careful not to rub too hard on Aspen's back.

"It's okay. You can tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone." Aspen was in no state to talk. But if she looked in her mind, could she block Aspen from seeing the vision that Emma was retrieving? "I'm going to look in your mind, alright? I'm going to try to block you from seeing it with me. Will you let me do that, darling?" She couldn't help but feel protective over her friend. Just like Vicky was protective over her. The Cuckoos were more than just four random friends. There was a sense of loyalty that ran through them.

"Yes. I can't talk about it, but if you can look...do it." Aspen's voice cracked more than once. Her throat was obviously hurting from crying and maybe from exertion as well. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tentatively entered Aspen's mind, so softly that it wasn't likely the other girl felt it, and set up a block between what she saw and what Aspen was thinking. She made that block as solid as she could. It was easy to envision it being made of diamond, impenetrable by anything but itself. After that, she searched through the events of the last day. Yesterday, she spent the entire day with Sebastian and came back by curfew. Today, she went to do the same, but she hadn't been feeling well.

The memory began when Aspen entered Sebastian's room. He had two roommates, so there were two other beds, but other than that, it resembled Lex's in design. His black hair was chin-length, but it was slicked back. Sebastian Shaw was handsome in a rugged sort of way. His jaw was square, and he had facial hair in the form of a goatee. His eyes were almost as black as his hair was, an inky brown so dark that only harsh light would brighten it.

They had barely gotten past the small talk before they started necking. Aspen had been comfortable with the kissing, but when Sebastian's hand went under her blouse, she had denied him. Emma saw the rage flicker in his dark eyes before he continued, as if she were joking. When she strengthened her response, he tightened his grips on her arms and kissed her harder. The whole scene progressed from there. She watched as he formed bruises all across her skin, and when his temper was at its worst, he shouted at her that she was his. He possessed her, and he got what he wanted when he wanted it. It made Emma want to vomit.

He smacked her when she wouldn't stop crying, hard enough so that it would sting but soft enough so that it wouldn't bruise. He knew how to hide the abuse. Rage swelled up in her chest, and she found that she couldn't watch anymore. She slowly pulled out of the memory and removed the mental block before retreating from her friend's mind.

"Did you see?" Aspen whispered softly into her shoulder. She sounded more calm and relaxed and less hysterical. Emma must've been in her mind for a good five minutes reliving the gruesome rape.

"Yes," she whispered back just as softly. Her hand reached up to stroke Aspen's hair. "Was that the first time he did that to you?"

She looked away. Emma patiently waited for an answer. "The first time he forced it on me. Before now, I'd always wanted it. It was always so good, you know?"

"Why didn't you want it this time?" She was careful in asking. She knew that the slightest trigger would make Aspen defensive and unwilling to answer any more questions.

"I felt sick. I wanted to be comforted. I wanted to cuddle, like you and Luthor were doing." She sniffled again. Her voice wasn't contemptuous when she spoke of Lex, rather containing a note of longing. "He never wants to fucking cuddle. He says he loves me, but...I don't know anymore."

"Has he ever hit you before?" She was surprised. On the surface, everything between Sebastian and Aspen had been going extremely well. After all, they'd been on and off for the past two years. They were the new Emma and Ollie. But like Emma and Ollie had, the new "perfect" couple had their problems too.

"A few times. He never means it. He always sends me flowers afterward. He just gets so mad sometimes." How long had she been putting up with this? How long had she hidden this from them, hiding in the bathroom and covering up her bruises with makeup? And flowers made everything alright again?

"Flowers? You forgive him?" Emma was trying not to accuse her, but she couldn't help it. Then again, she had forgiven Lex. But that had happened one time.

"Well, flowers and sex." Again, Aspen looked away and blushed a little, as if she were ashamed of her actions and gullibility. "You should hear how he talks to me sometimes, Emma. I can't help it. It just melts my heart and makes me want him all over again. It always hurts for a few days, but then it goes away, and it doesn't happen again for a while. It's not like he's doing it every day, right?"

Emma paused. She had to think about this. She couldn't scare off her friend by being so anti-Sebastian that Aspen wouldn't trust her anymore. After all, it had taken a lot for the other girl to open up to her. "I don't know, Asp. I don't know what to think after what I saw. He seemed so...enraged. It just doesn't seem safe, but it's not my decision. You know him better than I do." Her voice was a little strained by the end. She wanted to find Sebastian Shaw and beat the living daylights out of him. Only the sight of Aspen's tear-streaked face deterred her own vicious temper. "Even though I want to pulverize him." She laughed a little uneasily.

Aspen laughed too, which was good, even though it was short and soft. At least she was laughing and not crying anymore. "He loves me. I know he does. I just need to be more careful sometimes, huh?" She gave Emma a small, bitter smile. "It's okay. You can go. The other girls will be back soon, and I'm almost done in here." Emma gave her one last hug before leaving the bathroom.

Her mind was fraught with stress when she tried to go to sleep that night. Ash and Vicky had successfully made it back by curfew, and Aspen slipped into bed a few minutes after they did. Emma couldn't remember tossing and turning so much. She was worried about Aspen, but at the same time, she needed to handle this very carefully. Maybe she could implant a permanent block in Shaw's head to prevent him from acting violent. She wasn't sure she could do that. She needed to talk it through with Lex and see if he thought it was within her ability. But she wouldn't tell him why she needed to know, because she promised Aspen that she wouldn't.

It was another secret that she was keeping locked away from Lex. She wanted to tell him about the bet, but she wasn't sure how he would react. Would he break up with her? After how vulnerable she was to him, she didn't want to risk that. She could get by hiding it from him. If her telepathy didn't freak out and send him her every thought. She would have to get his theory on that too. Lex knew everything. He would know how to solve her dilemma with Aspen, but she would have to dance around the subject and let him know that she really couldn't break confidentiality.

It was the worst night of sleep she'd had in years.

_It's not so easy loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you gotta be_

_Everything's changing_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through_

_When I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waiting with_

_Your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_From myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_My love is tainted by your touch_

_Well, some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well, tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away_

_Don't ask me why I'm crying_

_'Cause when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smiling_

_You always save me from myself_

_From myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_I know it's hard, it's hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_A better woman to myself_

_To myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from my.._

_Myself_

**Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. This chapter is particularly dark; sensitive readers beware.

**Chapter Nine**

Over the next few weeks, the new couple was the hot topic of discussion. They weren't exactly spreading the news, but when students saw Emma and Lex holding hands or sharing a discreet kiss, they didn't hesitate to tell all their friends. The others marveled at how Alexander Luthor, the puny bald kid, could strike it rich and get someone as beautiful and popular as Emma Frost.

The rumors that were going around were odd, but when they were together, they were untouchable. Emma had taken a page out of Lex's book, and when they sat at the cafeteria tables and ate together, she ignored the stares and whispers. Even the thoughts they were sending her way, some of them hateful, went unappreciated. They had dinner every day now, and Lex forced Emma to do more than pick at her food.

Her problem wasn't lack of appetite. As a matter of fact, it was the other way around. She was having too much of an appetite. She found herself stuffing her gob with anything and everything when she wasn't careful about eating. It was only when Vicky snidely commented that she was getting a little curvy lately that she started watching her weight. Not only that, but she was going to the school weight room and working out with every spare moment she had.

At first, she would let Lex watch her when she did work out. But when he started sending dark glances toward her when he thought she wasn't looking, she stopped telling him. Instead, she told him that she was napping. She was getting better at keeping her thoughts from him, but that was another constant struggle. She had to be aware of what she was thinking every minute. Now, she was powerful enough to receive a stream of his thoughts wherever he was on the school grounds, and she had to work to keep him out as well.

She only found this out when she started receiving scientific formulas when she was trying to sleep. Lex had been staying up to work on his little project. She was taking time away from that, which she felt guilty about, but he told her not to worry about it. It was the first time she thought that she could really be with him forever. She should've been smarter than that. After all, good things never lasted.

"I knew you'd be here." She barely heard his voice over her portable music player, and she stopped running on the treadmill for half a second when she did. She knew this was coming, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She had the grace not to look sheepish as she switched off the treadmill and pulled the ear buds from her ears. "You always think about the music you're listening to, and this is the only time you listen to music."

Why did Lex have to know everything? She stepped down from the exercise machine carefully. She had been working out for an hour now. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath her, so she sat down on the bench where he had apparently been sitting for quite some time now. "How long have you been here?"

"Thirty minutes. Your thoughts were so serene." He sounded deceptively calm, even though she knew that he was probably angry at her for working out behind his back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started rubbing the one closest to his hand. "I thought we talked about this," he said quietly. That quiet tone was far from good. He really was angry with her.

"We did, but I've had to work harder on my body lately." Honesty was the best policy. After all, she couldn't really hide her thoughts from him anymore. "I've been feeling bloated. This is the only thing that makes me feel better," she confessed, though it was said into his silk shirt. He was giving a good massage for only using one hand, and it wasn't his dominant one at that. He was the only left-handed person she knew.

"I don't care what you look like, Emma. Besides, you haven't been eating nearly as much as you should. How could you be getting fat?" The word repulsed her. She elbowed him roughly in the ribs, and he let out a grunt at her blow. "Bigger, I meant. Softer. Curvier." She nearly smacked him in the face that time, and she would have if he hadn't blocked with his arm. "What the hell do you want me to say?!"

"Nothing about being fat!" she protested. God, as smart as Lex was, he could be so dense sometimes. "I don't know. Just let me exercise, damnit. It's not like I'm doing myself any harm." His hand was moving on her back again, and she allowed him to continue his massage. It was definitely relaxing.

"No more than half an hour a day," he allowed. "And try keeping your music to yourself. Your play list blows." She couldn't help but smile and lean up to kiss the corner of his lips. He turned his head and deepened it. He was so sensual that it was addictive, and she didn't think she could give it up.

She jumped when she saw two figures in the darkness behind Lex. His wiry frame tensed, but two hands held him down by the shoulders. "Please. Don't get up on our account." She'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Ollie's. She glared at Bruce, who simply stared back at her. She was infuriated already.

"Get out." Her tone was more than hostile. She was ready to castrate the both of them. Bruce, for bringing Ollie, and Ollie, for making Lex feel uncomfortable. She could feel the anger coming from him and mentally soothed him for the moment. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Calm down, Emma." It was Bruce's deep voice that echoed through the gym. No one else was there this late at night. "I brought Oliver here so that he and Lex could resolve their differences." While he spoke, Ollie looked down at the ground. She saw his messy hair and suppressed the urge to ruffle it. Lex was glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Whoops.

"So. Talk," Lex said tersely. He placed a hand possessively on her thigh when both of their guests rounded to the front of the bench. Ollie instinctively ran his nails over the stubble on his jaw in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry." It was muffled, but it was there. She only hoped that Lex wouldn't ask him to repeat it and ruin the entire thing. "You know, for making fun of you all these years. I was a real jerk for no good reason." His emerald eyes glanced at her to see how he was doing, and it made her heart ache. No matter how much she wanted to push him out of her life, she couldn't help but see what attracted her to him for the two years that they were together.

She could practically feel Lex seething. _Please, Lex. Just apologize. _He said nothing in response to her, but his grip on her thigh slightly tightened, though it wasn't nearly enough to hurt her. He was so cautious about that. After Aspen had come back to the room with all those bruises, Emma had been especially touchy. The first time that Lex had moved too fast in a verbal battle, she had flinched. He had broken down and made thousands of promises that he would never hurt her.

"Me too." Lex wasn't avoiding eye contact like Ollie was, and Oliver looked up in surprise. Lex's even gaze was making him uncomfortable. She could tell. "For going nuts on you. I was…really, really angry." She was a little shocked at him. Maybe he was finally getting better with his temper toward Oliver. Only time would tell. She put a hand over his in support.

Bruce was silent. She met his gaze with no small amount of curiosity. She was almost certain that he had something to do with Ollie apologizing. Was he worried about her? As if he sensed her questions, Bruce spoke again. "Good. I want to say something else, then." Instead of looking at her, he turned his gaze onto Lex. "If you break her heart, Luthor, if you lay one hand on her again, I'll fucking kill you."

Lex held his gaze, but she could sense the spike of fear that ran through them both. She could see Oliver putting together the pieces. "Again?" he voiced quietly.

Bruce turned and was directly in Ollie's face. "The same goes for you, Ollie." It was that same cold, deadly voice that made them all believe exactly what they were hearing. After that, he was gone. He always seemed to disappear into the shadows, like they were one and the same.

Oliver looked from Lex to Emma before turning and walking away. He didn't seem to be mad, rather strangely confused. She finally turned to Lex and tried to gauge his reaction. Jealousy was all she got from a surface scan. He wouldn't look at her for a few moments, letting her feel the sharp pang of guilt before she saw his eyes. If she thought he was raging before, she was wrong. This was rage, the ice cold steel color of his eyes instead of the loving baby blues.

"You still feel something for him, don't you?" His voice was eerily calm. "Tell me the truth. I can hear it in your thoughts. You wanted to touch his hair and to comfort him." She tried to move away from him, but he kept his hand on her thigh in a locked grip that was almost too tight. "_Tell me_."

"Yes," she whispered. His eyes were moist with tears, and the sight of them made hers the same way. The scar in the middle of his lips turned white when he pressed them together. "I went out with him for two years, Lex. That's two years of my life that I was with him romantically. So yes, I feel something for him. But I don't ever want to be his girl again." She let out a shaky laugh and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "You idiot, can't you see that if you had hair, I'd want to play with yours too? Don't you see that it doesn't matter that he has hair and you don't? You have _me_. He doesn't. I will never leave you for him. I love you, even if you are a jealous git."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Her hand ran along his smooth jaw, and her lips seemed to cling to his before he drew away. "I'm being stupid again, aren't I?" When she nodded, he only smiled. "Do you want to come back to my room so we don't get caught?" Make-up sex had become one of their new favorite activities. It was always slower and far more sensual and intense.

"Mm." She lightly bit at his lower lip and felt a small shudder run through his body. She loved making him lose control. She saw how he was so obsessive over his environment the first time she went through the things in his room. It took him two days to get everything back in order, and she didn't touch anything again. Instead, she asked him to get it for her if she really needed it. "Don't you think it'd be kinky?"

To prove her point, she cupped his hardening erection with her hand. He let out a soft moan, and his eyes glazed over in a soft blue. "Let me take care of you. No one's been here all night." Except Ollie and Bruce, she mentally added, but they were gone.

"Oh, god," he breathed when she moved to her knees on the floor. She hadn't done this for him yet. It was always straight to sex with them, mostly because they hadn't tried anything else. She would never tell him, but she was experienced in this from Ollie. He canted his hips forward, and she unzipped his pants.

She removed his cock from his boxers. He was already fully erect, and all the blood was rushing to the head. She softly licked the strained organ, and she could feel all of him tense up. She guided his hand to her hair, which he lightly stroked and tugged when she touched the base of his penis and took him into her mouth.

"Fuck." She had never heard him speak so many one syllable words in a row. She took his full length into his mouth and allowed her throat to open up. "Shit, Emma. That feels so good." His words were almost incoherent. She was determined to make him speechless. She bobbed her head up and down and ran her tongue down his dick.

She could tell that he wanted to thrust into her mouth, but he forced himself to stay calm and let her take control. She met his heavily-lidded eyes, and it didn't take him long to come afterwards. This time, he couldn't help it when his hips thrust forward, and she swallowed the bitter semen that spilled into her mouth. She managed to catch all of it and gently kissed the head before carefully tucking him back into his pants. He pulled her back up and into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed the spot on her neck that he knew she went crazy over.

"That was so fucking hot, Emma." His hand ran through her hair, which was a familiar sensation that she thoroughly enjoyed. "How'd you know how to do that so well?"

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to." She made sure to put a serious look on her face when she drew back to look into his eyes.

"I want to know. Honestly. I promise I won't get jealous. I'm over it." Now he was at her ear. His teeth bit the lobe, and he started licking the shell of her ear.

"Ollie. We didn't have sex for a long time. I guess we're kind of going backwards." She had to laugh a little to relieve the tension she was feeling, but Lex was staying completely calm. She had a feeling that it had something to do with him being in a post-orgasmic haze.

"Yeah. I guess so." His hands slipped down to rub her back and shoulders, as if he could sense she was tense. "What was that thing with Bruce all about? He knows I love you." Bruce and Lex hadn't had many face-to-face conversations, but she saw both of them enough so that she talked about one to the other.

"I know. He's just protective over me. Like you and Ollie are. Only I've never dated Bruce." She flashed him a smile. "I guess moody and brooding was never my type." They both laughed. It was so good to hear Lex laugh. He'd probably laughed more in the past month than in his life. The same was probably true for her.

"I have a feeling that my father is going to visit any day now and tell me," Lex cleared his throat and did an uppity impression of his father, "'You must stop dating that Frost girl, son. She's not rich enough for you.'"

She softly punched his arm, and he acted hurt and rubbed his arm as if he were offended. "My dad is almost as rich as your dad. But Lionel would probably find some fault in my record." She could easily think of one. "I fell in love with one of my teachers in high school."

He looked at her with mild surprise. "Really? What'd he teach?"

"Math." She mirrored his curiosity.

"Is that why you're so bad at it?" He grinned.

She pursed her lips. "_No_."

He clicked his tongue. "You're so sensitive. Go on." When she didn't continue, he rolled his eyes. "Please."

"I kissed him. I kind of assumed something was there when it wasn't, and he rejected me. When I got all the questions right on a test using my telepathy, he had me checked out for cheating. He made me take the same test again with no one around. I failed. I didn't get one answer right." She swallowed hard and buried her face in his neck. "He drove me home. His car broke down, and I kissed him again. My father got a picture of it and had him sacked. He never wanted to see me again."

"We have some fucked-up fathers. He set you up." Lex breathed out a sigh. "How did you go from wanting to date someone so mature to dating Oliver Queen?" It was a legitimate question.

"I wanted someone to have fun with. Now I want someone to fall in love with." She softly kissed his neck, and he continued to rub her back and comfort her through touch. "I've got to go get changed, and then we can go back to your room. I think we deserve a little break in curfew tonight." Both of them smiled and kissed, and he patted her butt playfully.

"Hurry up. Don't take a shower, either. I like when you're all sweaty." She swatted him. "Glistening!"

She went into the girls' locker room with a smile on her face. She heard the door shut behind her when she flipped on the lights. She breathed out a long sigh as she made her way over to her clothes. There was the sound of a whoosh of air before she felt something slam into the back of her knees. She yelped and went down. Her body crumbled beneath her; her knees could no longer support her. Her body went backwards as she fell onto the lower half of her legs and smacked the back of her head on a bench.

There was a dizzying moment of confusion and blinding pain before she heard Lex's voice. "Emma?" She heard the door being cautiously pushed open.

"_Don't_--" she tried to warn before a gloved hand covered her mouth. She watched in horror as a guy dressed all in black with a mask on to cover all of his face stood behind a row of lockers with a bat ready in his arms. It was aluminum and heavy. Her head and knees were throbbing, but none of that mattered when she saw Lex lay eyes on her. She screamed when the bat swung into his face with a loud _thwack_. Lex's legs gave out beneath him, and he dropped to the floor like a rag doll. She'd seen blood trickle from his nose, so it was probably broken. His cheek bones were probably shattered.

She couldn't even think. Shock overcame her, and her telepathy was nowhere in the vicinity of her blank mind. Instinct took over, and she started struggling. The guy with his hand over her mouth was directly behind her, and she managed to elbow him in the ribs three times fast before he pushed her to the floor. The blow took her breath away. He was strong. His hand was squarely planted in the middle of her back to hold her down, and the other hand jerked her arm back hard. She heard something break. She couldn't feel any of it anymore. She saw spots dancing in front of her open eyes.

She remembered to scream when she caught her breath. She heard a gruff "shut up" before the guy with the bat pressed it against her cheek. It was cold, and she stopped immediately. Her body was trembling.

"Do you want me to break her jaw?" The one with the bat had a higher-pitched voice, and the bat traced against her cheek.

"No. I have plans for that mouth." The one on top of her let go of her arm. She couldn't move it anyways. He ran his finger over her lips. "She isn't going to scream anymore. Are you?" She opened her mouth to let out a dry sob, and he took advantage of it to slide his gloved finger inside. All of her being told her to bite the fucker's finger right off, but the man with the bat was watching her closely. "Besides," the man with the rough voice purred into her ear, "she wouldn't want us to kill the little Luthor freak, would she?"

She was quiet. Her mouth stayed slack, as much as the taste of leather repulsed her right now. She wanted to vomit all over the floor. She didn't want Lex to get hurt any more because of her. She felt sick inside. Her telepathy wouldn't work. Nothing was working right. She couldn't even feel Lex's mind, which had been the easiest thing in the world to do a minute ago. Finally, she shook her head in defeat. Submission. She hated it.

"Will Luthor stay unconscious?" The guy with the bat seemed to be a nervous little shit. Emma glared up at him and tried to remember his eyes. Her mind wasn't working the way it should be.

"You hit him hard. He'll stay down." This one was more confident, more certain of what he was doing. She twitched involuntarily when she heard the click of a switchblade. "Stay still." He was still speaking into her ear. She mustered all of her strength to stay still and unmoving, even though she was shaking like a leaf. She was feeling equal parts of fear and anger right now. There was the sound of fabric ripping, and her breasts were exposed to open air. The sports bra she was wearing was thrown aside. "Come on." He was talking to the partner now. "Get down here."

A pang of anxiety ran through her. What were they planning on? Most of it was clear when the guy behind her jerked down her sweatpants and thong. He took off her socks and shoes to remove them completely. He had calloused hands. Despite her bump on the head, she had a feeling that she would remember that touch. The other guy had dropped the bat and rolled it toward the one behind her. Even if her working arm wasn't trapped beneath her, she wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Get on top of him." She couldn't move. The man behind her shoved her forward, and the one that was now beneath her took his dick out of his pants. He was already hard. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see any of it. She didn't want to feel any of it either, but that wasn't an option. She was speared from both sides, one by the guy's penis and the other by slick fingers. Oh, God. They weren't doing this to her. The one beneath her squeezed her breasts roughly and rocked up into her.

"You're so tense, baby. Loosen up," the one beneath her told her, and she felt like punching him in the face. However, her arm stayed on one side of him in order to hold herself up. Every muscle in her body was tensed except for the ones she couldn't feel. Like her feet. The one behind her replaced his fingers with his cock, and she had him moving into her, which in turn forced her further onto his partner's dick.

She lost most of what happened next. She was stuck somewhere between consciousness and the impending concussion. She felt the guy behind her biting her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and the one under her sucked her nipples while they moved back and forth. Suddenly, her head was jerked back by her hair, and that was the only thing holding her up. Her arm flailed and her hand tried to pry his from her ponytail, but he had a bulldog's grip. "Suffer," he whispered again. "Suffer, you fucking whore."

Both men let go into her. She was so close to crying, but she wouldn't allow herself to in front of them. She heard Lex groan. The two men pushed her to the side and hurriedly fixed themselves. "Where's the bat?" the nervous-looking one asked.

He was the one nearest to her, and she swung with all her crippled fucking might. It was only the one arm, but by the sound of it, she had made quite an impact on his ankle.

"Fuck! You fucking bitch!" he howled, and the other one grabbed the bat from her. The whole world went black, and her jaw was killing her. She could still hear them moving, though their voices were fading fast.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." They took the other way out, because Lex's body was blocking the door to the gym.

She waited until they were out of earshot to finally let out a cry of pain. She heard Lex moan in response. Instead of answering, she curled in on herself and tried hard to disappear. Of course, it didn't happen. Not literally, at least.

Her boyfriend, the sweet, caring guy that she'd made out with about fifty times by now, crawled over to her. His cheeks were swollen, and he looked incredibly fucked-up, but she could see those eyes looking at her with the utmost of concern. She couldn't help it. She started crying.

"Shhh...we need to get help." It sounded a little like a mumble, because he couldn't move his face much, but she heard it.

She couldn't move her mouth. Above her, Lex's image was spinning. Her jaw ached with so much pain, her head was about to give way to the worst migraine ever, and she still couldn't move her knees any. The good news was that she could just barely wiggle her toes. At least she wasn't paralyzed. Just ready to die from all the pain and humiliation.

She must've been in and out, because one second, Lex was getting up and going to get help, and the next, she was being lifted onto a stretcher. She fuzzily heard Lex tell the paramedics that he wanted to stay with her, and she didn't hear the response. The room was spinning again, and she could physically feel them moving. An ambulance? Something was beeping, and someone was telling her to stay awake, and then she felt the biggest jolt in her life. Her head rolled back, and her eyes glazed over.

She didn't know if she could survive this.

_Go ahead and take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,  
I'm laid out on the floor, but I've been here before,  
I may stumble, yeah I might fall,  
Only human aren't we all?  
I might lose my way, but hear me when I say,_

I will stand back up,  
You'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid, and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up,

I've been beaten up and bruised,  
I've been kicked right off my shoes,  
Been down on my knees more times than you'd believe,  
When the darkness tries to get me,  
There's a light that just won't let me,  
It might take my pride, and my tears may fill my eyes,  
But I'll stand back up,

I've weathered all these storms,  
But I just turn them into wind, so I can fly,  
What don't kill you makes you stronger,  
When I take my last breath,  
That's when I'll just give up,

So, go ahead and take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,  
You might win this round but you can't keep me down,

'Cause I'll stand back up,  
And you'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up,

You'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up.  


**Stand Back Up by Sugarland**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. Fluff ahead.

**Chapter Ten**

Everything around her was white. The marble floor had a sheen to it that was reminiscent of diamonds. Her immediate area was cleared in a circle, but the rest of the environment was clouded by white smoke. The chair she was sitting in was made of the same material as the floor, and the high backed, intricately decorated chair was more like a throne. It took great effort on her part to even be here. Her fingers were gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, blonde and straight, and not a strand was out of place. Her makeup was white with a silver gleam, and her clothes were much more provocative than usual. Her top was off the shoulder with long sleeves that extended into gloves that cut off at her knuckles. Her long nails were painted the same silvery white as her makeup. The shirt clung to her breasts and ended above her midriff to show off her muscled stomach. The leather pants had an all-white belt, and they clung to every curve. They ended in platform boots. One of her legs was crossed over the other.

There was a diamond necklace around her neck. It was strung with a gold chain, and it was a surprisingly simple pendant. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes in order to concentrate. A glance through her slitted eyes told her that her efforts were not wasted. The white mist turned lilac in color. Lex came walking out the other side of the mist. He looked older and more mature, much like she did, and he was dressed in an all-black suit with a violet tie. It was fitted, and there was not a smudge on it. He looked down at himself, as if he didn't believe what he saw, and then looked up at her.

He looked concerned almost immediately. "Emma," he breathed. It only took a few steps to reach her, and the click of his shoes on the marble echoed throughout their little circle. "Where the hell are we?" His voice seemed surreal. Half of the floor had turned purple, and there was another chair across from hers, but he was ignoring the scenery. He only had eyes for her.

It was a struggle to even speak in this plane. "I temporarily connected our minds so that we could talk. This is a meeting place. It was hard to make." Her exhaustion was showing already, especially in her eyes. Lex's, on the other hand, were bright. He was probably already recovering.

"Wow. That's impressive." His voice softened considerably as he ran his fingers down her face.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emma didn't know how long she had been unconscious. She kept getting bits and pieces, but they were all blurry and fuzzy. None of them would stick. She had a feeling that it was a result of painkillers.

"We got taken to the hospital downtown. I had to have reconstructive surgery on my face. It's already healing. The doctors say it'll be back to normal in no time." His eyes shifted to the side. "They won't let me visit you until tomorrow. The police came by my room yesterday, but my father's lawyers kept them from questioning me yet."

"Have you heard anything about me?" She certainly didn't feel well. If Lex was already recovering, it had to have been at least a couple of days since she'd been conscious.

"I charmed one of the nurses into telling me." She couldn't resist a small smile, but his expression remained serious. "They had to revive you twice. You have a concussion, a swollen jaw, and a broken arm. They said that your knees should be fine with some physical therapy. You've been vomiting a lot, but they said that it's from the concussion, and it should clear up soon. Your jaw's rested already, so you should be able to use it in no time."

"And my arm?" No wonder it was so hard for her to use her telepathy. She was probably being pumped full of drugs for the pain.

"Fractured in two places. You'll have to wear a full cast and a sling for eight to ten weeks." He was avoiding telling her something. The most important thing.

"How long have I been unconscious?" The question hung between them and made the silence heavy.

"Ten days," he said quietly. "They put you into a drug-induced coma because of the extent of your injuries. They said if you woke up, the shock of it all might kill you."

She breathed out a shaky sigh. "Right. Plus what happened."

"Yeah." There was an uncomfortable silence. She could remember every detail vividly. It made her shiver.

"I can't keep this up much longer." She looked down at her hands, which were trembling. He placed his hands over hers to steady them before he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss on the lips, but she could feel the love he was showing her. It was more powerful here, in a construct of the mind where emotions reigned freely.

"I love you. What happened wasn't your fault." His eyes were suddenly like steel. "If I ever find out who did that to you, I'll..." Now _he _was shaking.

She touched her forehead to his and looked directly into his eyes. "We'll work it out, right? I don't want you doing anything rash." Even though she wanted to kill them herself. The actual event hadn't actually embedded itself in her mind yet.

His eyes remained steady. "I can't promise that, Emma. Those guys, they..." He pursed his lips in anger. "I can't forgive them for that, and you shouldn't either."

"I'm not saying you should. I just don't want you to kill anyone or get into legal trouble." His hands were like pillars, holding her steady and giving her strength.

"My dad's lawyers are good. Even if I killed someone, they could get me off on small charges." She didn't like the determined tone of his voice.

"By doing what? Losing evidence and misplacing paperwork? That's wrong, Lex." The hot anger in his eyes frightened her.

"What they did was wrong, Emma. I'll go to the ends of the earth to find them and make them suffer." The word struck a nerve.

"That's what one of _them _said. He wanted to see me suffer. You're just like them if you do that." He wasn't the only one who could have eyes of steel, though hers were more like ice.

"Then maybe I am. But I'm doing it for a good fucking reason." When he lifted one of his hands to touch her face, she turned her face to the side so that it missed its target.

"You're _not _like them," she said in a soft whisper. "But there's no such thing as killing for love. It's revenge."

Her image was fading, even under his strong hands. "Emma!" She couldn't stay there any longer. She felt a mental jerk as she was pulled out of their meeting place, and their minds separated from their intense connectivity. Instead, she returned to her vacation from the rest of the world. It wasn't long before Lex's thoughts started to drift into her mind. They were mainly centered on her, but he was also reading a few books to keep himself occupied.

She learned a little about the Trojan War and a lot about Alexander the Great. His thoughts were coasting underneath the surface of her mind, but she suddenly broke through to the surface with an urgent thought of her own. _Oh my god_, and suddenly she was having the worst bout of nausea. Instinctively, she was up and leaning forward. Her working hand found a plastic bin that she was extremely grateful for in her lap, and she threw up into it. She felt Lex's hand rubbing her back gently, and his low voice was soothing even if she couldn't make out what he was saying.

The world was still fuzzy, like she couldn't do everything at once anymore. Sensation kicked in when the heaving of her stomach finally stopped and a wet cloth was dabbed against her mouth. She allowed Lex to wipe her mouth since he could do it better than she could and vaguely noticed a nurse walking in.

"She's supposed to be asleep!" the woman chastised far too loudly, and she winced at the shrieking quality of her voice.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lex shoot the woman a glare that made her huff and leave the room.

"She's probably going to get the doctor," he said softly, obviously sensitive to her pounding head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a train." She offered him a small, dazed smile. "How are _you _feeling?"

"Good." When her vision decided to kick in, she saw that he had red lines on his face. That was probably where they cut into him for the surgery. She hoped they weren't permanent.

He took the bin and set it down. When she was offered a cup of water, she drank it. It didn't quite wash the taste out of her mouth, but it was a lot better than before. Her body seemed to be operating at half its usual capacity, so when she looked down, her vision had to adjust before she saw that her left arm was in a cast. Her knees felt stiff, so she assumed that they were in braces of some sort. Her jaw ached, but she was able to talk with little problem.

When the doctor came in, he looked down at her chart and then back up to her. He had an easy, charming smile and pretty green eyes. "I see you've woken early, Miss Frost. That's great, actually. It means that you're recovering faster than we expected."

Lex smiled at that and held her good hand.

The doctor's eyes fell on Lex, and he gave her a conspiratorial glance. "Mr. Luthor, I'm just going to update Miss Frost on her numerous conditions. You've already heard all this, so why don't you get something to eat from the cafeteria?"

Lex didn't miss much. She could tell that she was going to have some explaining to do when he returned. "Sure," he said politely before letting go of her hand and leaving the room. Her telepathy was only drifting at the moment, but she was careful to close her mind off fully now that she was alone with the doctor.

"What is it you have to tell me, doctor?" She was almost holding her breath. Nothing could be worse than her condition right now.

"You catch on fast, Miss Frost." He gave her a small smile, but then his face returned to the serious expression that doctors usually wore. "I've sent Mr. Luthor out of the room because I do have some private information for you. We did a mandatory blood and urine test when you came in, and both test results came back positive for something we didn't expect. You're pregnant, Miss Frost, and it's not from the assault."

Her body went cold. Pregnant? Everything clicked. She couldn't eat as much as she used to without putting on some extra pounds, she'd had to work out to keep up her body shape, and the constant nausea wasn't really because of the concussion. "How far am I?" Her voice sounded distant, like she was standing outside her body and observing what was happening.

"About two months. Your body weight has stayed surprisingly low, so we've been administering extra vitamins and food intravenously. You may not want to hear this, but you need to gain weight in order for the baby to come out healthy." She stared into space. Just a second ago, she'd been a sixteen-year-old in private school. Now she was a pregnant teenager. He seemed to catch on to her train of thought. "The baby can be legally aborted within the first sixteen weeks. You have eight more weeks to decide if you want to keep it or abort it."

She didn't want a baby. That was her first thought. She wanted the damn thing out of her as fast as possible. She needed to talk to Lex. Or not tell him at all. There were suddenly so many decisions to make, and it seemed like she was supposed to decide all at once. "Does my father know about this?" That thought made her catch her breath, because if her father knew, he would make her get rid of it. Rebellion flared up inside her for a moment. It was _her _baby and _her _body, so this would be _her _decision.

"No. We can't legally tell him, but I recommend that you do. Teenage pregnancy is hard enough without parental support." She snorted. Yeah, right, like her parents would really support her. They would just try and control her life to make her abort, because she was supposed to be something better than a teenage mother. Her mother would absolutely faint at the idea of becoming a grandmother. Her father would probably kick her out of the house and disinherit her.

"Thank you for your opinion, doctor. I'll have Lex update me about the rest." She'd already been updated, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She felt like she was going to be sick again, but this time, it was more mental than physical. Why did this have to happen to her? She would never be a good mother. The doctor left her with her thoughts, and, a moment later, Lex re-entered the room with a thermos in his hand.

He could read her so well, because after five seconds of examining her, he quickly sat down next to her and ran his fingers down her face. She didn't realize she was crying until he wiped away her tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" It was a rarely-used, well-cherished nickname, and it comforted her at her worst times. He knew just when to use it, and it was the fact that he didn't use it often that made it all that much more special.

Should she tell him? It was his baby too. She shouldn't take away his choice in this, should she? She was ready to tell him that it was nothing and cover it up, but she glanced at those sweet, beautiful, baby blue eyes, and her decision was made for her. "I'm pregnant." It kind of slipped out of her mouth, and she was immediately relieved. She wanted someone to know. She wasn't used to keeping things to herself.

He sounded like he'd been punched in the stomach. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me," he recovered. He smiled and held up the thermos. "Do you want some hot broth?"

"Sure." Were they just going to ignore it? She wouldn't mind that, really. She opened her mind back up and exhaled as she took a sip of broth. It tasted fantastic to her, and her stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Don't eat too much at once," he said softly and ran his hand through her hair. "What do you want to do?" She knew he wasn't talking about the soup anymore. She gave it a moment of thought and took another sip of the soup he'd so kindly brought up to her.

"I don't know yet. I can still get an abortion for eight weeks, so I have to think about it." Her eyes flickered over to him. "What do you think I should do?" She wanted his opinion. Lex was always right, after all. She wasn't sure there _was _a right answer for this.

"I want to do whatever you want to do, Emma. If you want an abortion, I can understand that. Neither of us are ready to be parents. If you want to have it, we could always run away together and try anyways." She suspected that the last part had been a joke, but his face remained stony.

"Our fathers would find us in a second." Lex's father probably had a tracking device somewhere on him. He seemed like the type.

"Does that mean you want to run away together?" There was no sarcasm in his voice. Rather, she heard a hint of hope.

"Do you?" She could've laughed at the circular answer if she wasn't so intent on hearing the response.

"I do if you do." His eyes were bright, and his fingers were playing with her hair again. "We could take what money we have and buy an old car. We could drive across the country to California and buy a flat. You would go shopping, and I'd get a steady job if we needed more cash. I'd have to wear a hat all the time, though."

"Have you thought of this before?" His ingenuity continued to surprise her. "It sounds like you have it all planned out."

He ran his hand over his scalp and looked the tiniest bit guilty. "Yeah. I figured that if we were really in love, we could eventually do all that someday. But since you have a new 'condition', we'd have to speed it up."

"I don't want to run my father's company," she admitted softly. "I've always kind of wanted to teach."

"Neither do I." His fingers on his cheek felt so good that she closed her eyes. "I've always wanted to be a scientist, but I could do some manual labor until I found something else."

"I'm tired, darling," she murmured sleepily. She felt him remove the thermos from her hands and heard him screw the cap back on.

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered into her ear.

She must've been sleeping for a long time when Cordelia came, because Lex was sleeping too. She woke in a foggy haze, but the sight of her younger sister made her smile immediately. "Cordy!" At her excited call, Cordelia came and hugged her while being careful not to hurt her. Lex woke up like he was never asleep, but he did look slightly confused. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

Her sister's hair was short, black, and spiked. On any other girl, it would look terrible, but it just looked adorable on Cordy. Her midnight blue eyes almost looked black in this light, and the piercings in her lip, tongue, and eyebrow glittered in the fluorescent light. She was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy blue jeans that were torn in scandalous places.

"I came as soon as I heard. Daddy was really quiet for a few days, then he finally told Mom and me at dinner last night. I got the earliest flight I could." In her haste, Cordelia hadn't noticed Lex, even though he was studying her curiously.

"Oh, I'm being rude. Cordy, this is my boyfriend, Lex Luthor. Lex, this is Cordelia, my younger sister." When Lex offered a hand to shake, Cordy grabbed his fingers with hers and touched her knuckles against his. She was much more eccentric than anyone else in the family, and Lex threw her a glance before smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Cordelia." His tone was sly. The boy was a natural charmer.

"Call me Cordy. My parents call me Cordelia when I'm in trouble." She stuck her hands in her pockets and cocked her head to the side. "Does Daddy know about you two?"

"Sort of," came Emma's vague answer. "He's seen us together. He approved."

"I'm in a relationship too," Cordy announced proudly.

"With who? I hope it's not that punk down the street again." Cordy's relationships were known for being ill-chosen.

"You have to promise not to tell Mom and Dad." Cordy was fidgeting.

"I promise." She almost rolled her eyes. As if she ever willingly told their parents anything.

"I'm dating a girl from Boston. She's a senior in high school." She'd always suspected something, but she'd never been able to confirm her suspicions before.

"What's her name?" Emma asked. Lex was quiet, but she could tell he was very interested in the conversation. Men and lesbians.

"Brianna." She paused for a moment. "You're not mad?"

She scoffed. "Hell no. Just don't ever come out to Mom and Dad. Christian did, and you see where that got him." Her voice was strained. Her eyes stung. Poor Christian.

Suddenly, she was being hugged again. "Thanks, Emma. It's hard to deal with Daddy now that you're not around. And Adrienne..." Cordy's eyes narrowed as she looked down. "She's getting so much worse. She's been attacking people and screaming your name."

Emma couldn't suppress a shudder. Lex watched her carefully. He didn't like to show affection in front of other people, but she could tell that he wanted to hold her. "They should just keep her locked up all the time. She hasn't gotten any better."

"That's what the hospital said, but Daddy said no. He's paying them extra to let her interact with other people. I think he's still hoping she'll come back, fully recovered, and run the company for him." Emma kind of wished that too, but she knew that it was never going to happen. Her sister would never be sane again. "I hate to cut this visit short, but I have to go. I'm catching a flight to Boston to visit Brianna, so lie for me if Daddy calls."

Emma laughed. "Of course I will. I don't mind." She didn't think that she could ever stop hugging Cordy, but her sister pulled away. She saw the subtle wipe of the eye after Cordy straightened up, and she knew that her sister had been tearing up. "Come visit me again when I'm well."

"I will," she promised and kissed Emma's forehead. "Get better."

With that, her sister was gone. Silence reigned for a moment, and then Lex finally spoke up.

"Your sister's cute."

"I can't believe you just said that." She was offended, even if Lex meant it as a joke. "Too bad she's a lesbian, you fucking jerk."

"Hey," he said in a hurt tone, "you know I love you. I just wouldn't mind seeing Cordy and her girlfriend make out."

"You're such a guy." She tried to turn away from him, but the cast on her left arm wouldn't let her.

"Is that supposed to insult me?" He put a hand on her hip. "It's every guy's fantasy to watch two girls get it on."

"Don't," she snapped. The sensation of touch brought back flashes of unpleasant memories, and Lex must've gotten some of them, because he snatched his hand back immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He was definitely sincere.

"It's not your fault. It's just going to take a bit of getting used to." She hated that she was almost crying. "I wish the police would find these fuckers and at least throw them in jail."

Lex's eyes darkened. "They're waiting on a statement. Neither of us have given them one. Even so, my lawyer said they probably won't be able to find anything out."

"I'd know his voice if I heard it." He kissed her fingertip. She was almost in a daze.

"I still want to kill them both." She barely noticed that he was shaking with anger. She turned her head to look at him with her soft blue eyes. "But I won't. Unless you change your mind."

She shook her head. "I won't change my mind." Of course, she was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime 

**Over My Head - The Fray**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. OMG! moment in this chapter. I can't help it; I love the drama.

**Chapter Eleven**

Physical therapy sucked. For two weeks now, three nights a week, Emma had to see that sadist of a therapist for her knees. She couldn't take long walks yet, and she could barely make it to and from class. When therapy for her knees stopped, the torture would continue with therapy for her broken arm. She was vocal during her sessions, often cursing, so her therapist, Dr. Jorgen, had to invent some unique workouts that left them alone in the room.

She doubted that the tall, intimidating woman was a real doctor. All the woman did was goad and irritate her. She never tried hard enough, according to Jorgen. Of course, she brought her numerous problems with the woman home to Lex. Her room had been changed so that she was very close to her classes, and she was completely alone. That was the way she liked it. Aspen acted odd around her, Vicky still wasn't speaking to her, and conversations with Ash were awkward.

Lex came over all the time. Madame Dench was completely against it at first, but after she reviewed Emma's current grades since Lex had been tutoring her, she reluctantly agreed that he could occasionally stay in her room. He still had to traverse the entire school grounds to get to his classes, but he told her it was worth it to spend nights with her. Since they were spending more time together, their minds were very much in sync.

They usually didn't talk verbally when they were alone together. Instead, they spoke telepathically. Emma was exercising her mental talents, and Lex said that it felt far more natural to him as well. Right now, they were lazing about on her sofa, which was an oddly comfortable, old, plaid thing that came with the room. She wanted to throw it out, but it was school property. It was serving her well anyways. She was sitting up and reading a book that was resting on the arm of the sofa. Lex was lying down with his head in her lap and was valiantly trying not to fall asleep.

The reason he was failing was that Emma's hand was lightly rubbing over his smooth scalp. She pretended to be reading, but she was looking at his sleepy blue eyes fighting the heavy lids fluttering closed over them from the corner of her eye. It was infinitely adorable, and she couldn't help the small smile betraying her feigned ignorance. She couldn't imagine it being very comfortable to lay his head on the rough fabric of her skirt, but he was tired from trying to catch her up on her homework.

She'd been attending classes again for a week, and she'd missed a lot in the four weeks she had been gone. Of course, so had Lex, but he'd already caught up. He was ahead of the professors in most of his classes, and the work was boring and repetitive for him. Even though she would love to be a genius, she sympathized with his daily boredom. If it were her, she would have just skipped all of her classes, but she wasn't smart enough for that.

Her tight-fitting blouse was starting to show her pregnancy bump. It was huge to her, but Lex kept insisting that it was smaller than most other pregnant bellies. Emma panicked and had been on Google the entire night searching for images of pregnant women. Some of them were positively enormous when they were only in their fifth month. She hadn't decided whether to keep the baby, but she was leaning toward keeping it.

It would kill her parents, but the way that Lex so adoringly lavished attention on the slight protrusion of her muscled stomach made her tear up. They were teenagers, and they were nowhere near ready, but if she could hide it from everyone until she had it, she might be able to pull it off. Even her father wouldn't be so heartless as to kill a live baby, would he? She had doubts about her father's moral integrity. From the sound of it, Lionel Luthor would kill it before it had a chance to cry. Lex was subtly pushing the suggestion that they could just leave their families behind and start a new life of their own, but she wasn't so sure.

With Cordelia as the only choice left for an heiress, her father would definitely hunt her down. Their fathers combined would be able to find them. She was certain of it. But Lex had every confidence that he could trick them. He wanted to plan it all out, but Emma forced him to put those plans on hold until she made her decision. She could easily abort the thing and be done with it. She would have to tell her father and suffer his punishment, but it would be over.

She didn't want to kill a baby. She wasn't heartless, after all. But right now, it seemed like it was an inconvenience, something thrown into the mix to completely ruin her life. She inwardly detested it, but Lex was affectionate towards her stomach as if the baby were fully developed. He had a new light in his eyes, and he hadn't lost his temper since the assault. It had taken weeks of gentle touching, but she was finally able to be intimate with Lex again. He was thrilled. She picked up on the thought that he thought her bump was sexy, and it had been making him endlessly horny.

The subject of the bet had been long dead and buried in her mind, because now she loved Lex Luthor for the man he was. He was the father of the child in her belly, and he was so sweet to her. They were in love, and they admitted it freely. The phrase "I love you" wasn't nearly as special as Lex's more frequent use of "sweetheart" and Emma's returned "darling." It was getting too pleasant for their own good, but she felt she deserved this bit of paradise after what she'd been through.

The assault wasn't something they talked about a lot. It made Lex angry, and it depressed Emma for days on end when she thought of it. She had to find some way to get past this, but her Frost strength wasn't helping her. She'd been offered rape counseling by the school and declined it. Her father was unhappy enough about the incident. He'd come to visit Emma in the hospital once and only to tell her that this wasn't going to happen again. That was it. He said it as though it were her fault, not that of the men who raped her. The police had no leads, no suspects. She wasn't worried about them.

Bruce had promised to dig deeper and see what they didn't. It was promised in a rare, quick moment that they were alone together. She didn't know what he would do, but she had faith in his ability. She didn't tell Lex, but she suspected that he knew. She didn't actively try to keep anything hidden from him anymore. Bruce and Oliver were their frequent visitors, mostly on the weekends, and Oliver and Lex were starting to get along better. There were times when their personalities clashed, though, especially with television. Lex wanted to watch a documentary and Ollie wanted to watch the Superbowl.

Ollie had no idea about her pregnancy, but Bruce knew. It was eerie. There was a knowing glance in his dark blue eyes, and she didn't directly lie about the baby. She chalked it up to Bruce's uncanny ability to find out anything he wanted to know. She trusted him. He wouldn't tell anyone. He knew some of her deepest, darkest secrets, and none of them had been leaked. When she thought to look down at Lex again, she saw his clear blue eyes staring back at her. _You're doing that thinking thing again_, he teased.

_I can't help it. I have a lot on my mind. _She added to her somewhat selfish point of view, _I'm sorry. I know you're tired._

_It's okay, Emma. _He smiled at her. _I've been doing that sleeping thing far too much lately._

She physically pursed her lips and blew a raspberry. _Bullshit. You've been helping me with my homework, and when I wake up, you're watching me sleep._

_You're beautiful in your sleep. Your mind's turned off, and that's the only time you're at peace. _Sometimes, he sounded like a stalker. The only problem was, she liked that aspect of him.

_Bruce is coming. _She'd picked up his mental signature half a minute ago, and he was in the hall. _I wonder if he's found something out. _It was rare for Bruce to visit on a weekday. It was generally not allowed, but he was really good at sneaking past the matrons. She didn't how they didn't notice. Like magic, the door opened quietly, and Bruce shut it behind him. As usual, he had a serious expression on his face, but Emma had long past figured out how to decipher his facial expressions. This one was major serious.

"What is it?" Her hand had stopped moving on Lex's head, and he sat up casually. The first few times Bruce came, Lex would shoot up like he was caught doing something unthinkable, but he'd gotten used to Bruce. Ollie was still a different story. Both boys were jealous, and she couldn't risk their tempers getting loose around each other. She noticed that Bruce's eyes glanced down at her stomach, which might as well have had a sign painted on it that said "pregnant."

"Whose is it?" came Bruce's enigmatic response. She figured that Bruce would've pieced it together by now, but maybe he was just confirming what he already knew.

"It's mine," Lex said defensively. He was protective over her to a fault now that she was pregnant. She couldn't go anywhere alone. They were going into town this weekend, but Lex had refused until Emma convinced Ollie and Bruce both to come with them. Ollie had taken a little more force, but she suggested that he could bring a date.

"Good." It was the most appraising thing that Bruce had said of Lex, and Emma's ears were prickling with tension. She'd forgotten to breathe for a moment, and Bruce hesitated a few more seconds before revealing the reason why he was here. "The weekend before you were assaulted, Aspen Acker broke up with Sebastian Shaw."

That wasn't what she expected. That was insignificant. "I didn't know they broke up. Last I heard, they were doing fine." This had to be going somewhere.

"That's because she took him back shortly after. Did she ever talk to you about him?" Bruce seemed as tense as she was. Lex was trying to remain calm for her and placed a hand on her knee as a means of support.

"Not really. Well, once. She came in our room in the middle of the night with bruises all over her, and--" She inhaled sharply. The memory was so clear in her mind, the one she took from Aspen's mind, and Shaw's voice struck a chord. She would never forget her assailant's voice as long as she lived, and it was Shaw's. She wanted to vomit. She visibly paled and didn't hear the rest of the explanation that Bruce was giving Lex. Lex didn't seem to be listening much either, rather focusing on Emma and saying her name. "She broke up with him because of me." She hadn't meant for her voice to crack like that. "Shaw found out, so he attacked us. He wanted to make me suffer."

She was cold. Lex's arms wrapped around her waist in a sort of backwards hug. He was helpless in this situation. She could tell that he didn't know what to do or what to say. Bruce only watched her with guarded eyes. "That's what I've come up with, but the police won't buy it. There's no evidence, and it's all speculation."

"She knows that he did it. Isn't it proof enough?" Lex's voice was one note away from being really, really pissed off.

"You and I both know it isn't. The only evidence they have is his semen, so unless anyone can get Shaw to pee in a cup for the cops, it's not going to fly." Bruce was the most rational one in the room. Emma felt like she was being violated all over again. "He's an independent and extremely wealthy. He has lawyers. There's no way they could get a warrant for his DNA."

"I need to take a walk." She was going to throw up. She could feel Lex grip her tighter, but when he recognized her impending nausea, he let her go. She ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and gave her lunch up to the toilet. The morning sickness was reliable. It came every morning at the same time, but this was different. She was sick to her stomach. She was better off not knowing. Bruce and Lex's voices were a murmur to her, and the sudden sickness made her not want to hear it. She needed fresh air. She needed to be outside. If only her weak legs would carry her.

She mustered up her courage and cleaned herself up. She opened the door and leaned against the frame. Lex's eyes were glued to her, wide with concern, and Bruce's were dark with a hint of unknown, as always. "I knew I should've brought Ollie," Bruce said in a subdued tone. Lex shot him a glare as if to ask him if he was implying that Lex wasn't good enough for her, and Bruce was silent again.

"I want to take a walk. Please." She hated the word. It made her sound pathetic.

"Okay. I'm going with you." Lex's protective instinct was usually annoying, but she was grateful for it tonight. She nodded in acquiescence, and he retrieved their coats from the closet. Emma had taken to wearing Lex's old leather coat as a sign of his claim on her, like a unique twist on the letterman's jacket. Lex had simply bought a new one for himself. She loved the warm, buttery leather that seemed to heat up to her warm body almost immediately. Somewhere in the retrieving of coats and shoes, Bruce had left. Emma wore her white boots that went all the way up to the middle of her thighs so her legs wouldn't be cold.

_Those boots are so sexy_, Lex thought in a playful tone. He was trying to distract her and cheer her up a little. He knew her inside and out by now.

_That's not helping. _The statement was terse, and Lex went silent as the two left her room and went outside.

It wasn't until Emma inhaled the fresh air that she started to calm down. It was early evening, and the sun was setting over the lake and making the small waves glisten. Her legs weren't aching yet, but she knew from experience that they would be tomorrow, if not tonight. They walked along the path to the side of the lake so that Emma could sit down on the dock and just watch the sunset. Lex silently sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her in quiet support.

_I guess it's for the best_, Emma said after a few minutes, and she sensed the shock run through Lex. She could feel him bristle with anger inside, and she suddenly appreciated the newfound hold he had on his temper. It ran like fire through her veins, and it seemed hard to control.

_For the best? _Even in her head, he sounded offended. His fingers were running over her cheek and down her jaw. _How is this for the best? You're upset, you know who did this, and the police can't touch him. I'm pissed as hell, and Shaw thinks that he can get away with it. _Emma thought of Aspen, stuck with a man who thought himself superior to the law.

_Even if we could prove he did it, what would the police be able to do? They'd put him in jail, he'd get out on bail, and then he'd go through the trial with his super lawyers and come out of it looking better than ever. Then he'll come after me again for revenge. And maybe you too. _She looked back at him with sad eyes. _I don't want you to get hurt again. I thought you were dead when you hit the floor. I don't want to lose you._

_I don't want to lose you either, _he rationalized. _It just makes me want to kill him. That's the only way he'd ever stop. _He quickly added, _But then I'd never get to see you again, because my father would let me rot in a jail cell._

_I don't want you to kill anyone, Lex. Even if he is the most heartless man in the world. We have to find another way to move on. _It was hard to even think the words. Her chest tightened with anxiety. _Maybe we _could _start a new life._

He drew her into his lap and kissed her long and softly. _I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want Shaw to make you run away either. We'll make it work, sweetheart. _The benefit of telepathy was that they didn't need to stop kissing in order to talk. She was mesmerized by the kiss. All of the love they shared went into it, and she could feel her heart thrumming from the pleasant feeling of actually experiencing his love through the connection between them.

_Darling, I want you to start planning again. _It was as much permission as he needed, and he seemed surprised by the decision. She had thought that this would be their last resort, but she found that getting away with Lex would be exactly what she needed. _I want you to do it carefully. Make it so that our fathers can never find us._ She looked into his eyes, and he gave a small nod. She knew that if anyone could do it, it would be Lex. Lex, who was always right and knew all the answers.

They stayed out until a grumpy matron shooed them back inside and complained about them being out so close to curfew. They went back to her room and fell asleep together on the bed, simply pressed close to one another and sharing in the warmth of their affection. The alarm rang far too early, and Lex mumbled that he had to get back to his room. She gave him a kiss that made him want to skip all of his classes, but they were subdued by the fact that Madame Dench would kick him out if she discovered it. When he left, she felt cold in the empty bed.

She dozed a little until the alarm rang again. Classes went by like clockwork, and she was really understanding a lot more than she used to. She was also paying attention, and she sensed that she had gained respect from a few of the smart girls. When she went to lunch, she sat by herself. Ash and Aspen were sitting together, and Vicky was sitting with some girls that Emma didn't know. She didn't care. She started eating a little more than usual. She figured that, as long as she had this baby growing inside her, she might as well take care of it, even if she might abort it later.

The only class really worth attending was Astronomy. Tonight, they went outside with the power telescope and took turns looking at a comet that only came around every twenty years. Emma and Lex broke away from the main group and held hands. It was so romantic, being out at night and watching the blanket of stars that seemed closer than ever tonight. When they kissed, Professor Gray broke them up quickly and quietly. Lex snarled when the professor put a hand on Emma's chest to separate them. She mentally urged him to hold back his temper.

Lex had to carry her back to her room because of the long walk. She enjoyed it. His strong arms were wrapped around her, and she could stare at him and appreciate his features. _I found us a house. It's a spacious two-bedroom in Costa Mesa, California. It's a beautiful view, right by the beach. _She smiled. It was across the country, and Lionel wouldn't suspect Lex of being near a beach. Of course, he was going to get a tan if she had anything to say about it.

_I'll bet you look good when you're tan. And different. _The tips of his ears turned red.

_I burn really badly. My mom took me to a beach once and I came back looking like a lobster. The good news is that there's a high-paying construction company nearby, and I'll fit in if I can get a tan._ He opened the door to her room and then put her down in the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply.

_We'll get you tan if it takes me sunbathing naked on the roof every day. _She felt him smile through the kiss.

_Mmm, I don't know. It might take a while. So I take it that means I should buy it? _She moaned softly. He was grinding his hips against hers, as if he had to convince her.

_You have enough money for that? _It seemed like a stupid question, but his father would definitely notice if that much were taken out of his account.

_My mother left me an account of my own. He doesn't know about it. It's not much compared to what Lionel has, but it's enough to buy our house and live for a while. _He was kissing down her neck now and unfastening the buttons on her blouse.

_Then yes. How are we going to get to California undetected? _She ran her hands over his head while he undressed her and gasped when he licked her nipples.

_Like other financially-challenged people fleeing across the country. We buy an old used car, something that our father's won't suspect, and drive there. _He kissed down the curve of her belly, paying special attention to her baby bump. _And we have to do it soon. We'll be conspicuous when people realize you're pregnant. No one will question a beautiful, blonde teenager looking to buy a car._

She groaned out of pleasure. _I can definitely handle that. Turn on the charm. As long as you don't get jealous and storm in with your conspicuous, bald head, _she teased. Directly after her smart comment, he sucked on her clit and scraped his teeth against it. She arched up against his hand, which was massaging her stomach. _God, that feels good. Why haven't we done this before?_

_I just read about it on the internet. _She smiled blissfully. Her computer geek. He probably knew how to please a woman more than any guy, even those with experience.

_My handsome, amazing genius. _The next few minutes were the most pleasing of her life. He knew how to use his tongue. He did things that she would never even think of with swirls, scrapes, and curling his tongue in a way that was heavenly. She jerked lightly when his nose rubbed against her clit, and his hand stayed on her stomach. When she looked down through glazed eyes, Lex's sharp blues were staring back at her. Shockwaves went through her body like lightning, and she let out a strangled shout when a flash overtook her vision. She struggled to take in oxygen as Lex climbed on top of her.

Somewhere in-between, he'd managed to undress himself, and his cock was hard and curved up against her belly. His eyes had a predatory gleam in them, which she had learned to love. She decided to turn the tables and ran her hand up and down his dick. He hissed because of the highly sensitive skin there, but she knew that it was painfully pleasurable. Her eyes had a mischievous glitter to them as she pressed it to her stomach and continued to rub the other side.

_Didn't you say that you thought my stomach was sexy? _Her sultry tone alone made him moan, and his hips thrust upward between her hand and her stomach. Her hand wrapped around him, and he thrust into the tight channel. The way he grunted was so sexy. It was primal and base, the only time she ever saw him act anything lower than intelligent, and she loved it. She loved the way his breath stuttered right before he came all over her stomach and collapsed gently on top of her. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned both of them up before discarding it in the trash can.

_I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _She almost laughed, but she saw the serious look in his eyes.

_Are you being serious? _He shrugged shyly. It was amusing that he could be so shy after what they just did.

_If you want to, I found a chapel near here. We could get legally married under our own names and then live in California knowing that we're married. I'll get us fake identification papers for California, but we could really do it without leaving a trail for our fathers. _She considered their situation carefully. She wanted this to be logical and thought out, but his amazing steel blue eyes told her that she wasn't going to say no.

_Yes, I want to get married. _This was too fast, but so was having a child together and living together in California. Her instincts told her that this was a mistake, but the way Lex smiled and held her tightly told her that it was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  


_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)_

**Tattoo by Jordin Sparks**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. Meanness and awness ahead, with more dramaaaa and SEX! Yay!

**Chapter Twelve**

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Emma. Finally, she had a chance to leave the school grounds and actually have some fun. It was a welcome distraction from all of the problems running through her mind, and she could get away from the heavy atmosphere of a stiff education. Her physical therapist had worked her knees harder than ever this week just to prepare her for the many she wanted to take in order to get to all of the places she wanted to go.

Of course, Lex offered to carry her anytime she needed it. She hadn't been the only one working out lately. The wiry strength in his arms had transformed into solid muscle, and he was starting to get defined abs. She watched them from the corner of her eye while Lex stripped off the third shirt he'd rejected. Emma couldn't concentrate on her makeup, because she felt Lex's indecision in her veins. She couldn't imagine feeling that restless all the time.

"Wear the grey cashmere sweater. It makes the color of your eyes pop." She set down her eye shadow and went to the closet to retrieve said sweater. He held still while she pulled it over his head, and then he helped her get it through his arms. Her fingers slid down his new abs as she pulled the sweater all the way down. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss before he chuckled, and she cursed him for the distraction. She returned to the mirror and played with powder blue and white eye shadow, sapphire mascara, and light blue eye liner. She finished off her lips with a light pink lipstick and gloss.

"We're going to be late," Lex said somewhat impatiently. She knew that all eyes were on her even as he slipped on his sleek leather jacket. He was wearing the usual black slacks and black boots for a change of pace. She liked the way they looked on him.

"We are not," she chided gently as she fixed her hair into a high ponytail. Most of it was pulled into one wavy curl that curled more at the bottom and was straight at the top. She had a slim white choker on her neck and a low-cut peasant blouse that was white and showed her arms at the top of her sleeves. It was also one of her latest additions to her everyday wardrobe that could accommodate her cast without being cut up. Lex had innocently made that suggestion, but she had vehemently refused. She would not take scissors to her clothes.

Her jeans hugged her hips low and tightly and got looser near the bottom of her leg. Against Lex's advice, she was wearing a pair of white heels to go with her blouse. As she slipped her feet into the shoes, she could practically feel Lex's concern. "I'll be fine. Besides, if I get tired, you can carry me." She gave him a devious smile.

He shook his head in a disapproving manner, but she could see the small smirk that he couldn't quite manage to hide. "Let's go. They're probably already waiting." She grabbed her own leather jacket and closed the door behind her as Lex practically dragged her out of the room. They wound through hallways to the circular drive that parents used to pick up students. Bruce had his own limousine that was kept here for his convenience, so it was by his good nature that they had transportation this weekend.

Bruce was already waiting. She'd expected that; he had a tendency for being early. He was dressed in an all-black suit and had on sunglasses. It made him look older and more sophisticated. They needed that element if they expected to get into the night clubs they were planning on going to. His ebony hair was slicked back instead of spiked, which also contributed to his maturity, and he broke out into an almost-smile when he saw her.

"Emma Grace, you look too sexy for your own good," he commented good-naturedly and held out his arms for a hug. She jumped into his arms, and he easily picked her up and swung her lightly from side to side. Lex had learned not to be jealous, because now he knew for sure that she and Bruce were only friends. It felt good to hug him again and forget about all of the shit she'd been through lately. Of course, she kept in mind that she and Lex were soon to be married and would soon leave this godforsaken place. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest with her elation.

"Bruce Thomas, don't lecture me about sexy. Not while you're looking all fly and ready to party," she teased. He finally let her down after the big bear hug had extended too long, and she pulled back to look for Oliver. She didn't see him anywhere. "Where's Ollie?" She could sense that Lex was tense behind her and wanted to know the answer to that as well. She could tell that he was hoping that Oliver wouldn't come. Lex was a man of contradictions; he wanted all the protection they could get, yet Ollie and Emma's previous relationship made his temper flare.

"He's coming." She knew Lex was disappointed. "I think he was trying to find a date." Emma would feel better if he found one, because then she didn't need to worry about Lex being so jealous all the time. It was part of his instinct, because as much as Emma mentally chided him, it was something he couldn't control. "Speak of the devil."

Ollie looked like he'd just gotten done making out with someone. The only reason she knew was because she'd been there before, and she knew the small signs that no one else noticed. His hair was messier than usual, his lips were a little redder, and his tie was slightly askew. She didn't care. It wasn't her problem. She put on a brave face and smiled when Ollie gave her a tense hug.

"Hey, Em, ready to have fun?" He had a goofy grin on his face, which only confirmed her suspicions. She didn't ask him who his new girlfriend was, but Lex seemed to immediately brighten as he stepped forward and shook Ollie's hand in a friendly gesture. "Lex, nice to see you."

"Of course. We're going to wreak havoc on the city," she joked as they all climbed into the limousine. Ollie and Bruce sat together on one side while Emma and Lex were together on the other. Lex's hand automatically went to her thigh, and she looked at him with a smile.

"Champagne, anyone?" Bruce passed around flutes and filled each with the bubbling liquid. Lex intently glared at her until she realized that she couldn't drink alcohol because she was pregnant. Surely one tiny glass couldn't hurt, but when she gave Lex puppy dog eyes, he was still glaring. She pursed her lips and gave a small sigh as she gave Lex her glass. He drank down both glasses. Emma looked out the window and pouted. Lex was practically glowing from having his way. She could have kicked him.

"Why didn't you have any?" Ollie was being unusually perceptive. He cocked his head and looked from Emma to Lex. Knowing him, he probably thought that Lex was being controlling. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling her not to drink?" He was getting angry. His face was red, and his expression made him look much older than he was. She could feel Lex tense up next to her, and she could tell that his temper was about to go off.

"Ollie, it's not his fault." She was turning red herself, because it was a bad situation, and both boys were about to explode on each other. Lex's hands had tightened into fists, and his jaw was squared.

"I'm tired of you defending him. I don't know what you think you found in him, but it's not there." Ollie didn't know when to stop, and Emma found the situation quickly fleeing from her control.

"Ollie," Bruce said in an authoritative voice, the one that meant business. It seemed to stop Ollie for the moment, but Lex was always the wild card.

"Listen, asshole, I'm not the one who tried to rape her. You're really fucking pathetic," Lex retorted. His blue eyes were steel grey, and they seemed to leech away all the warmth in the confined space.

"She told me to act like I was doing that so you would come and "save" her!" She could tell that it caught Lex off-guard, and she hid her face in her hand and looked out the window with tears in her eyes. "What, you didn't know? You were a fucking bet! Who's pathetic now?"

By now, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Lex was pissed. She could feel the anger emanating from him. He was about to get out of the goddamn limousine, never mind that they were in the middle of nowhere. "I'm pregnant." It was a quiet whisper that sounded unbelievably loud in the tense air.

"Oh." The small statement from Ollie was not comforting. She read embarrassment from his mental signature, but it was too late. The damage had been done, and Lex's hand wasn't on her leg anymore. She felt him suddenly grab her arm so that she would look at him, and it was enough to make Bruce grab his wrist.

"Get your hands off of her!" It was a shout that permeated the thick air without a problem, because Bruce didn't often yell. "If you want to talk, that's fine, but do _not _touch her again." There was an air of authority around Bruce, and it was enough to make Lex shrug him off and then let go of Emma. She lightly rubbed her arm with her fingers, though the movement was limited because of her cast.

She wanted to look anywhere but into Lex's icy eyes, but it was like a car accident; she couldn't look away. She was still crying in fear of the inevitable. The dreams they had crumbled in that minute, and she feared being left alone and pregnant. She couldn't raise this baby on her own. She wasn't strong enough. All of these things raced through her mind in the silence until Lex finally spoke. "Explain what he just said." It was a command, and he received a dirty look from Bruce. "Please," he added in an apathetic tone. It felt like she'd already lost him.

"Vicky, Aspen, Ash, and I have always done this thing every year. We look at the yearbook and pick out a guy who's unpopular, and I go out with him." It sounded so goddamned stupid to her ears. "We get him in some kind of embarrassing situation, and then we publicly humiliate him." She could feel the hurt in him, and she wanted to shut it out. She had to concentrate on something hard, something unbreakable, and a diamond came to mind. She blocked out his thoughts for the first time in weeks, and she felt strangely alone.

"So I was the unpopular guy you were supposed to humiliate." He sounded so cold, and she turned away from him. Instead, she looked at Ollie, who looked oddly mortified, and Bruce, who was giving her support through his gaze.

"Yeah. I played damsel in distress so you wouldn't be suspicious, but I didn't expect it to be so...intense. I felt like I really got to know you, and so I kept playing along. I told my friends that it was going fine, and that's why they weren't happy when I actually went out with you. They knew it wasn't like the others. It wasn't a ruse anymore."

"Save your precious breath," he snapped. He leaned back and looked out the window. It seemed that he was mentally withdrawn from the conversation.

Bruce gave her several tissues so that she could wipe her tears and blow her nose. She wanted her heart to stop aching so she could regain some composure. It seemed like an idiotic idea. She felt hollow. "Bruce, can you pour me a glass?"

He just nodded and did as he was asked. He knew that she needed it right now. In truth, she wanted to drink the rest of the goddamned bottle, but she didn't think she could get away with it. After all, two of the men in the limo were still overprotective of her. She gulped down the bubbly drink in one go and immediately wished for something stronger.

"I'm so sorry, Em," whispered Ollie.

"How sweet," Lex drawled at the window. She wanted to smack him.

"It's okay, Ollie." She gave a small smile and felt like her face would crack. "It was my fault."

Bruce was playing with something that she assumed was the GPS. "We'll be in the city in an hour. Until then, I think we should switch seats."

She and Bruce exchanged places without too much trouble, and she was careful not to get close to Lex. She felt infinitely more comfortable right next to Ollie. Within five minutes, her head was on his shoulder, and her eyes were drooping. She felt Ollie's hand running through her hair, and she didn't wake until she heard hushed voices.

"Fuck you," she heard Ollie snarl quietly. She pretended to be asleep, but it was an uneasy feeling. She could feel Lex's mind buzzing at the edge of hers, like he was trying to get her to notice him. "Leave her the hell alone."

She could feel Lex physically near her. "I know you're awake. I can still feel you in my head, _sweetheart_," he mocked.

She slowly opened her eyes and felt Ollie's hand pressing her head against his chest so that she was away from Lex. His muscles were tense, and she was sorry she'd missed the dialogue. "What do you want?" Her voice leaked a bit of snark.

"I want to know if you enjoyed it when Shaw and his buddy were double-teaming you." Shock and fury ran through her veins. He thought that was staged, and it was a stab at her tender psyche. She could have hit him. So could Ollie. But both of them were surprised when Bruce punched him in the jaw. It was brutal from the sound of it.

"How come I don't get to punch him?" Ollie exclaimed, both pleased and outraged.

"Because if you did, it wouldn't be the end of it. You would probably kill him if given the chance." Bruce was so rational, even if he wasn't behaving quite logically. He handed Lex a tissue for his split bottom lip, which wasn't as bad as the one Ollie had given him earlier in the year, and pulled him close with a hand clasped on his shoulder. "We need to talk. You're going to stay away from Emma. I don't care if you stay in the city this weekend, but if I see you anywhere near her, I'll let Ollie kill you. After this, we'll go back to school, and you won't see her or talk to her unless she wants to. Understand?"

It was laid out in terms like it was a contract, but Bruce's tone showed that he was completely and utterly serious. Lex's eyes went from Bruce to Ollie, whose green eyes were blazing with barely controlled rage. Obviously, he didn't like what he saw, so he simply nodded, still holding the tissue to his lip.

"Good. We're here. Let's go eat, you two." Bruce climbed out of the limo like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Ollie and Emma followed somewhat uncertainly. She was still shaken from his comment. She finally felt like she could breathe again as they walked into the high-class restaurant. Ollie had his arm around her shoulder, Bruce was keeping an eye on her, and Lex was nowhere to be found. She escaped into the bathroom as soon as they were seated and fixed her makeup. She also took a moment for herself so that she wouldn't look like she had been crying.

When she sat back down, the conversation was light and casual. It took them a while to loosen up, and Emma was the last to do so. It all worked out in the end. Soon, they were laughing, in part because the alcohol was having its effect. She didn't remember how many glasses of wine she had at dinner, but it was enough. When they walked to a club that Bruce knew, Aphrodite, Emma felt a pang of regret and guilt. It was her fault that Lex was melting down, and she had caused all the progress they'd made to be lost. She was a single, pregnant teenager who had no business inside a club.

She went in anyway. She had let her hair down, and she was the main reason they were let inside in the first place. The bouncer looked at her from head to toe, and she gave him a sultry smile. The club was packed with people of all sorts, but Bruce managed to get them all a drink before he went hunting for his prey. He found a beautiful redhead almost immediately, and they seemed to take a liking to each other.

Ollie wouldn't leave her side, even after she ordered her third drink. "I have to look out for my girl." He had to practically shout over the booming music. The pet name annoyed her, and she rolled her eyes, but it didn't seem too terribly bad anymore. She was starting to miss Lex, but then she thought about his cutting comments in the limo and decided she wanted to dance. Ollie nodded, and they went in the middle of the mass of swaying bodies to join them.

She got easily lost in the music, and the dancing quickly became less than innocent. The song was slow, but it still had a beat to it, when Ollie kissed her. She broke the kiss within seconds and looked down at the floor.

"I can't, Ollie. My life's already fucked up enough. I can't bring something new into it while I have this _condition_." She felt like she was going to vomit. She wanted this thing out of her. It was making her life miserable. "I'm sorry." She worked her way through the crowd, and Ollie didn't try to follow her. She didn't blame him.

Her cell phone rang. She managed to dig it out of her bag and answer it while she walked away from the club and toward the hotel they were supposed to be staying at. "Hello?" She miraculously managed not to slur. The caller ID read "Home."

"Emma, it's Cordelia." Her younger sister's voice sounded raspy and not at all like it usually did.

"Are you okay? You sound terrible." It was supposed to make her laugh, but there was nothing but silence on the other end.

"Daddy wanted me to call you. It's Mom. She..." Emma had stopped walking without quite realizing it. She didn't care that she was blocking traffic on the sidewalk.

"She what, Cordelia?" Now she was the one who sounded bad.

"She overdosed this afternoon. It looks like it wasn't an accident." Emma let out a scoff of disbelief. She continued walking, even as there were tears in her eyes. She needed to get to the hotel before she lost all clarity of thought.

"Cordy, that's impossible. The way you're saying it makes it sound like she's dead." Her hands were shaking. Denial raged inside her, because her mother wasn't the type to do something as stupid as to kill herself. The social ramifications were far too great. She was starting to sound like her. She laughed.

"Emma, she _is _dead." Cordelia was amazingly patient, and her voice wasn't coated with her usual sarcasm as she said, "I'm not playing a joke on you. I'm serious. The funeral is Tuesday. Daddy's sending someone to get you tomorrow."

"I won't be there. I'm in the city. I'm trying to have fun, but when you call with something like this...It's just tasteless, Cordelia. You should know better." Her mother couldn't be dead.

"Believe what you want, but Daddy will be pissed if you're not at school tomorrow at noon. Just come home, okay?" It sounded like Cordelia was straining to keep from falling apart.

Emma couldn't take it anymore and hung up the phone. She slipped it back into her bag and entered the hotel to casually ask for her reserved room. She got inside the room before she finally broke down. It escaped her in a dry sob, when the pain in her chest became too much, and it all came rushing out. She fell to her knees on the floor and cupped her face in her hand.

Hazel had never been a proper mother to her, but she was the only one she'd ever known. She thought back with tears in her eyes to how she looked at family dinners, like she was absorbing all the tension at the table into her body. The family had been falling apart for some time now, and it seemed like Hazel was burdened with trying to smooth things out. Finally, her mother had ignored all the negative things she'd seen. That was when Christian killed himself and when she started taking the pills.

Now Emma was trying to ignore reality herself. She was pregnant, her boyfriend had broken up with her, and her mother had died. Why was her world going wrong? She wanted to withdraw from Hensen's and start a new life. She thought of the pain of trying to fit in and be popular, the stigma of being called a skank, and trying to make new friends. Was it even worth it? Maybe. Her father probably wouldn't let her unless she told him that she was pregnant. He would allow it then, or else she might be disgraced. Their good name would be tarnished.

There was a knock on the door. It was probably Ollie coming to check on her. She didn't respond or make any noise. By the second knock, she had that pervasive, tingling feeling that meant that someone was trying to get her to notice them. It had to be Lex, because Ollie didn't know that trick. Plus, Lex was the only one who had been able to do that, ever. "I don't want to see you right now." Her voice had cracked. She couldn't sound strong anymore. She let out an involuntary sniffle.

"Please, let me in. We _need _to talk." It was indeed Lex's voice speaking in soft, dulcet tones through the door. She heard the knob turn and let out a harsh laugh.

"I forgot to lock the goddamn door." She couldn't help crying again. Lex shut the door behind him and locked it. When he leaned down, she expected him to sit next to her, but instead he gathered her up in his arms and set her on the bed. She didn't realize how much her knees were aching until now. Lex wrapped his arms around her, and it was the most comfortable place in the world with her head buried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered. His hand rubbed her back just like he used to when she was distressed. Her heart ached for him, but at the same time, she remembered the things he'd said vividly. His body was so warm against hers that she could fall asleep. "What happened? You're shaking." She was also probably ruining that cashmere sweater she was so fond of.

"Lex, I didn't--" She hated that cracking in her voice, but she couldn't seem to avoid it. "I didn't plan that thing with Shaw. And I'm so sorry, darling. Please, please forgive me. It was so fucking stupid to think that you would never find out, but I was so afraid I was going to lose you." It all came out in a rush, and she wasn't sure it was audible.

"I don't care, sweetheart. The fact of the matter is that you didn't humiliate me, and you are in love with me. I could feel it in your mind, and now that I can't anymore, it's like I've lost half of my mind." It was probably the most honest they'd ever been with each other. She touched the side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. Her face was probably red from all the crying. "Cordelia called. My mother died. It looks like she killed herself." With each nugget of information, his eyes softened more and more until he was kissing all over her face. They were small, velvet-soft kisses that made her heart beat wildly in her chest with affection.

"Does that mean you're going back home?" He was still whispering. It seemed right.

"Yes. Daddy's sending someone to pick me up. I need to be back at school by noon tomorrow." He retrieved a tissue from the night stand and wiped her face free of tears. When he handed it to her, she blew her nose into it and threw it away. "I was thinking about telling him." She said it without looking into his eyes. She couldn't find why she was ashamed, but she was.

"About the baby? You can't, Emma. He'll make you get an abortion." He took a deep breath and looked toward the ceiling as if asking a higher power for help. "It's still your choice, but I still want what I promised you. I want that life with you." He ran his hand gently through her hair, and their eyes met again.

"I know. I want it too." She hesitated a moment. "Lex, the things you said--"

"I didn't mean any of it. I just let my temper get the better of me." He lay back on the bed in an inviting manner, so she curled up right next to him and lay her head on his chest. In his usual way, he stroked her hair. "I got defensive. I'm sorry, sweetheart." It was completely sincere, and she knew at once that he was telling the truth. She felt her mind start to open up to his again.

"I don't think you'll feel me all the way out in Boston, but I'll try and call. The funeral is Tuesday." The dark thought loomed over her like a creature ready to attack. She wasn't ready to deal with her mother's death, but she had to do it. She couldn't go through life ignoring it.

"If you don't call me, I'll call you," he promised. Her eyes felt heavy. She hadn't undressed at all. She was still wearing her shoes. As if he could read her mind, he hovered over her and started to undress her. He started with her shoes and socks. He was extremely gentle and kissed the inside of her ankles when he was finished. If she weren't too tired for sex, he would've had her when he undid her top and blew air through his lips to trace patterns on her belly. She shivered.

He had that all-knowing smirk on his lips as he unbuttoned her pants. She raised an eyebrow when he lowered his head, and she hissed when he pulled her zipper down with his teeth. "God, that's sexy." He chuckled lowly against her stomach and pulled her pants off. He followed the denim with his hands over her skin. When the pants joined her other clothes on the floor, he leaned into her inner thighs and inhaled her scent. She couldn't help twitching when he traced his tongue down her lace panties in the most intimate places.

A soft moan escaped her throat when he dug deeper, and his hands were gripping her thighs to keep them still. His fingers slowly crept up to the top of her panties to pull them down her legs. His intensely blue eyes were fixated on hers, and she couldn't take her eyes from his. "Take off your bra. Let me see you, beautiful." Emma was definitely not innocent, but a blush put heat into her cheeks as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off of her shoulders and dropped it off the side of the bed.

His gaze dropped to her exposed breasts, and he gave her inner folds a long lick. "Touch yourself." His voice was low and husky, and the arousal from it shot through her like lightning. His mouth returned to licking her like a cat would, only much more thoroughly. He was hitting all of the spots she had. She ran her fingers over her breasts and massaged the soft mounds slowly at first, but when he hit certain spots, she tweaked her nipples. She could hear Lex's husky breathing and felt him straddle one of her legs.

The moan that she let out when he nipped at her clit was louder than she expected, but he was obviously enjoying it. His hands were fumbling with his pants, and moments later, she felt his bare cock on her shin. She bent her knee carefully so that she was stroking him, and his moan created sensations inside of her that told her she was close to her climax. She continued to help him get off, and then her body became sharply aware of the stimulation it was receiving. Waves of white washed over her vision, and her body arched as Lex's tongue gave her tiny licks to lengthen the orgasm. He licked up all of her fluid, and she felt his hips jerk in a stuttered thrust that meant he was coming.

After they recuperated, Lex used a tissue to clean off her leg. He took off the rest of his clothes and lay naked in the bed with her. They returned to their most comfortable position, with Emma sprawled over Lex's chest, and pulled the blankets up over them. For now, they were in their own private oasis, and no one could touch them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  


_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. More drama. What were you expecting?

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emma was lying in bed at her home in Boston when she started feeling the baby in her subconscious. It started as a tickle in her mind, but when her telepathy became attuned to the phenomenon, she could feel the beginnings of another mind there in her stomach. She lifted her shirt and looked down at the slight bump in her muscled abdomen. She was mesmerized by it as she ran her hand over it and closed her eyes. It was nowhere near developed, but it put a flutter in her heart. There was really a baby inside her.

She couldn't help but smile. The music on her radio became soft and soothing. She started to hum to the tune when her cell phone rang. It was playing Beethoven, which meant that it was Lex calling. She turned down the radio and answered the phone with her eyes still closed. "Hey."

"I got really sleepy in class just now. Is everything okay?" It seemed that, since they were so far away from each other, her telepathy wouldn't actively do anything, but over the past few days, they'd found their emotions completely in tune with one another.

"Everything's better than okay. I think I can sense the baby. Forget that, I _can _sense the baby." She was ecstatic, and her smile widened into a toothy grin.

"Wow, that's amazing. Its brain stem must be developing already." Lex often slipped into scientific mode, and she couldn't bring him out of it most of the time.

"Are you talking on your phone in class?" She checked her watch, which she hadn't changed from the school's time zone.

"No." He sounded embarrassed. "I ditched. I had to find out what was going on with you." He laughed a little. "I guess I shouldn't have been so worried."

"Don't ditch," she chided. "I need your brain to be fully occupied with _my _homework when I get back."

"I'll try, but I can't help it. When I can feel the way your mood changes, I just wish I could be there with you to see what's happening." His voice was filled with longing that made her homesick. It was funny that she considered Hensen's to be more of a home than the Frost mansion.

"I miss you." She looked down at a photo of her and Lex, which was begrudgingly taken by Oliver before she left. Neither Bruce nor Oliver liked the fact that they were still going out. She could tell that they didn't like the complications and how much Lex could hurt her in a fight. "It's so empty here. Daddy's off taking care of business, and Cordy's not coming home until tomorrow." Tomorrow was the day she was dreading. Her mother's funeral, when she finally had to look the problem in the face. Guilt stirred her chest.

She was doing exactly what her mother had been doing when her father had an affair. She was looking the other way and trying to ignore it. That would work for a while until she saw her mother lying in the casket. Her mother was always so distinguished. It would be hard to see her stone cold and pale. "I miss you too." Lex's voice soothed her some, but it wasn't the same as having him here. "Are you thinking about your mom?" His voice was soft, and suddenly she was glad that he had skipped class.

"Yeah. It's going to be hard. Whenever she was sick, she would always lock herself up in her room so we wouldn't see her. She hated looking less than perfect." A small smile curved her lips from how ridiculous her mother could be sometimes.

"My mom did that too, but it was because she didn't want me to know how sick she really was." She felt him. Even across however many miles, she felt his grief on the same wavelength as hers. She didn't want to make him feel sad, so she changed the subject.

"Should I buy a pregnancy test while I'm out?" It was like getting out of jail. Here, she was alone. At Hensen's, she had so many people buzzing around her all the time.

"If you think you can hide it from your father. But you already know you're pregnant. What's the point?" That rational mind of his was no match for her feminine logic.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure. Maybe I'm just getting fat and crazy," she joked. Hearing Lex's laugh was reassuring and filled her with warmth.

"You're not crazy. Just make sure your father doesn't find out, okay? You have to be careful." His lecturing tone was softer than usual, and it felt like a caress.

"I know." She wouldn't risk her baby's life unnecessarily. Lex was still open to her having an abortion if that was what she truly wanted, but now that she could feel it, the image of her and Lex living as husband and wife in Costa Mesa was getting more and more tempting. "How's our plan doing?" The "plan" was their trigger word for that life. They didn't dare talk about it too much. It seemed like a piece of heaven that was far out of reach.

"It's doing well. The house is ready in case we need to leave earlier than planned. They sent pictures this morning." She could almost feel the sun, even though it was cloudy and gloomy in Boston. She wanted so badly to imagine it, but it was as if she were afraid that her father would start reading her thoughts. She kept it tucked away in her mind for herself and Lex only.

"How does it look?" She could almost see the images. Lex's mind was just out of reach. She could feel his emotions, but actually retrieving pictures and thoughts was difficult.

"It's got a great view of the beach. One wall in three of the rooms is made of glass, so you can practically see the waves on the doorstep. The water's so blue, sweetheart." She heard the same sentiment in his voice that was coursing through her. They could really do this. It was a great opportunity to separate themselves from their fathers. Breaking contact with Cordelia would be the hardest thing she would have to do, but she wanted her baby to be born. Until it was, it could be killed without any guilt on her father or Lex's father's consciences. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It sounds beautiful, darling." Until they were actually there, it was all just a dream. Her heart pounded with anticipation, but she couldn't let herself get excited. What might happen in the next few months could change everything. Two months until her belly would really start to grow. She'd been on Google looking at pictures, and she was deathly afraid of the stretch marks. Lex made fun of her for it.

"Are you all alone there?" His voice had a seductive quality to it.

"I'm not having phone sex with you. It's trashy," she protested. "You're so horny all the time."

"I didn't hear you complaining." She was glad he couldn't see her turn red. He could sense her tension. "How's your morning sickness?"

"It was okay until I got on the plane. I told the stewardess that it was something I ate." She never knew who could be telling her father things. It was terrible that she had to be so paranoid, but that's how her family was run. Maybe that was why she and Lex worked so well. Now they were both stuck with their fathers, but her mother hadn't been supportive of her like Lillian had supported Lex.

Their conversation continued until Emma remembered that Lex had another class. She urged him to go to that one since he'd ditched the other one for her. Part of her regretted it, because now she felt lonelier than ever, but she just looked at the picture of them and watched television. It was relaxation that she hadn't afforded herself since she'd been at Hensen's. She pulled her shirt back down over her stomach so that it would conceal the bump.

Dinner was tense. It was just her and her father. They ate in silence. She tried not to eat a whole lot, but she snuck down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to raid the fridge. She had three pieces of blueberry cheesecake and disposed of the evidence. Her sleep was interrupted by thoughts of the upcoming funeral. She tried so hard not to think about it that she just couldn't help it. She was in no mood to please her father's business partners and her mother's socialite friends.

The funeral was supposed to be short. There would be no religious drivel, as her father called it, and the wake was to be kept brief. The burial would be done privately, because her father's opinion was that no one should see that unpleasant kind of thing. He almost sounded like her mother with that comment. He instructed Emma to be on her best behavior, but he gave Cordy an hour-long lecture on the phone entailing specific details of what was unacceptable. She felt sorry for her little sister.

That morning, she dressed in all black. It was the most conservative dress in her wardrobe. The top was a halter that wrapped around her neck and didn't show too much cleavage, and it came down to the middle of her thighs. Black hid her stomach, and the dress wasn't tight enough to show any major difference from the side, either. There wasn't anything she could do to hide her cast, so she wore it proudly. She left her hair down and wore diamond earrings and bracelets. Her black pumps wouldn't hurt her feet too much, and she still looked classy. Her mother would have wanted her to look good. She put on little makeup and a pink lip so that she didn't look like she was trying to get a date.

When she was putting a few essentials in her small, black purse, Cordelia burst into her room and gave her a hug. Emma almost fell over, but she felt immediately joyful in her sister's presence. Cordy just gave off a glow that energized those around her. However, when she pulled away, she had that serious look on her face. "Did Daddy tell you?"

"What now?" She didn't like the somber tone of her voice.

She spoke very carefully. "Daddy told me that Adrienne was making an appearance."

Her first thought was disbelief. "Adrienne's locked up in a mental hospital. How is she making an appearance?" She couldn't help but raise her voice, but she reminded herself not to hate the messenger. Just her father for doing this to her.

"I don't know. He wants to talk to us about it downstairs." Cordy gave her a sympathetic look and gave her another hug. "It's not like I want to deal with her either," she joked, and Emma smiled. She followed her sister down the stairs, and her posture was defensive. Her father was going to hear her displeasure even if she did get in trouble for it.

Their father was waiting in the foyer with his hand in the pockets of his tuxedo. He looked refined. "My beautiful daughters," he almost murmured, but then he seemed to remember himself and cleared his throat. "Adrienne is going to be joining us for the wake. She will be dressed normally, and she will be slightly tranquilized. There will be no trouble," he emphasized with a look at Emma.

"Tell that to her. She's the one who tried to kill me in my sleep," she said sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is ridiculous, Daddy. Why even bring Adrienne out into the public? I thought you wanted to hide her away." Deep inside her, Emma had to admit that she wanted Adrienne to stay locked away. It was the only way to ensure that she would be able to sleep at night without looking for moving shadows.

"There won't be any talk of that, Emma," he said in a strong, commanding voice that said he meant business. "It was her mother that died, too, and she has a right to be there. Adrienne will sit on my right side, and Cordelia will sit on my left. You'll sit next to Cordelia. Don't complain. It's unbecoming." She hid her snarl. She didn't want to act like a princess, but she was scared for her life again. Just hearing her sister's name and imagining her presence made her heartbeat speed up.

They left the house in a limousine. She made sure to sit next to the window with Cordelia right next to her. She didn't want to sit next to Adrienne. She didn't even want to look at Adrienne. They stopped in front of the nearby mental hospital and waited for her. Emma made sure to look while Adrienne couldn't see her through the tinted glass windows. Her older sister looked to be in a daze. Her sandy brown hair had been done perfectly, but Emma doubted that she'd done it by herself. She was wearing a dark blue dress that showed nothing and sandals. They were flats. Emma wasn't even sure how she could walk, but secretly, she felt pleased that her sister was barely awake.

When the staff opened the door for Adrienne, Emma turned her head to look out the other window. She was very aware of her sister's presence as she sat next to her father and greeted him slowly. Her father still lavished affection over Adrienne. Emma wasn't jealous, but she felt that it was wrong that his favorite daughter was also the one in a mental institution for attempted murder and delusions of grandeur. Thankfully, her father didn't ask Adrienne to say hello to her sisters, and if Adrienne said anything else, she ignored it.

The limo finally pulled up to the funeral home. The family got out of the limo and appeared to be unified. There were already many people there, and a few of the press were snapping pictures. The Frost family remained stoic. Even Adrienne seemed to sense the mood. She had sunglasses on, so thankfully, Emma couldn't see her eyes. She had a feeling that if she did, the memory of that night would destroy her composure.

They took a seat in the front row, where there were lavish couches. The farther back the chairs, the less comfortable they were. It was clear that this funeral was meant for the upper class, and no one that looked like they didn't belong was allowed in. It was mentally taxing to be around so many complex thoughts, but she shut them out. She looked at her mother, dressed in a red dress that was her favorite, with her hands folded in her lap. That was wrong. Her makeup was too pale, too light, and it wasn't done perfectly like it should have been. She could sense her father thinking that he was going to have the undertaker fired.

Her mother looked far past her age when she'd always acted like she was still twenty. Twenty, sociable, and flirty around other men, but it never extended past ladylike boundaries. Her father was the sleaze. Her mother had been loyal to the end. The casket was cream-colored and had a gold tint to it. While she was examining all the flowers, she felt weight settle on the couch next to her. It was Lionel Luthor. No one was going to relegate him to the second row even though he wasn't family.

"Winston," Lionel said and sent a nod her father's way, "I'm sorry for your loss." Surely the seat behind Winston would've been a better one. The possibility occurred to her that Lionel's choice of seat was deliberate. He could've even sat next to Adrienne and been closer to her father. Sure enough, he leaned close to whisper to her. "The undertaker didn't do her justice." She wasn't sure what he wanted, but he looked harmless enough. He had a mane of dark brown hair and a carefully trimmed beard. His brown eyes didn't look unkind, but she reminded herself of Lex's memories that she had witnessed. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, then.

"No, he didn't," she whispered back. She was fiercely serious today. Her mother would've slapped her hand if her composure had slipped, so there was no way she was losing it, even if Adrienne was here. Her older sister's thoughts were inaccessible as always. "You knew my mother?" Cordelia wasn't paying attention, and no one else was in range to hear their conversation.

"In passing. We saw each other at business functions. She was always so charming, but she was never trashy like some women." He spoke of her fondly, and she wondered just how well her mother had known him. "I don't know what Lex expected me to think about you, but I don't think I could've found a better companion for my son." He knew of Lex's rebellious nature, his voice told her. It could've been reverse psychology, too. She didn't think that Lionel thought it was as easy as all that.

"Thank you for the compliment. I love your son." She said it straight out. She figured that he, of all people, would appreciate her direct honesty. He nodded.

"I thought so. Lex has never told me so little about his girlfriends. Not that he's had many. I am curious, what attracted you to him?" Ah, he was digging for information. He found their union suspicious.

"He's unique. He's not like all the others, and I feel safe with him." Lionel snorted softly as if he didn't believe her.

"Even with his temper?" She wondered if he was trying to dissuade her.

"Yes. It's much better now." She could sense a little bit of his thoughts and found that he was genuinely curious. He had the mindset that his son was a freak, and she was a beautiful, popular girl. What he didn't know was that she was a freak, too.

"Interesting. Thank you for talking with me, Miss Frost." He shook her unbroken hand, and she remembered to have a firm grip. He smirked, as if he were impressed.

"It's no problem, Mr. Luthor." She didn't forget her manners. Lionel stood up and went to mingle with others. An hour in, Emma started to feel nauseous. She grabbed her purse and walked calmly to the bathroom. She tried to be quiet as she heaved. Her breakfast went down the toilet, and she took a minute to rinse out her mouth and calm down. Her hand slipped into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Lex had tried calling her a few times, and when he didn't get a response, he texted her.

He knew that something was wrong. His first one asked her if she was alright, the second told her to text him back, and the third told her that he was worried about her. She would talk to him later so she could fully explain the situation, but until then, she needed to get back to the funeral. She was looking down at her phone when she exited the bathroom, so she didn't see Adrienne pushing her back in. The door locked, and a hand locked over her mouth while the other grabbed her phone.

Adrienne's eyes, which had been covered earlier, turned almost white. The usually dark blue went pale, and it was clear that something was happening. Then, a sharp laugh that echoed in the small space but wasn't very loud at all. It was derisive laughter that struck a chord in Emma's chest.

"You're pregnant?" Emma's eyes widened with shock. How the hell could she know that? Fury made her blood boil, and everything in the bathroom started to rattle. It seemed nothing compared to Adrienne's voice. "I'm definitely telling Daddy."

Oh god, what the hell was she going to do? Emma had seconds to decide, and the solution came to her before she could think about it. Adrienne's mind had always seemed like a steel wall to her, but she sensed that she was stronger than Adrienne was. She focused on diamonds again. She could do this. Her mind broke past Adrienne's barriers in a mad fury and looked for the answers to her questions. Her mind was a jumbled mess, but Emma sensed that she could touch things and find out what happened around that object. It was odd, like the objects spoke to her.

How could she force Adrienne not to tell her father? The only way she could ever silence her would be to eradicate it from her mind. She found the recent memories of what Adrienne had found upon touching her phone and started to erase them. It was harder than creating illusions, because she had to erase all of it. Her hands were gripping the metal bar behind her, and her knuckles were turning white. She could still hear the rattle of objects around her and a low rumble. When she was finished, Adrienne was unconscious, and Emma's nose was bleeding furiously.

She grabbed all the paper towels she could and did it quickly. She ran some under water while she used the others to stop the blood from flowing anywhere else. It took several minutes to stop, and her head was throbbing. She couldn't stand being in her own mind. It was a terrible pain that shot through her like the worst migraine in the world. She even shed a few tears waiting for the pain to stop. Her hands were shaking when they reached in her purse for the aspirin and poured the pills out into her hand. Four tumbled out, but she only took two of them. It was a blood thinner, and she needed the bleeding to stop.

It took most of the paper towels to finally stop the bleeding. She made sure to use foundation on the areas of her face that looked too red, and then she left Adrienne in the bathroom. She didn't want to get blamed for this. She shoved the paper towels down a covered trash can near the bathroom but not in it. They would look far too suspicious sitting in the discrete little wastebasket next to the sink. She was trying so hard not to tremble as she leaned down and whispered into her father's ear that she found Adrienne passed out in the bathroom. The family quietly took their leave and didn't mention the incident to anyone. They were allowed to come and go as they pleased.

Thankfully, Adrienne was still unconscious when they took her back into the mental hospital, and Emma watched with dark eyes as her limp body was taken in. What had she done? She meant to just erase the recent memories, but what if she'd done something more to cause this? She didn't let her nervousness show. She had time to change and pack a light bag before she was on a plane again. Lex was probably mad with worry. Emma couldn't sleep, and she doubted that he could either.

When the plane landed, she had several more texts from Lex and one from Cordy that said Adrienne was in a coma. That made her feel guiltier. She could feel Lex's mind more strongly now that she was in the limo heading back to school, but she still had an hour and a half. She sent him a text that she wanted to talk to him face-to-face and tell him what happened. What if Adrienne died from what Emma had done to her mind?

On the other hand, what if she'd allowed Adrienne to run loose with one of her deepest secrets? Her father would've forced her to have an abortion. She had a right to protect her and Lex's child, didn't she? Still, she admitted that she hadn't known what she was doing. She didn't want to do it again anytime soon. The severe migraine was still there, and she'd grown used to it in the past few hours. It would be better if she could just _sleep_, but her guilt was keeping her awake. As terrible as what she was about to do to Emma had been, did Emma have the right to erase her life? It wasn't much of a life inside that mental hospital. It definitely wasn't helping her. She just wanted to hurt Emma again.

When the limo pulled up to the school, Lex was waiting for her. He looked anxious. They didn't speak until they were in her room, and she lay down in the bed next to him. They looked at each other, and Lex's baby blues were filled with concern. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Oh, Lex, it was terrible," she whispered. Her head pounded. She told him what happened and exactly what she was thinking when she wiped Adrienne's memory. "Cordy said that she's in a coma."

"You were protecting yourself." His voice was soft and didn't bother her headache. It soothed her nerves. "You were protecting our baby."

"Adrienne wouldn't have stopped until my father knew. If she still has any inkling of what she found out, she'll find some way to remember." She hated her sister. For that moment, she was glad that Adrienne wasn't conscious.

"Then you did the right thing, sweetheart." He wiped the tear from her cheek. She knew that he was curious about what his father said to her, but she was focused on Adrienne. She wanted to sleep. Now that she was lying down with Lex, she was starting to get more tired. That was what she'd been waiting for this whole time. Lex. "It's not your fault. Your powers just aren't fully developed yet."

He seemed to sense her exhaustion and started to undress her. It was soft and gentle instead of sexual, right down to when he removed her heels. She didn't realize how much her knees were hurting her until now. He got undressed, too, but he just held her close and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

They spent the next day catching her up on her homework. Lex ditched all of his classes, much to Emma's protest. He said that she needed him more than he needed to sit in class and be bored to death with things he'd already learned. Her headache was almost completely gone, but she had to be careful. Her mental state was still tentative, and her strength hadn't been restored enough to use her telepathy again. She could've if it was an emergency, but her mind was too fragile to use it casually.

When Madam Dench entered the room, neither of them was nervous. They were both dressed in comfortable clothes, and at the time, they were bent over her math book. Lex was trying to get her to understand exponential functions. Emma glanced up at the headmistress.

"Hello, Madam Dench," she greeted pleasantly. It was a welcome distraction from the curves and formulas.

"It's good to see both of you doing something productive." She sounded like she'd been expecting them to be naked and fooling around. Thank goodness she hadn't come in at any other time. "I've been supportive of this arrangement, because neither of your fathers have complained. However, Lex has been missing classes." She threw him a disapproving glance. "The headmaster asked me to come and speak with you."

"I'm afraid that those were my fault." Lex's mind was surprised, but he kept an amazingly straight face. "I've had such a hard time dealing with my mother's death. I called him out of class when I was in Boston, and today, he's helping me with my homework. Let's face it, Lex isn't learning anything new in class. He's bored all the time. He's not really missing anything."

Madam Dench reddened and cleared her throat. "Well, Lex has already been placed in the most advanced classes we have. He needs to start attending them, even if he does other things in them. His father has a strict policy." That meant that Lionel was giving the school donations and didn't want his son missing class.

"I will." It was a brief answer, but Lex seemed anxious to get back to helping Emma. He didn't like Madam Dench at all.

"Good. You're allowed the rest of today off, but tomorrow, you must be in class. Your father said that if you miss another class, he will start to disapprove of this new arrangement." She could sense Lex's rage. Now, his father knew exactly what button to push to get him to do something.

"That's fine," Emma finished for him. The headmistress left, and Emma held Lex's hand. "He won't ruin this for us. He just wants you to get nervous."

"He called me after your mom's funeral. He asked how your arm got broken, and I told him that you had a bad fall. He didn't believe me." Emma snorted softly.

"He probably thinks that you did it. He made it sound like you were abusing girls left and right." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What girls?" Lex scoffed. "I haven't had any girlfriends before you, Emma. Except for Vicky Hardwick. I think I went around calling her my girlfriend for a day, and she freaked out. I was ten."

She had to laugh. "Maybe that's why Vicky hates me so much. She's jealous because she didn't take the opportunity when she had it," she teased.

Vicky hadn't talked to her in weeks. Emma thought it was bizarre, but she didn't really care. She supposed that, deep down, she missed her female companions, but Lex was so much more than that. He was everything.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried.  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lie,  
Is made up on your side._

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it okay...  
I miss you.

I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.

We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were.  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
  
**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. Explicit content in this chapter, more sadness and some light at the end of the tunnel.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Emma got excited when Halloween came around. Lex was dreading it. She knew the cause of both was the dance held on Halloween night, and Lex didn't like to dance. From being in his mind so much, she knew that he could; he just didn't like it. They went shopping together the weekend before, and Lex had groaned at Emma's choice. An angel and the devil. Lex refused to wear any kind of wings, and he only agreed to wear the white suit because he was turned on by her costume.

Unlike Lex, Emma wasn't reluctant at all to wear everything that went with her costume. It was a silky red dress that was draped so that it didn't cling too tightly to her stomach, which was growing a little bit larger every week. It was at about half an inch from where it had been when she wasn't pregnant. It did show a bit of cleavage, and the dress ended in the middle of her thighs. She also wore red fishnets, which Lex absolutely loved, red heels, a collar, and a headband with two horns attached.

She felt Lex watching when she slid the fishnets up over her legs and the red, lacy panties that he would be enjoying later. There was also a matching strapless bra. She felt his desire wash over her and looked over at him. His eyes were heated, and he was only half-dressed in a black silk shirt and white dress pants. _We don't have time for that_, she said telepathically, but she felt her own arousal rise in anticipation.

_Later. _His voice in her head nearly growled it out, and it sent a chill up her spine. She continued to get dressed until she was finally done. He was still trying to do his tie perfectly. He wasn't obsessive compulsive, but some of his behaviors bordered on it. He was a perfectionist. When Emma tied it for him, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her fire red lipstick didn't come off, but it wouldn't hold up to a make-out session.

They were late to the dance anyways. It was already in full swing, and it seemed like every pair of eyes in the room suddenly turned to the two of them. She grabbed Lex's hand and held it in hers as she led him over to a corner of the floor that was less occupied than the others. She knew that he didn't like being watched, but what were they supposed to do? They were still the talk of the school. Questions going around were ones like "how are they still together?" and "is she retarded or something?"

The band was a knock-off of someone popular, and the music slowed to a rhythmic beat that cued a slow dance. Emma drew Lex close to her by wrapping her arms around his neck and set her head on his shoulder. It was a good way to get him to dance. They swayed to the beat, slowly doing turns, and it seemed like no one was in the room but them. The dance lasted a few minutes and then switched to a faster song.

Oliver tapped on her shoulder, and she smiled at him. He was dressed up as some sort of Robin Hood. The green mask brought out the green in his eyes.

"I didn't know you liked tights," she teased. Lex graciously relinquished her for the current dance, mostly because he didn't want to be embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked fishnets." He twirled her and did a dip that would've made her heart sing when they were dating. Now, it seemed sort of cheesy and cute. "Don't tell Lex, but I think they look good on you." His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he smiled with all of his perfect, white teeth.

"Keep it in your quiver." She gave him a small wink. She missed joking around with Ollie. How badly would she miss him if she ran away to California? She tried not to think about it. When she glanced over at Lex, she could see that he was talking to Vicky Hardwick. That was a surprise, but the conversation didn't seem unpleasant. She was smiling, at least.

"I wouldn't dream of offending you, Em." He was still joking. He wasn't nearly that formal. "I love the irony. Lex is the angel, and you're the devil. You just wanted to dress like a slut, didn't you?"

"We thought it might change our image." There wasn't much hope involved, because of the students at school were anything, they were fickle. They loved gossip and would turn against anyone, no matter if it was true or not. "I plead the fifth," she said with a smile about the slutty dress.

Bruce was her next dance. He wasn't dressed in a costume, but he wore a suit. It made him look sophisticated as ever. She took his hand as they did sort of a waltz to the medium-paced music. He didn't say anything for the first half of the song.

"Is Lex treating you well?" It was a serious question, and it was one that she could answer truthfully.

"Yes, he is." Bruce opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was interrupted.

"May I have this dance?" The voice brought back flashes of being cold and naked on the locker room floor. Sebastian Shaw was dressed in clothes from the 1900's and had mutton chops to go with it. His eyes were black, and he was holding out a hand expectantly.

If she ran away now, she was a coward. Bruce watched her carefully as she took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. He stayed close when Shaw took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. The touch burned. She placed her other hand on the very corner of his shoulder as lightly as she could. The song was slow, but not as slow as the one she and Lex had danced to.

She held him at a distance, but she lost control when the hand on her hip was placed squarely in the middle of her back and brought her closer. She almost glared at him and looked at him with utter contempt. Her mind couldn't help but catch a wave of his thoughts.

_I know what you are._ The thought struck fear in her, but she was careful not to show it. He couldn't know. It had to be some wayward thought that she misinterpreted. She looked for Lex, but he was nowhere to be found. _I know you're a telepath, Emma. _This time, the fear went to the bottom of her heart. She did what she'd been avoiding the entire dance and looked into his eyes. Those terrible, conniving black depths were intelligent and curious at the same time. _If you don't respond, I'll tell the world what you are._

_What do you want? _She pursed her lips in defiance. He'd already taken so much from her. What more was there to take?

_I thought so. _He smirked knowingly and brushed a hand over her cheek. She was repulsed already. _Vicky told me about your special little power. _She could have strangled Victoria Hardwick right there and then, but she kept moving. The movement was the only thing that reminded her that this was real. _I've fucked a lot of girls, but you, my dear, were the best...And you weren't even trying. _

Hot blood rushed through her veins, and she had to restrain her temper. _I could wipe your mind in a second, Shaw. I could make you think you were two years old. _Her threats were tangible. His mind was open and exposed. It wasn't nearly as impenetrable as Adrienne's had been.

Without warning, she was shoved into a dark hallway that connected to the ballroom. She felt something close around her throat with a soft _click _and suddenly, she was cut off from the rest of the psychic world. She was locked inside her own mind as violently as Shaw had shoved her, but this was worse. Even though she didn't have these powers at birth, it felt like a part of her had been ripped out and held just out of her reach.

She struggled against him. She hit him twice in the chest, kicked him in the shin, and stomped on his foot. It seemed to do no good, however, as he seized her wrists with one hand and held them over her head. She was trembling. Without her telepathy, she felt more vulnerable than ever. She was no longer untouchable. He wrenched her wrist into his hand with a bulldog's grip and breathed into her neck.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" He dragged her behind him, and she had to struggle to keep up with his wide strides. He led her into the abandoned classrooms that were located below ground level. He jerked her into one of the rooms and shut the door behind them. There were no windows anywhere. He pushed her to her knees.

Her instinct overtook her, and she raised her arm to strike him. It was her stronger one. She'd gotten her cast off a week ago, but that arm was still weak. He was too fast. He grabbed her wrist painfully tight, and his free hand smacked her in the face. She was stunned, and her cheek stung with the impact of the blow.

"Fight me, bitch. See how far you get," he spat at her. When she tried to punch him where it would hurt the most, his groin, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. She rose as quickly as she could to relieve the pain in her scalp, but he pulled her hair to make her tilt her head back. Her face was contorted in pain, and she couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped her throat. Her watery eyes looked at his, which were bright with the pleasure of causing her pain.

His teeth pinched the skin of her neck between them. He took advantage of her position and simply bit wherever he wished. Unlike Lex, he didn't soothe the wound with his tongue, nor did he spare her from agony. He bit her all the way down to her cleavage. His free hand slipped to her back and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor, and he pulled away to examine her body.

"You little whore," he hissed into her ear. "You would be perfect for my club." She didn't know what it meant, but she didn't have time to think about it. Her undergarments and fishnets were torn off, and she was forced to her knees. Her scalp was sore, but she still felt him pulling her hair. She heard him undoing his pants, and the only positive thing she could think right now was at least he didn't notice that she was pregnant.

He entered her just as roughly as the first time, and he used her hair to pull her body closer to his. His rhythm was fast and hard, and she tried to block out most of it. When he came inside her, he pulled her hair hard and whispered into her ear.

"Such a good fuck. You belong to me, Emma." Her name sounded tarnished in his mouth. "Don't worry about that boyfriend of yours. Vicky's taking good care of him." Before she could comprehend what he said, he licked the shell of her ear. "She gives the best head, but I'm sure you'll learn soon enough." Rage swelled in her chest, but she could do nothing about it. He finally let go of her hair, and she crumpled to the floor using her strong arm to brace herself. "Break up with him or I'll crush his skull in." He was completely serious, and this was no idle threat. Shaw's strength was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

He left her there, and she stifled the sobs and tears that were coming. She had to be cold if she were to pull this off. She didn't want Lex to die, and she had no doubt that Shaw could and would kill him. She gathered her ruined undergarments and fishnets and stuffed them into a covered trash can. She put on her dress and fixed her hair to the best of her ability. She had to be careful walking back to her room because of the marks visible on her neck and chest. The halls were empty.

Her room was empty, too. She didn't think she could stand a confrontation with Lex right now. She didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her eyes were far too haunted, and the marks on her skin were bright red. She took off her dress, shoes, and the ridiculous horns. She took a scalding hot shower to wash away the grime that tainted her soul, but the water couldn't reach that far. The ring on her neck looked like a normal choker necklace. It was white. She couldn't open it anywhere. There was no clasp or unlocking mechanism.

She put on a turtleneck sweater and pajama pants before crawling into bed and falling asleep. The tension inside her made her sleep restless, and she was like a coiled spring with pressure on both ends. When the door opened, she awoke immediately. Her eyes opened to a guilty-looking Lex trying to sneak in.

"Get out." Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. He shut the door behind him and looked at her with hopeless eyes.

"You know." The anger inside her, the rage against Shaw and Vicky and the rest of the world, was all directed toward Lex.

"Of course I know. I'm fucking psychic." Not anymore. She hated the limited torture of her own mind. She was like a wild animal pacing in a cage.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was a mistake. She played on a fantasy I had when I was younger, and I was stupid to fall for it." She didn't want him to apologize. It only made the guilt inside of her worse. When he tried to touch her cheek, she flinched away.

"Don't touch me." He drew his hand back. He felt like it was his fault. She blinked away the tears and did what she had to. "I can't be with you now that you've been with her. I gave you everything, and you tossed it aside like nothing. I'm getting an abortion." The words poured out of her with the liquid rage running through her veins.

Her heart ached when a tear slid down his cheek. "No, Emma, don't." His voice cracked, and she wanted so badly to draw him close and tell him that she loved him. She remembered Shaw's threat. This pain would be more tolerable than seeing Lex dead because of her. "We don't have to be together, okay? You can just hide it until the baby's born."

"It's too late, Lex. You made me do this the second you touched her." His face contorted with so many emotions. She could read despair, sorrow, rage, and confusion. He started to walk toward the door, but he turned his eyes on her one last time. The pain in them was something she would never forget.

"I hate you." Three words that hurt her more than anything else could, and he knew it. "Don't ever speak to me again." He left and shut the door.

She finally let loose all the pain and hatred in her heart in the form of tears on her pillow. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night, and the sky never looked so dark.

She didn't bother putting on makeup the next morning. She put on a pair of jeans, which were becoming a bit tight, a tank top, and a white hooded sweatshirt. The sweatshirt came high enough on her neck to hide the purple bruises. Her good wrist was also bruised. She simply ran a brush through her hair and left it down so that she could hide her face from the rest of the world. She gathered her books and saw that some of Lex's were still littered around. She placed them on the couch in a neat pile and stifled the tears from coming again.

She methodically picked up everything in the room that was his. She folded his clothes and set them next to the books. When she saw the framed picture of them on her night stand, she gently set it on its face so that she wouldn't have to look at it. After a series of rituals that would've broken her heart had it not already been shattered, she left for class.

Math was a painful reminder of the hours Lex had spent holding her close teaching her all the equations and formulas and what they meant. She didn't pay attention. Even when her name was called to give an answer, she kept looking down. She was like a ghost, an imprint of the sassy, catty girl that she once was. She didn't care anymore. That was how the whole day went. She fell asleep in Art History, and she didn't eat any lunch. She spent her lunch hour staring at her food and denying herself the right to eat any.

Astronomy was something she'd been dreading, but she went anyway. She sat in the back, as usual, and she tried not to pay attention when Lex sat on the opposite side of the room. She didn't want to see the hate in his features, so she didn't look. When the time came to look into a telescope, Emma couldn't find any of the stars. She scribbled down some fake coordinates and jumped when a hand was set on her shoulder.

Startled, she turned to see Professor Gray's concerned blue eyes. "Are you alright, Emma?" he asked in a low voice. She could feel Lex's eyes on them, but she didn't pay him any attention.

"I'm fine." It was what she'd been saying automatically all day to anyone who bothered to ask.

"Is that why all your coordinates are off by a galaxy?" She would be embarrassed if she had any self-esteem left. He gave her a small smile. "Hang around after class. We'll talk, okay?"

She simply nodded. If nothing else, it would make him go away. He looked at Lex's coordinates next, and she was surprised to hear that he had a few mistakes. Perhaps he was distracted as well. It wasn't like she could read his mind anymore. She touched the collar on her neck that was made of some kind of metal. It was light around her neck, but she couldn't get it off. Maybe someone around here had a chainsaw.

She tried not to think about it as the end of class rolled around. Lex stayed longer than usual and was the last one to leave. Professor Gray approached her while she was putting her books in her bag.

"Tell me what's going on. Both you and Lex are doing worse than usual." He already had one side of what was going on. She didn't want their break-up to be so obvious.

"We broke up." It was short and to the point.

"Can I ask why? You both were doing so well together." He'd been watching their progress during class, obviously. Both of their grades had been better before now.

"It's complicated." It was definitely complicated. How could she explain to him that she was a telepath and that Shaw was using a collar to control her? "He was with another girl." It was really low of her to blame it all on him, but her side of the story was one giant secret. She couldn't feel the baby in her stomach anymore, and she didn't know what to do with it.

"I see." He swept a piece of hair from her face, and his hand touched her cheek. Instinctively, she nuzzled the hand on her cheek. They were both suddenly aware that they had crossed the line between student and teacher, and she gazed steadily at his pretty blue eyes. His thumb was moving over the soft skin of her cheek, but she could see the rejection in his eyes. "Emma, I can't--"

"It's okay." She pulled away from him and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "I have to go."

She left as quickly as she could. She jumped when she saw Lex's pale form against the darkness of the building. She wrinkled her nose and gave a small sigh as she tried to ignore him and continued walking. She hoped that he would just leave it alone, but she had no such luck.

"Why can't I feel your mind anymore?" Unfortunately, Lex was able to match her pace, and the school seemed so far away.

"Because I don't want you to," she said irritably. "Did you get your stuff from my room?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Even when you tried to shut me out, you could never do it fully." She wanted to run away. She wanted to collapse into his arms and cry on his shoulder. At the same time, the thought of Lex's skull crushed into pieces made her stay as strong as she could. "No. I could do it now."

Damn him for figuring out a way to make her deal with him. "I'm getting better, aren't I?" She said nothing about his things, but he kept walking with her toward Hensen's. "What part of breaking up don't you understand? I thought you hated me."

"I did, for about two hours." She hated him for being so forgiving and sweet. "I may have been with Vicky, but that doesn't mean we can't work this out somehow, Emma. It's _our _baby."

"I told you, I'm getting an abortion." The chill of November made the wind harsh and biting.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She couldn't believe he had the audacity to say that. She glared at him, and he only gazed back. "You said you could feel the baby. I don't think you'd kill it, no matter how much you hate me."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do." Her words sounded so weak to her.

"Maybe," he said loftily. He didn't believe her. "I heard you with Professor Gray."

"Nothing happened," she snapped.

"I know." He was so irritating. He was being the voice of reason, like a parent holding logic over an angry child's head.

They arrived at her door, and she had to let him in, whether she liked it or not. He sat down on the couch, and she sat on the edge of her bed after setting her bag down. "I didn't say you could stay. Grab your stuff and go." Her voice held authority, but he simply sat back.

"No." God, he was stubborn. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on. Except for the fact that I have a stalker who won't get out of my room." She hurled the words with as much acidity as she possibly could. He was infuriatingly calm.

"All of a sudden, you want to break up and kill the baby. I think something's going on." He got up and started walking toward her.

"Yeah, it's called you cheated on me, you bastard." Her voice grew softer, and it was the first time she realized that Lex's indiscretion really did hurt her. She may have been raped by Sebastian, but it was far from willing.

He ran a hand through her hair and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" She frowned and nodded. "Vicky tried to tell me about the bet. When I told her I already knew about it, she started talking about how she always liked me when we were younger. I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't feel you in my mind, and I knew something was wrong, but I told myself it was nothing. She took me to her room and gave me head." The words hurt worse than what she had in her mind. She tried to look away, but he turned her head gently back to him and didn't continue until she was looking into his eyes. "It wasn't you. She tried to get me to have sex with her, but I didn't. I came here, but you weren't there."

She said nothing. It was noble of him to stop her at some point, but it was still painful to hear about. It was like throwing salt in the wounds Shaw had created.

"Say something." She could sense his anxiety, even if her telepathy wasn't working. "Please." His hand dropped to her neck, and before she could stop him, he saw her bruises. "Oh, God, what happened?" His hand brushed over the Shaw's collar. "What is this?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Vicky...Vicky told Shaw about my powers." As soon as she said Shaw's name, Lex tensed. "He danced with me. He told me that he knew about what I could do, and if I didn't come with him, he'd tell everyone. He put this collar on me, and it felt like my powers were ripped out of me." She couldn't help but cry on his shoulder, quite literally. He held her close and rubbed her back. "He did it again. He told me that I was his and to break up with you, or else he would kill you."

"We can leave. Now. Tonight." He laid small kisses all along her jaw and gently framed her face with his hands. "We'll go across the country. We'll have different names. We'll go where Shaw can never touch you again." He was almost shaking with anger, but none of it was directed toward her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait until morning?" Her heart was pounding with hope. She wanted their new life more than anything right now.

"No. This way, they won't miss us until classes tomorrow." His hands slipped down to her belly, where he rubbed it ever-so-softly. "Do you think Bruce can get his limo outside the gates?"

"Probably. Are you going to make me climb?" He chuckled.

"If you run all those hours on that treadmill and you can't climb that gate, I'll help you." She buried her face in his neck, where it felt better. She didn't have to feel guilty looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"It's alright. I'm going to call Bruce. I want you to pack as lightly as you can. Can you do that for me?" She sniffled, wiped her tears, and nodded. She had to be strong, or else they would never get out of here. Lex went to the phone and started talking to Bruce while Emma packed. Her things went in her messenger bag, and his went in his backpack. It was a lucky thing that his stuff was still here. They left their books. They were useless where they were going, and Emma cracked a smile. She wouldn't have to sit in class anymore. It all felt so surreal, and she was afraid to believe that it was happening.

Lex hung up the phone and explained the situation to her. "Bruce's limo is going to be here in fifteen minutes. We'll go to a used car dealership, and you'll go in as a rich girl looking to spend Daddy's money on a new car."

"Okay, Daddy," she teased and placed a light kiss on his lips. He broke out of his serious expression and smiled. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"It'll be okay, Emma," he soothed. "You'll pay in cash. Buy something typical of a girl your age. Please, not one of those goddamn Bugs."

She grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to ride in a Bug? I can get it in yellow."

"You're evil," he said with a laugh as he kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." That was the longest fifteen minutes she'd ever had to endure in her life. When they snuck out, they had to be extremely careful. Emma couldn't shield them anymore, but the matrons were just starting patrol. It wasn't hard to get away from the building and approach the gates, but they had to watch for the guards while they climbed over. The limo was in sight. Emma's heart was doing flips in her chest.

"Go. Now," Lex whispered, and she started climbing. It wasn't too hard, but she had trouble getting over the top. When the matron reappeared around the corner, she had to drop the last ten feet and landed in a painful crouch.

"Ow," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" It made her uncomfortable that Lex was still on the other side. If they got caught, he couldn't make a break for it.

"I'm fine. Climb." The matron went around the building again, where she couldn't see the gate. Lex was faster than she was, and his descent wasn't as rough as hers.

"Let's go." They went to the limousine, careful to watch for stray guards. They got safely inside the limo, and Lex commanded the driver to go to a car dealership. The driver didn't seem to have any problem with it. When Lex opened his extra bag, her eyes went wide. She'd been rich all her life, but she'd never seen such a large amount of cash in one place.

They were free. Emma was hesitant to believe it. She was so afraid of getting caught, that she didn't dare picture life in Costa Mesa until they were actually there. There, she could be reassured by the sandy white beaches and the flow of the ocean on her doorstep.

--

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

**"Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M. Sexual content in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. A little change is a good thing.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emma Frost felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. It pounded in her ears with every passing second. Time was frozen around her in the dark area behind the doors. They were two seemingly harmless oak doors that could swing open any second and change her life. She couldn't wait, but at the same time, her nerves were a twisted bundle of knots telling her to scream, shout, or sob with the joy of knowing that in less than five minutes, she would be married to Lex Luthor.

It wouldn't hold up in court, but that wasn't the point. It didn't matter that it wasn't exactly legal or that Lex had falsified documents saying that they were both eighteen. It only mattered that she was going to look into his eyes and tell him that she would be with him for the rest of their lives. They were as near to the border as possible so that they could get out of the state quickly, just in case their fathers went overboard and ordered police barriers. It was in the early hours of dawn, and it would only be a few hours before they were discovered missing from their classes and rooms.

It was lucky that she had so much white in her wardrobe. She was wearing a white dress that only went down to the middle of her thighs. It was more like a sun dress than a wedding dress, but it would serve its purpose. It was a little tight around the middle, but she had managed to squeeze into it in the small dressing cubby provided by the cheap, all-night chapel. The doors opened, and she was greeted with the sight of the well-worn folding chairs and a cheap lattice arch. The priest was bored and looked like he'd been dragged out of bed. He held a dirty Bible in his hands.

All she could see was Lex as she walked down the aisle. A pitchy version of "Here Comes the Bride" was being played on an old organ by a woman in a robe smoking a cigarette. She walked normally, if a little slowly, to elongate the moment. Lex's stunning blue eyes were gleaming with excitement, a little bit of fear, and love. She couldn't help but beam a smile in his direction. When she reached him, they joined hands, and the priest started to boredly recite words that Emma didn't catch. All she could concentrate on was looking into Lex's eyes with all the love in her heart and soul.

When it came time to exchange the rings, she blanched. She didn't think about that, but Lex was feeling around his pocket. He'd come prepared. He had two rings in the palm of his right hand. She slipped the plain gold band onto his left ring finger, and he did the same with a diamond ring that seemed to sparkle from every direction. It took her breath away. It may have been simple, but it meant more to her than anything she'd ever owned in her life.

They repeated the standard vows, but they were filled with more emotion than the bored priest's words. He'd probably seen this before. Young love usually didn't last. She couldn't imagine loving anyone else for the rest of her life. The kiss was the apex of their passion, love, and the feeling of romance. Lex carried her out of the chapel with the wedding certificate in hand. The endorphins rushed through her and gave her a pleasant buzz. She could see the ardor in Lex's eyes and knew that he felt the same way, but it was pertinent to travel and get some road behind them while they still had time.

Lex drove. She kept looking down at the ring in disbelief. "I totally forgot about the rings." Her honesty made Lex smile. He was still watching the road, but their hands rested on the arm rest between them.

"That's why I got them early. I knew that, when the time came, we wouldn't have time to get them." She leaned her weight to one side so that her head could rest on Lex's shoulder.

"You're so smart. No wonder I married you." The smiles were infectious, and she loved the high of it all.

"I wish we could celebrate properly," he nearly growled. She knew that he was talking about a honeymoon. Her fingertips rubbed over his knuckles.

"We can celebrate when we're home." In Costa Mesa, she added silently. She didn't need to verbalize it. They were both on the edge of their seats with anticipation. It made the hours on the road stretch into what seemed like days. They would stop for food and gas every once in a while, and that was when they would take turns driving. On her second rotation, Lex fell asleep. She lightly shook him awake. "Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"Not yet," he said drowsily. "We need to find a new car." The sun was setting. "Preferably one being sold by the owner."

"Alright." She made sure to keep her sense of direction while also searching for vehicles for sale. It took two hours before she found a red minivan parked in front of a residence. She pulled into the gravel driveway and gently elbowed Lex before she got out. She was the one who knocked on the door while Lex pulled on a baseball cap that made his baldness less noticeable. A portly, friendly-looking woman answered the door. Emma automatically smiled to make herself seem more personable. "Hi, my husband and I noticed that your van was for sale."

The woman looked excited. "Yep, it's in good running condition. It's only three years old, still got a lot of miles left in her. Any reason you're looking to buy?" She had a feeling that the woman was somewhat suspicious, but Emma smiled, blushed a little, and placed her hand on her stomach.

"We're pregnant with our fourth. There's just not enough room in that car for our new son," Emma lied easily. "We've been looking for a van for a while. We could trade in our car and give you some money to boot." She made sure to have that glow that pregnant women sometimes had. It was almost effortless. "My mom's watching the kids while we're out of town, but this would be perfect for us." The woman waved to Lex, who smiled and waved back.

"Oh, honey, that's just sweet. Of course we can do a trade. You can keep your money; you're gonna need it for that new baby." They traded keys and registration, and Emma remembered to put a fake name on it. When they were finally done, Lex transferred all of their things to the van, and they were on the road again. This time, he was driving.

"God, you were so brilliant," Lex muttered.

"Thank you." Emma was amused by the compliment. "What's the plan?"

"I'll drive for three more hours, and then we'll go to an all-night convenience store to get some scissors and hair dye." Emma's lips parted in surprise. Obviously, since he didn't have any hair, they were going to be doing something to hers.

"What do you think you're doing with my hair?" Emma reached up to finger the beautiful, golden blonde locks.

"You have to get a new look. The blonde bombshell thing is too noticeable. You're married now." He sounded entirely amused by her reaction.

"I don't want to look dowdy. Why can't I leave my hair the way it is?" She was almost whining, but she loved her hair.

"It's too close to the pictures that they'll be sending across the nation of us. I can't do much with myself, but we can do something about you." She realized that Lex did stand out. She pouted.

"I don't want to dye it," she said stubbornly.

"You have to," he insisted. He sounded exasperated. "I don't want to fight about this, sweetheart. It's necessary."

She glared out the window and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I do this, I want to do something to your head."

"What could you possibly do to it?" She was stunned by Lex's lack of creativity. She let a little grin tease her lips.

"We could get some washable markers..." Before she could continue, he interrupted.

"_No_. It sounds like some kind of practical joke." He was positively offended. His mouth was set into a firm line, and his eyes were fixed on the road.

"It's just between us." She could sense another refusal, so she grabbed his free hand and scraped her teeth over his fingertips. After that, she soothed it with her tongue and then sucked the tip into her mouth. She could see his whole body stiffen. "Do you have any idea how sensual markers feel on your skin? I won't take any pictures. It'll wash right off."

His resistance was weakening. He was frowning, as if he were angry, but she knew it was because she was making him horny without offering him any relief. "If you draw on my head, I draw on your stomach. And only when we're in Costa Mesa. I don't want some motel manager to come barging in on some kind of ritualistic initiation for the mentally decrepit."

She felt so giddy that she threw her head back and laughed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter. It just made me sound intelligent." A smile crept onto his lips.

"You're so sexy when you sound smart." She supposed that it was proper payback for playing with his fingers. "Are you sure you don't want a blow job?"

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the wheel. "Unless you want me to crash our new van, yes, I'm sure."

"Too bad," she teased. She repositioned herself to lean her head against the window so that she could get some sleep. The drowsiness quickly and unexpectedly took her. It was so fast that she hadn't realized she'd been asleep until Lex was shaking her awake.

"We're at the motel. I grabbed our supplies." He helped her out of the van and locked the vehicle before they entered the motel room. Lex had already peeled back the comforter, which was the dirtiest part of a motel room, so that they could sleep on clean sheets. She automatically flopped down on the bed, but Lex's voice told her that sleep wasn't coming. "We have to do your hair. You can go to sleep after that, okay?"

"You better do a good job. I'll kick your ass if I look like Liza Minelli." He let a small smirk cross his lips, but he was smart enough not to say anything. He retrieved a towel from the bag of supplies along with a clothespin. He wrapped the towel around her neck and used the clothespin to hold the ends together. His hands deftly pulled her hair up and out of the towel without hurting her.

He put on a pair of gloves and mixed the store-bought dye together. She noticed that the shade on the box was a rich medium brown. She supposed she didn't mind it. Soon, his hands were covering every inch of her hair with the dye, which took about fifteen minutes. She had to sit for a while before they washed it out. The feeling of the liquid was the most uncomfortable on her eyebrows, but she knew that it would look more natural that way.

She was exhausted down to her bones. They weren't even halfway there, but it felt like they'd taken forever to get here. "Shouldn't we wash the stuff off the van?" The woman had spray-painted the windows with a price and phone number.

"We'll do it in the morning." She could tell that he was agitated. She could see him doing a mental checklist.

"Don't think about it," she said softly and ran her hand over his cheek. "This is our time to relax. All you have to focus on right now is how you're going to cut my hair." She was happy to see him smile. His body seemed to lose all that tension he was holding in, and he lay down with his head in her lap. She ran her hand over his bare scalp and massaged his head like he had done for her many times before. It was rare for Lex to lose his composure, but she was certainly going to be there for him.

"It feels like we'll never make it." She knew exactly what he meant. She had the same feeling in the pit of her soul, but there was a part of her that she allowed to hope.

"We'll make it." She had no way of knowing except for the determination she held onto like her life depended on it. He didn't question her about it. After all the bad that had happened to them, they had to have something good. She wasn't religious, but she found herself praying for the chance to live a life with Lex undeterred. "He who has a why can endure any how." She didn't know how the hell she'd remembered that from the yearbook.

"Nietzsche," Lex said sleepily. It seemed adequate for the situation.

"It was your yearbook quote. I was just thinking about Hensen's." His pale blue eyes flickered open and looked up at her. She could tell that there was insecurity in those beautiful eyes, which she sought to ease as soon as she could. "I thought it was appropriate for our situation. I didn't really get it then."

He reached up and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "It is. I'm impressed." A lazy smile crept into his features, and it caught as she felt herself smile with him.

"Now we have a why. We just have to endure the how." She ran her fingers over the gold band on the underside of her left ring finger. She still couldn't believe they were married. Her heart thumped with an irregular beat when she remembered. It all seemed so surreal, but the bruises on her neck reminded her of why she was doing this in the first place. She had to escape Shaw. "It's been twenty-five minutes."

"Rinse it off in the shower." She planned on taking her time in there, even though she doubted there would be much of a hot spray in this cheap motel room. She ran her fingers gently over his smooth scalp again.

"Aren't you coming with me?" When he looked up at her, she let a small smirk curl her lips and shrugged. "I thought it'd be a good time to celebrate our wedding. After all, the shower's probably the cleanest place in this room." She didn't want to sleep on the sheets without clothes.

"Twist my arm." They both got up and headed for the small bathroom. The shower was big enough for the both of them, but they wouldn't have enough room to move around. Lex removed her pristine dress first, which was followed by the towel around her neck and then her undergarments. His eyes stopped on the collar around her neck. "Can I mess with it for a moment?" She nodded. If that big brain of his could find something to take it off, she would be infinitely happy.

He leaned into her so that he could see the inside of the device. She tilted her head slightly to the side so that the light would shine on that spot, and he moved the necklace around so that he saw every inch of it. His pinky finger could fit perfectly in the space between her neck and the choker, and even then, his flesh brushed close against hers. He seemed particularly intrigued by one spot, and she allowed a small amount of hope to enter her eyes.

"Do you have a hair pin or something thin?" He kept feeling something with his finger.

"Yes. In my bag." She was ready to go and get it, but he kept his finger where it was.

"Stay here. Try not to move, okay? Where in your bag?" She was going to nod again, but she remembered that she wasn't allowed to move.

"It's in the pocket on the side. It has a zipper." Lex was quick to disappear and made it back with one of her pins. He seemed to find the spot again and attempted to press the pin into it.

"Damnit. I thought it might do it." He let out a small sigh. "It looks like it's a very small screw. It's probably opened by a custom screwdriver." She bit her lip to try and contain her disappointment. She kissed his lips sweetly to let her know that she forgave him for being wrong.

"It's okay. At least you tried." She started unbuttoning his shirt for a distraction. When she was finished, he slid it off in one easy motion as her hand ran down his muscled chest.

"I could make it once we get home." Home. It was a word that she never really thought about much before, but now, it was everything. "It'd take some time."

"I don't care, darling. As long as it's off in the near future. I hate having to hear myself think all the time." She gave him a teasing smile, but it was the truth. She hated that she couldn't tell what Lex was thinking right now.

"I'll do everything I can." She unfastened his pants and slid his boxers down with them. He was half-hard. She refused to think about Shaw right now. Lex turned on the water of the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was warm bordering on hot. They both got in, and Emma stuck her head under the spray first. She kept her eyes closed so that the dye wouldn't run into them. She felt Lex's fingers in her hair to rinse out some more of the gunk left over, and then they were rubbing her eyebrows. "Okay. Let me put shampoo in it."

She turned around so that her hair was easier for him to reach, and her front received the spray of water. It was calming to have his fingers massaging the shampoo into her scalp and then drawing it out into the length of her hair. "That feels _so _good." When he was finished, she turned and washed the shampoo out. She wasn't expecting for Lex to wrap his mouth around her nipple. It had a dizzying effect, and she moaned at the sensation of his tongue sweeping over it.

The feeling of conditioner being dispersed through her hair was absolutely sensual. After that came the soap. Lex's hands squeezed her breasts and lingered over the bump in her stomach. When his fingers entered her, she looked down to see his cock hard and ready. She knew what was coming. She borrowed some of the soap from her body and used it to stroke his cock. She heard him hiss lightly through gritted teeth at her touch, and his fingers shoved all the way inside her. Arousal spiked throughout her entire body.

Lex lifted her by the hips effortlessly and rested her back against one of the walls of the shower. His hands were on her hips as he slid his dick into her. The soap made it slippery and easy to accept. Emma arched her back when he was fully inside her and hit her head lightly against the wall when Lex's mouth was on her neck. "Careful," he whispered before taking her mouth and fervently exploring every inch of it. His hands held her hips still as he thrust in and out of her, and the thrusts became harder and faster. She whimpered into his mouth in pleasure. His face was buried in her neck, and she heard every grunt and groan that came out of his mouth. It was almost as good as being in his mind.

His hips stuttered in their rhythm, and that was the moment that she felt herself clench down on him. The ecstasy made her toes curl, and exhaustion settled in. Lex came inside her a moment later, and he rested for a bit before setting her on her feet. She wobbled at first, but then she regained her footing and stuck her head in the shower spray to wash out the conditioner. The water also washed away remnants of the soap, and when she was done, he washed himself off as well.

They dried themselves with the rough towels that were provided and got dressed into pajamas. Emma's covered more of her skin than usual because of her reluctance to touch the bed. She sat in one of the chairs with the ugly floral print while Lex cut her hair. She trusted him, so the sound of the scissors didn't bother her. When he was done, she was a brunette with bangs. Her hair was shoulder-length and framed her face. She looked like a completely different person, even though her eyes were the same. "Wow."

Lex was watching her looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't read his expression. "You look so different. Adult."

She smiled. "Good. That's what we need." After all, if she was going to portray a pregnant mom, it might work better if guys didn't stare at her when she walked down the street. "It's perfect. Are you sure you're not gay?" She teased him for his good hairdressing skills, but he took it more seriously than she did. He turned her around, his hands on her waist, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. It left her dazed.

"I'm sure." She couldn't help but laugh. He made sure to collect any excess hair into the bag he was using to contain the bulk of it. When he was done, he tied the bag shut and threw it away. When they both slipped into the bed, Emma forgot about any reservations she had about the cleanliness of the sheets. She just curled up into her husband and fell into a blissful sleep with the knowledge that in a few days, they would be home.

Her sleep didn't stay peaceful. She was thrust into the realm of her worst nightmare, where she could sense someone else in the room. She couldn't move. When they neared her, alarms rang in her mind until she could finally open her eyes, but it was too late, because Adrienne was stabbing her and laughing. She woke up with a jerk, and her hand automatically went to the scar on her chest. She didn't need her chest to be bare to know its exact location. It was burning. The collar felt like a weight around her neck, and she resisted the urge to try tugging it off. It wouldn't work.

Lex was dead asleep next to her, which she assumed was only because he was exhausted and she didn't have her powers anymore. Nightmares about her sister were common, but each one brought renewed fear with it. Her body had been through it once, so each time she experienced the dream, it was just as intense as it had been the first time. She took a moment to calm her breathing from panting to taking deep breaths to relax herself.

In six months, she and Lex would be parents. They would have to take care of a child, screaming and crying in the middle of the night, and still worry about keeping their identities hidden. Her heart ached with the desire to feel the baby's mind again, but it was impossible until she got the collar off. She hoped that she and Lex would be able to make it, not only to Costa Mesa, but in life. What if they got angry with each other and one of them wanted to leave? What would the child do then? What hope did a baby have being raised by two sixteen-year-old kids? She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. She was seventeen now. It was her birthday.

With all of the mess and near hysteria, she'd forgotten about it. She'd always made a big deal about her birthday before, but now, it seemed inconsequential. She was just another year older. It didn't matter compared to the growing child in her stomach and the supportive husband lying next to her. She only hoped that she could be the mother that the child deserved. If she and Lex made it to Costa Mesa, they could make it through anything.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

**Home by Chris Daughtry**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M. Sexual content in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment. The perfect life isn't so perfect after all.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"We're almost there." Those heavenly words were what stirred Emma Frost from her nap, which had been going on five hours long. Tired blue eyes fluttered open and were met with the glare of sunshine that California was famous for. Somewhere along the way, Lex had stopped and bought sunglasses, which hid his identity well along with the hat on his head. They were in another car. She didn't see the need for all the fuss and trading cars, but then again, she had told him to make it impossible for their fathers to follow their trail. He'd only done what she'd asked of him.

The car wasn't anything special. They'd gotten this one from a used car lot. Lex had been two seconds away from buying a Porsche, but she had to convince him to accept the modern four-door Sedan. She suspected that he was still angry about that. He'd been drooling over horsepower and the gleam of its fresh paint, but she'd taken him aside and reminded him that they had to watch their money. Lex's inheritance may have been enough for a house, but she doubted that they could live off of it with a brand-new Porsche in the driveway. In the end, he reluctantly agreed.

Costa Mesa was a small, secluded community where the upper middle class came to relax. The center of town had many shops, but most of them were small. She wondered what the prices were like here. Maybe she could be a cashier. She had the look that people wanted to see. Then again, she was going to be very pregnant in a few months. Hopefully, she could find a shop that wasn't too exclusive. There was a row of houses before a patch of wilderness, and a large, beautiful house came into view. It was perched on the highest part of the land surrounding it, and there was grass that stretched about thirty feet before it hit sand.

It took her breath away. That was theirs. It had to be it. "Please tell me that's our house, darling." It was gorgeous. It was a tall, stately thing with a chic, modern flair. The walls were glass where it overlooked the ocean and the sunset. She could see the waves breaking on the shore, and then there was nothing but ocean. She was in love with it already, and excitement rose in her chest that made her heart pound when she realized that they'd done it. They were finally here.

"That's our house, sweetheart," Lex soothed as he pulled into the concrete driveway. It was a circular drive with a large fountain in the middle. She could hear the babbling water from inside the car, and there were a family of birds bathing in it. She felt herself smile in reaction to the pure joy running through her right now. The house itself was a cream color with large, picturesque windows. "Let's go inside." His hand squeezed hers for comfort, and she leaned across the car to kiss him.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured against his lips. His thumb swiped across her cheek and tucked a strand of her newly darkened hair behind her ear. Once they got out of the car, he walked up the two steps onto the porch, which was modest compared to the rest of the house. It was plain and concrete, but it was the smooth kind that didn't have rough points of gravel running through it. He felt around the door frame, found the key, and glanced back at her before opening the door. If the outside was impressive, the inside was just as stunning. The living room had plush, cream-colored carpet and overlooked the beach. The kitchen floor was black marble with silver accents and had all new appliances in black and stainless steel.

The laundry room was held to the same customs and stocked with a new washer and dryer. The stairs were beautifully finished wood, as was the floor of the upstairs hallway. There were three rooms, two bedrooms and a smaller room. She could envision the smaller one being Lex's office, and the master bedroom had a view of the sunset. The other one would probably be the baby's nursery. Her heart fluttered with anxiety when she thought of all the expense they would have to go through with a baby on the way. Normal people did it all the time, didn't they? People had babies without having money all the time. They would live through this.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, part of her was still deathly afraid of men grabbing them in the middle of the night and tearing them away from each other. It was her newest recurring nightmare. It didn't matter that Lex's soothing voice told her that they were safe, that there was no way they could be tracked. They had to be careful not to make any mistakes that could give them away. She trusted Lex, but she didn't trust herself. She had to pull this off perfectly to protect her baby. When she thought of it, her hand crept to her stomach and rubbed it to attempt to calm her fears.

The master bedroom had a king-sized bed that looked like it could've been made out of marshmallow. When she lay down on it, it felt heavenly. This house could be their sanctuary. It had been bought under an assumed name, and unless they screwed up somewhere, it would stay undiscovered. Lex didn't take long in crawling on top of her with an impish smile and sucking on her ear lobe in an attempt to allay her many fears. "We have a private beach all to ourselves," he said seductively, and she kissed one corner of his mouth.

"If we do it on the beach, we'll never get all the sand out." They both laughed, and she thought to herself that they had their own little slice of heaven, here in this beautiful house on a scenic beach. "How are we ever going to afford the rest of the furniture?" They were missing furniture and electronics, which she knew that Lex couldn't live without. The house looked like it was waiting for someone to move in. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the entire house. At least they had appliances.

"They're being delivered tomorrow." He allowed his fingers to run through her shorter hair with gentle care. "Don't worry about money. That's my job." It was a job that was wholly entrusted to Lex, because she wouldn't have any idea what she was doing. She only knew how to spend Daddy's money with a credit card that had no limits. Her fashion addiction was another thing that was going to have to suffer, because as much as she wanted to be able to afford designer labels, she would rather be able to eat for another month.

"I want to get a job, too." When his eyes studied hers, she let out a small, exasperated sigh. "I'm going to go insane if I have to sit here all day without you. It'll be something easy. Like a saleswoman or something." She would probably turn into one of those housewives that got drunk when everything was clean. She didn't have the luxury to drink anymore. She'd seen pictures of prematurely born babies, and they were horribly tiny. They looked like if they took a deep breath, their lungs would collapse.

"Alright, Mrs. Luthor," he said with a devilish grin. "Just promise me that we won't be too tired to fuck like rabbits when we get home." The only two times that Lex cussed was when he was angry and when he was horny. She gave him a soft kiss to pacify him for the moment, but she knew that he would want to be satisfied later. If she told him no, there was no doubt that he would back off and go to sleep without any malice toward her. But she felt like she was being a terrible wife on what was supposed to be their honeymoon if she refused him anything, especially sex.

It was her father's mindset that women were only meant to be bedmates and not anything more important than that unless it was necessary. Since he didn't have any sons, one of his daughters would be forced to take the helm of Frost Technologies. She hated that she'd practically forced Cordelia into that position when she was the one who never wanted it. Both Adrienne and Emma had clawed over the inheritance, but Cordy was always on the outside looking in. "It's a deal." She smiled at the use of her new name, even though they couldn't use it. "What are our names here?" She'd been meaning to ask, but she'd been far too tired out by the long journey.

"Well, I thought that Veronica or Candy would be too obvious for you..." He paused to see her reaction. She nearly smacked him, because those were both blatant stripper names, but instead, her mouth was drawn into a pout. "I was kidding," he huffed before he continued. "Alexander and Grace Jones." She took a moment to consider the name before she decided that she liked it. It was somewhat of a tribute to Bruce, who was always calling her Emma Grace. It was a beautiful name. At least Alexander was common enough to use, even though it was Lex's real name.

"It's pretty," she murmured and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. It started as a soft brush of her lips against his and turned into a slow tangle of tongues running over each other, as if they were trying to memorize every bump, curve, and crevice. When they pulled apart, Lex was short of breath. His pupils were dilated with arousal, and she could feel his hardness against her thighs. While he was kissing her neck, she brought his face back to eye level with hers. "What am I supposed to call you if not Lex?"

"Alex. Only when we're in public," he growled, as if he had a claim staked on her. She supposed that he did. They _were _married. Her stomach stirred at the intensity of his gaze. His teeth scraped lightly against the flesh of her neck, which made goose bumps rise on her skin with a shiver. "Lex is too uncommon. Someone will notice." She thought of their pictures and names being sent around the country. They would have trouble recognizing her, but they really needed to do something about him.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed with a playful tone. "Maybe I should go out and find a guy who has hair and a beard." She was teasing him and playing up his jealous tendencies. She didn't misjudge. He let out a feral noise and bit her lower lip while his hands squeezed her breasts. She knew not to say that she was going to run away with Bruce or Ollie, because that would hit too close to home.

"You would never." He was willing to call her on it, but he didn't miss the idea of playing. "You're mine, Emma." He whispered it into her ear, and she must've had a kink for this kind of thing, because a spike of arousal shot through her lower belly. He wasn't like Shaw, because he would let her go if she was ever unhappy. Lex was a man; Shaw was boy trying to play in a man's world. It took a real man to want to raise a baby. She locked eyes with Lex and showed him all the appreciation that was in her soul. After all the idiots and mentally decrepit, she finally got it right.

"I love you." He sensed the sincerity in her eyes and returned it in the form of affectionate kisses and touches. He undressed her with the utmost care and gave her plenty of opportunity to stop him, but she just let him keep going. When they were both fully naked, he pushed gently inside her and breathed out a verbal response.

"I love you, too." His hand fitted itself to her cheek and stroked gently. It reminded her of their first time, only now there was no underlying rush in their actions. It was slow and sweet and perfect. "I never would've let him have you." She knew that he was talking about Shaw, and she didn't bother to ask how he'd managed to know that she'd been thinking about him. "I would die for you. You and the baby are everything." His warm breath puffed on her ear, and she could've cried for all the emotion in her chest.

After they both came, Lex cleaned up the mess with a hand towel from the bathroom that attached to their room. There was no need for condoms considering that she was pregnant already. It wasn't like they could do anything about it now. She didn't think she would even if she had the chance. Why would she change anything when her life was the perfect picture? Shaw's dominance over her made her angry, yes, but it also reminded her of how strong she was. How fierce she could be in order to survive something that could destroy a normal girl.

Lex pulled the sheets over the both of them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. She'd forgotten that she wanted to see the beach, but there would be time for that tomorrow. Hell, if she had anything to say about it, they had the rest of their lives to do whatever they wanted. Maybe they would have another child. She fell asleep on the wings of dreams that flew higher than any she'd ever had and weren't restricted by the pull of gravity and reality.

She woke up to the soft rays of sunlight shining through the white, floor-length curtain that was covering the window facing the ocean. She must've been in a heavy sleep, because the closet was full of clothes. There was a note on Lex's pillow that said that he was helping with the furniture. She knew exactly what she wanted to do today. After doing a little bit of digging in the closet, she found her white bikini and put it on. It barely fit over her slightly swollen breasts, and the thong rode up in a way that was for vanity instead of for comfort. She was done with vanity, but she didn't have anything else to wear. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and headed downstairs.

Lex and another man were in the middle of carrying a large, white leather sofa when both of them stopped to gape at her. Even with her small baby bump, she was still something to look at. The man cursed when he dropped the sofa on his toe, and Emma used the opportunity to kiss Lex on the cheek and slip out the front door. She didn't have to say where she was going. It was a short walk to the beach, less than three minutes. She spread her towel out a fair distance from the water, which was a constant symphony of waves breaking on the shore.

She was tempted to sunbathe nude, but Lex would kill her if one of the movers got a peek at her. She left the bikini on and relaxed under the golden afternoon sun. Unsurprisingly, she fell asleep again and woke up only to turn over when she felt the front of her getting slightly burned. The exhaustion seeped down to her bones from the trip here, all out of the strength she'd pulled from reserves that were empty. Her toes sank into the sand, which was an oddly pleasing sensation.

She didn't have to look up to know who it was smacking her ass. Only Lex would have the audacity to do that. "Enough lying around. Let's go swimming," he urged her. Even though she felt particularly lazy today, she managed to push herself up into a sitting position and reached up for Lex to help her up. His strong arms pulled her up without her having to put in much effort, and she gazed appreciatively at his glistening abs. He was all wiry strength, but he was starting to bulk up. "Are you okay?" She realized that she must've had a dazed look in her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I've just been so tired lately." It was probably a side effect of pregnancy. She would have to look it up on the internet. "I'm getting fatter, and you're getting hotter. Eventually, you're going to leave me for some hot, young blonde with a great body." She was halfway teasing him, but she was also voicing some insecurities.

"I'm not going to leave you, sweetheart. Not ever." He swiped his hands over her belly. "You're not getting fatter. You're getting more pregnant," he amended. He was right, but even when she considered that it was a baby in her stomach, the idea of stretch marks horrified her beyond belief. She needed to pick up some shea butter. He appeared to be worried when he touched her chin so that she would look him in the eye. "I want you to go to a doctor. Make sure everything's normal." He expected to meet resistance, and she could tell that he was preparing himself for an argument.

"They'll have our picture at all the hospitals and clinics." She didn't want to do anything to endanger their safety. She'd taken enough risks in her life, had enough fun, so that she just wanted to enjoy her pleasant life while she had it.

"That's why I want you to go without me." She was immediately offended. She wanted him to be there for everything, if she even went. His pale eyes were genuine as his face grew closer to hers, and he gave a sigh that tickled her lips. "I know it's difficult, but I'm the one that's most likely to be recognized right now. I want the baby to be healthy." She could tell that he wasn't going to let up on this until she went to a doctor. She pursed her lips in determination that she could be just as stubborn as he could.

"I want you to be there for everything. The ultrasounds, the heartbeat. I want you to be there," she emphasized. "Leaving you out of it wouldn't be right. It's your baby, too." He frowned, but he backed off instead of resisting her will.

"We can talk about it again later. For now, I have to figure out a way to get that damn collar off your neck." His eyes turned more serious, but she placed her hands on his forearms and gave him an innocent look with a tilt of her head.

"I thought we were going swimming." If anyone needed to relax, it was Lex. He was still tense from moving furniture and getting things into order. "You've been so busy helping everyone that you haven't gotten any time for yourself. You can start on your tan." He grinned at her and gave her a small kiss.

They spent two hours swimming and playing, and Lex re-entered the house looking like a lobster. She fought the urge not to laugh at what must have been a painful sunburn as Lex sorely walked to the closet to look for some aloe vera. They had some essentials, but that was one thing they were missing. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath in frustration. She walked behind him and placed a gentle hand on his neck, where he wasn't as burned as everywhere else.

"Calm down. I'll go to the pharmacy and get some. Just sit on the leather couch, and it'll cool your skin off." He grumbled in acquiescence and allowed her to grab the keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter. Lex handed her a twenty dollar bill so that she could pay for it. She headed upstairs only to get some loose pants that wouldn't show that they were wet. Her tan was deeper than before and a slight bit red, but her burn wasn't nearly as bad as his. His frail skin hadn't been protected by anything, and the three hours of exposure had been more than enough to burn it to a crisp. "I'll be back in a flash, darling."

She didn't wait for his goodbye as she headed out the door and into the Sedan. At least her wet hair wasn't too long. Otherwise, it would be pressing against her back. She donned sunglasses for the setting sun and pulled out of their driveway. She vaguely remembered the layout of the town, and it wasn't long before she found the pharmacy. She pulled into the parking space that was nearest to the front and noticed that she was attracting stares. She doubted that the "no shirt, no shoes, no service" rule would apply to a cute brunette with big breasts in this part of town.

She walked inside past the motion-sensing doors and into the fluorescent lights that were almost blinding. She scanned the aisles for sun protection and thought it might be faster if she just asked someone. There was a salesman who looked like he was barely a teenager eagerly offering himself up. "Hello, miss, may I help you?" Greg. All guys named Greg were assholes in her experience, but she just put on a pretty smile and played the typical hot girl.

"Hi, where's the aloe vera?" She wanted to get to the point, get the product, and get the hell out. She didn't expect that she would be uncomfortable in public, but apparently, it was an after-effect of running away from home, even if she was cross-country. The salesman cleared his throat and tried not to stare at her breasts, which was an incredible feat for a boy of barely fifteen.

"Got a sunburn?" The guy was trying to be cordial or something, but Emma suspected that he just wanted to prolong his exposure to her body. She huffed impatiently and pretended to stare at something else.

"No, I was planning to rub it on my body because I like the feel of it." That one sent him into a blush, and she got close enough so that no one else could hear her. "Now, where the fuck is the aloe vera?" His lips quivered because of her proximity and the threat of her voice, and she heard him stutter out a response.

"Ai-aisle fifteen." She didn't bother to thank him as she walked over to said aisle. She had to look a little for the aloe vera, but she finally found it on the bottom of the shelf. The line of three people, one of them elderly, tried her patience, but eventually, she got through and gave the cashier a fake smile. She was female, thankfully, so she rang Emma's item up without staring. The girl gave her a total, she paid, and then she put the change in her pocket and grabbed the bag. She could finally breathe again when she got outside.

It was only a five minute trip home, but she couldn't have gotten there fast enough. When she saw Lex lying down on the couch, she gave him a small smile that faltered from her nerves and didn't quite reach her eyes. "I got it." She motioned for him to sit up, and he did with a groan. She sat behind him and started rubbing the liquid gel onto his skin. She made sure that it was a thin layer, because the stuff had a reputation for being annoyingly sticky.

"Mm, that feels good." She covered the entirety of his back and started on his scalp. She couldn't imagine how much that hurt. "So, what's wrong?" When her fingers lingered on his scalp, he turned around to face her, and she started on his chest as she stared off into space. She wasn't about to lie to him, but she felt so weak admitting that she'd been scared to death to go out in public.

"Some pervert was staring at me. I overreacted and got scared," she confessed in a soft voice. She could confide anything in Lex. It was like she'd found the other half of her soul, like she'd been walking around with something missing all her life and had finally found the part that completed her. "I didn't think it'd be so hard for me to go out, but I guess it is. I feel like everyone's watching and someone's going to find us."

"It's okay. You just have to act like you belong here. Like you're not running from something. As long as you have the attitude and follow the rules, they'll never find us." The massage spread to his arms and legs, and she had a feeling from the heated look in his eyes that if this stuff wasn't dangerously sticky and if the couch weren't expensive leather, he would be all over her in a second. "You have to slip into your role. You have plenty of time to go out." His thumb brushed against her cheek.

She felt like she was broken in ways that she couldn't recover. Shaw's repeated abuse had taken its toll, and now she was afraid to breathe for fear of being found out. Her father would do something drastic if he found her. She only prayed that she would never find out what it was.

_What I can remember  
Is a lot like water  
Trickling down a page  
Of the most beautiful colors  
I can't quite put my finger  
Down on the moment  
That I became like this..._

You see I am the bravest girl  
You will ever come to meet  
Yet I shrink down to nothing  
At the thought of someone  
Really seeing me  
I think my heart is wrapped around  
And tangled up in winding weeds

But I don't wanna go on living  
Being so afraid of showing  
Someone else my imperfections  
And even though my feet  
Are trembling  
And every word I say I'm stumbling  
I will bare it all... watch me unfold  
Unfold

These hands that I hold  
Behind my back are  
Bound and broken  
By my own doing  
And I can't feel  
Anything anymore  
I need a touch to remind me  
I'm still real

But I don't wanna go on living  
Being so afraid of showing  
Someone else my imperfections  
And even though my feet  
Are trembling  
And every word I say I'm stumbling  
I will bare it all... watch me unfold  
Unfold

My soul  
It's dying to be free  
You see... I can't live the rest of my life  
So guarded  
It's dying to be free  
It's up to me to choose...  
What kind of life I lead

'Cause I don't wanna go on living  
Being so afraid of showing  
Someone else my imperfections  
And even though my feet  
Are trembling  
And every word I say  
I will bare it all... watch me unfold  
Unfold

I will allow someone to love me  
_I will allow someone to love me._

**Unfold by Marié Digby**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The moment the collar came off, Emma experienced what was probably the greatest physical pain she'd ever felt in her life. It was as if all the thoughts she'd missed in the last two months came flooding into her mind all at once, and she heard Lex somewhere in the background trying to ask her something with an urgent tone. She couldn't answer, couldn't even hear him, because there were so many other voices, and that was all she could think about as her nose bled on the marble floor of their home. It was all one mass of garbled voices, and the agony that shot through her skull felt like bullets. She was dying. She was absolutely certain of that fact, because she'd never bled so much in her life, and Lex's eyes were so scared above her.

The next time she looked at Lex, his face was paler than usual. He'd finally achieved a respectable tan after five sessions of sunburn and more aloe vera, and now he could sit in the sun without burning too badly. She felt light-headed, and the ceiling behind him seemed to spin and warp in a way that made her want to vomit. Unfortunately, she left the contents of her stomach on the floor, which she noticed had changed. They were in the bathroom, and instead of ruining the floor, she was bleeding and vomiting into the tub. Lex was so smart. She must've been out of it when he dragged her to the bathroom, because she hadn't felt anything.

Her telepathy was attempting to reel itself back in, but she was still getting thoughts from the people downtown. She knew some of them. She attempted to slow her breathing, but all that got her was another heave. Her stomach ached, because it had nothing more to give, but her body was still trying. She needed to focus, because otherwise, she was going to die with her head in the goddamn bathtub, and she wouldn't be able to stand the indignity. Her mind automatically went to diamonds and started trying to build a wall between her and the rest of the world. It was a slow and grueling process before she finally managed to hear only Lex's thoughts and was able to shut them out, too. She wanted to curse and scream. At the same time, she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. But her body wasn't allowing any of it.

The spot between her breasts and her oversized belly hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to endanger the baby, and her breasts were extremely tender right now. She settled for her ribs aching. A cold cloth was pressed to her mouth to wipe it clean and then folded before it was held against her nose. It was still trickling blood, and she wondered how she had any blood left to give, because it seemed to be coming out by the gallon earlier. "Can you hear me?" She carefully nodded her head without dislodging his hand and realized that she'd been crying. Her entire face felt entirely too puffy. If being fat wasn't unattractive enough, she had to bleed, throw up, and cry to add to it. "Can you talk to me? You scared the shit out of me. Do you need a hospital?" That was a question with more weight than it carried in everyday life. They had to be careful and avoid the hospital at all costs.

"No hospital," she croaked in a voice that came out strange because of the pressure against her nose. She wasn't nearly ready to start communicating telepathically with him. She had to re-master keeping everyone else's thoughts the hell out before she started sending out her own. Her knees were starting to demand her attention because of the pain of the tile floor and her unforgiving position. She was still dizzy, and she didn't have to be a genius to know that it was because she'd lost so much blood. She put her hand over his and took over the cloth on her nose. She was careful not to move like she was getting up, because he would've freaked if she did. "Could you get me something to drink, darling?"

She could almost hear him thinking and concentrated on the wall again. "I think we have some Mountain Dew in the back of the fridge. Stay there, okay? I don't want you to fall." She would've objected to his perception of her fragility, but he was right this time. She didn't need to be moving right now. She agreed with a small nod, and he carefully left the room, like he didn't trust her. She could hear his footsteps, light and quicker than usual, go into the other room and open the fridge. Her headache was still going on with a lesser intensity, but it was a hell of a headache nonetheless. He returned with a bottle of Mountain Dew in his hand, and she removed the cloth from her nose experimentally. She didn't feel any blood. After a few seconds, she felt brave enough to set it on the edge of the tub and take the proffered soda.

She took a few sips and warmed the liquid in her mouth so that it wouldn't be such a shock to her stomach. "If I ever see Shaw again, I'm going to castrate him," she muttered tensely. She could see his muscles tighten and knew that castration was nothing to joke about in the presence of another male, but she wanted revenge for the worst fucking headache of her life. He started running water into the tub so that the various bodily liquids wouldn't stain the porcelain, but she wondered about the poor marble floor. If it couldn't be cleaned, it would have to be replaced. They'd had to buy another car so that each of them could get to their jobs, so their funds were on the limited side. They wanted to have enough for an emergency, and that left little spending money. Their paychecks weren't anything to get excited about, either.

Her job was to smile and kiss ass behind a cash register. Of course, she was lucky to have the job at all, considering she was in the fifth month of her pregnancy. It was a clothing shop that was considered to be on a lower rung than the others that were in town, but they had good prices and great products considering the budget. Most of the people that came through weren't snobby at all and were actually nice, but at least once a week, she got a jackass. It was one of the hazards of the job. Lex, meanwhile, mostly worked from home, but he could leave at any minute. By some odd stroke of luck, he'd managed to secure a position as a journalist, and he pretty much picked his assignments. He'd adopted wire-rimmed glasses when he was in public so that he would be less recognizable. "You need a shower, sweetheart."

She looked down at herself and realized that her clothes were soaked with blood. "Damn," she whispered with some degree of exhaustion in her voice. There was no doubt that Lex was getting in the shower with her, because he wouldn't forgive himself if she fell and lost the baby. She had to be much more cautious lately, and she had to suffer the ridiculous curse of bumping into everything with her increasing baby bump. Her boss was a nice woman and would allow her to take a few months of maternity leave if she didn't quit altogether. She would understand either way. Emma didn't understand how she and Lex had lucked into this, but she didn't question it either. After all the shit they'd been through, they deserved a bit of luck.

"Lift your arms." His voice was ever-so-soft. It was probably because he knew that she was suffering right now. Like a child, she raised her hands into the air while he pulled it off her. When he undid her bra, she let out a little hiss that meant that her breasts were sore from having worn it all day. He slid the straps off her shoulders, and she put it on the floor with her shirt. "I want you to try and stand up carefully and slowly. I'm here to help you, okay?" He was almost frustratingly calm, but one of them had to be. With her hands on his shoulders for support, she started to stand. Every muscle in her legs protested, but his hands steadying her waist helped a lot. When she was finally up, he slid down her cotton skirt and panties. She simply had to step out of them, and then he was carrying her to the shower upstairs.

She wanted to fall asleep with her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. She might have for a moment, because they were upstairs and she was left with no recollection of how they'd gotten there. "Later," she protested as he set her down in the shower and started undressing himself. "I'm tired." She leaned against the wall and kept a firm hold on one of the hand grips so that she wouldn't fall. He continued to meticulously remove his white Oxford shirt that was now stained with blood and his black slacks. She watched as more of his tanned skin was revealed. The tan made his blue eyes even more intense than before.

"You're covered in blood," he pointed out, and she realized that it was probably true. She didn't want to look down and see how pathetic she looked. Instead, she allowed him to run the warm water until it was almost unbearably hot. He allowed her to step under the stream first, and he started cleaning the blood with the soap. He was trying to get every speck of it, which made for a rather good massage of her side. After he shampooed her hair and cleaned himself up, he was carrying her freshly dried body to bed. The sheets were cold, but he was warm. She wrapped herself around him to steal as much of his warmth as possible and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she wondered when she'd aged eighty years and how much she drank the previous night before she remembered the collar. She felt her neck just to make sure that it was gone and was relieved to feel only her flesh. Lex's plan had worked. A few weeks ago, he'd used modeling clay to size up the screw on the inside of the collar and set out to make a screwdriver small enough to open it. Yesterday, when he'd emerged with the tiny tool, she was all too eager to get the damned thing off without considering the consequences. She remembered a lot of blood. Right on time, he came through the door with a tray full of fruit, cereal, and orange juice. She sat up against the pillows and refused to laugh when the tray wouldn't line up with her mouth because of her pregnant belly.

She ate like a damn horse, but she couldn't help it. Her body was weak after last night's ordeal. She mentally configured the date and was glad that it was a Saturday and not a work day. Her boss would have understood, but they needed all the money they could get, especially with her gynecological visits. Their insurance didn't kick in until three months from now, but at least it would hopefully activate by the time she had the baby. Lex was typing something on his laptop, which she assumed was an article. She usually didn't like to interrupt him, but she was dying to know what his new assignment was. "What are you working on?"

He glanced up at her with a small, ironic smile. "A feature on the new senator. Ever since I worked that piece about the corrupt hierarchy of the government, they've got me on politics and nothing else." Lex was good at that kind of thing. Hell, he was good at everything. He slipped into his role a lot more easily than she did, and he was friendly by nature. It was like since he was taken out of his normal environment, he'd become this calm, peaceful person who enjoyed not having any confrontation. His smile faded, and he appeared concerned. "Are you feeling alright? I cleaned up all the glass this morning."

She raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember anything about that. "Glass?" She remembered being soaked in her own bodily fluids, and that was all. She was afraid that maybe they'd been robbed during the night, because they couldn't afford to replace any appliances. "Did someone break in?" He soothed her fears with a touch to her stomach with his hand, and soon he was rubbing it the way he always did. It was a somewhat mindless motion, but the circles were more calming than anything else. She felt the baby kick under his touch. It seemed to sense its father and wouldn't kick for anyone else.

"No." His baby blue eyes rested on hers, as if he were trying to determine her sincerity. "You don't remember?" She shook her head, and before she wondered whether she should feel guilty about anything, he explained himself. "When you started bleeding last night, the whole house was shaking. A few of the pictures and mirrors fell off the walls. It was like a mini-earthquake, but I called the center and they said that we didn't have any tremors last night." The situation sounded familiar. It had happened once with Sebastian and once with Adrienne. Those were the only two times she could remember.

"All I remember is hearing this explosion of everything that's been thought in my vicinity within the last two months." If it had been on for any longer, she might have died from the pain and the blood loss. His hand continued to massage her bare belly. "But it's happened before. With Shaw and Adrienne, but it wasn't enough to shake a whole building. Just the room," she explained carefully. She could sense the moment in Lex's eyes when he started considering the scientific possibilities. "It seems to happen when I'm under stress." It was an easy conclusion to reach, and she was almost positive that it had already crossed his mind.

"Maybe you're developing a broad sort of telekinesis," he said thoughtfully. "It would make sense. If one area of your mind is expanded, it's likely that all of it has developed past human norms." His eyes, which had previously been staring into space, shifted to her and carried no small amount of concern. "Don't try and use your telepathy just yet. It's too soon, and if you bleed more, you might lose the baby." The baby was alive and kicking, quite literally. Its movements against Lex's hand jarred her abdomen in an uncomfortable manner, but she knew that he loved to feel it.

"Don't worry about that," she said in a dry tone. "The good news is that I can feel the baby again. It's really calm. Whenever I can hear it, it's just sort of a mellow hum." That brought a smile to Lex's face that she wanted to take a picture of and save forever. A small curve of the lips and a twinkle in his eyes heralded a noticeable brightness in his facial expression that meant it was a real smile. There were so many of those now that they were away from their former lives, and it didn't matter what they were doing. Whether it was the strangely intimate moment of his hands rubbing cocoa butter on her stomach every night to prevent stretch marks or a simple glance when she was chopping tomatoes to make fresh spaghetti, it was that smile that said that this was it, that they were together, and that their happiness would never end as long as they were with each other.

"Can you tell what it is?" For the past month, they'd been telling the gynecologist that they didn't want to know the sex of their baby yet, but they were both excited about the prospect of either sex. She could imagine a toddler of either gender running across their sandy beach with shells in its stubby little fingers. The sea gulls cawed in the evening, and the sunset was absolutely magnificent. It was an impossible blend of fire red, neon orange, golden yellow, hot pink, and deep blue. She and Lex loved to lay on the beach and just watch the colors change. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than having their baby join them in their nightly routine.

"No. We could always ask Dr. Caldwell if you really want to know." She was sincere in her offer, because if Lex wanted to know, then she was right there by his side. They rarely ever fought. The time between them was a gift, because they knew what it was like elsewhere in the world. They knew that it could be so much worse, and they were enjoying the eden that they deserved. Both of them were constantly afraid that it wouldn't last, which was why she had practiced signing her name a million times at home so that she wouldn't mess it up somewhere important. Grace Jones, not Emma Frost. If she signed Emma Frost, their beautiful life together would be over an instant. It would come crashing down at the hands of suspicious townspeople and their powerful, vindictive fathers.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I was just wondering." His expression became clouded as his eyes returned to the computer screen. "I need to show you something." Her heart fell when she leaned over and saw what was on the screen. There was a video that was under the national tab of a news website. It was labeled _Two teens go missing; large reward_. She had no doubt as to which teens were discussed in the video, but it was still a shock to see their school pictures broadcast to millions around the world via internet. At least when she looked at her old picture, she barely recognized herself. Lex looked a little more similar, but he behaved quite differently in public. The news anchor spoke about their disappearance and the fear that they'd been kidnapped. "My father probably thought of that." She looked up at him questioningly. "If people think we're in danger, they're more likely to turn us in."

She couldn't help her anxiety when he announced that there was a 100,000 reward for information leading to their return. "God," she breathed. This changed things for the worst. They had to be extra careful now. "How long has this been up? I can't go to the doctor anymore." They were two almost unrelated things except for the fact that she was extremely worried about both. What if she had to give birth at home? What if something happened? It was as if Lex could read the anxiety written across her face and started rubbing her belly again. "This is serious, Lex. We've changed, but not so much that no one can recognize us."

"Calm down." He was always the adult in the situation, and it infuriated her to no end. At the same time, he completed her. He was that soothing side when the hormones of her pregnancy became too much to handle. They were two ends of the spectrum that, when put together, reacted violently and then fit perfectly together. It was an impossible thing that wasn't supposed to exist, but here they were, defying the world and its rules. "If you suddenly stop going to the doctor, these people will talk. It'll look suspicious. The video has been on the internet for a month and a half now, and we still haven't been recognized. There's a good chance that we'll be able to continue living the same way we have without being caught."

"Why didn't we see this before? We should've seen it coming," she sighed. They'd been so happy to be out, to be free, that they'd neglected to check up on what had been happening while they were gone. With two billionaire fathers, she should've known that they would have the power to do something like this. Especially when they were so intent on getting both of them back. When they dug deeper into the disappearance, they saw several press conferences where their fathers talked about how much they missed the two of them and wanted them home. Both she and Lex snorted at that. Their fathers were pissed off, and she would be surprised if she was still alive if she ever got caught.

"We were busy," Lex responded stubbornly. "They have their videos on YouTube as well." He swiped a hand over his bald scalp and let out a long breath. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should've found all this earlier. I guess I just wanted to ignore it and leave it all behind." Now he was the one who needed calming. She leaned against him and brushed her cheek against his from the side in a comforting gesture. He turned his head so that their lips connected, and it was a spark that ran through her body like 10,000 volts. The world couldn't be so unfair as to tear them apart. It couldn't. They were destined to be together for the rest of their lives, and when their fathers died off, they would finally be able to breathe again. They could have ten kids and watch them grow up. Lex's idea of ten children had been a little too much for her at the time, but now she was starting to like the idea.

"We both did. Besides, we haven't gotten caught yet. We must be doing something right." His lips spread into a slow, easy smile that meant he was reluctant to smile but couldn't help it. It was one of her favorites. "Don't worry about it, darling." They spent the rest of the day lounging in the sun and swimming in the water of the ocean. When she returned to work on Monday, it was with a glow that was both on her skin and in her soul. She was picking up little bits of thoughts, but it was nowhere near as overwhelming as it had been before. Her boss, Kate, kept glancing at her with a surreptitious smile while she worked. "What?" she asked after a few hours of stocking shelves with her boss. She was rearranging the dress shirts that were on sale that customers had unfolded and put back. It was easy to talk and work at the same time after she got used to it.

"Did you get laid this weekend?" When Emma blushed, Kate's smile grew wider. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret. I just want to know how the hell you newlyweds manage to keep it up. Ed and I haven't done it for months," she said bitterly. She tried to hide it with humor, but Emma knew that it went deeper than that. Kate's hair was bright red and frizzy. It stayed behind her head in a poof of a ponytail, which emphasized her freckles and forest green eyes. She was only a little bit overweight, and Emma didn't know why her husband didn't do that with her more often. It wasn't like she was oozing slime or anything.

"We did it on the beach. I think I still have sand in my ass," she whispered conspiratorially. They didn't have any customers right now. She was dressed in a turquoise silk blouse and a conservative black skirt. Kate called her crazy for wearing heels, but she didn't mind them as long as she didn't have to walk home. "You just need a little more excitement, that's all. Maybe you should do a bit of role playing." Emma wore a smirk when Kate sent her a disbelieving glance. "I'm serious. Pretend you're different people. Maybe that you just met. Or that you're a hooker who falls in love or something," she said with a grin. "You could dress up, too." Kate blew a raspberry that told Emma she wasn't taking her suggestion seriously. "Think about it. All the marriage counselors recommend it."

"It's hard as hell when all he does is eat, drink, and sleep. I don't think he'd notice if I wore fishnets and a corset to bed." The bell on the door rang as a customer walked in, and a quick glance determined that he'd heard the last part of their conversation. Emma stifled her snicker while Kate slipped into work mode. "May I help you, sir?" While she helped him, Emma finished arranging the shirts and went behind the cash register when he bought something. He was one of the thankfully quiet ones that didn't require much pitch, and Kate spoke while Emma was ringing him up. "I'm taking my break." She nodded and focused on the numbers so that she wouldn't screw up this guy's total, but she was distracted by the back door shutting and a flash of gold on the counter.

It was a badge. Her muscles tensed as her eyes flitted to the man's serious face and then back down at the badge. Massachusetts. She didn't even have a chance to run before he grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the counter. Her entire head pounded with pain upon impact with the now-smashed glass, and she felt blood trickling from cuts on her cheeks and forehead. Her ears were ringing, or was that the phone? It didn't matter. The man's hand wrapped around her throat and threw her against the wall. His grip grew tighter as he squeezed until she couldn't breathe. "Did you think you could hide forever?"

She struggled for breath and clawed at his fingers in the hopes that he would release her. His reddened face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

_I was naive not to let you go when the time was right  
I was a fool living in a dream that I thought could last  
But I know that you will try to prove me wrong  
But it's what I've got to do  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten, all of your plans  
See you never meant to be here  
And I think you should know  
You're better off alone_

And it's clear to me that everything has changed  
Cuz nothing that we do feels the same any more  
And I'll admit, I'll take the blame  
Maybe we just moved too fast  
And how could expect something like this to last  
And I know that you will try and prove me wrong  
But it's what I gotta do  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten all of your plans  
See you never meant to be here and I think you should know  
You're better off alone

You and I, we were standing watching us fall apart  
So let me go and move along  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten all of your plans  
See I never meant to be here and I think you should know  
You're better off alone

Alone alone alone alone alone  
Alone alone alone alone alone  
Alone alone alone alone alone  
Oh, you're better off alone

I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser, you're better off alone

Better off alone

**Better Off Alone - Marié Digby**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **Thanks to fmriver, the baby is going to live. I couldn't ignore that review and definitely didn't want to disappoint, so I changed my plot a little. For the record, Winston was going to make her get rid of the baby and do a backdoor abortion. But I've got a better idea now. Thanks for the suggestions! I'm sorry that I don't update more often, but I'm trying to pay attention to all of my stories, not just one of them, and I've been suffering from a block lately. Forgive me? Anyways, I looove the song I chose for the end. I think it fits so well with the baby's future and Emma's role in it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

She awoke with the fuzzy realization that she was not where she should be. Something was clouding her mind so heavily that she couldn't get rid of it, something weightier than the feeling of having just woken up. Her eyes opened with a struggle that was monumental when her body told her to just leave it alone and go back to sleep, where dreams were sparse and everything would be alright. Maybe hope was just a dream. The ceiling was a frighteningly familiar pale blue, and a terrified whine left her throat unbidden. Was that really her, or was there someone else in the room? The sound came again, and her chest tightened with it. It was her making that pathetic noise, because she knew that something wasn't right. That something was absolutely critical, something that had become fundamental for her body, mind, and soul.

Was she crying? She could barely feel the slide of hot tears down her cheeks. When she reached up to wipe them away, her hand was caught against something hard that dug into the flesh of her wrist. She tugged again to test the strength of the barrier and heard the jangle of metal against something hard. She was handcuffed. The panic struck her like a shot of adrenaline, and she finally looked down at her predicament to see what hope and faith had gotten her. She was in a hospital bed. Both of her hands were cuffed to the resilient plastic sides that were made to keep the patient from falling out of bed. When she moved her right arm, the rustle of paper caught her attention. She had to twist her fingers to catch the elusive paper, but when she did, the truth was right there in front of her in the form of the front page of the newspaper.

_Billionaire's daughter dies in car crash; 17. _Under that headline was her picture, sweet and smiling, and a picture of her wrecked car in a ravine. She scanned the article to find out just where her car had supposedly been crashed. New Mexico. Her heart shattered with the realization that they hadn't taken Lex the way they'd taken her. No, he had heard about her death just like everyone else had, and it looked like she had been running away from him. There was an ache in her soul that was too deep to repair. Now, looking around at her room in the mansion in Boston, she was numb to all the other changes made to her room. It looked like it had been stripped bare. As if she could get up to access anything and try to escape with it. There were bars on the windows, and the striped pattern of the sun fell on her sheets in a reminder of just how bad her problems were.

Her father had effectively had her killed. That meant that he could do whatever he damn well pleased with her, and no one would know or care. Her belly was still the same size it was in California, so he hadn't taken the baby from her, but even that sent a chill through her bones. What was he planning? Was he going to force her to go to some backdoor clinic and do it herself? She was too far along for a legal abortion, and she would have to give birth to a dead baby. That was the only tangible evidence that the time between her and Lex had been real instead of just a dream. She wanted the baby to live, but she knew that her father wouldn't allow it. He would want to get rid of it. It was a stain on the family's reputation. There was no way that Lionel Luthor would allow it, either.

She thought she imagined it when the man himself walked through the door of her bedroom and approached the bed. He looked like an apparition with his mane of brown hair pushed back and his beard neatly trimmed. He was wearing a suit. So how could he be here in her naked room? His dark eyes appeared serious, but she saw them trail down her body in a way that made her uncomfortable in the thin hospital gown. She had no idea what he wanted. He began to speak, and his precise elocution easily filled the empty room with its volume. "Ah, so this is the vixen that seduced my son and stole him away. I must say, I can see the appeal." Her stomach lurched as the older man's tongue skimmed against the inside of his lips. "I'm here to make it abundantly clear that you will _never _see or speak to my son again."

How could she, when she was handcuffed to this bed and he thought she was dead? Even worse, he thought that she'd been trying to escape from him. It was the ultimate betrayal, and she had no doubt that it wounded him where it hurt. She did the only thing that she could think of and glared. It was only then that she realized that her powers were out of her reach. She was clear-headed for the most part. It was a feeling that she had felt before, and she writhed her neck against the bed until she felt a collar brush her skin on her neck. It was a different material, more like leather, but it wasn't normal leather. There were metal beads on the inside of the collar that were warm from her body heat. Unfortunately, her movement brought the attention of the man present to her neck, and his hand brushed her sensitive flesh while he examined the collar.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, almost to himself. "Sebastian has a gifted mind. A restraining device like this has never been invented." He chuckled darkly when her eyes widened at the mention of Shaw's name. "Oh, yes, I know about your little talent. I know everything about you that's worth knowing, Emma." She felt like her blood had frozen in her veins as she wondered why Lionel was studying her so closely. She flinched when his hand fitted itself to her cheek. She was almost positive that she was trembling when he leaned down so close that his breath was warm on her ear. "We'll be spending time together in the future. I asked Sebastian if I could train you for his club, but if I like you enough, I may just keep you for myself." Each new word inspired horror in her. They would've fallen on deaf ears if they weren't so important.

Was she going to be chained up for the rest of her life? It wasn't like Lex spent every day with his father, so it would be terrifyingly easy to hide her when his son visited him. But her only other option was Shaw's club, which she still knew nothing about. Shaw was vicious, but then again, so was Lionel. It was the epitome of a no-win situation, and it couldn't get any worse. "Fuck you," she whispered. She was scared to say it, yes, but she had to show some kind of defiance to her life being traded away. His hand was quick to leave her cheek and grasp her chin. His fingers dug into her jaw painfully, and she couldn't help the whimper that followed. Her breath caught in her throat when he squeezed tighter, obviously trying to teach her a lesson.

He made a clicking noise with his tongue as if to tell her that she was being bad. "You really should be trying to get on my good side. If you stay with me, I'm the only man you'll ever have to fuck. But Sebastian will throw you to the wolves as his brand-new whore." She could feel the tears swimming in her eyes from the agony of his grip and the meaning of his words. "After a week in his club, you would be begging me to take you back." His voice was a near hiss, and he took her bottom lip in his teeth and scraped. Her body's natural response was a rush of arousal so dark she couldn't begin to understand it, and she hated herself for that. He finally released her sore jaw and ran his thumb over her lips. "You'll learn to listen well." He was so certain of it that it sent a streak of fear through her already panicked body, and she tried to keep her breath even as he straightened himself.

"That's good," came a deep voice from the doorway. Her father was standing there, and his cold blue eyes pierced through her calm charade and read the fear in her. "Maybe she'll behave while she's here." Lionel allowed a sly smile, while Winston remained completely serious. "As much as I would like for Lionel to take you now, I've decided that you'll stay here until you have the baby." The trepidation that came from his revelation was almost worse than the fear of losing the baby. It would be in Winston's hands, and she detested thinking that maybe it would be better off dead. "With all of your pitiful rebellion, you've given me a chance for a new heir. I knew you would come through for me, in one way or another." God. It sickened her that her father would raise her and Lex's baby to be his heir. She could've taken the position if she hadn't run away. Instead, she'd damned her child to a life in Winston's shadow, and he was proud of her for it. Maybe if she vomited on Lionel, he wouldn't take her. Then again, would she rather be stuck being Shaw's prostitute?

She thought of talking back and cursing at him until her throat was sore, but Lionel's hand was in her hair and stroking her before she knew what was happening. Her jaw was still aching from his previous punishment, so she swallowed and kept her mouth shut. She didn't realize the effect that it would have. Lionel's smile was triumphant, and his opaque eyes glittered. He relished in his victory, and his voice was almost a purr when he praised her. "Good girl." It sounded like she was his goddamned pet, and maybe she was. Maybe that would be what she was reduced to by the end of all this. Her father appeared amused by her reluctant compliance and let out a sinister chuckle.

"I may just allow Lionel to take you. _I _could never get you to stop running your mouth. Perhaps a little humility is all you need." It was more like humiliation, she thought to herself. She just closed her eyes and submitted to Lionel's touch, as much as she despised doing so. It wouldn't do any good to get hurt when she would have to obey him anyways. She was a little surprised at herself and her docile submission, but what else could she do when the rest of her life had been decided for her? She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, there was a tray of food in her lap. Her right hand was uncuffed so that she could eat. The utensils were plastic. The food was as good as it had ever been, and there was plenty of it. It seemed that her father had been telling the truth. He wanted the baby to come out healthy so that he could groom it to become him. The thought kept making her sick to her stomach, but there was no choice in the matter. At least her baby would have a home. Her father would hire a nurse to take good care of it, and it would never want for anything.

But she would spend the rest of her life knowing that she had a child out there. A child that knew nothing about its real mother and father. Even if she would ever get the chance to approach it, she would be just a prostitute. No child wanted that for a mother. Maybe it was better for it to wonder about Hazel, who was long gone, and live under Winston's rule. This was her daily dilemma for three months of being chained to the bed and cared for by one of the maids. She was allowed a bedpan that she'd been using more and more lately, food, water, and occasionally, a television. With that reward came a price. When the television was brought in, it was usually a sure sign that Lionel would be joining her soon. She was lethargic during his visits and didn't speak much.

He enjoyed that. Most of the time, he sat next to her in a chair and ran his fingers through her hair. It was clear to her that he was looking for a pet, a companion, but not compassion and love. She didn't miss his lascivious stares sometimes at her enlarged breasts. He wanted her for sex. That much was clear. When he was gone, she would shift in her bed to try and find a comfortable position. Her skin was bright red and irritated because she was lying on her back and sides all the time, and the maid murmured that they would become open, infected sores if she was in the bed for much longer. She had dreams that she was on the grounds walking in a heavy mist with a heavy cloak pulled over her face. She could feel Lex somewhere in the mist, but she could never find him. When she awoke to back pains and tingling in her legs, she would cry out in frustration before falling asleep again.

She was eight and a half months through when she started having heavy contractions in the middle of the night. It was just after that dream, and the knife-like pains ripping through her stomach told her that something was wrong. She couldn't hold back the screams. The pains traveled lower, and she was suddenly scared to death of the fact that she had to give birth. How the hell was she supposed to expand that much? She went through twenty minutes of sweating, crying, and straining with her legs spread apart before her father finally burst into the room. He was red in the face. "Stop that screaming! Who do you think you are, trying to give birth now? It's not due for another two weeks!" She glared at him with all of her anger and pain. She couldn't control when she gave birth, and the fact that he wanted her to be quiet was just insane.

"You're fucking insane! I can't stop now, you bastard!" Her mouth was back on the loose again, but she had the right to be fucking cranky. It felt like her lower abdomen was ready to tear itself apart to make room for this unexpectedly big baby. Why did nature think that babies should be so big at birth? To make women go through the torture of passing something four times bigger than her birth canal? The midwife barely spoke English, but she spoke enough to tell Emma to stop pushing and laid a hand on her stomach. Stop? She couldn't stop when there was so much _pain_, and she couldn't wait until it was over. She thought that she might die, but she stopped forcing it and allowed the pain to come. It was incredible pain, like the baby had needles on its skin that scraped her stomach. The bed was wet, but she didn't give a damn right now. She wanted it out.

"Calm," the older woman soothed in her Spanish accent. "Not ready yet," she said to Winston, and Emma hit her head against the pillow harder than she had to. It was frustrating to be told to wait when her body was all about doing it now. The woman eyed her with disapproval and wagged her finger. "Too young to have baby." She clucked her tongue, and Emma gave the woman the finger as if to prove it. She hated everyone around her right now with a passion. Even though she didn't know this woman, she knew her type, and the short woman had already voiced her opinion without being asked. She was able to sleep through the milder contractions, but occasionally, they got so bad that she thought she might be dying. It sure felt like she was, and she wanted to kill God and her father and Lex's father. Not to mention the Hispanic midwife.

She was in labor for seventeen hours when the worst of the contractions came. The woman said something that sounded like "It's coming" and Emma felt herself tear trying to accommodate the mass. She panted heavily when she looked down and saw the head, and she groaned at the pain and the stretch. Now the woman was telling her to push, and Emma wondered if she couldn't accidentally kick the woman in the head. Ten minutes of more pain and pushing, and she felt it finally slide out of her. The woman wiped it off with a towel, and she thought that she was blessed when she heard the first cry out of its little mouth. The woman wrapped it up. It was a boy.

"Let me hold it," she begged breathlessly, and her father's eyes met hers. He was evaluating her and judging whether she was fit to hold her own baby. "Let me hold my _son_." She said it with gritted teeth and so much anger in her voice that her father nodded, and the baby was dumped into her arms none too carefully. She adjusted her hold on the squirming boy in her arms and made sure that she supported his head. "Shhh," she soothed while the baby's cries became quiet, and his little fingers wrapped around one of hers. How could she ever give him up? His eyes were closed and his face scrunched up, but he was the most beautiful thing in the world. His hair was blonde like hers once was, but she somehow knew that he would have his father's strong eyes.

"Enough," her father commanded, and the woman practically ripped him away from her. She felt like a piece of her heart had gone missing, and it was him, wrapped up in that blanket. "You may name him anything but Alexander. And his middle name is Winston." She almost flinched at the information, but it was unusual for him to allow her naming privileges at all. Maybe he could sense just how attached she'd become in those two minutes of holding him. She wanted him to have part of his real father.

"What about Xander?" Her father's eyes narrowed. "It's different enough," she insisted, but they both knew what she was doing. He didn't say anything, but he gave a slow nod and left the room with the woman and Xander. She'd known that it was going to be bad, but she'd never guessed it would be this bad. Her and Lex's baby belonged with her and Lex. No one else. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was powerless to stop it. A doctor came in sometime in the morning to assess her health and sew her up, and he declared her basically healthy as long as she didn't stay in the bed. The rashes would heal with a little time. When they handcuffed her hands behind her back and transferred her to a car, she knew where she was going. At least they didn't make her wear that flimsy hospital gown. She wore clothes that felt foreign to her. They were hers, but she hadn't worn normal clothes in months.

She stared out the window without really seeing where she was going. She should've been paying attention or plotting her escape from Lionel's grasp, but all she could think about was Xander. She'd heard him crying on the other side of the house when she left, and she couldn't get his face out of her mind. Her father allowed her to keep a picture of him that was currently stuffed in her pocket. She couldn't bear to look at it right now. Wherever it was, it soon became obvious that she wasn't going to Lionel's main estate. Of course not. It would be too close to Lex. The surrounding area was heavily populated with forest, and she knew that there would be no escaping unless she wanted to get mauled by wolves or bears. The threat was clear. The cabin was quite large for a cabin and done Luthor-style.

When they walked her inside, she found that the rooms were opulent and decorated with the most expensive of things. Her collar let off an electronic beep when she walked through the door, and a small, black device that was molded to the wall beeped and flickered a solid green light in response. Lionel was already in the foyer, perched on a chair like it was a throne. He wore a white cotton dress shirt with black slacks. The shirt's top two buttons were left undone to show an inch or so if his chest. She could have died on the spot. She wished she would, but apparently, the world wasn't that forgiving. The men who brought her in undid her handcuffs and left. She didn't bother to hide her surprise that she was left unbound. "First things first," he began. "Your collar emits an electronic pulse that allows me to know where you are at all times. If you venture outside, your collar will electrocute you. I wouldn't test it if I were you."

She looked back at the device and then back at Lionel. "I can't go outside at all?" She was disappointed. Even if it was sitting on the front patio, she would like to be outside after being cooped up in a room for three months. Even now, she was pacing with her newfound freedom. It was a limited freedom, but at least she wasn't cuffed to her bed anymore. She could actually explore the cabin. She was restless with the anxiety that demanded that she be up and on her feet for as long as possible.

He hid whatever was in his eyes with his eyelashes. "No. Eventually, if you behave, your perimeter can be extended. For now, we need to establish trust between us." Trust? How the hell was she supposed to trust him, of all people? She was in love with his son, and he expected her to love him now. Pfft. He sensed her dissension and took his hands from his lap to turn his palms upward and motion towards his lap. "Sit." She was pretty sure he was looking for a dog. Well, a dog that he could fuck. Eww, she didn't want to think about that. She wrinkled her nose, and she realized too late that she'd reacted in the wrong way. One hand slipped into his pocket, and suddenly she couldn't feel anything anymore except for the floor beneath her. When she regained her ability to think, she realized that she was on the floor. The collar. "I can turn the voltage up if you wish."

It was a clear command for her to do what she was told. She scrambled to her feet before his hand could go to his pocket again, and she approached him slowly with awkward modesty in her posture. His eyes were clearly impatient, so she sat in his lap like she was told. She was careful not to get too close, and she couldn't spread her legs too much for fear of tearing her stitches. He was in no way subtle when he grabbed her ass and shifted her forward a little more. "Wait." She could tell in his eyes that he didn't like the fact that she'd given him a command, so she amended it. "Please? I got stitched up this morning." He seemed to allow it when he placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her forward until her forehead was resting on his chest. Up close, she felt her heart pound smelling his aftershave and knowing that she would eventually have no choice but to sleep with him. Lex's father. That was the worst of everything. This was betraying him. She only hoped that he would never find out.

"Relax." His voice rumbled through his chest, and his hand went down her back and began to rub it. Maybe he needed companionship after all. It wasn't at the top of his list, but he was human. She needed to be careful. He was a wolf masquerading as a friend, and he could turn on her and tear a limb off at any moment. For now, she accepted the false comfort and tried to put it out of her mind that she was here against her will. If she could just ignore the why and the how, maybe she could get through this. It was just following orders. No matter what, she didn't want to go to Shaw. If she had to be submissive to Lionel so that she didn't have to suffer Shaw, she would. After all, Lionel had his business to attend to and wouldn't be around all the time. She would have some semblance of privacy. If only she could get her mind to turn off.

Because that sweet, blonde baby boy she left was still in her thoughts. Maybe if she couldn't help him now, she would find a way later on. She only hoped that later would come soon.

_I will be the answer at the end of the line  
I will be there for you while you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance if you can't look down_

If it takes my whole life I won't break I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
that I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
you'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight

If it takes a whole life I won't break I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
And when the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright  
Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind

**Answer - Sarah McLachlan**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I don't update more often, but I'm trying to pay attention to all of my stories, not just one of them. Sorry! College takes up most of my time.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lionel Luthor had been uncommonly gentle with her so far. Part of that was because he hadn't been around for most of the week, but it was the other part that scared the shit out of her. Since the electric shock he'd administered on her first day in the cabin, he hadn't punished her again. Perhaps it was luck or the mere fact that she was getting good at keeping her big mouth shut, but her suspicions told her that it was all a ruse to convince her that she could trust him. In the same respect, he'd done nothing overtly sexual except some light petting and one kiss to her neck. His one promise to her was the most important and could have been the biggest fallacy of all. If she was good, she would be allowed to see Xander once a month. Of course, what exactly qualified as good behavior depended all on his whims. She prayed for the best but prepared for the worst. Still, the thought of seeing her baby again served as an excellent incentive.

Emma spent most of her days wandering the house. She was restless and absolutely hated lying down. Her skin irritations were slowly fading. Her average amount of sleep per night was about four hours with sporadic naps throughout the day. It was amazing how she'd been so strong just a few months ago, and here she was, avoiding sleep for fear that she would be chained somewhere and couldn't escape. Who was she kidding? Her entire world was in this cabin. She didn't dare step outside of it. It was an invisible chain, but a chain nonetheless. It wasn't bad as far as prisons went. The food was delivered fresh every week, there was a roof over her head, and Lionel hadn't tried to sleep with her yet. It was enough to make her grateful for her current situation when it could be so much worse. It was what she told herself when she thought of everything she'd been through. It was easier to forget.

Television helped. He had the ultimate package with all the movie channels, which she had been taking full advantage of. There was even a channel that showed movies that hadn't been released yet. The only blocks were on all of the news channels. That was fine with her. She was in the process of ignoring reality anyways. At least this way, she wouldn't be tempted to sneak a peek at what was happening in a world she could never go back to. With that view, it would be optimal to wallow in the fantasy and romance of those movie channels, but she didn't want that, either. Fuck fantasy. That was all it was. It wasn't real. There were no such things as happy endings, only sick twists of fate. All she could think was that it could've been worse and ignore the fact that she didn't know how much worse it could get.

She anticipated that Lionel's patience would run out soon. She didn't have to offer up any excuses. He knew how long it would take her to heal from giving birth. She was nervous for this weekend, because she had no pain and he didn't have to work. He made her fully aware of the fact that after six o'clock on Friday night, he wouldn't have anywhere to go until Sunday night. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, lost in thought and staring at images on the television screen that meant nothing to her. It was half an hour before six, and she took her anxiety out on the apple in her right hand. Her left hand crossed over her chest to rest in the crook of her right elbow, and she couldn't stay still. She swayed from side to side in pure nervousness while she gnawed on the mangled fruit.

It didn't help that he had picked out her outfit for tonight, either. The white, flowing dress made of the softest cotton seemed harmless at first glance, but it came up high on her thighs and didn't come with a bra. The fabric wasn't see-through, but it made her cautious nonetheless. When she finally changed into it, she felt like she was going to her own execution. The mirror displayed her meek self-consciousness right back at her. When did she become this transparent? She used to excel at hiding her true thoughts and feelings. She'd gotten used to trusting Lex so completely that she would hide nothing from him, and that hadn't stopped. Her time with him made her weak. She should've known that it would never last. Someone had recognized Lex's picture in the paper he wrote for. She didn't blame him for exposing them, but she blamed herself for expecting to live happily ever after. Their fathers were too powerful to allow that. Lionel obviously cared more about Lex than Winston cared about her, because she'd been wiped off the face of the planet as punishment. He was allowed to live out in the real world. For that, she was somewhat jealous, but with a father like Lionel, it would never be a happy life.

She brushed her hair until it looked silky and shiny. It was still a sandy brown, but most of the dye had been washed out over the months. Her blonde was beginning to come out more than the brown. Why shouldn't she put pride into her appearance if she couldn't change the way things were? It was somewhat of a breakthrough. It was the first time since she was here that she actually made use of the expensive makeup Lionel bought her. The frosted blue and white made her look angelic along with the white dress, but she was far from it. That image would please Lionel. An angel that he could defile at any time he wanted. She saw no reason not to try and please him as much as he could as long as she was rewarded accordingly. She couldn't change the fact that she would be here for him to fuck as long as he desired her, so why make it harder for herself? She might've been disappointed in herself for giving up, but in a world where morals got her nothing, she would do whatever it took to see her child.

She wanted to see if Xander had Lex's blue-grey eyes. The photo she had of the newborn was already worn on the corners and sides. Every night, she looked at it and reminded herself what she was doing this for. She had to do this in order to have a chance, eventually, at a life with him. If she was good, maybe her father would change his mind and allow her to come home. It was the action she was performing that made her shudder with revulsion. She'd basically been sentenced to a life of a prostitute for an indefinite amount of time. It pissed her off beyond belief until she just couldn't feel anything anymore. It was useless to hate something she wasn't in control of. It was this loss of control that frustrated her to no end and then made her finally accept it. The sound of the door opening sent her heart racing. This was the point of no return, and she had to damn herself into an existence that she detested. She took a deep breath and adopted a small smile before going into the living room to greet him.

As his eyes scanned over her body and then her face, the shyness returned, and her eyes looked toward the floor. "Hi." Her hands were joined behind her back while her body twisted from one side to the other. He quickly allayed her fears and intensified them at the same time by setting down his suitcase, approaching her, and putting his hands on her waist to gently pull her towards him. Her eyes glanced up to look into his, which were full of desire and hunger. The sensations that ran through her were guilt and pleasure, both of which appeared for the same reason. The duality of her emotions was only beginning. Only a saint would be able to resist arousal from any kind of sex, whether it was forced or willing. She was no saint, and the sense of wrongness already added to her sensitivity. It was terrible, but it wasn't like she could help it.

"Hello," he almost purred. "You look divine." From his mouth, such a simple compliment told her that her effort pleased him. Everything had a double meaning with him. He was a man that enjoyed talking in riddles and educating her about things that she usually wouldn't care about. When she watched a historical movie on television, he would point out the inaccuracies and explain to her how it really happened. His low voice was hypnotic at times, and his enjoyment in teaching her reminded her of Lex. Scraps of recognition and flashes of memories were all she had now. She clung to them somewhat obsessively, but she knew that she would eventually have to let them go. There came a point when they would hurt her more than reassure her. For now, they provided a small amount of comfort in her uncomfortable world.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and unassuming. She'd learned that he liked good manners, even though his ethics were obviously a little more than questionable. His version of a proper greeting edged more on the physical, and it wasn't long before she found him closing in on her. She'd learned to close her eyes and accept his kiss. She was sure that if she had the audacity to bite him, she would suffer dearly for it. Lionel's quicksilver tongue was skilled in kissing as well as speaking. It wasn't much torture unless she thought of the ideology of the act. It wasn't kissing a man that was painful for her. It was kissing Lex's father. The person that Lex hated most in the world next to Sebastian Shaw, who she might be working for in the future. It was her worst nightmare, and it might've been hell if it weren't for Xander. It was for his sake that she tried to muddle Lionel's identity and simply attempted to enjoy the kiss for what it was. All of this thinking wasn't going to do her any good.

Their lips lightly smacked when he broke the kiss. "You're welcome," he breathed onto her lips. It created a cooling sensation that made her shiver. She ran her cheek over his so that she could feel his coarse stubble over her soft skin. That was something she was growing addicted to for reasons unknown. She brushed her lips over his cheek. The action made him close his eyes, as if he were savoring the feel. For once, she felt unafraid to slip her hands into his mane of hair and stroke the downy strands that were softer than they appeared. She heard a low hum coming from his chest and felt satisfaction for being the one who caused it. "I feel...overdressed." The subtle drop in his tone and the expectation in his eyes spoke volumes more than that seemingly simple observation. Her throat felt thick with fear as her hands lowered to his shoulders and slipped under his suit jacket. His reward for her initiative was a possessive kiss that would've made the coldest women warm in the right places.

When their lips parted, she caught his bottom lip and pulled him back into the kiss with a light scrape of her teeth. She heard a light hiss from between his gritted teeth before he opened his mouth and thoroughly claimed her once more. He may have not had any empathy or compassion, but he did have experience and skill. His deeply intimate kisses made her nervousness slowly melt away as she brought his jacket down his arms. As she did, her fingertips slid along his skin to provide more sensory stimulation. The jacket fell to the carpeted floor at his wrists, but she kept going. She traced the vein that bulged in the middle of his wrists with one nail and then tickled his palms with all of them. Their kissing left her breathless. He gave her a chance to breathe again, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she panted onto his cheek. She was afraid that if she stepped away, she would lose this sudden confidence. He breathed hot air onto her ear, which only made the sparks in the air sizzle with white-hot fire.

She feared that in her moment of respite he would grow impatient and demand that she continue, but he didn't. He gave her a full minute before she finally regained her nerve. She had to back off the slightest bit to see what she was doing, and her fingers shook when she undid the first button. His eyes were amber in the flickering light of the fire and were solely focused on her. Being the recipient of all that attention made her think of her situation in a new light. She had one of the most powerful CEOs in the States under her thumb. It was a heady feeling, and it gave her the focus to undo the rest of the buttons and place her hands gently on his chest. The wiry hair was somewhat coarse, but his physique came as a surprise. She knew that he was a lithe man from the graceful way he moved, the way she'd seen Lex move at times, but she didn't expect the defined muscles under taut skin. He was no gym rat, but he was well-muscled enough to make her think that he did some kind of physical sport.

Her nails slipped over his raised nipples and evoked a shudder that she barely detected. Beneath the sparse hair, his skin was smooth and freckled. She felt hard muscle shift beneath her touch while she felt his abs. She stopped directly above the obvious tent in his pants. A sudden flash of apprehension froze her hands. He seemed to understand. He moved unhurriedly to remove the cuff links from his shirt and then shrugged it off. The small, metal pieces went on the nearest surface. His gaze turned predatory as he neared her and took her breath away for the second time. His strong hands clutched her ass and brought her lower half flush with his. The covered erection grazed her sensitive folds and rendered her immediately helpless against the panic that had halted her movement. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth when he lifted her legs and guided them around his waist. The motion only brought them closer together. She'd forgotten how addictive the sensations were.

"Don't fight it," he whispered into her ear. Right now, she was ready to take his advice. After a few careful steps, they were inside the master bedroom. It was where she was supposed to sleep, but she spent more time on the couch. The silk sheets were undeniably arousing against her skin. Her eyes closed when she felt his roughened hands slide under the skirt and pull down her panties. The slick, liquid twists of his tongue made her heart pound and her breath quicken, and it wasn't long before she let go of her last shred of control and moaned. He brought her to the edge of orgasm and then left her hanging. The sound of his belt being undone warned her of what was coming next. She didn't realize she was trembling until he laid a hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes." The command was nothing more than a growl. She knew what the consequences would be if she didn't. She saw eyes that were the wrong color. They were supposed to be clear and blue, and his skin was supposed to be pale.

The thought was shoved into the back of her mind when he entered her. The first thrust was rough, and she could feel the strain of her newly healed skin. When she whimpered, he only thrust again. Once he established a rhythm, he tore her top down and nibbled at one of her nipples. She heard a high, keening sound and realized that it was her. Her half-finished orgasm was still alive, and she was so sensitive she didn't think she could stand it. Every time he entered her, it brushed against her clit. She felt all the muscles in her body tense as she threw her head back and came. She tightened around him until she knew he was close. In one last powerful stroke, he groaned and spilled his seed into her. She tried not to think of the fact that he wasn't wearing a condom. She wasn't likely to get pregnant again this soon after giving birth, and she doubted that another child was in anyone's best interest. She found that her hate for Lionel was more than ever before, but she couldn't do anything about it. She could only fume as he pulled her close and allowed drowsiness to take her.

She woke up alone. She was grateful for that, because as soon as she did, all the repressed guilt from last night came flooding through her. Lex's _father _fucked her. She had unwittingly given him something that would keep Lex away from her even if he found out she was alive. He would never want her after this. The pain ripped her heart open more than she'd expected. The nausea came fast and made her rush to the bathroom. Everything she'd eaten yesterday was regurgitated into the toilet, and when all of that was gone, her stomach kept heaving. She had to let go of Lex. Any hope that he would still love her if she ever found him again was shattered. She had to rebuild the shell around her before it was too late. She was certain that it would be impossible to commit suicide under Lionel's watch, but Shaw would be much easier to trick. Maybe she could even escape, but for what? Her father was ashamed of her, her mother was dead, one sister was crazy, the other was happy without her, and the only person in the world who might love her wouldn't anymore once he found out what she'd done.

Xander. The thought stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't say that he would be better without her, especially if she got the chance to take him away from Winston. She would tear out her heart however many times it took just to see his face again. And she would have to. It was what she owed him for bringing him into this world without a family. As his mother, she had to find a way to give him the life he deserved. She would suffer for it, but Xander was worth much more to her than taking the easy way out. It was with that thought that she stood and took the initiative to get dressed. The crushed velvet jogging outfit was much more luxurious than any other she'd seen, and it was sky blue. After she was done brushing her teeth and hair, she made herself breakfast. She had little experience, but she knew how to make an omelet to satisfy late-night cravings. The ingredients here were much better, as if he was trying to buy her love with high-quality food. Fat chance.

She was already starting to lose the weight she'd put on from being pregnant. Most of it was shed because of sheer stress, and the rest was from her not eating as much as she should have. She ached for permission to run through a trail in the woods or just on a treadmill. The food was tasteless because her mind was elsewhere, and she only ate half of it. The rest went in the garbage. She wasn't going to save anything she didn't have to. The plus side to living here was that she could do what she wanted without worrying about responsibilities. Still, she occasionally picked up stray clothes or anything that stopped her from sitting down. She'd just put her plate in the dishwasher when she heard the front door open and close. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard the squeal of a child. _Her _child. She rushed to the living room and saw Lionel carrying a bassinet and a bag full of baby supplies. He looked ridiculously out of place, and she nearly burst into laughter when she saw his eyes pleading for help.

She took the bassinet and set it down on the couch, where she sat directly across from it. Xander's silvery blue eyes stared up at her in curiosity, wide and nonjudgmental. His inverted lips were wrapped around one of his tiny fists, where he sucked and slobbered on it. Instead of being disgusted, she smiled and wiped some of the excess with a small towel with a lamb on it. His cheeks were plump and flushed red, and she could see wisps of blonde hair under the baby blue hat he wore. She was almost in shock that she was even seeing him. Lionel set the bag in front of the couch and got her attention. "I thought you could use a little break today. I have to go to an emergency meeting. There's a cell phone in the bag that's programmed to call the nanny if you have any problems." That almost sounded human, but she wasn't fooled. He could've let her suffer with guilt and torment this morning, though, and brought her baby to her instead.

"Thank you." He at least deserved that much. He leaned down to give her a peck on the lips and glanced at Xander before he turned toward the door and left. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. Xander's inquisitive murmur brought her attention back to him, and she touched his squashed nose with the affection she hadn't gotten a chance to show him yet. His eyes were so bright and expressive that she wondered if he knew who she was. He was dressed in an outfit that almost resembled hers, but it was all one piece. The shoes were so small that she wondered how small his feet were. His hands reached for hers when she carefully tugged one shoe from his foot to reveal an even smaller striped sock. He gave a light kick when she pulled his sock off, but he didn't move much except for his eyes. His eyes were completely focused on her as she touched his tiny toes and tickled the bottom of his foot. A low pitched squeal and another kick told her that he was ticklish.

Xander slept for most of the day, and after the first half hour, she got brave enough to hold him in her arms. There was only a moment of disruption in his sleep, a slight wrinkle in his forehead, before he settled back into the deep rhythm. She almost forgot to breathe when she felt his warmth in her lap and the inevitable emotional connection to her son. If she could take him and run, she would. But Shaw's collar would probably kill him on the way. She wouldn't be able to live with her baby's death, and it would've been a futile effort and wasted energy. She would much rather stay here and enjoy the time she had with him. She had a suspicion that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, but that it would be a while. Lionel's generosity had to have a price tag attached to it. Looking down at Xander, she knew that the price would be fairly large. Maybe it had something to do with his "emergency meeting." She didn't want to worry about it for the moment.

When he started crying, she changed his diaper with care that came from knowing that he would be gone soon. He stayed fairly still for the process, but there were kicks of his legs that disrupted the entire process and made her smile. After that, she fed him with one of the bottles in the bag. She warmed it up until it was about room temperature and then watched as he latched onto it. The quiet suckling was surprisingly endearing. His wide blue eyes locked onto her face, and she felt the impending sadness crush her. She tried to stay impartial, but the tears ran down her cheeks too quickly to stop them. As soon as she composed herself, the door opened again. Her heart fell. Her time with her son was over. A Caucasian woman with a serious face came for Xander. Emma handed him over because she knew that she couldn't stop it. Even if she could overcome the woman, Lionel would shock her before she could do anything else. Her eyes shifted from the nanny to Lionel. There was a man behind him.

His eyes ran down her body in a way that said he was assessing her. She swallowed hard at Lionel's passive response. Of course Lionel had lied to her. How many times had Lex told her that he couldn't be trusted? Yet she found herself hurt by the fact that he'd broken his promise. It was a long night. There was no doubt as to what Lionel's friend was here for, and she gave it to him. Sex was purely mechanical. She kept her emotions locked away behind a solid wall so that she wouldn't start crying. At the end of the night, the businessman with a ring on his finger slipped out of the cabin. She was certain that money had exchanged hands. It was freezing cold outside, but she opened the kitchen window anyways. The sheet wrapped around her didn't keep her warm against the frost, but her eyes were lost in the forest. Her thoughts completely enveloped her. She barely heard Lionel's entrance into the kitchen. "You lied. You said you would be the only one." The words tasted sour in her mouth.

She heard Lionel's breathy chuckle behind her. "My dear, that was far gentler treatment than you'll receive from Sebastian and his associates. Your ungratefulness is very unbecoming." His elocution was choppy and his tone sharp. He was angry with her. She didn't give a damn. She made that clear by keeping her back turned, but she knew that it was a bad decision when he pulled her back by her hair. His fingers remained twisted in the strands and only intensified the pain. Her lips curled into a snarl. She could feel anger emanating from him even without her power. "Continue with this attitude and I'll dump you in Sebastian's whorehouse without a second thought. I doubt he'll be as sympathetic with _Xander_." He spat the name like a curse, and something dark coiled inside her.

"Don't talk about him," she whispered. It was a deadly mistake. While she was at it, she plowed her elbow into his ribs. His shortness of breath stopped him from threatening her as she pulled open the door and ran as fast as she could. It was a futile effort. All of a sudden, every cell was on fire, and she was down in the snow. She couldn't breathe, because it kept going, and she felt her limbs twitch on their own accord. Fuzziness took over her vision, and then it all turned black.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? (YES.) And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost, Madelyne Pryor, Tessa Niles, Warren Worthington III, and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **I have finals this week, and then I'll be off for Christmas break! I'm hoping to update everything I can after finals!

**Chapter Twenty**

Emma couldn't move. She was awake, but her limbs were held rigidly still by a foreign source. The strange entity pervaded the deepest corners of her mind. She was helpless in both mind and body. Her eyelids remained shut and weren't allowed the slightest flutter. Her lips were held firmly closed even when they were filled with the desire to twitch. This was some kind of purgatory, and if this was her punishment, she knew immediately that she wouldn't be able to withstand it. Realization washed over her that she heard mumbling voices. They became louder as she focused on them. The task took all of her energy, but the voices were finally clear. This was one thing they couldn't take from her while she was immobilized.

"--was trying to escape, the foolish girl. I grow weary of watching over her when she acts like a child. A child is not what you sold me, Sebastian." Lionel's smooth voice came first. She had no doubt that he was talking about her. The ironic part came in the word "child." At seventeen years old, the law still considered her a minor, but the law held no sway with two power-hungry men who fancied themselves deities. At the moment, that was exactly what they were. They were the ones who decided the current course of her life, and that could never be a good thing. They may have issued the commands, but she held an innate knowledge that they weren't the ones holding her under their power. This was something she had never come into contact with before.

"She'll learn to obey. Meanwhile, you can visit her at the club, free of charge. I guarantee improvement. All of my girls were resistant at one time, but the ones who fought the most are my closest allies. As you see, Tessa and Madelyne are eternally loyal to me." A jolt of fear rushed through her body like a shot of adrenaline. Her instinct told her that she needed to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, but her body resisted every proposed movement with irritating ease. The acute awareness that someone was watching her came unbidden, and the voice that followed was an unfamiliar one.

"She's awake." It was a woman's voice, full of liquid fire and coy amusement. She was clearly eager to see what would happen next, but Emma sensed that this was not the one freezing her in place. Two sets of footsteps approached her. Both of them were some kind of Italian shoes that were expensive enough to pay a servant's salary, and the tingling feeling of eyes on her body increased threefold.

"Thank you, Madelyne." There was a brief pause before Shaw commanded, "Tessa, allow her to open her eyes." Tessa was obviously the one who was holding her and one of the two girls who were supposedly loyal to Shaw. The force in her mind wasn't necessarily evil, but Emma couldn't think of it as benevolent when it was keeping her here. The pressure on her eyelids was lifted by some invisible energy, and she felt something shift in her mind at the same time. Tessa was a telepath. She had to be. An inkling that she was right seeped into her mind, and she knew that this was Tessa unconsciously confirming her suspicions.

As soon as the weight was removed, she felt an involuntary tremor of her eyelids as her body finally regained control of itself in that half inch of space. The light was unbearable at first. It was dim compared to normal light, but it felt like she hadn't seen light in the longest time. Despite the gentle burn, she forced herself to focus her vision until the image in front of her made sense. The closest things to her were thin strands of silky, jet black hair. The tips barely tickled her skin. The two blurred figures were Sebastian and Lionel, and she quickly moved past them to look at the wall behind them. The wallpaper was opulent and hand-painted with ornate detail in different shades of red.

She couldn't tell exactly where her body was, but from the view, it seemed like she was sitting up in a chair. The carpet had the same motif as the wall. She was forced to look at Lionel when she felt his eyes trying to bore holes through hers. They were dark in this light, but Shaw's eyes were black as midnight and endlessly cavernous. Each time he moved, fluid shadows shifted inside and changed their appearance so that she couldn't read what was inside them. Lionel was right. Shaw frightened her more than Lex's father ever did, and she quickly regretted trying to run away from someone she could handle.

Shaw was at least six inches taller than Lionel and carried much more muscle on his frame. His black hair was slicked back away from his face, and sideburns peppered his cheeks until they ended in a sharp line. His skin was tanned and appeared rough. His large hand gripped her jaw and made her look straight into his eyes. "We meet again, Emma." His snide smirk made the black depths of his eyes glitter. "There's nowhere to run this time. You _will _serve me like the whore you are, and you'll enjoy it." When the revulsion showed in her eyes, he drew back his arm and smacked her so hard that she fell to the floor. Her teeth ripped open her tongue as she went down, and the blood trickled out the side of her mouth. The only part of Shaw that she could see anymore was one of his shoes. It became a blur as it swung into her ribs and knocked the breath out of her. "Get Paradise."

A set of heeled boots walked around her and headed out the door. Tessa was still there, so it must have been Madelyne who left. She held no false hope of escape. She was bone weary and in pain. She wouldn't survive this brand of Hell. Emma tried to sense whether Tessa had empathy for her, but all she received was a blank emotional slate. There was no way that she could defeat the other woman when she lacked use of her powers. "Paradise?" It was Lionel's gravelly voice that questioned Shaw. Just as he finished his query, the woman herself walked through the door. She was a thin, short blonde who looked more like a child than a prostitute. There were shadows under her dark eyes, and the gray dress she wore was nothing more than a rag. She closed the door behind her.

A sense of foreboding filled her, but she could do nothing. "You'll see. Tessa, release her, but stay close. We'll need you soon." It felt like some oppressive burden was removed from her as she curled up and clutched her abdomen. She coughed up the blood that had been filling her mouth. It matched the carpet. The thought made her feel crazy, but maybe she was. She didn't know the meaning until Paradise's fingers slid into her back and jolted her upwards. The pain was overwhelming and a hundred times what it had been before, and she sat up with the force of it with her lips parted in silent agony. She couldn't even scream. When she felt the hot, cutting fingers slide out of her, she trembled with relief and apprehension all at once. "Stand up," Shaw ordered. She didn't think twice as she shot to her feet and then fought to ignore Lionel's approving glance at the girl behind her.

The negative reinforcement was working. She hated it, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't the one in power here. It took two steps for Shaw to close the distance between them and place a hand on her cheek. He leaned in without preamble and crushed his lips against hers. At the same time, those scorching fingers slid into her back again, but this time was different. Intense pleasure filled her as his tongue pushed past her lips and skillfully manipulated hers. Her entire body shuddered. It was ten orgasms at once as the electric desire lit every cell in her body on fire. Before she knew what was happening, she was returning his kiss and moaning into his mouth while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands slid down to her ass to support her and pull her lower body closer to his. This was what it was like to be truly insane, she thought as she laughed and cried on the inside.

Shaw took her first. Lionel had her second. All the while, the pleasure was so strong that she couldn't stand it, and she was certain that she would die before the end of it all. How long could her body handle it? Her heart pounded, her blood raced through her veins, and every sensation was too much to handle. She was powerless and pathetic by the end of it all, and when Paradise stepped away from her, she felt nothing. "Erase her memory. All of it. Be thorough, my dear. I will not have it interfering with our plans. Be certain that you implant her endless desire for myself and Lionel and loyalty to both of us. After you're finished, take her to be marked and then allow her to rest in her room." The door opened and closed, and Emma could feel Tessa enter her mind again.

"No," she whispered as tears flooded her eyes. All she could think about was Xander and Lex. She clung tight to the memory of them while she still had it, but she knew that Tessa would overpower her.

_I'm sorry. _And then there was nothing.

She awoke lying in silk sheets and not knowing her own name. The canopy bed was laden with sheer red chiffon that formed a barrier between her and the rest of the room. When she sat up, the blanket slid down to reveal that she was already dressed in clothes she didn't recognize. A brick red corset pushed her ample breasts together and cinched in her waist. Velvety gloves made of the same fabric went up to her elbows, but they didn't cover her fingers. Instead, her fingers were left free. The diamond-shaped tip went up to her middle finger and was held in place by a silk loop at the bottom of her finger. She parted the veil surrounding her bed and stood up. Her black leather pants were butter-soft and skin-tight, and they were mostly covered by thigh-high boots with spiked heels. They were the same color red as the top and gloves.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. The ocean blue eyes that stared back at her didn't even look familiar. Her platinum blonde hair was cut short. The back of it ended at her neck, but the wisps in the front didn't even reach her eyes. It was an utterly boyish haircut, but it somehow made her appear that much sexier. Her full lips pursed as she examined herself more closely. There was a leather collar around her neck, which was also red, but there didn't seem to be any way of removing it. She liked it. Her appearance made her feel empowered, even if it was alien to her. The door to her room opened, and another woman stepped in and gave her a smile. "Hey, Grace. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Grace. It felt right. The woman was just as beautiful as she was if not prettier. Her sable hair reached just past her shoulders, and her features were more exotic than her own. She had high cheekbones and indigo eyes that almost appeared purple against her lightly tanned skin. She couldn't pinpoint a nationality. "Hey." Grace couldn't help feeling the slightest bit awkward, because she had no idea who this woman was. Was she supposed to know her? "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," she admitted. The woman only smiled, and she had beautiful teeth too. She was infinitely jealous.

"You don't. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tessa, another of Sebastian's inner circle." She felt a warm rush of feeling with the mention of that name, but she couldn't place him either. Tessa must have read the confusion on her face. "Sebastian Shaw. You probably don't remember him. You were so out of it when we found you." Grace bit her lip. She felt so dumb and slow when all she wanted to do was impress the woman in front of her. Tessa continued, "You were in a bad spot. Your john was beating you pretty badly. You called us about a week ago to apply for a job, and I guess he found out about it." Her john? It hit her. The clothes she was wearing weren't just any clothes. She was a hooker. She didn't know how to feel about it, so she figured that apathy was the best choice at the moment.

"Well, thanks for getting me out of there. It sounds pretty terrible. I don't remember anything." Maybe she got hit in the head. It sounded pretty likely with all of her memory loss. She ran a hand through her hair, which she found to be as soft as the finest silk, and tried to think of questions to ask. "What is the inner circle?" It sounded pretty exclusive, and if Tessa was in it, it must've been reserved for the most beautiful girls. Tessa was wearing almost the exact same outfit, but her collar, gloves, corset, and boots were deep violet instead of red. This place was definitely a step up from most brothels as far as she'd seen. Everything about it screamed luxury.

Tessa's lips turned upward into a smirk. "We are. You, me, and Maddie. Our club is very exclusive. The rest of the girls will be jealous of you, but it won't matter. We're the best of the best." If that wasn't a compliment, she didn't know what was. "The club's downstairs area is open to the public. We call that the Pit. Only club members are allowed past the Pit into the upper levels. Of course, you have to be super rich to be a club member. We sleep with the club members to give them their money's worth. Only the lower girls sleep with men in the Pit." The odd thing was that Tessa didn't sound the least bit snobby. It was just a fact. She seemed willing to go out of her way for Grace, so she was thankful for that. "Maddie has an appointment right now, so I'll give you the grand tour. Beware, it's easy to get lost in this place."

Grace returned Tessa's smile and then followed her out of the bedroom. The hallway was quiet, and there were only five rooms in the alcove. It wasn't a huge amount of space, but that was probably only because the bedrooms were so big. The elevator was to their left, but there were no buttons. There was only a slot big enough for a card. Even the elevator was decorated. The curls painted on the steel were mesmerizing. She almost missed Tessa's hand holding out something for her to take. She took the card and looked at it. It had her first name, her picture, and her status in the club.

"That's your key card. Guard it with your life. It's the only way to get around this place. You have access to your room, the elevator, the exclusive club area, and the Pit. My room is that one." She motioned to the door directly across the hall from hers. "Maddie's is next to mine. That--" she pointed to the door opposite the elevator, "--is Sebastian's room. If you knock and identify yourself, we'll all let you in at our discretion. It's just to make sure that you don't go somewhere you're not supposed to," she joked with a wink. "We'll go to the club area first. Slide your card in." Grace carefully slid her card in face-up, and the slot lit up red. The doors opened with a bell tone. Even the inside was plush and furnished. She pushed the button next to Club.

"Thanks." When Tessa threw her a questioning glance, Grace elaborated. "For being so nice to me and showing me around. Without you, I wouldn't have left my room." The place was so luxurious that it couldn't possibly carry any negativity, but instinct would have told her to stay put. "There's usually a lot of competition between girls in a business like this, isn't there?" Tessa's smile widened as she led the way out of the elevator and into the club area.

"It's a good thing you didn't meet Maddie first. She's the one you have to watch out for. Even though we're all on the same playing field, she likes having an advantage." Tessa's purple eyes darkened, and her lips tightened into a line. It looked like Maddie had already played games with Tessa. She motioned to the room before them. It was five times the size of her room, but it was completely empty. There were couches and end tables everywhere. Everything looked expensive. There was a full bar that took up a wall by itself. "When Sebastian invites members of the club for a soirée, they all come here. We entertain them while Sebastian talks. It's mostly about financial things, so we're the main event," she declared with a sly smile. "Most of the action happens in the Pit. It's a good idea to make appearances there at least three times a day to entice new customers into becoming members. Flirt with everyone, but don't let them touch you unless they show you a member's card."

They retreated into the elevator and pressed the button for the Pit. Once the elevator started to descend, Grace heard the pounding bass of loud music. When the doors opened, the noise was amplified times ten. There were people crowded everywhere, and the Pit was bustling. There was a certain buzz in the air that made her heart beat a little faster, almost like a forbidden rush. She felt powerful here. Here, she was something above average and untouchable by creatures of lower standing. Tessa led the way further into the heart of the club, and it seemed like all eyes were on them. On instinct, she straightened her posture and held her chin higher. She felt higher than human, and she realized this was the power she could have over people in this business. Even the men she had sex with. She was the one who gave them what they wanted. She was in control, no matter what the man thought. Even the most powerful men could be brought to their knees with an outstanding orgasm.

Instead of shying away from the clearly curious and lecherous glances, she returned them with a sly, mischievous look. A large hand cupped her butt with a sloppy grip, and suddenly Tessa spun around and lashed out at the man. With deadly accuracy, she grabbed him by the wrist. His skin turned white where her fingers pressed against it. The man had bloodshot eyes and was obviously drunk, but the glare in Tessa's profound violet eyes caused him to sober up instantly. "Allow me to inform you of the rules." Her silky voice was sweet and poisonous at the same time. "Only club members are allowed to touch the Inner Circle." The crowd in the immediate area stepped back just enough to allow Tessa some space, but Grace could see the gleaming laughter in their eyes.

The drunk man snorted. He had the appearance of a frat boy who had no idea what he was getting into, and for a moment, Grace felt a stab of sympathy for him. It passed quickly. "Oh yeah?" His speech was distorted by the slight slurring of his words. Grace's eyes narrowed when he opened his arms in invitation for a fight and spilled the drink in his hand in the process. "What're you gonna do about it?" Tessa's cherry red lips pursed in anger, but before she could do anything, a woman slithered out of the crowd with the gait so liquid she resembled a snake ready to strike. She wore the same uniform as Grace and Tessa, but hers was all black. Because of the lack of color in her clothing, the woman's long, flowing, and fiery red locks were a shock of color against the landscape of darkness. Her eyes were emerald green and almost appeared amber in the colored lighting of the Pit. She was almost as tall as Grace and taller than Tessa.

The woman approached the man without a trace of fear in her features, and her dark red lips spread into a mocking grin. "Everyone here knows exactly what Sebastian will do." A voice like honey shouldn't have belonged to a woman who possessed so much venom. "You see, he's rather fond of the ancient methods of torture. If your fingers happen to touch one of _his _girls..." The man appeared to have been struck by real fright by this beautiful and awe-inspiring serpent of a woman. "...he'll cut your fucking hand off." Her eyes were so intense that Grace knew that her allusion was in no way a joke, but then she threw her head back and let out a musical laugh. The loud music had faded to a slight distraction in the background of far more interesting affairs. Grace could see exactly what Tessa was talking about. Her first impression of Maddie was that she was insane, and the second was that she was a threat.

"Madelyne, darling." The deep, booming voice came from above them. Immediately, everyone turned their faces upward to see a tall, well-built man in a black suit on the balcony. "Be nice to the newcomers. After all, their ignorance can be quickly remedied." With a flash of his white teeth, he had Grace in his grip. His eyes shifted from Maddie to Grace, and she couldn't help but stare into the midnight pools of his eyes. He was handsome in the rugged kind of way. The planes of his face were sharp and chiseled. He had some facial hair, but the rest of his raven hair was gelled back away from his face. His suit did nothing to hide his stature and instead accented his muscles. She could definitely envision him as her dark knight in polished armor, and his gaze was positively smoldering. "Tessa, escort the man out. I'm sure he's had a little too much to drink." His laugh was the same as his voice and easily echoed in the large area. With a sweep of his hand, a new song started that had everyone's attention, and the Pit was the same as it was when she'd entered.

Without Tessa by her side, Grace felt awkwardly uncertain of what to do next. Before she knew it, she saw Maddie approaching her and felt her take her arm. "Let's go into the Club, sweetheart. Sebastian wants to see you." Unlike Tessa's genuine benevolence, Maddie seemed to be mocking her with kindness. Grace blindly followed Maddie. The crowd parted for them like a hot knife through butter. It was obvious that no one else wanted to risk Sebastian's wrath. The Club was entirely different than it was before. Its formerly empty seats were now brimming with powerful and rich people who all had drinks in their hands. Some of them were laughing heartily while others had their eyes on Grace and Maddie. Sebastian was in the middle of it all with the loudest laugh of all. As soon as Grace looked at him, he stared back at her before clearing his throat.

"We have a new member of the Inner Circle. Her name is Grace. She'll be the White Queen." The men who hadn't been interested before were now entranced by Sebastian's spell. The door behind them clicked shut quietly, and Grace saw Tessa from the corner of her eye. "I think she's the perfect counterpoint to our reigning Black Queen, hmm?" His gaze held an edge to it as he looked around the room, and the men murmured their agreement. The atmosphere relaxed again when Sebastian clapped his hands together and said, "Now, let's get down to business." She didn't hear the rest of what he said, because Tessa was tugging her along again. Maddie stopped to sit down next to one of the men and allowed him to look at and touch her. There were more than thirty men in the room, and all of them had their eyes on Grace and Tessa. It was one of the younger men who caught her attention. He gave her a smile when she looked at him and beckoned subtly with one crooked finger.

Tessa gave her a small nod when Grace looked at her for confirmation. She approached with caution, but the blue-eyed man's grin only widened. He seemed to have a mischievous air about him. His golden blonde hair was cut abruptly at his chin, and his tanned skin and white teeth made him appear an angel. He possessed the kind of beauty that Sebastian lacked. Grace slipped into the plush seat next to him and leaned on one elbow so that she could face him. The whole of his attention turned to her and away from Sebastian, which she was almost sure was a bad thing. All the other men were paying attention, but this one didn't seem to care. His eyes were captivating. They were deep blue like hers. She didn't even notice he had leaned forward until his lips pressed lightly against hers. They were soft and pliant, and it was nothing more than a light, innocent kiss. Her instinct told her that this man was anything but innocent.

She jerked her thumb toward Sebastian, but the man's eyes sparkled as he shook his head. She couldn't help but smile at his antics. His fingers brushed against her cheek with affection she wouldn't have expected from a man of his stature. These were obviously businessmen and influential in all areas of life, but he was being kind enough to start slow with her. When she saw Sebastian's unwavering glare directed at them, Grace had the feeling that she would be torn apart by powerful men. But as she returned her gaze to the man's, she couldn't help falling for him.

_Champagne kisses hold me in your lap of luxury  
I only want to fly first class  
desires, you're my limousine  
So elegant the way we ride, our  
passion it just multiplies  
There's platinum lightning in the sky  
Look I'm livin' like a queen_

This kind of love is getting expensive  
We know how to live baby  
We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton  
We're so rich in love we're rollin' in cashmere  
Got it in fifth gear baby  
Diamond in the rough is looking so sparkly

**Luxurious - Gwen Stefani**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? (YES.) And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost, Madelyne Pryor, Tessa Niles, Warren Worthington III, and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **PLEASE feel free to send me a message when you start to get tired of waiting for an update. Sometimes I need a little kick in the butt. Thank you for waiting patiently and commenting!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The meeting lasted for the better part of an hour. It was Sebastian who did much of the talking, but there were occasions where another man would voice his opinion. Usually, such statements offered support for Sebastian's plans, and others merely built upon his initial premise. After that experience, Grace had the feeling that no one in the Club had the confidence to defy Sebastian. Not one man dared to suggest an alternative idea or view; Sebastian had them all eating out of the palm of his hand. He worked his magic in the words that he spoke. He would make an excellent politician. There were no outward signs that anyone disagreed with him. Of all these equally powerful aristocrats, it was he who captivated their attention and controlled their thoughts.

He was a hypnotist of sorts. He held an air of ease around him that projected self-assurance. It was like a drug that drew in minds susceptible to his eloquence and endless charm. Every pair of eyes in the room except one was brightly fixated on Sebastian's in fierce, rapt reverence. The one exception was staring straight at her as if Sebastian didn't exist. The cerulean blue eyes resembled a cloudless twilight sky. They wandered to other parts of her body from time to time, but they always returned to her face. The blonde man she had never met spoke volumes using only his angelic eyes. It was a skill that Sebastian lacked. His eyes communicated nothing on the surface. Instead, his emotions lurked in the shadows they seemed to cast with their depth and intensity. Those eyes glanced at her just before they blinked, if at all. They were closed in comparison to the openness of the other man's eyes.

It was because of him that she could tear her eyes away from Sebastian. Time crept by slowly. She felt like a bored child sitting in class, only she was staring at a man who would've made a beautiful daydream. She took his hand in hers just to assure herself that he was real. The corners of his eyes wrinkled lightly when he gave her a genuine smile. It was a flash of white teeth that would make any girl swoon, even a nun. He placed his hand in her lap. His palm was facing up so that she could trace the lines of his hand with her fingertips. He had calluses on the sides of his fingers from holding a pen or maybe a sword, but other than those sparse areas of roughness, his hands were unbelievably smooth. He used hand lotion. His nails were trimmed perfectly, and she could tell that he'd had a manicure recently.

His other hand was lifted so he could run his fingertips over a thin, white scar that slashed over her breast. His touch was burning hot on her body and in her mind. It brought with it a flash of familiar feeling in her mind along with a quick image that she barely caught. All she could remember was a millisecond of cutting blue eyes that were paler than the blond's. Her body's twitch backwards was a slight one, but he noticed it anyways and drew both of his hands away until the meeting was over. The incident didn't seem to affect his interest in her. While the other men stood and talked amongst themselves, he stayed seated and spoke to her for the first time.

"Grace, is it?" She nodded with a small smile. At least he wasn't vacuous enough to forget her name. "I'm Warren Worthington the Third. You can call me Warren." He gave her a self-deprecating grin at the prestigious title. He obviously didn't think much of it. With a glance at the rest of the room, she could see that the other men were anxious to introduce themselves to her, but Warren had a monopoly on her and wasn't about to let her go. Another man she didn't notice before was staring intently at her. It was enough to make her uncomfortable. He had chocolate brown eyes that could've been warm if the man behind them weren't so cold. His hair looked as if a professional had done it. Every shoulder-length wave of brown hair was arranged perfectly to frame his face, and his beard appeared to be recently trimmed.

She felt like she knew him. It was ridiculous. Why would a low-class hooker know one of the top businessmen in the country? He gave her the same feeling that the scar had, only this one had a more ominous tone. She realized that she was being rude to her current partner and looked back into his eyes with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Warren." In her moment of distraction, Warren still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She could definitely understand the magnetism between them. Hookers weren't supposed to fall for the trick, but it might help her in terms of her sincerity toward these men. After all, she was anxious about this entire situation. She was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people doing something that was intricately private and personal. She wasn't sure she could do it.

He motioned toward the other men with a tilt of his head. "Don't worry about them. I'll make sure you're stuck with me tonight." There was a rush of excitement and nervousness in her chest, but she couldn't have asked for a better starting point. After all, he was completely gorgeous and amicable to boot. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" She nodded immediately. He was sensitive to her emotions. So why was he in Sebastian's circle? He didn't belong there with the rest of the lechers and older men. He was the light in a sea of darkness. He stood and took her hand to lead her to the elevator. She used her key card to activate it and hit the button. He didn't let go of her hand. She wasn't inclined to force him. It felt nice.

When they entered her room, she shut the door behind them. He must have seen it all before, because he didn't waste time admiring the décor. His eyes were on her again. She ducked her head and avoided his gaze. "Do you want to get started?" It was the dumbest thing she could have said, and she cursed herself for saying it. She was in such discomfort that she might have preferred death to standing there bearing his scrutiny. She was going to fail miserably at this prostitution thing, and then Sebastian would demote her and force her to sleep with these men anyway. Tessa hadn't said anything about that, but the man was powerful and didn't like to be disappointed.

She was surprised when a hand cupped her cheek. Her eyes finally fell on his. It wasn't what she expected at all. The ocean blues were filled with quiet confusion and an attempt to understand. She hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath until it escaped in a noticeable rattle. "You're not used to this." His voice was disbelieving, but his tone didn't hurt her. It wasn't in derision. It was an unexpected hitch. She could feel her eyes begin to moisten, but he drew her close to him in a light embrace that brought their faces close. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead gently on his. "Shh. It's okay." The sensation of being comforted brought forth an agonizing feeling that she didn't recognize. She felt helplessly lost in her own mind.

"I'm sor--" Before she could finish, she was summarily shushed. She pressed her lips together and allowed herself to bask in his silent acceptance. After a few minutes, she found the urge to speak again. "I don't remember anything before coming here." It was a large burden to admit, but he appeared to be someone she could trust. "I don't know who I am. I don't know how to do this anymore." Part of her questioned if this was what she did in the first place, but that idea was immediately shot down. She had come here of her own accord. Tessa had told her that much. Could the exotic woman be lying to her? She couldn't tell allies from enemies in this place. Tessa had basically told her to trust no one.

His hand snaked around to the back of her neck, where his fingers traced the shape of the diamond tattoo on her neck. "That's rough. Losing your identity. Now you have to find yourself all over again." His morose tone told her that he knew something of losing identities, but she wouldn't ask him. It was too pervasive a question and too personal of a topic. Yet she was supposed to sleep with him and acquiesce to all of his needs. She didn't know how Tessa did this. Tessa seemed to be like her, unlike Maddie. Maddie was insane. She was exactly the type of person who should've been here, not Tessa and Grace. Was Tessa forced into this? Warren's velvety lips silenced her thoughts as he pressed them against her cheek in a motion so sweet that it made her heart throb. "Don't apologize. I'm not about to force you to do something you don't want."

"Someone will." If not Warren, it would be Sebastian or maybe the men staring at her in the room. She was trapped here. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Whether Tessa made it seem voluntary was insignificant. It betrayed her gut feeling to tell herself that she had entered into this contract willingly. She wasn't about to go against her instinct. It was all she had left. "Sebastian could easily replace me with someone more willing." Warren let out a scoff. He brought both hands to her face and kissed her ever-so-lightly on the lips. She didn't protest in the slightest.

"He couldn't replace you. None of the other girls have your kind of beauty here. Tessa may be the mystery woman and Madelyne the fiery bitch, but you're different." His compliments made her cheeks flush with heat. His voice lowered as his eyes gazed into hers without a hint of deception in them. "You're a real angel. You don't have any wings, but it's written all over you. You're innocent. That's probably why Shaw picked you." He didn't speak highly of Sebastian like the other men did. Sebastian's name was tossed out like a dirty word. "I don't want you to get hurt. But as long as you're here, you're at risk."

"So fly me away." She knew that it was impossible to escape Sebastian's grasp. Warren closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. He couldn't risk himself to spirit her away. She placed a hand over his heart, which made him open his eyes again. "It's okay, Warren. I'm not expecting a rescue. Sebastian has you by the balls. I get it." He was almost relieved, but she detected a certain amount of pain and regret in his features. She undid the first button on his shirt. He wrapped his hand tenderly around her wrist as if to stop her from continuing. "The least you could do is make my first experience here a pleasant one." His lips parted. He wanted to tell her no. But what choice did she have?

"Grace." Her name came out of his mouth as a sweet whisper. He was clearly conflicted. She took advantage of the moment to slide his suit jacket off his shoulders. Instead of allowing it to fall on the floor, she hung it on a hook near the door. The silhouette of his shirt made him look more muscular than she expected. His suit was a cream color with a silver sheen to it, and the shirt beneath was a beautiful blue that matched his eyes. She was on the third button when he stopped her again. "There's something you should know. I'm...different." He looked ashamed. Did he have some kind of deformity, or did he think he was different elsewhere from other men?

Her eyes looked steadily into his. "So am I." She used his earlier words to coax him into accepting her advances. Her lips mouthed his ear, and she barely saw his shoulder muscles twitch. Once she studied them a little more closely from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the backs of his shoulders were abnormally large. He had two humps on his back. She pulled away just enough to be able to kiss him. He melted into her as her tongue swept into his mouth. He tasted like ginger and citrus. During the slow, sensual kiss, she was able to undo the last button on his shirt and sweep it away from his shoulders. There was a sudden _whoosh _of air that startled her into breaking the kiss and stepping backwards. "Oh my god."

She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. With the strong current of air came the sight of two white blurs that only slowed down when they were fully spread. She covered her mouth with one hand. _Wings_. He had wings. They added an extra couple of feet to his frame both horizontally and vertically to make him appear imposing. Here he was calling her an angel when he had wings. She wasn't sure what to think past her initial surprise. Her heart pounded. His expression was guarded. This was real. "I can leave if you want me to," he offered in a tense voice. He was well-built beneath the shirt, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two giant obstacles behind him.

"Don't, I just--" Her stammering mouth wasn't up to speaking English at the moment, so she carefully walked behind him to examine the phenomenon in front of her. The wings weren't fake. He was struggling to keep them still. She noticed that certain places in them twitched lightly, almost fidgeting. She touched the spot where the base of the wing went into the skin of his back. He jerked at the caress. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He looked so stressed out that she questioned whether she should allow this to go on. But he was her only friend in the world right now, and he had wings. There was no way she could step away from this. She owed it to him for being so kind to her so far.

He let out a short laugh. The tips of his ears turned dark with a blush. "No, it doesn't hurt. Quite the opposite, actually." She grinned at his insinuation. Who ever thought that a guy with wings would have erogenous zones on them? She ran her hand over one strong wing and was surprised to find that the feathers were as soft as any down she'd ever felt. At least, she thought it was. It wasn't like she could specifically remember anything about her life. Her touch continued along the thickest bone, which ran diagonally out of his back and then crooked at a less extreme angle to lead to the tip of the wing. When she touched the end of the bone, he shivered. She could see the goosebumps on his neck.

"I can't believe it. You're an angel." Her request for him to fly her away seemed ironic now. Did she pick up that there was something different about him beforehand? How could she have possibly known? He hadn't given her any indications of having a secret so big before he showed it to her. She was entranced by the wispy feathers and the strong muscles underneath. Was this why he was so inhumanly beautiful? Why would God send her an angel in a brothel, of all places? Of all people, she was probably one of the least deserving of her own personal guardian angel. She could see the corner of his mouth shift downward into a frown.

"I'm no angel. It's a mutation I developed when I was twelve years old. My father found me in the bathroom trying to cut them off with a razor." She could understand why he'd want to rid himself of such an obvious deformity, but at the same time, the wings in front of her were beautiful. "He forced me to strap them down everywhere I went. No one else knows." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She kept moving her hand along one wing as she approached his front again. The sight of him still took her breath away. How could he not be an angel? Just because he wasn't born with the wings didn't mean that the symbolism could be ignored.

"You can't be saying that out of all the people you've met in your life, I'm only the second person to see them." His eyes remained steady. God. She was right. As unlikely as it was, he'd chosen a prostitute to share his secret with. "But I thought you were a member here." Didn't members sleep with the girls at least once? She couldn't believe that she was one of two people on Earth that had seen his wings. He cleared his throat, as if embarrassed by his status here. "Wait, if no one else has seen them, that would mean that you haven't ever had sex." That wasn't necessarily true. People could have sex with half their clothes on. But again, his expression didn't change. Her hands moved to his shoulders and then up to his face in a mirror of the way he had comforted her before.

"I've never slept with anyone. I've never really had the desire to before now." The heat in his voice made her blush. "I heard that Sebastian loves mutants, so I kept this part of me to myself. I can't allow him to manipulate me like he does the girls." The girls, including her. Something gave her a chill. She couldn't identify what it was that struck a chord with her. He could have been lying about all of this, only he wasn't. He was honest and beautiful, and she wanted to be his. There was a gold chain around his neck that she hadn't noticed before with a plain cross hanging from it. "Tessa and Madelyne are both telepaths. I'm guessing that you are, too." Her first reaction was one of doubt. She exhaled sharply in disbelief.

"Telepaths? They can read minds?" As much as she wanted to deny it, it made perfect sense. Why wouldn't Sebastian use girls who could read minds in the business of pleasing men? There was something else behind all of this that she couldn't unearth just yet. Sebastian was doing more than just running a club. Warren confirmed her question with a nod. "I can't--" But as soon as she started to say it, she knew that it wasn't true. What the fuck was she still doing here if she could read minds? Why didn't she know more about this place? She couldn't even read the other girls' intentions, much less their thoughts. "If I can read minds, why can't I do it now?" That was a more logical question.

His eyes flickered down to her choker. "I think those necklaces are some kind of restraining device. He trusts Tessa enough to use her telepathy because she's loyal to him, but you and Maddie are both powerless. She's too unpredictable. You're too new." This sounded eerily right. She was a telepath. That much of her identity she was sure of, but where did Shaw get her from if not the streets? "I think he had Tessa erase your memory." That would explain a lot. A blank mind was too confused to be anything but voluntary. But Shaw's plan failed where it mattered most. His circle wasn't as loyal to him as he thought.

She checked the room for any obvious signs of listening devices or cameras. There were none, as far as she could tell. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked softly. "You're risking everything." He sounded important. He must have had a business in order to be so filthy rich as to become a member. Shaw could probably take all of that away in a second. She could expose Warren's secret to Sebastian if she wanted to. And yet he trusted her not to after one conversation. There was no such thing as personal space between them; his face had been inches from hers during all of this. She didn't mind. She liked seeing every thought written on his face.

"Because you're beautiful." If this was a ruse, she was falling for it. She felt the same thing for him after a few hours of knowing each other. "I'm drawn to you like I've never been drawn to anyone else. You have something special about you. The second I saw you, I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to fly you out of here." There was a deep connection between them, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe they were destined for one another. Maybe he was meant to save her so that she didn't have to go through all this torture. "I want to protect you." As he said it, his wings bent forward and wrapped around her. She was encased in feathers with her body pressed flush against his.

She couldn't ignore the pull any longer. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly turned frantic and passionate. Her fingernails lightly dug into his scalp as her hand pulled his head down further to deepen the kiss. His hands slid down to her ass and lifted her with no effort. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and was immediately rewarded by the responding hardness in his pants. The fabric between them was frustrating. All she wanted to feel was the softness of his feathers against her bare skin.

The rest of the night was spent in the throes of heated fervor and declarations of the heart and soul. How could she fall for someone so fast? She had no idea. Maybe that was her personality to start with. The chemistry between them was endless. Even when they were both so sensitive it almost hurt, the activity would start again after the right movement or touch. She tried not to think about how loud they were or how the bed seemed to be insulated against the rocking of their hips. He wasn't a gentle lover, but he wasn't rough either. It was just the right amount of push that she needed.

By the break of dawn, they were both exhausted and half-asleep. She thought it might have been a mistake to tell him that she loved him already, but she was pleasantly surprised when he said that he loved her too. She wanted nothing else than to just be with him and leave this place. But she had things to do first. She was right when she thought that he would protest when she told him of her plans. She would take the risk of staying here just to find herself. She didn't care what it took or how long it would last. She only wanted him to be waiting for her when she needed him again. He reluctantly agreed in the end, and he left with heaviness in his heart.

Later, she was sitting with Tessa at the bar. They both had an apple martini in hand that seemed to glow under the black lights in the Pit. She found that she didn't trust Tessa at all now that she knew her intentions. If Tessa could read her mind and knew what she was thinking, the other woman didn't say anything about it. She felt more confident in herself than before when she voiced a question. "If Sebastian wants me to wear red all the time, why am I called the White Queen?" It was a stupid but logical question to ask. Tessa's dark lips turned upwards into a smirk before she answered.

"Sebastian is rather fond of chess. There is no Red Queen on a chess board, only black and white." Grace took a drink of the almost bitter drink. The alcohol in it was stronger than what she was used to and burned her throat, but it had a sweet finish that tasted like she had just bitten into an apple. Tessa seemed to be amused by her pensiveness if nothing else. She hoped that the other woman wouldn't know what was coming when the time came.

"So which chess piece are you?" She couldn't imagine her and Maddie being the most important objects in Sebastian's life, especially since he trusted Tessa more than Maddie and Grace. She was the only one allowed to forsake her collar and use her telepathy. Whatever Warren had done to her, he had set her on the right path. This scheming was completely and totally her, even if she didn't have the rest of her identity or her memories at the moment.

"Me?" The smirk widened as she took a sip. "I'm just a pawn."

_**Soar by Christina Aguilera**_

_When they push, when they pull  
Tell me can you hold on  
When they say you should change  
Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

Will you give up, give in  
When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all

Now in life there's gonna be times  
When you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them  
Keep trying to please them all  
But he just never seems to fit in  
Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be  
Good enough for him  
He's trying to change and  
That's a game she'll never win

In life there will be times when you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers they will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

In the mirror is where she comes  
Face to face with her fears  
Her reflection looked forward on to her  
After all these years  
However how she's tried to be  
Something besides herself  
Now time has passed and she's ended up  
Somewhere else with regret

What is it is that makes us feel the need  
To keep pretending  
Gotta let ourselves be

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
Don't wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar

Find your road  
Love will open every door  
See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way  
Always know all the answers will unfold

Oh don't wait  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
You've got to soar  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
No don't you wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar  
You've can soar

So what you waiting for  
Don't wait, Don't wait  
Soar

**PLEASE review! I love any and all comments!**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? (YES.) And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost, Madelyne Pryor, Tessa Niles, Warren Worthington III, Betsy Braddock, and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **PLEASE feel free to send me a message when you start to get tired of waiting for an update. Sometimes I need a little kick in the butt. Thank you for waiting patiently and commenting!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Everything Warren Worthington III promised was a lie. She found that out six months into their secret relationship. Up until then, it all had been glasses of champagne, fresh strawberries, and the sweet taste of whipped cream. With a flippant wag of Madelyne's tongue, the champagne became bitter, the fruit rotten, and the cream sour. She couldn't even remember now what it had been like to be in love with him. She supposed that she had been swept off her feet by his good looks, his charm, and most of all, those beautiful wings. The wings told nothing of his true nature; he was more a demon than an angel. Nothing had mattered then. Life was nothing but time spent with her back against silken sheets faking orgasms. Except with Warren.

That was the key to his deception. His innocent, guileless features promised her a world without walls and collars. His wings only made him more believable. And then there was the soft touch of his hands, the way he bit his bottom lip right before he came, and the softness in his eyes when he told her that he would take her anywhere she wanted. It was only the quest for her identity that stopped her from accepting that invitation. Maybe if she had, she would have found out that he was a cowardly weasel sooner. Perhaps she wouldn't have wasted six months of her life swooning over his tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes.

"I see you and Warren are growing quite close," Maddie had insinuated when they were grabbing a bite from the kitchen. "Don't tell me you believed the whole virgin spiel." She had tried to veil her surprise, but the redhead caught the shock in her eyes and laughed. "Honey, he pulls that with every girl he sleeps with here. I suppose he called you an angel, too." Madelyne's gaze suddenly turned serious and falsely sympathetic. "Don't let him break your heart. You're the closest thing to an angel we have here." With that, the devious snake sauntered out of the room and left her standing cold and alone inside. She would never trust anyone in the Hellfire Club again. It was the rule of survival of the fittest here, and she was determined to overcome her status as the weak one of the Inner Circle.

She adapted like a chameleon. It wasn't hard for a woman with no identity to flawlessly assume different personalities based on what each of her clients desired. She distanced herself from Madelyne and Tessa, and she did her job. It was enough for her to visit Sebastian's chamber once a week for an evening of submission to his brutal domination. The diamond tattoo was perfect for her, really. Her heart hardened like a block of ice, and the only emotions she felt were muted. Warren must have heard about Madelyne's betrayal, because every time he was due for an appointment, one of the messenger girls would give her one excuse after another. She became acutely aware of two things. First, Warren was the same as the rest of the bastards who came here. Second, if she ever wanted to escape this place, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

It took time and patience. She had to wait for the right moment and for the correct pieces to fall into place. Her days and nights were torturously repetitive and boring. Her only reprieve was that Sebastian would send the Inner Circle out to shop for new clothes and accessories once a month. It was two years since her arrival at Hellfire that she finally found the first piece of the puzzle. It was a Saturday morning caffeine-fueled shopping trip when she stepped out of an upscale shop and ran directly into Warren Worthington III. She saw the blonde at his side and tipped her coffee forward, as if by accident, to spill it all over the front of Warren's Armani suit.

The blonde girl with indigo eyes was absolutely furious. She ranted in a British accent, which was only half-understandable because the woman was shouting. Warren broke through her tirade to ask her to find a towel or napkins of some sort. Like an obedient bitch, the Englishwoman threw a glare at her and stormed off to find something to soak the coffee out of Warren's suit. Her own clothes were completely untouched. She was wearing all white because this was the only time she could get away with it, and the state of her clothes was a million times better than Warren's coffee-stained, khaki-colored suit. She lowered her red-tinted sunglasses and pretended to be surprised. "Warren! I can't believe it. It's been years since you've come to see me."

His eyebrows and the corners of his lips were pulled downward with contempt. "What do you want from me?" She had hit a soft spot. The Brit was his new arm candy, and it was not a good idea to let his girlfriend know that he had been visiting a brothel in his spare time. His cerulean eyes weren't as bright as before. They seemed like false sapphires to her. She could see right through them. They were filled with irritation and aggression. He softly gripped her upper arm and led her into a nearby cove where not as many people could hear them. His voice dropped to a hushed tone. "What do you want? Money?" He took his wallet from his pocket and started counting out the hundred dollar bills.

She let out an amused scoff. "Please. As if Sebastian doesn't give me enough money." Her refusal and the Brit's impending arrival was making him anxious. She decided to get straight to the point. "I want you to tell me my name and what happened to my memory." He opened his mouth to deny that he knew any of that, but she interrupted him before he started. "I know that you know. You're a smart boy, War. Tell me what I want to hear, and your girlfriend won't hear about your trips to the whorehouse." At the last word, he flinched and shoved his wallet violently back into his pocket.

"Okay, okay!" He glanced around to make sure that no one was listening and then let out a resigned sigh. "Your real name is Emma Grace Frost. Your father faked a car accident so that the public would think you were dead and then sold you to Shaw. Tessa erased your memory. That's all I know, I swear." She was looking into the eyes of a desperate man, a coward, and all of his facial expressions and verbal mannerisms said that he was telling the truth. She had no more time for questions, because that was the moment that the Brit chose to intrude upon their private moment. Emma smirked at the woman as she toweled off Warren's suit, which was far beyond rescue, and walked away from the disaster she had created. She felt satisfied. In exchange for her broken heart, he had given her a vital piece of information about her identity. That was tit for tat, as far as she was concerned.

--------

Lex Luthor shut the cabin door behind him and pushed the bitch du jour into the nearest wall. The brunette that he had picked up at a bar nearby giggled at his use of raw force. He kissed her just to shut her up. The movements of her tongue were lax and sloppy, but she was more than a little drunk. He could forgive her that if she would just keep her mouth shut. His kisses were fierce and erratic. She couldn't keep up, but he couldn't blame her. He was the one who insisted that they both get wasted so that he could forget about his shitty life and take it out on some whore his father would never approve of.

This girl was perfect for that. Her long hair was messy and unkempt from being pulled down. His hands kept getting caught in it, but it would be good for a rough fuck. Her skin was over-tanned and her eyebrows over-plucked, but her lips were thick and her eyes green. She was as impersonal as this could get. She was wearing a skimpy little outfit. It was a black tube top and a denim skirt with stripper heels. Obviously, she was a slut, but he wanted to get laid tonight. He didn't complain. After all, if he was stuck in this goddamn cabin for the weekend, he might as well make the most of it.

She let out a wanton moan when his hands squeezed her breasts. They were smaller than what he usually liked. When he leaned down to lick a pert, rose-colored nipple, her nails dug into the back of his scalp. He hissed and moved both of them to the wall of the hallway so he could slam her against the wall with all of his force. She trembled in his grip, and her lips were quivering in the silent air. "_Don't_ touch my head." She nodded frantically with widened eyes, and he decided to skip the foreplay. He slipped her skirt up and gripped her ass while his fingers found her thong. He pulled the scrap of silk out of the way and then undid his pants. His cock was hard underneath his boxers. It sprang free, and then he pushed it inside her with no preparation.

"Oh!" Her whine of pain let him know that he was hurting her, but he didn't care. He let out a small growl and pulled himself almost all the way out before shoving back in hard. The stuttering movements of their hips smoothed out after half a minute, and she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. He could feel himself close to climaxing and pounded his palm into the wall on one side of her head when he could no longer hold himself up. He was so close, but as soon as he did that, they were both drawn out of their sex haze as the wall started to move. He pulled out of her and stepped back to see what the hell had happened. "Lex!" the girl whined.

"Shut up." What he saw was a small, hidden room with at least ten screens in the wall. There was a single chair set before a panel of controls. He automatically recognized it as a security station. He tucked himself inside his pants and stared at the screens in disbelief. His father was recording him. "Fuck," he swore under his breath. He knew that Lionel had to have a reason for granting him a weekend inside his cabin outside Boston. He did it so he could keep an eye on his son. Lex scanned the buttons and saw that he could view past recordings. If his father used this place for business, Lex could find something to blackmail him with. Something that would get Lionel to leave him the fuck alone about his addictions and his grades.

"What the fuck is this? Someone was taping us?" The girl - Bridget? Brandy? - finally realized what the room was for and was working on pulling her skirt down. She scoffed as if she were offended, even though her next sentence came out slurred. "I'm going home," she announced. He almost laughed. He was looking through the last couple of months, but there was nothing on the digital videos. He had to go back further. "Lex! Did you hear me? I'm going home, damnit!" When he didn't react, she muttered just loud enough for him to hear her say, "bastard."

"Look, you asinine bitch, I drove you here. You left your car back at the bar. So you're not leaving until I decide to leave. Shut the fuck up or walk back to Boston." She was starting to aggravate him, but she seemed to sense that he was serious. She mumbled something about going into the other room, and he heard her heels against the living room floor. He had to go back two years to find what he was looking for. His father was in bed with a blonde. Jackpot. Whoever she was, she probably had a boyfriend or a husband who would be pissed off to discover that she was fucking Lionel. He pulled up the video clip and squinted to see if he knew who she was.

He heard his father's voice rumble in the clip as he moved his hips into her. _"Open your eyes." _When the blonde did as she was told, all the color drained from Lex's face. It was Emma Frost. He hadn't thought about her except when she appeared in his darkest dreams, always twisted, bloody, and motionless. His father had fucked Emma. He _raped _her. The anger in him was about to boil over when he saw the date. It was months _after _Emma's death. All at once, the pieces sank into place. They had staged her death to get him to think that she'd been leaving him. Lionel had planned all of it so that Lex would come back to him willingly.

He couldn't watch anymore. He stopped the video and sank to his knees. The only thing that brought him out of his reverie was the brunette's voice. "Lex?" It was a soft, careful question. It wasn't as annoying as her other words. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." She kneeled next to him and laid a hand on his cheek. "Your skin is so cold." She took his hands in hers and rubbed them to create warmth, and that seemed to bring him back to reality. He remembered how to breathe again. Somewhere, Emma was still alive. Emma, his first and only love, his soul, his heart, his everything. He had to find her.

"Grab your things. I'll take you back to Boston." The brunette went into the other room to gather her things, and Lex stored the video on his portable hard drive so he had something to blackmail his father with. He would exchange it for Emma's location. The eight-hour drive back to Metropolis was too fucking long. He got three tickets for speeding on the way, but it was worth it. Had he taken a plane, it would've taken far too long for his tastes. When he finally pulled up to his father's penthouse, it was morning. He was shaking from the amount of caffeine he'd ingested in order to stay awake. The doorman let him through immediately, and he took the elevator to the fifth floor. "Dad!" he shouted into the seemingly empty rooms.

His father appeared in a silk robe a minute later. He seemed just as tired as Lex felt, and there was a woman peering around the corner. Probably some whore he found at the Luthorcorp gala last night. "What is it, son? I thought you were in Boston." Lionel's nonchalance didn't help him. He felt like flying off the handle, so he did. He grabbed a nearby bottle of Scotch and flung it near Lionel. It broke on the window, and the sun shone through the amber liquid to create an image not unlike a stained glass window. His father barely flinched, so Lex stormed up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive?!" His shout echoed through the entire floor. Lionel's eyes went to the woman who was watching with an open mouth, and he motioned for her to leave the room. She hurried back into the bedroom. It was only then that Lionel delivered a stinging slap to Lex's face. He felt his father's ring catch the bottom of his mouth. A thin rivulet of blood trickled down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand before he looked into his father's furious eyes.

"How dare you accost me like this! You're an ungrateful little brat!" He remembered when he used to be afraid of his father's voice. Now, it didn't even affect him. His glare dared his father to slap him again. It was that look that gave Lionel the indication that he should start taking Lex a little more seriously. "What are you accusing me of now?" His father's abrupt speech sounded as if he was rehearsing everything he said for a play. Every enunciation was perfect, and his words were separated with choppy breaks.

"Emma Frost." Speaking her name was like throwing a spear into his heart. He didn't let it show in his eyes, but he was sure his father heard it in his voice. "She's alive. I saw her on your cameras at the cabin in Boston." He spoke each word clearly and confidently. If there was any uncertainty in his voice, Lionel would catch it and exploit it. Lionel's eyes narrowed as he determined Lex's seriousness and calculated how much he knew.

"That was a long time ago, son. It was for your protection. She was ruining your life." His father thought he was protecting him, of all things? By pretending to kill off his wife and then taking her as a sex slave? Lex couldn't keep his fury from surfacing in his features, and Lionel saw this and cleared his throat. "You wouldn't want her anyways, Lex. She's a prostitute." Lionel allowed the implication to sink in before he continued. "She spends her time fucking other men who pay her well for it. Do you think she would leave that for you?" Lionel chuckled. "Do you imagine that you'll have a storybook romance with her again? Women like her are poisonous. Stay back so you won't get bitten."

Lex's lips pressed together tightly. There was no way in Hell that Emma would ever do something like that willingly. He had to see her, at least. He had to know how she was doing. "I copied the video of you raping her onto my hard drive. I'll send it to the press if you don't tell me where she is. I want to see her." He could see the dangerous look in Lionel's eyes. He was trying to decide if he could overcome Lex. "I'll trade it to you for her location." His father was a businessman. It was a good deal. Lex still didn't know whether the old man would take it. Lionel seemed to consider the situation carefully before he opened a desk drawer.

"She's at the Hellfire Club outside New York City. You'll need this to see her. Her name is Grace there." His father pulled out a card and handed it to him. It was black and as nondescript as possible. It had his father's name on it and his status as a member of Hellfire. "Give me the hard drive." His father's voice had an edge to it, but Lex knew that he wasn't lying about where she was. He knew his father well enough to know when he was being manipulated. Lex pulled it from his pocket and put it in his father's hand. He was about to leave when his father said his name. "Lex? Try to enjoy yourself while you're there." There was amusement in his voice.

Lex got ready for a long flight.

--------

Emma knew how she was going to get revenge on Tessa. She didn't dare think about it in the other woman's presence in case the telepath caught wind of her own destruction. She never thought that it was Tessa she would want to harm. Madelyne was always insulting her and jeopardizing her position here, but Tessa had done the unforgivable. She had taken Emma's memories away, and now she couldn't get them back. She doubted that the other woman would give them back if Emma simply asked her. She wasn't sure what she wanted more: Tessa's pain or her own memories. Did they take them from her for a good reason? It didn't matter; they were hers and no one else's. No one asked her permission before they took them.

Emma's hair had grown out past her shoulders. She simply kept it trimmed so that it was healthy. When she was alone in her room, she often put her hair aside to examine the collar around her neck. There was no way to dislodge it, and the fit was far too tight to fit a tool of any kind between her skin and the metal. Getting her telepathy back would be impossible, so it wasn't as if she could steal her memories back from Tessa's mind. She waited for the plan to come to her, because she wasn't getting anywhere poring over every single thought she had. She went down to the Pit where she was expected. The Pit had just opened two hours ago, but she was supposed to make her rounds.

She put her hair up into a loose, messy bun that most men found sexy. The music was booming with base and thrumming. The air was vibrant and electric with energy. She moved through the dancing bodies easily. Everyone had learned quickly to make room for her. She scanned the area for Sebastian and found him in the VIP area. She was admitted up the lit stairs and caught Sebastian's eye immediately. She gave him an easy smile and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth devoured hers, and his hands slid over her body to admire it. When she pulled away, their lips separated with a light smack, and she wiped the red lipstick from his mouth. "Have fun, sexy girl." His voice was low and rough. It was almost a growl.

He would call her to his bedroom tonight. She could sense it like weathermen sensed a storm coming. She smiled and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder suggestively. "I will," she promised in an equally husky voice. She left the VIP area and went to the bar. "Hey, slut! Give me a martini!" Maddie, who was working the bar, gave her a grin. Behind loose strands of her red hair, her green eyes sparkled with mischief. She finished serving a few young guys a round of beers and strode over to Emma. Her hips swayed as she walked. It was her life's goal to be sexier than Emma. She didn't care for competition.

"Hey, ho," she said with a smirk as she got out the glass and mixed her an apple martini. It was part of their routine to insult each other as much as possible.

"Whore," Emma countered as Maddie poured the mix.

"Cocklicker." The men sitting at the bar were trying to smother their laughs. All except one, but Emma was involved in her game and didn't pay attention to him.

"Carpet muncher." Emma grinned as Maddie sliced up part of an apple and threw it in her drink as a finishing touch.

"Only on the weekends!" Maddie protested. The laughs came pouring forward. "You're lucky I don't put rat poison in your martinis."

She was half-serious. Only Emma knew this. To the customers, it all seemed like playful banter. "You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

No one caught Maddie's dark glare as Emma downed her drink. "Yeah, right. More like Sebastian would kill me."

"Aw, Maddie, you flatter me so much." She ate the apple and got up from her seat.

Madelyne raised an eyebrow, but Emma left the bar before she could say anything else. That was enough of teasing Maddie. Too much, and the bitch truly would go insane on her. Then she wouldn't have a past _or _a future.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unwelcome touch on her arm. "Get your fucking hand off me," she snapped. This guy was obviously new. He didn't know the rules. That didn't stop her from wanting to beat the shit out of him. The touch went away, and she found herself staring at a bald guy who was probably barely pushing eighteen, much less twenty-one. She was about to throw out another snide remark, but his silvery blue eyes stopped her mid-thought. They were...familiar, somehow. The kid looked incredibly nervous, and something about him made her want to cut him a break. "Look, you don't look like you belong here. Are you new?"

She tried to remember the last time Sebastian broke a guy's fingers for touching her. It had to be less than a week ago. That meant that this kid was fresh off the press. He was probably here with some friends or something. He finally seemed to remember something and pulled out a card that she quickly recognized. Immediately, her confusion was replaced with a small, humbled smile. He cleared his throat and put the card back in his pocket. "Yeah. This is my first time here." His voice was shaky and a little uneven, but it felt as if someone had physically hit her. Something about him, something she couldn't describe, was making her feel different.

"Sorry for being so rude. Could you not mention this to Sebastian?" she asked in a subdued voice. She threw a glance around her to make sure no one else was listening. The kid looked way too uncomfortable right now. For once, she took pity on another human being and softened her usually hard features. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter? I have a room upstairs." He looked grateful for her intervention and nodded sharply. The tips of his ears were pink, and she realized that he was blushing. That was kind of cute. Wait...cute? What the hell was she thinking?

Once they were in the elevator, he seemed to relax a little, but he only started talking halfway through the ride. "I won't." Her lips parted questioningly, but then he clarified. "Tell Sebastian, I mean. Don't worry about it." She let out a small sigh of relief. Another visit with Paradise was not something she was looking forward to. For the first time, she got a closer look at him. His head was completely smooth, as if he had just shaved it an hour ago with a really good razor. He was wearing a black silk shirt that buttoned up and had long sleeves. She should have recognized that he could be a member by the quality of his clothes; his pants were Armani, and his shoes were Italian leather. Fuck. She was off her game.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She wasn't supposed to be this awkward with her clients, but he didn't seem to care. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she noticed that his eyes kept falling on her scar. It was thin enough not to be noticeable, but maybe he was just staring at her cleavage. "You can look, you know. That's kind of what you're paying for." He seemed embarrassed and cleared his throat. Before she could say anything else, the elevator let out a ding and opened its doors. "Follow me." She went to her room, slipped her card in, and walked in when the door opened. After he was inside, she closed it. The lock automatically engaged. "I need your card again," she said absentmindedly.

She had forgotten when the last time was that she had a first timer. She almost forgot the procedure herself. He reached into his pocket again and handed the card to her. She swiped it in the door, which would record the member's name in order to charge him. When she went to hand it back to him, she noticed the name. Lionel Luthor. She drew her hand back and re-read the card. Her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Where did you get this card?" She felt both anger and fear rushing inside her at the sudden realization that this guy was using a stolen card. She went pale. Sebastian was going to use Paradise on her for not noticing this sooner. His pretty eyes were pleading with her silently, and she wondered why it tugged at her so strongly. "You stole this from Lionel Luthor. Do you realize how much trouble I'm going to be in?" She felt dizzy. It didn't help that she hadn't eaten anything today and that she had drank on an empty stomach. The last thing she saw before she passed out was his eyes.

**PLEASE comment!**

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do,  
With all these left over feelings of you;  
'Cause I don't know_

And tell me how I'm supposed to feel,  
When all these nightmares become real;  
'Cause I don't know

And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,  
And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth;  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
exactly what we're supposed to do.

So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;  
So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry.

**Roadside by Rise Against**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

*****PLEASE COMMENT!! I know that people are reading this without commenting. Please take the time to leave one little snippet and tell me what you think.*****

**Plot: **Emma Frost and Lex Luthor attend sibling boarding schools. It starts as a simple dare, but will it turn into something else? (YES.) And what happens when Victoria Hardwick steps in to save her best friend? Featuring appearances of Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Sebastian Shaw.

**Rating: **R/M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own many of these characters, unfortunately. Marvel owns Emma, Adrienne, Winston, Hazel, and Cordelia Frost, Madelyne Pryor, Tessa Niles, Warren Worthington III, Betsy Braddock, and Sebastian Shaw, and DC owns Lex and Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Victoria Hardwick.

**Comments or Questions: **Any questions/comments, e-mail me or leave a comment.

**A/N: **PLEASE feel free to send me a message when you start to get tired of waiting for an update. Sometimes I need a little kick in the butt. Thank you for waiting patiently and commenting!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The first thing she felt was a hand running through her hair. Fingertips gently stroked her scalp with each pass in a rhythm that seemed absentminded. It was unbelievably comforting. She was tempted to remain spellbound in a haze of pure and utter relaxation, but she had the faintest inclination that she was supposed to be angry about something. Her eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of her room. The lights were dim. She couldn't remember doing that. Her eyes flickered over to her left to see concerned eyes looking over her. They shone like the face of the moon or the reflection of light on the crest of a wave in the ocean.

"Don't get up." The low voice was smooth and melodic, but it snapped her out of her dream state. The situation came rushing back all at once. This thief had stolen from Lionel Luthor and abused his card's privileges to obtain a free ride. Sebastian was going to be pissed. Ignoring his suggestion, Emma sat up immediately. It proved to be an error in judgment. She had been slightly dizzy upon waking, but the motion sickness that now hit her full-force was something to behold. The world spun before her very eyes. The colors in the room all blended together while the fixtures shook uncontrollably in her line of vision. Her eyes snapped shut. She held a hand to her forehead to steady herself, because her sense of balance was fiercely skewed. "I told you _not _to get up."

The touch of soft hands was gentle as it guided her upper half into its former reclining position. Once she was horizontal again, the nausea all but disappeared and only a tinge of vertigo remained. Her head felt neglected from the cessation of the massage, but she wasn't about to suffer the indignity of asking him to resume it. "Why should I listen to you?" Despite the likelihood of her getting into trouble because of him, she found a sort of natural affection for this man that she didn't recognize. Maybe it was an aura that he projected. Perhaps she was losing her mind earlier than she thought she would. She could handle Sebastian's beatings, but one cynical smirk from this man sent her mood into a downward spiral. His perceived vulnerability must have been an act to get her to trust him. He reminded her of Warren.

"You don't remember me, do you?" It was a question that sounded oddly formal yet awkward at the same time. In his voice, she could hear the smallest amount of strain. Unconsciously, his hand began to stroke her hair again. The effect was as if she had drunk too much and was in the state between sleeping and awake. It held an ethereal, dream-like quality that she had rarely experienced in this world of harsh men and mental manipulation.

"You're certainly not Lionel Luthor," she reminded him stubbornly. The fact was that his being here jeopardized everything that she had worked for in this club. So why were her instincts screaming out at her to be sympathetic and submissive? It was part of her daily life here, but so was knowing when to draw the line between business and personal matters. This was inexplicably personal.

"Certainly not." His tone mocked her, and a tinge of regret washed through her. What was wrong with her? She had lost the ability to remain objective about a man she didn't even know. Her experience with Warren usually prevented this kind of thing from happening. "I'm his son, Lex." A chill ran through her so deep that she felt it in her toes in reaction to his name. Suddenly, the desire to run to Sebastian grew strong. Her throat tightened in anxiety. She had been in worse places than this, she reminded herself, but the name carried with it a sense so foreboding that it rattled her bones.

"So you stole his card to get in?" That didn't make sense. Emma, Tessa, and Madelyne were desirable, yes, but stealing a member's card was unprecedented. Why would someone risk a negative encounter with Sebastian? He had been watching her at the bar. Her memory vividly provided images of the bald man she had glanced at from the corner of her eye every once in a while. Every time, he had been looking back at her and listening to her conversation with Maddie. Did he have some kind of agenda? Maybe he was here to gather evidence against Lionel. There was no way she would ever go against Lionel's wishes. He was a man who was on the same level as Sebastian, but his strength came from a different source. Instead of physical, his was mental. "Why?"

She looked at him speculatively. His eyes closed for a moment as a self-deprecating smile formed on his lips. The top one had the smallest scar cutting it in half. "He let me borrow it in exchange for something he wanted." So he was trying to blackmail Lionel. But if he had already been successful in that, why trade it for the card? She felt distinctly uncomfortable. Her discomfort grew as his eyes burned in intensity and stared into hers. "I came here to see you." This wasn't the casual relationship that she was used to with her clients. She caste her eyes downward.

"I have to talk to Sebastian," she insisted breathlessly. This time, she sat up without a problem. Before she could make it to the edge of the bed, he gently placed his hand on hers. The passive, unrestricting motion was strong enough to stop her in her tracks and bring her eyes back to his. Her lips quivered with fear. It was a small, wholly intimate action that shouldn't have had any power over her, but it did. The simple warmth of his touch was fulfillment she'd never experienced in her two years of memories. "I don't understand." Her voice was a ghost of a whisper, as if she were afraid to admit to herself that this situation was out of her control.

"Emma. That's your real name, isn't it? You can't go to Sebastian. He's the one who took your memory." It was the same feeling she had when Warren had said her name for the first time. It fit her in a way she couldn't describe. Her lips parted in surprise at his display of knowledge. His determination to make her believe him showed in his face and in the cutting edge of those silver-blue eyes. His hand moved from her hand to brush against the skin of her neck directly below her collar. "Without this, you can read minds." It struck a nerve. This was too eerily accurate to be coincidental. She had to trust him, at least with what he already knew.

"Yes. I think so," she corrected herself. "Someone told me my real name and what I could do. He told me that Tessa took my memory, because Maddie still has to wear her collar. Sebastian doesn't trust us." She echoed Warren as best as she could, even though she had attempted to put her first sexual experience with him out of her mind. She felt a strong pull to divulge more information as well as hunger to find out more of what he knew. "I thought he was crazy when he told me that I was a telepath, but I couldn't deny it. I can't remember anything before I was here." His almost-invisible eyebrows were drawn together in pensive thought. She noticed admiringly that they were a very light red.

"Who told you all that?" All of a sudden, she was drawn in by the fact that he didn't seem to have any hair or stubble anywhere on the parts that she could see. His knuckles, the back of his neck, his scalp, his jaw, and what she could see of his chest were all hairless. That smooth, pale skin seemed to extend for miles. A rare attraction bloomed inside her, and she found herself blushing in embarrassment at the absurdity of her own thoughts. His expression was guarded when he noticed her reaction. "What?" Her instinctive reaction was to lie.

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes. Obviously, he didn't believe her. She couldn't believe she was being taken in by this man. _Get a grip, Emma. _Grace. Whoever the fuck she was. She squared her jaw in the fury of not having any control over the situation. "His name is Warren Worthington III," she snapped. His eyes almost seemed to glare at her. "He used to be one of my clients. I ran into him last weekend with his girlfriend. I told him to tell me my name or else I would tell his girl that he came here." The corner of his lip turned up. It was almost as if he were proud of her. "How do you know me? I'm not telling you anything else until you explain just who you are."

She pulled her hand out from under his so that she could think properly. Her face was turned away from him and toward the wall. She could breathe a little better that way. Her thoughts were so much clearer and more logical until he began to speak. "I already told you my name. We went to school together. You and your friends hated me, so you made a bet with them that you could make me fall in love with you and then embarrass me in front of the entire school." Every word of it rang true. She felt as if her heart would stop beating any moment, and it was both freeing and agonizing to hear the truth. "But there was a problem. You fell in love, too, and suddenly, none of it mattered anymore. You got pregnant, and we ran away together. My father found us, and he staged your death. I thought you were dead for two years."

The vulnerability in his voice made her look over at him. It was fatal, the sympathy that shot through her at the sadness in his eyes. There was a heavy burden on his shoulders. It was one of grief and of mourning a death that never happened. And here he was, looking at her, talking to her again, and she couldn't remember a goddamn thing. She broke eye contact to look down at the floor. She was ashamed of her own inability to remember. It all sounded so familiar, but it was just out of reach. His fingers cautiously touched her shoulder. When she looked at him again, she had tears in her eyes. "I still can't remember." Her voice sounded so small. "I don't know who I am."

His hand rested on her cheek. His thumb wiped away her tears. "I do. And I know that you shouldn't be here. Sebastian raped you more than once. This is the last place you would ever be if you had the choice." She let out a shaky breath at the realization. Sebastian had made her believe that she was a whore beforehand. He had deceived her and lied to her. That didn't even include his beatings and the rough sex. He had victimized her over and over again, and it was made so much worse by the fact that she was almost here willingly. She could have run on the shopping trips. She could have tried to escape. Instead, she remained loyal.

"Where else would I go? What would I do?" The questions were so quiet. She was afraid to even speak them, as if Sebastian could hear her every word. He practically could with Tessa living across the hall. She only hoped that the other woman was busy downstairs and not telepathically eavesdropping. If Sebastian ever got wind of this, she and Lex would be dead. That was all there was to it. He wasn't one to take betrayal easily. Even now, she felt guilty for even thinking about leaving. She was his whore, through and through.

"I don't know." Now it was his turn to think about his obligations. There was no way that Lionel would accept this. Unless...

"Your father," she whispered. Lex's eyes flashed in their intensity. "If I was Lionel's, then--"

"Don't even think like that," he snapped. "You're not going back to my father. He treated you like shit. All he would do is taunt me with your presence." She mentally recoiled. That was a bad idea. Her frustration level rose.

"Why do you even care?" He looked like he was about to hit her. She had seen the look in enough men to know when it was coming. As a result, when he moved forward, she twitched backward. It was enough for surprise to enter his features as he realized why she had flinched away from him.

"No, Emma, I--" He sighed and bit his lip. His voice was softer when he spoke again, and his eyes had a pleading look. "I care so much about you. You don't understand. We got married. We had a life together. We were going to have a baby. I always thought that if I could have you back, I would never let you go. I don't want to forget about you. I don't want you to waste away in this goddamned place." She couldn't help drifting towards him. She was mesmerized by every word. If this was an act like Warren's, she would kill herself. She was sitting directly across from him now.

"You'd better not be lying to me." Her voice cracked at the mere prospect. His fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I'll never lie to you again." His pupils were dilated from arousal. She recognized the signs easily. Somehow, she knew that he wasn't an imposter. He knew too much that sounded too true. So when his lips pressed against hers, she didn't resist. The sensation sent her thoughts into a black hole. She felt like she had been ripped apart and part of her was being glued together again. Like a shattered mirror, and he was putting the pieces back in place. She _remembered_. Her senses brought back instances, flashes of events that she couldn't understand. They were too fast. It was like watching a picture for a millisecond and having it flash off-screen.

It was intense, but it came in short, uncontrollable bursts. She ignored them for the most part and concentrated on the kiss. It felt fantastic. He was so different from the rest of them. She could see herself falling in love with him. Hell, she was already halfway there. He had freckles when he was in the sun. He burned but took forever to tan. It was all she got before the door to her room opened. Tessa stood in the doorway. Emma cleared her mind immediately and pulled slowly away from Lex. She hoped he got the hint. "Tessa. What are you doing here?" The other woman shut the door behind her. Her entire body was tense, and Emma knew that Tessa had heard at least part of the conversation.

Her indigo eyes shifted over to Lex. At first, he only gazed back, but the steel in her eyes eventually made him squirm the slightest bit. Emma swallowed hard. Would Tessa turn them in to Shaw? The tightness of her lips said that she would. But her hands weren't balled into fists, so she wasn't all that angry. Tessa's glare finally rested on Emma again, and then she spoke. "I know what you're planning, Emma." She was taken aback by Tessa's bluntness. She had been trying to keep that plan a secret. Obviously, it hadn't worked. "I'd like to offer you a better alternative." Emma's eyes widened with surprise. She never thought Tessa would help her. She was Sebastian's right-hand woman. Could she trust her, or was this another of Sebastian's tricks?

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Her tone was sharp. Tessa had given her no reason to trust her. She was polite, but that was all. Maddie was the backstabber, but Tessa was a veiled threat. It showed every time Sebastian looked in her eyes with a love that Maddie and Emma would never receive no matter how long they were here. It was obsessive, possessive love, but it was love nonetheless. She didn't even think Sebastian was capable of love. "You're not one of us. I know that you pretend like you're just another whore, but I'm not stupid. I see it. Maddie sees it. Sebastian hangs all over you like a guard dog. How do I know you won't leave here and tell him exactly what's happening?"

Lex's hand closed gently around Emma's wrist. His touch wasn't restrictive. It wouldn't leave bruises like Sebastian's grip would. It offered comfort that she couldn't explain. Even after how difficult she had been, he was still here for her. Her oceanic eyes looked into his baby blues, and she knew that no other man would ever look at her like that. Like he couldn't breathe without her. "I can't leave you here," he said softly. "I'm not leaving without you." Then he would leave in a body bag. She agonized over Sebastian's control over her life. It wasn't the first time. But whatever higher power there might be was giving them both a second chance. She had to take it.

"You'll have to," Tessa interrupted. Lex's glare had more steel in it than before. He had a temper, that was for sure. This was the first inkling she'd seen of it. It scared her, but not as much as Sebastian did. Before he could refuse, she continued. "You should get a hotel in town so you'll have somewhere to stay." She could see Lex visibly back down. His shoulders relaxed. Tessa's turned back to Emma and looked her straight in the eye. "I don't have an answer for you, Frost. All I can tell you is that I'm your only shot out of here. If things work out like I hope they will, you'll be out of here by morning." The glimmer of hope she offered was too tempting for Emma to turn down. The cost may be her own life, but she wanted out.

"What do I do?" Lex's hand slid down from her wrist. She allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers. If this was their only chance to be together, she hoped it would work. Tessa sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"You just have to trust me." Tessa held out her hands. "Don't touch each other." Lex reluctantly drew his hand back and made sure that his body wasn't touching Emma's. Emma sat so that she was facing Tessa and looked into her purple-hued eyes. They were full of guilt, shame, and a yearning to help. She had never seen the other woman look so weak. She put her life in Tessa's hands.

As soon as her palms touched Tessa's, blinding pain shot through her. Her jaw locked up and her eyes shut impossibly tight. It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her. Her spine straightened painfully, and then she couldn't move. She felt the stinging, prickling shock move from her hands to her arms and then throughout her entire body. She couldn't breathe, couldn't even think, because this was even worse than one of Paradise's torture sessions. This felt like the very fiber of her being was being ripped apart and reassembled. She was a machine and Tessa her mechanic, putting things into places that didn't belong at first and then made her feel like she could never be without them again.

She could faintly hear Lex's voice in the background, but it was drowned out by her molecules being rearranged. Something about her changed on a fundamental level, and it hurt like hell. Her consciousness became blurred, and she felt like she would pass out. "Stay with me!" She heard Tessa's voice break through all the fuzziness and fought to stay alert, even though it meant experiencing every stab of pain. The shocks came further apart now, but they were more intense and drawn out. She knew this feeling, but she couldn't place it. She could feel her body falling apart and her insides being reduced to mush.

It must've been only fifteen minutes, but it felt like an hour. Lex hovered nearby, but he couldn't touch her. She didn't want him to touch her, not right now. Not if it made him feel the agony that she was suffering. The last one was the hardest, because it felt like all the progress she had made was forced backwards, and Tessa was moving parts around again. It was so wrong and frustrating, but she finally came out of it and back into the world. Her skin was ice cold and slick with sweat.

"You can touch her now," Tessa said calmly as she took her hands from Emma's. She couldn't move yet. Her jaw was clenched tight with anxiety as she gently lowered her hands back to her lap. Every movement was a slow torture, but Lex's touch made it better. He wiped her face with a warm washcloth that was meant to bring the warmth back to her skin. She was supposed to be cold, her conscience protested, but she could feel her blood heating up with the sensory stimulation.

"What did you do to her?" Lex sounded more confused than outraged, but she sensed a hint of the latter in his tone. "I thought you said you would help us."

"I _am _helping you. By helping her. I've given her the tools she needs to get out. How she uses them will be her choice." She could feel Tessa's mind touch hers. _Even if you use them against me._

Tessa left. It took five minutes for her muscles to slowly unlock. Once they did, she felt pure exhaustion settle in her bones. She was shivering. Lex covered her with a warm blanket and held her tightly to him. She couldn't blame him for his affectionate kisses to her face. She didn't want to. He felt amazing. She hoped that placing her trust in Tessa had been the right thing to do. She had made too many wrong decisions. She had to make up for them somehow. When Lex whispered, "I love you," into her ear, she struggled to make an active effort before she fell asleep.

"Love you, too." There. The words seemed like a massive effort, but it was worth it.

--------

_She'll never know how much I love her. How hard I mourned for the past two years because I thought she was lost to the world. Instead, she was only lost in a world of the corrupt where money can buy everything and slavery is still legal. I can't express the hatred I feel for my father and Sebastian Shaw. My father, for planning all of this and leaving me in the dark. He saw my pain and chose to ignore it for what he believes is the greater good. A life for his son without Emma Frost. The problem is, I don't know how to live without her. In two years, I still haven't found a way. Now that I have her again, now that I know that she's real and I can feel her skin warm against mine, I can't afford to lose her again. I have to trust the wisdom of a telepath who's on Shaw's side. Our odds aren't the best._

_I could kill Shaw in a heartbeat. He took my sweet, blonde bitch and turned her into this hollow, almost-empty shell I'm holding in my arms. I don't know if she'll ever be the same again. It's all because of that bastard. I don't know what Emma's planning, but I hope it involves Shaw's imminent death. What kills me is that she's programmed to have feelings for this monster, the same man who's imprisoning her, and she can barely feel anything for me. It's enough to make a man insane. I can't let Shaw walk out of this alive. _

_Emma looks so tired. Whatever that woman did to her has done more to harm than help so far. All I have to go on is her word that this will get better. I thought I'd lost the ability to hope a long time ago, but apparently, it's still here. Because I'm looking at Emma's face. I'm watching her sleep. Her chest rises and falls. She's alive. She still makes me weak in the knees, and I think I would die without her._

_It would be rational to think that my father would understand, because he was in love with my mother once. Back before I was bald, he used to look at her the way I look at Emma now. But he's become something else in her absence. It's like he's lost his soul. He's become vicious and unfeeling. A chill runs down my spine when I think that I could turn out the same way if Emma ever decides to leave me. It's a road I've been afraid of going down my entire life. I know that my father's madness is just the beginning. I could do so much worse if it weren't for her. She could slit my throat, and I wouldn't stop her._

_Maybe that's why my father doesn't want this. He sees how much I care for her. Maybe there's a chance that he's trying to protect me. But Lionel's brand of protection has never been a good thing. My father's mind is twisted and dark. Nothing about it is benevolent. If he ever finds out that Emma has run away from Shaw, he'll come after her with a vengeance. He'll know that I helped her. I'm not worried about that. I'm not worried that he'll beat me until my skin is raw when I don't give up her location. I'm afraid that he'll find her. I'm afraid that he'll do things that make Shaw's actions look tame. I can't let that happen._

_I love her too damn much._

---------

She loves her momma's lemonade  
Hates the sounds that goodbyes make  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her  
She swears there's no difference between the lies and compliments  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her

And all the magazines tells her she's not good enough  
The pictures that she sees makes her cry

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home

She's giving boys what they want  
Trying to act so nonchalant  
Afraid to see that she's lost her direction  
She never stays the same for long  
Assuming that she'll get it wrong  
Perfect only in her imperfection

She's not a drama queen  
She doesn't wanna feel this way  
Only 17 and tired, yeah

She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home

She's just the way she is  
But no one's told her that's okay

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster

She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home  
She just needs someone to take her home

**Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimers: **Nothing is mine except for the plot. All characters belong to Marvel and DC comics.

**Author's Notes:** It's been quite a while since I updated any of my stories. I plan to remedy that, but I do ask that you bear with me. I do have things going on in real life, I haven't actively written in a while, and it does take me time to write. Otherwise, I thank everyone who has supported my stories and, if you're still reading them, you are amazing! Thanks to everyone who is hanging in there for me.

**Chapter 24: Lamb to Slaughter**

"Darling, I have an idea." Emma Grace Frost circled around Sebastian Shaw's current perch as a predator stalks its prey. Her hands swept his shoulders, which were impeccably clad in a ridiculously expensive suit. The scantily-dressed blonde stood behind Sebastian's chair in order to appear casual as she submitted her thought while on the inside she was anything but.

Sebastian raised his fathomless ebony eyes from the report in his lap to acknowledge her sudden interruption. "What is it, Grace? I'm always looking for input from my Circle." The statement was followed by his most charming smile. There was a twinkle in the depths of his eyes, and his hand came to rest over one of hers in a show of support. This man was charming; of that there was no doubt, but Emma witnessed his extreme cruelty every day of her sheltered life. She was not fooled.

The blonde bombshell bent over to allow the shoulder-length strands to brush his cheek to feign intimacy. In truth, if she would allow herself to feel, the man's presence would make her physically ill. Her emotions were an obstruction in the path of her freedom, and she would not allow them free reign at such a crucial moment. "I couldn't help but notice that your new associate, Elias Bogan, spends much of his free time in the game room, playing poker."

His thin lips curved into a sly smirk. "What have you planned for our newest club member, my queen?" _The White Queen, _she amended mentally. While it was a title bestowed upon her by a beast of a man, she couldn't deny that the moniker fit her. Her free hand swept back a loose strand of jet black hair from his face somewhat affectionately.

"Every time I visit the game room, Elias is winning. Tessa and Maddie have confirmed the very same thing." Emma allowed her voice to remain soft as she murmured honeyed words into his ear. Elias Bogan was a very reclusive, exorbitantly rich man who only recently appeared on Sebastian's radar. After several observations of the interactions between Elias and Sebastian, Emma found it clear that Sebastian coveted part of Bogan's fortune. Even though Sebastian made a large amount of money, Elias's wealth could bolster Sebastian's success.

It was a plan that she had been formulating for months to get revenge on Tessa, but Emma was loathe to use it until it was necessary. "Elias isn't a cheater, Grace. I've had my men review the tapes. He isn't using any deceptive means to win his hands." Sebastian's easy tone was turned into one of fatigue. He must have been disappointed with her mental capacities. Emma's lips brushed against the shell of his ear in encouragement.

"No, nothing like that. Of course not. I'm merely suggesting that there may be something…more to his winning strategy." Her voice dangled the verbal bait. Sebastian raised an eyebrow with intrigue. She accepted this as consent to continue. "I've spent the past few years watching Tessa closely. Elias Bogan, my darling, is a telepath." She failed to mention her experience as a telepath. "Grace" was not supposed to remember nasty bits of information like that. Nor was she supposed to know that the collar around her neck was there to suppress her powers.

A vague, approving rumble reverberated through his broad chest. "I think you may be correct. What is your plan, lamb? Use knowledge of his unique gifts as leverage and charge some sort of ransom?" The Black King sounded amused. It was a good sign that he was truly receptive of her now. His eyes grew heavy-lidded as she ever-so-gently scraped her teeth against his ear lobe.

"That's far too pedestrian for our club, don't you think?" Her body straightened, but she kept one hand on his shoulder as she rounded the corner of the chair to come face-to-face with the powerful businessman who held her captive. He watched her curiously as she kneeled in front of him. The subservient position would subtly influence his nature to a more agreeable one. "I propose that we play a game with Elias."

Both of his eyebrows shot into the air this time. "A game of poker? What would be the stakes?" Her head was softly laid on his knee as her sapphire eyes stared up at her master. Little did the master know he was being manipulated by one of his most treasured lambs. One hand held his chin in contemplation as the presence in his eyes faded into thoughtful repose.

"His game, yes. The stakes would have to be high, naturally. He will feel invincible in his element. As a result, he will be willing to agree to gamble a significant portion of his wealth on a game that he has never lost." Emma could feel her words weaving into his mind as he grew more and more pensive. Now that her idea had taken root, it was time to present the risk. "I have also seen the attention that Elias lavishes on Tessa." The cogs were turning in Sebastian's head. "We'll tempt him with the woman he wants the most: our own Tessa."

His eyes quickly turned fierce and black as the darkest night. "Tessa?" His voice escaped his throat in a strangled breath. Tessa was the most treasured of the Circle, especially by Sebastian. Emma knew that Tessa was Sebastian's personal confidant and the woman he trusted above all else. Before he could refuse her, Emma took his unoccupied hand in hers and gently grasped it.

"Of course. How much wealth would he be willing to gamble away if the prize were mere money or power? He _craves_ Tessa." Emma could only feel relieved that Elias didn't turn his devouring eyes on her. She only wished that the target would be Maddie instead, but it wouldn't work. Sebastian was beginning to see the brilliance of her plan. "What Elias doesn't know is that Tessa is our own personal telepath. She will be able to see past his weak defenses. Whatever his hand, she will relay it to you. Based on your hand and his, you will be able to judge your next move."

Sebastian's disbelieving chuckle alarmed her, but she didn't allow the tension to seep into her muscles. Instead, Emma continued to gaze at him admiringly from her position. When Sebastian finally spoke, he also snaked his fingers through her hair. "You are clever." A dismissive wave of his hand served as a gesture that she should relinquish her position and return to her room. "Very well, my dear. I'll arrange the game. The Circle shall all be present for this victory." The gleam in his eyes led her to believe that she had thoroughly convinced Sebastian of her plan.

Emma let herself out of Sebastian's personal chambers. As soon as the door closed behind her and the long hallway was confirmed to be empty, the nineteen-year-old breathed a long sigh. Whether this poker game was her doom or her salvation, she would be free of the Hellfire Club. It wasn't until she was within the safety of the walls of her room that she allowed herself to tremble freely with emotion. Freedom, by exile or by death. It was the biggest relief that she had in years.

If she did die, she would feel regret for leaving her son to fend for himself in her father's twisted world. Lex Luthor would be left to wait at a New York City hotel until he accepted her death as truth, and she would feel an insurmountable loss. But if she would die, then she would no longer feel anything. It was a double-edged sword she held. If it worked, however, if she were merely declared worthless and exiled, if she could escape this with her life, she could start fresh. Beginning a brand-new life was not as inspiring a concept the second time around, now that her first attempt had failed so spectacularly, but it was something to hope for, certainly something better than Sebastian Shaw's concept of life.

Thoughts of her former not-husband always brought her close to an edge that she could not allow herself to linger near for fear of shattering the fragile hold over her psyche. With herself so near madness, she almost felt sorry for Adrienne. But, unlike her older sister, Emma had the fortitude to overcome this. Her strength came from a single source. It wasn't her love for Lex, nor was it her determination to see her younger sister safe. It was always Xander, flesh and blood that she produced, the being that lived inside her for eight and a half months, who propelled her forward without room for tender mercy. He was a helpless child who depended on her to guide him through his life, and she would no longer be denied. Either she would escape or die trying.

Emma doubted that there were any tears left to shed. Her resolve was hardened past the point of petty emotion. Emotional outbursts got her nowhere. Fierce logic and intuitive determination to seize opportunities when they presented themselves were the tools she needed at present. She wondered if Alice, that hatefully innocent little wench, had the foresight to feel fear deep in her spine before tumbling down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Emma had already swum her river of tears, lost herself in the brambles of the forest, listened to the Cheshire cat without knowing that his advice would crush her in the end, dined at the tea party with creatures of all sorts, and suffered a tyrant whose head she would soon sever herself. The question was: would she ever be unbound from the Hellfire of Wonderland?

Alice was naïve. A nightmare like that never truly left someone alone.

Emma was still lying in the blood red silk sheets of her bed when she faintly heard a knock. "Enter," the blonde called out with the innate knowledge that one of the sisters of the Inner Circle was waiting on the other side. Internally, Emma was glad when it was golden skin that she saw and not Madelyne's pallor. "Hello again, Tessa. I assume that Sebastian told you about our game?"

The other woman's violet eyes appeared unusually troubled. Emma didn't blame Tessa for being upset with her. "Yes. It's a genius plan." For the first time, the color seemed to drain from Tessa's face. Emma sat forward on her bed with genuine concern. Tessa took a breath to regain her composure. "I _do_ want you to go through with this plan, Grace." Emma's eyes widened in not-so-subtle surprise at the other woman's acceptance. Tessa's steady gaze met hers.

"I thought you would be opposed to it." The blonde knew for a fact that Tessa disliked Bogan, even though the darker-skinned woman would never let it show. Emma released an exhale she didn't realize she'd been holding in and broke eye contact to examine the window. "Besides, it's not much of a plan if Sebastian kills me afterward."

"He won't kill you." The bed shifted as Tessa's weight settled next to Emma, and a supportive hand was placed on Emma's knee. "He may send you away for a while, but without me around to subdue you, you'll be left to your own devices during the transportation." When Emma's gaze finally returned to Tessa, Tessa allowed herself a toothy grin. Emma thought that she had never seen Tessa this happy in the entirety of their friendship.

"Crafty. I doubt he'd allow me to go anywhere without a severe punishment, but…" Her determination shone brightly in her facial features. "I've gone far beyond a woman scorned." The women shared a chuckle between them. Emma knew that she would be hurting, but rage was one hell of a painkiller. "You're not angry about being bartered away to Elias?" The cautious question was one that Emma forced herself to ask.

Tessa tilted her head. The long, black strands of hair hung in her face, but Emma could see Tessa's serene expression through her errant locks. "I thought that you might do something like this to me one day, out of revenge for taking away your memories. To be honest, it's an option I've prepared for since you first began to regain your memory." Tessa shrugged one shoulder. "You know this business, Grace. I'm only trading one captor for another, and I may one day decide that I no longer wish to remain captured."

Emma's respect for the woman next to her was boundless at this point. Tessa had never voiced whether her presence at Shaw's side was voluntary or forced, but it was clear that, no matter how much freedom she had, she was still a prisoner. "Lex said that he would give you his contact information when he was settled." Tessa nodded and began to speak before Emma could question her further.

"He called yesterday." In an instant, Emma felt the knowledge transfer itself telepathically. It was better this way, when it was ingrained in her mind rather than having to rehearse it until the knowledge stuck. She also wouldn't lose any of the information this way, which tended to happen with rehearsal. The address to his hotel, the number of his hotel room, and two phone numbers were written to her memory automatically.

Emma's voice was quiet when she offered her gratitude. "Thank you, Tessa." Before Emma could protest, Tessa's arms were squeezing Emma's frame in a hug. Emma returned the unexpected contact with gentle pressure of her own and wondered again whether she was asking too much of Tessa.

"Of course. It's the least I can do." The girls parted, and Emma saw Tessa discreetly wipe at one eye with her hand. "Just…promise me that you'll do your best to treasure the time you have, with Lex or without him. And don't pop up on Sebastian's radar again," Tessa warned. Emma shook her head immediately.

"I'll do what I can, but I can promise you this. No man will _ever _have control over me again." Emma was practically shaking with built-up anger, and she gritted her perfect teeth. Tessa only met Emma's eyes and gave her a sage nod before standing up to take her leave.

"Good luck." Tessa's whisper was barely audible, but Emma heard it. Without another word, Tessa left Emma alone to contemplate her fate.

The next day passed uneventful. It was the day after that when Elias Bogan arrived at the Hellfire Club for the poker game of the century. Bogan was shorter than Shaw, but he had the same color of jet-black hair, which Elias kept cropped close to his scalp. Elias's amber eyes were nearly red in the right light. His slightly worn suit screamed "eccentric" in a room full of perfectly groomed men, but Emma theorized that Elias wanted to be underestimated by others. It only made it easier to play his game.

There were many spectators in the large, ornate room. The onlookers watched from their individual tables while the two most powerful men in the room and their entourages gathered at the huge poker table in the middle of the cavernous space. Sebastian and Elias sat at opposite heads of the table, while Elias's crew took the seats next to him. Several of Sebastian's close allies, along with Madelyne, sat in the chairs next to him, while Emma and Tessa stood flanking Sebastian.

There was no expense spared in arranging this match. There would be several rounds, which Sebastian would use to build up Elias's confidence for the grand finale. Emma and Tessa were dressed in twin outfits, with the only difference being that Tessa wore black accented with purple and Emma wore white. It was the rarest occasion; she could never remember Sebastian allowing her to wear white. Her collar's color was changed accordingly.

Emma's collarbone was left bare of anything save her collar and the wisps of her hair. Her floor-length, silken cloak was clasped at her cleavage and left nothing to the imagination. It began at the swell of her breasts and dipped lower in the back. Her top was a simple corset laced together in the front with ribbon. A strip of skin was left bare in the middle where the lace was drawn, and the top ended just above her muscular stomach. Most of the skin of her arms was covered by long gloves. Her pants were low cut and hugged every curve. They were made of the same buttery leather as her corset, and every piece of her wardrobe was as white as freshly fallen snow. The thigh-length boots were high-heeled and completed the image of many a man's sexual fantasy, including many of the men present.

She and Tessa would serve as the perfect distraction from the real game at hand. While the men in the audience would be watching Tessa closely for any sign of telepathic contact with Shaw, Emma would signal Shaw through light presses of her gloved fingers along his shoulder. For show, Tessa's hand rested on Shaw's other shoulder. Sebastian's use of Emma as a resource was inspired; this way, Tessa would not be implicated when the game suddenly took a wrong turn. Sebastian had unknowingly made Emma's betrayal airtight.

Tessa would instead telepathically contact Emma, who would in turn signal Sebastian. Shaw's loss would be entirely Emma's fault, and Tessa would be seen as an innocent victim of a cruel plot. Emma's outer veneer was positively glacial, even while she exuded the warm sensuality her clients had come to expect of her. Sebastian began with a speech about the honor of the Hellfire Club and an unprecedented game of chance in which the victor would gain great power. _Let the show begin_, Emma thought as the two men drew cards.

The first few rounds bored Emma. It seemed that the game was riveting to the men in the audience, who would make sympathetic noises when a hand was lost or cheer when a hand was won by whomever the audience supported at the time. It was a political play, all of it, peons among kings hoping to gain favor with whichever king ended up ruling the serf. Through it all, Tessa told Emma whether Elias had a better or worse hand than Sebastian, and Emma would give an invisible indication to Shaw through the pressure of fingers on the left or right side of their roost.

Shaw would then choose whether to throw the hand or bluff his way to a win. By the final round, Elias had a slight advantage, but Sebastian wasn't showing any signs of backing down from his opponent. It was a mask. Sebastian's voice boomed out before the round could begin. "Elias, why don't we settle this like men?" The smaller man's curiosity was piqued as he folded his hands together and placed his elbows on the elegant trim of the table.

"What do you have in mind, Sebastian? I daresay I'll take off with all your assets at this point." Elias chuckled, and most of the room followed in the warm, teasing laughter. The man was a showman, clearly not the recluse he presented himself to be. He was almost a mirror of Sebastian in this game of theirs, although Emma knew less of Elias's secrets than Sebastian's.

"A real wager, then." Sebastian's smile reminded Emma of a rather satisfied shark. "You'll bet thirteen percent of your company's stock." Elias let out a bark of laughter, and nervous titters echoed throughout the room.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Elias's orange eyes gleamed. No man openly dared to defy Sebastian Shaw, but Sebastian was being unusually generous with Elias. Only Emma and Tessa knew why.

"Because I'll wager my most precious asset." Elias's interest was clear by his posture. He leaned forward into his hands, and his eyes never left the man across from him. "My favorite lamb, Tessa, will be yours if you win this hand." Sebastian's charcoal eyes sparkled with enjoyment as the room suddenly erupted into whispers and shocked murmurs.

Elias seemed to consider it for a few moments, but Emma saw the decisive glint in his red eyes directly after Sebastian's offer. She fought not to hold her breath and to breathe normally. This was the moment that it all hinged on, the moment where she would claw her way out or hang herself. "Indeed?" Sebastian confirmed his bet with another nod. "I accept. I will wager thirteen percent of my stock for this…most elegant creature of yours."

Emma very deliberately did _not _look at Tessa. The blonde's expression was kept blank and mildly bored, but her heart was racing in her chest. "It's a deal." Sebastian's voice held a barely detectable hint of contempt. He knew the other man would lose.

The fateful cards were drawn. _Elias has the better hand. _Tessa's voice in her mind was soothing in quality. Emma steeled her nerves. She gave Sebastian the signal to go ahead with his hand instead of folding. Sebastian's lips curved into a small smile. The cards were drawn. Elias wore a similar smirk, but his poker face was immaculate. "Well, Shaw?" Elias drawled. The audience was dead quiet with anticipation.

Shaw laid down his hand triumphantly. "Straight flush, nine-high." His cards went in order from the five of spades to the nine of spades. He seemed momentarily confused in an unguarded moment when Bogan laughed again, but he quickly regained his mask. "Oh, please, Elias. You can't beat me."

Elias's teeth were bared in a vicious grin. "Oh, but I can." Emma's blood ran cold, even though it was she who put this into motion. "Royal flush, Sebastian." Elias laid his cards down, all diamonds. If Emma had the presence of mind, she would have laughed humorlessly at the coincidence. Sebastian Shaw, bested by diamonds, of all things. Shaw's hand tightened around his glass of booze before he threw it at the wall. "Will you honor your bargain?" Elias's question wormed its way through Sebastian's silent but obvious fury.

"I am a man of my word." Shaw's voice was a cold void. "Take her." He motioned for his guards to handle the transfer, and one started to escort Tessa to Elias. That was all Emma saw, because Shaw's hand grabbed her arm in a vise grip. Emma was dragged back to Shaw's chambers. Shaw radiated animosity, and Emma knew in her heart that he would not let her leave. The white rabbit was caught. Off with her head.

Once they were inside Shaw's room, he turned around and backhanded her with all the force he possessed. It was such strength that Emma flew halfway across the room before she landed roughly on the plush carpeting. Her mouth was slick with blood. She dared not spit the blood on the floor and watched passively as he approached her again. His face was deeply flushed with inhuman eyes.

"You cost me **EVERYTHING**! You little **BITCH**!" With the punctuation of each sentence, he slammed his foot into her so hard that she felt herself fall back to the ground after each kick. Her ribs cracked after the second kick, and all of the breath was sucked from her lungs. Her scalp screamed with pain as he pulled her up by her hair and growled with the intensity of a demon. "Do you even realize what you've done?!" He shouted so loudly that spittle flew in her face.

She was dying. He threw her to the other side of the room, and her body smacked against the wall before it fell to the floor again. The thud of her skull against the wood made her vision blur. For a moment, Shaw was a large blob. She could only judge what was happening by touch. His searing hot grip closed on her throat so tight that she doubted any oxygen could get through. It was more like he was trying to crush her trachea.

"I gave you a life, Emma." It was the first time he'd used her real name since he had her brainwashed. She couldn't see through the red haze in her eyes, but her hair was blowing with the movement of the air around them. Wind, she faintly realized. They were outside. Her consciousness was fading fast under his bulldog grip. She felt his rough lips press against her forehead. "Now I'll give you your death." The words were whispered almost lovingly, but Sebastian Shaw was not capable of love.

Time seemed to flow endlessly in that moment. Emma saw Xander's eyes first, innocent and looking up at her while he sucked on his fist. Then came a vision of Lex in the forest, staring up at the stars with her. Cordelia's bouncy disposition when she visited Emma in the hospital while Cordy told her big sister about her girlfriend. Adrienne's seemingly lifeless eyes suddenly coming to life to speak words of madness while a knife ran through Emma's heart. Winston's cold disposition at her mother's funeral. Hazel's sleight of hand as she took a handful of pills when she thought no one was watching. Christian's dead body hanging with his bare feet peeking out from beneath his jeans, and his toes were grey and wrong. An innocent, gangly teenager who mistook her teacher's affection for love.

Emma was suddenly thrust backward into the empty air. Her body waited for something, anything, to catch it. A floor, a wall. Nothing came. _This is the end. _On a cold November night, during the first snowfall of the Winter season, Emma was thrown from a five-story window. When her limp body finally crashed to the ground, she felt nothing.

_Trippin' out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop it now_  
_Can't stop me now, oh_

_I'll get by_  
_I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Got back on my feet, again_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I'll get by_  
_I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I won't cry_

_I'll get by_  
_I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_and I won't cry_

_Alice, by Avril Lavigne_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All characters belong to DC Comics and Marvel.

**Rating: **M for Mature. As in, adult situations and stuff.

**Author's Note:** Watching "The Watchmen" again (inspired by a reviewer) gave me plot bunnies for future Lex. If I ever make it that far! For all you readers, thank you so much for your support. As promised, I'm working in more Lex. Oh, and ten e-cookies for guessing the (admittedly obvious) theme song for this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Digging Your Own Grave**

Lex Luthor was not a patient man. In the ten days since he arrived in New York City, he visited every vaguely interesting place possible. Many museums in the area were graced with his presence, he had eaten at many sophisticated restaurants, he walked (or sometimes stumbled) into the clubs that should have been calling his name, and he could no longer count how many alcoholic beverages found their way past his lips. His father would gather that Lex was taking Emma Frost's rejection particularly hard, but the truth was that Lex was waiting.

Lex _hated _waiting. The bald man released an audible groan of frustration as he awoke to another day with no missed calls on his cell phone, no messages for him at the front desk of the hotel, and no knocks at his door. _Where are you, Emma? _Lex's tendency to obsess grew exponentially with his rediscovery of his blonde bombshell, the only woman who had been allowed into his heart after his mother's death and Pamela Jenkin's departure. He was sorely tempted to drive to the Hellfire Club and claim her himself, but it was dangerous for both him and Emma to do so.

He could have killed Sebastian Shaw. The other man had brought nothing but pain to Emma's life and consequently Lex's as well. To turn the woman who held Lex's heart into a high-priced whore was unspeakable. Many of his hours were filled with ideas for revenge on the other man. Lex would attack where it hurt the most – Shaw's wealth. It would take time, but he could put revenge on the smoldering back burner until Emma was safe again.

He refused to believe that she was dead. There would be no news for him if she was. Her body would probably be buried in an unmarked grave, six feet under. Lex's lips were instinctively drawn into a snarl. _No. _He would not even acknowledge the possibility. The evidence was stacked firmly against him. Ten days was a long time, too long. Emma would have put her plan into play as soon as possible after their last meeting. In his weakness over seeing Emma in pain, he neglected to ask what the plan was and how long it would take. What her chances of survival were.

The wiry tension of his stress was tightly coiled in his muscles. His body had been endlessly wound up since the third day of waiting, and it only grew worse with each passing moment. Lex was impetuous and impulsive, all of the training that his father ingrained into Lex forgotten with the revival of the only girl who had ever dared to love Lex. The fact that she was suffering, had been for over two years now, made it so much worse. What if she was different? What if she rejected him?

It was worth a chance. Lex was stuck in a downward spiral with nowhere to go but up, and in no way was he content with his life. One of the only times he could ever remember feeling content was with Emma, when she would smile down at him and gently massage his scalp, when she would gaze at him with her crystalline eyes. They were both lost in a storm, and all they had was each other. Even with the passing of time, there still existed that strong magnetism that drew them together in the first place.

Lex didn't consider himself romantic or even sentimental, but…it had always been special with her. He would be a fool to deny that there was something entirely unique present between them. He loathed allowing himself to be vulnerable, but he was determined not to push her away from him. She knew every one of his deepest, darkest secrets from his past, but she nonetheless accepted them. Unconditional love. Were it anyone else in any other situation, he would have dismissed the offensive notion.

But here was a woman who carried his burdens, who would have mothered his child had she been allowed, who viewed Lex as a person instead of a thing, who defied powerful men and fought tooth and nail to be with Lex no matter the circumstance. He owed her more than his life. He would wait for her to come, because he was the only hope she had to escape that place. He would wait for her to come because he loved her, even though everything in him screamed that love was a fairy tale and belonged to lesser men.

The sudden, unexpected ring of his cell phone made Lex twitch somewhat violently. His body moved with a singular purpose as he retrieved the phone from the night stand and glanced at the caller ID at the beginning of the second ring. His stomach turned. It wasn't the number he was expecting. Part of him contemplated ignoring the call, but it would only seem suspicious if he did. Not to mention that he would receive another call twice as long as the first, complete with a lecture. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear. "Dad."

"Lex," Lionel sighed, "is that any way to answer the phone for your father?" His father's feigned disappointment no longer had any effect on him. The fact that Lionel still attempted it was futile in Lex's eyes, but it was obviously important to Lionel to verbally reinforce the lessons he taught his son.

"What do you want?" Lionel would dance around the conversation all day if he could. Lex would rather get straight to the point. He was in no mood to play his father's games. His anxiety for Emma drew most of his effort and turned it into exhaustion. He was certainly at a disadvantage in this conversation, and he was eager to end it as quickly as possible.

"Your harlot is dead." Lionel emphasized each word as if to weigh its importance in Lex's ear. Lex felt immediate denial surge up inside him, but he reigned in his temper for the moment. Lionel had to be playing another game. It was Lionel's signature move to toy with Lex's emotions, using people that Lex truly cared for against him.

"You're lying," Lex responded in an even tone. Now it was time to do a little spinning of his own. "She informed me that she was safe in Shaw's company and quite content to stay with him in his club." The nonchalance in his voice was carefully maintained as he filtered out the strong rage bound within him. She couldn't be dead. With her telepathy no longer functioning, he couldn't be certain, not on a logical level.

"Shaw described it to me in great detail. I only wish I could have witnessed it for myself." Lex's jaw was clenched so hard it hurt. "Emma's suicide sounded quite spectacular." _Suicide? _Lex's grip on the end table next to him made the wood creak. It didn't make sense. Why would Emma commit suicide? While it was clear to him that she had been miserable in the Hellfire Club, it sounded like her plan was one to escape, not to die.

"What nonsense are you fabricating this time?" It took all of Lex's willpower to indicate that he was bored with this line of conversation. He forced the erratic tattoo of his heart to relax as much as was physically possible. His knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the innocent piece of furniture.

"Perhaps this will finally enforce the most crucial of my teachings, then." His father's speech took on the quality of a storyteller, the rumble that he often used to lecture Lex about events in history. "Your whore believed that she could betray Sebastian Shaw without consequences, much as she turned against me when I chose to show her kindness." The lies rolled off his father's serpentine tongue with practiced ease. However, Lex sensed some truth in what Lionel was saying.

"I've seen your brand of kindness, Dad." Lex nearly hissed the word. It brought back images on the videos from the cabin, when his father forced himself on Emma. He couldn't imagine the pain it brought her, physical and mental, to endure that kind of suffering. Suicide was still an irrational conclusion to reach. Emma and the telepathic metahuman had certainly been planning something else. Betraying Shaw was a distinct possibility.

"She was much better off in my hands than in Shaw's, Lex. Even you should be able to see that." Lex bristled at his father's insinuations. "It's a shame, really. She was so pliant at times, screaming with pleasure for me. But you know that, don't you, son?" This time, Lex couldn't repress a growl from deep in his chest, both possessive and vengeful. Lionel continued to speak in a light tone, as if he were relaying the details of the weather. "I don't blame Sebastian for being an enterprising man, but I certainly wouldn't want to share her."

"_Enough._" Lex spat the word with unrestrained venom. His hand no longer had any feeling in it. At least his body had the ability to remain numb. His fury was a beast of a different sort. "She didn't seem suicidal when I met with her. Pure business." He injected some of the dark, deadly envy he felt for his father's physical activities with Emma into his lies. "She practically existed for Sebastian Shaw." Good. His claim sounded realistically bitter.

"Her reasons for rebellion were unclear to Sebastian as well. Shaw lost a valuable woman with Emma's betrayal; it's possible that she had something to do with the relationship souring." His father's theories were almost dead-on. Lex was lucky that his complicit role in Emma's betrayal seemed to have escaped his father's notice, for now. Lionel continued his speech. "Shaw arranged a game of high-stakes poker with a rather formidable man at Emma's suggestion. On the last and most important round, Emma urged Sebastian forward when she knew that his opponent held the winning hand. Sebastian was…understandably upset."

Lex's blood ran icily through his veins. He tried to detect any falsehood lying within his father's words, but his father appeared to be telling the truth. Why would she risk her life like that? Lex's grip ceased to torture the table and instead rubbed his face in shock. "Shaw killed her?" His voice was quieter than he intended. Maybe it was for the best. It would help his father believe that he thought Emma was truly dead. She couldn't be. He would not – could not – believe it.

Lionel made a disapproving sound. "I tried to guide you away from her before it was too late, son. You refused me. You must see now that love is a fallacy, one that will bring you nothing but pain. It will make you weak. It will disrupt your life and distract you in ways that you cannot afford. You must overcome this." His father's words sounded unusually gentle to Lex's ears. "The girl is dead now. There is nothing you can do to remedy the situation."

"How did she die?" He detested the way his voice cracked mid-sentence. It wasn't an act. He was beginning to believe his father. Lionel's words all rang true. Emma's stubbornness always got her into trouble. One way or another, after she betrayed Shaw, she would have been finished with him once and for all. _Damnit, Emma. _His faith that she was alive was waning.

"Sebastian threw her from a window. She fell more than fifty feet to her death. His men buried the body." The consequent silence was maddening. Denial and rage surged through him in equal voracity. He squeezed his eyes shut until he saw red, and he slammed his open palm down on the end table. It was a testament to the workmanship that it didn't crack under the pressure. Lionel's soothing voice only served to aggravate him further. "Now, Lex, I know that you will require some time to get over this mess. Just make sure that, when you return home, you are prepared to move on with your life and leave this ridiculous fantasy behind you."

The sudden _crack _in his ear alerted Lex to the fact that the glass screen of his phone was not made of adequately strong material. The call was summarily disconnected as Lex stared down at the webbing of the cracked screen and took a short breath. Then he stood up and whipped his phone at the wall with such sudden ferocity that it didn't occur to him that it had happened until he realized that his phone was missing from his hand. Moisture stung his eyes as he attempted to prevent himself from crumbling beneath the crushing blow.

_Emma. _Unknowingly, he reached out beyond the borders of his own mind to try and stimulate her telepathy to recognize him. It wouldn't work, even if she was alive, because of goddamned Sebastian Shaw. Anger boiled hot in his belly, and his furious hands grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and threw it with all the force he could gather. The glass bulb shattered on the high quality carpet. The pounding force in his temple wouldn't go away, even with shouted obscenities and the subsequent beating of his fist against the wall.

_Emma. _If he could will her into existence, if that potential could exist in any human being, there was no doubt that his efforts would have produced the woman in front of him at that very moment with the strain he put into the impossible task. He stormed into the bathroom like a man possessed and grabbed the sides of the sink in an effort to calm himself.

_Emma! _The mental projection of her name grew increasingly desperate. A dry sob fell from his lips, and he choked out another curse. When he raised his eyes to look in the mirror, Lex saw a wretched fool. His body once again gained a will of its own as he brought his fist crashing into the glass mirror. The pain of the shards in his hand and the hot rivulets of blood running between his fingers seemed to momentarily soothe him, but the roaring in his head continued with the quickened rush of his blood.

_Emma…_Another strangled sob, and his head began to ring. It wouldn't stop. A pitiful whine that had to come from some other creature filled the air, and the ringing grew louder in intensity. With the same intensity as he had entered the bathroom, he now left it only to stop in his tracks at what he saw. One of the buttons on the hotel phone was flashing red. His father was calling again, probably to chastise Lex for hanging up on him.

"What?" Lex's tone was positively virulent when he answered the phone. The blood made the phone slippery in his aching fingers.

"Uh, sir, we have a phone call for you." A nervous front desk employee, no doubt. The seas of Lex's hatred ran too deep, too rough, too dark to deal with this man right now.

"Put it through," Lex responded hoarsely. There was no way to mentally gear himself up for another scintillating conversation with his father. Lex would at least insult his father with the vehemence he felt for the man right now. A tone indicated that the call was transferred, and the other end crackled with a bad connection. Lex rolled his eyes. He hoped that his father didn't deem it necessary to come to New York to deal with Lex himself.

"—ex, I —eed your help."

Lex was so startled that he nearly dropped the phone. The connection was terrible, but there was no mistaking that voice.

Emma Frost was asking for his help.

* * *

_Xander. _Emma's eyes snapped open in complete darkness. Breathless. Her lungs tried to draw in air where there was none. She tried to feel in front of her but was met with something solid. _Stuck. Need air. _Her arms were shoved forward into the breakable solid. _Dig. _Her chest burned with pain. She was suffocating. She didn't have long.

_Lex. _Her fingers clawed at her prison as the unadulterated instinct to survive coursed through her. Her legs finally seemed to start working as she pushed her body forward, simply willing herself to be anywhere but here. After endless maneuvering, when every muscle in her body burned and she thought that she might collapse from exhaustion, her hands reached air.

With her last ounce of energy, Emma propelled herself forward one last time and took the biggest breath of air she had ever taken in her life. Her chest heaved with frantic, distressed gasps while she gulped in oxygen, beautiful, fabulous, _marvelous _oxygen! A cursory glance around her revealed that she was knee-deep in dirt, of all things. She had been interred. Buried. Dead.

No less than five feet away from what was intended to be Emma's grave, there lay a beautiful, ivory bird on its back. Its rosy, clawed feet were thrust permanently into the air. Its black, unresponsive eyes were beads half-covered by paper-thin lids. Its gorgeous feathers were entirely snow white. Its beak may have once been the same blush of pink as its toes, but now it was pale with the stain of death. The proud, exquisite creature held its powerful wings folded to its body, never able to take flight again.

Emma was struck by its innocence. She had the urge to scoop the bird into her hands and whisper life back into its hollow body. When she looked down at her hands, she opened her palms to face upward and stared. The light shone into her hands, and multiple colors were reflected back at her. The sight nagged at her, like she recognized what it was, but it was in the back of her mind where she couldn't access it. The next closest thing she could think of sprung to mind instead.

It was like her hands were made of glass. Glass that glittered. More like broken shards of glass, all gathered together to shine in the light. Not just her hands – Emma gasped as she saw her crystallized torso and legs. What the fuck was going on?

_Lex. _She needed to find a way to contact Lex. What if he turned her away? She was a freak. The sky was clouded over, and Emma guessed that the time of day was in the afternoon, just before evening. No matter how little light there was, it seemed like whatever her body was made out of caught all of it and reflected it back tenfold. _Diamonds, _she realized. _I'm a giant fucking diamond._

She was going to find Tessa and kill her. This – what was it? – whatever the fuck it was, had to go. Her breathing finally started to even out, but she was completely unable to focus. Her brain was rapid firing with everything it had. How long had it been? Was Lex gone already?

_Sebastian Shaw dropped me out of a window. _She remembered the feeling of his hand on her throat one moment, and it was gone the next. Before she could kill Tessa for awakening this ungodly transformation, she had to kill Shaw for throwing her out a window. Five floors…It was indeed a miracle that she was still alive. In a snowy field. With nothing and no one around for miles. Except for a dead bird and…mud. Which was all over her now. Fantastic.

Now that she thought about it, the mud could be a good thing. It would hide her unique brand of shininess. Looking over herself more thoroughly, she realized that she was still wearing her clothes from that night, but they were diamond as well. She fingered the cloak on her back. It acted like normal cloth. It was flexible, like she was. The only difference seemed to be strictly structural.

Lex would know what to make of this. Maybe. If he could get past the whole freakiness of her being made of diamond. Fast healing, telepathy: those were true gifts, not something as unsubtle as this. _Damn you, Tessa. _Emma groaned to herself and tilted her head back to stare up at the sky. Death would have certainly been easier than this. But she wasn't looking for easy. She wanted to find her son and do everything she possibly could to get him away from her father. _Their_ son, she amended. She had almost forgotten that Lex was the other half in this. He had a stake in this just as valid as hers.

Very conscious of keeping away from any civilization, Emma began to walk.

Her body still felt normal; her gait was the same as when she was made of flesh and blood. Emma didn't think it could get any easier for her to walk in heels, but in diamond form, it was just that. On the journey, she reached up to touch her neck and discovered that the collar had turned into diamond with the rest of her. "Goddamnit!" Frustration rose up in her. All this effort and she _still _wasn't free of that stupid collar. That ruled out telepathy, then.

It would be much easier to know where the hell she was if she could use her telepathy. Getting to a phone was going to be a problem. Luckily, on her trek from her own, personal grave that Shaw lovingly picked out for her, Emma picked up a few essentials that were just lying around, free from their owners. Well, mostly.

It seemed that her diamond clothing could come and go at will. She had no trouble slipping on a pair of ragged pants that covered the sudden appearance of her diamond toes and a thankfully intact hoodie that was one step away from the garbage bin. The hood was large enough to cover the upper half of her face, and a floral print scarf whose origins she would rather not think about took care of the bottom half. Her shininess was successfully hidden, and the darkness of nightfall definitely helped. In the dim street lights, she was just another person walking the streets in the wee hours of the night.

A payphone! She could have danced if it wouldn't bring unwanted attention to herself. Instead, she settled for humming. Her voice seemed much more musical to her own ears, with somewhat of an echo. Now all she had to do was find some change. The street she was on was completely deserted with no passing cars and no pedestrians. The shops a hundred feet from her were all dark.

What she would do for a fucking quarter. If finding change became too risky, she knew that she could always charge the phone call to Lex's hotel room. But she was hoping she wouldn't need to be that obvious. If Lionel was as suspicious with Lex as he was with everyone else, he would be monitoring the charges to Lex's hotel room. While she stuck one diamond finger in the change slot to find it empty, she read the information on the phone. New Jersey. Great.

Wait. If she was made of diamond…She straightened her finger and experimentally punched it forward into where she thought the change might fall. To her immediate joy and relief, her finger went through the metal with a _creak, _and three quarters fell out once she withdrew her finger. Emma allowed herself a wide grin. Okay, maybe the diamond form wasn't so bad. She collected the three quarters, just in case she needed all of them.

Emma took a deep breath before she slipped the first one into the slot. It clinked into place, and she heard a dial tone in the plain black phone against her ear. Her fingers carefully dialed one of the memorized numbers. She got Lex's voicemail. _Fuck. _Anxiety surged through her. If the next number didn't work, she would have to walk all the way to New York City to a hotel that she wouldn't be sure Lex would still be staying in, and damnit, she was already exhausted. How long could she keep up like this? And, if she changed back into her flesh form, she would be injured and immobile. How many injuries did falling from five stories up leave on someone? Broken bones, bruises, and subsequent death from internal bleeding?

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Okay. Second quarter. She deposited it and dialed the second number. Her lifeline. The phone rang this time. She inhaled sharply when the front desk receptionist answered with a standard greeting. "Yes, I'd like you to connect me to Room 119." She repeated the same thing a little louder when the man asked her to speak up and cursed the cheap payphone. Maybe it was her voice in this form that wasn't right.

The man told her to wait until he could confirm that the guest wished to receive the call. The next part took so long that Emma was afraid that she got disconnected. Minutes passed, and Emma restlessly waited for the call to continue. What if he wasn't there? She fished out more quarters while she waited because the third one was spent during the wait. When she heard a click and shuffled movement, she didn't wait to speak.

"Lex, I need your help." She pulled down the scarf so that it wouldn't muffle her words, something that she should have thought of before. "Lex?" _Please, let it be him on the other line_.

"Emma? My father just told me you were dead." Lex's voice was absolutely stunned, but she felt a rush of joy that he was still waiting for her. Before she could reign in her ecstasy and think logically, Lex did it for her. "Where are you?" Urgent. Yes. Because, even though she could probably force the connection to last with infinite quarters, it didn't mean that she should push her luck.

"I'm in Fairfield, New Jersey, on 145th Street and Park Avenue." She paused for a moment. "Did you get all that?" After all, it would be a horrible tragedy if he went to the wrong place.

"Your voice keeps cutting out, Emma. Try and say it to me again." Fucking diamond vocal chords. Or maybe it was her throat that made her voice echo. Whatever.

"Fairfield, New Jersey. 145th Street, that's one-four-five, and Park Avenue. Park Avenue." Her stomach was all twisted up in knots, and she might go insane. Another quarter was deposited. "Repeat it back to me so I know you heard me right."

"Repeating it back. Right," she heard Lex murmur. He cleared his throat and repeated the address. "Correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." At least words like "correct" wouldn't be too hard for him to miss. She hoped.

"I'm coming for you, Emma. Don't lose hope. Try to stay out of sight and stay out of trouble, okay?" Those were the magic words to help her relax. Her eyes slid closed, and she smiled.

"Okay." It was all she got out before the call was disconnected. Two minutes short. Emma let out an indignant huff. Had those been her quarters, she would have been angry at the machine for cheating her. She tucked herself into a small alleyway near their meeting place so that she would be invisible to the general public walking the sidewalk. Just another homeless person. It was amazing how much people actively tried to ignore people they perceived as useless.

She leaned her hooded head back into the brick behind her and replaced her scarf. This would be a long wait. For several hours, Emma kept her head down, kept absolutely still, and stayed silent. With her tendency for getting into trouble, it was vital that she did everything she could to remain anonymous. She wasn't stupid, nor was she suicidal. At least, not now. Not with Xander and Lex on her mind.

Then there was this…condition that she was in, one that wouldn't allow her to venture anywhere without being exposed on a major scale. She could get killed, or kidnapped, or worse. She knew that there were far more horrifying places than Shaw's private playground. Lex was her only chance. If he didn't accept her, if he turned her in or caste her out, she was screwed. Something inside her kept telling her to have faith.

He loved her, right? When she thought of the look in his eyes after Tessa's "gift," after she had gone through excruciating pain, she knew that he did, even after two years. Or more. How long had it been? She could sense her mind coming apart at the seams. Her past, her present, all of it was muddled. Maybe it was a side effect of Tessa fucking up her mind.

She wasn't sure whether she ended up falling asleep or simply spacing out, but the sky was darkening when she began to pay attention to her surroundings again. A discreet peek down both sides of the alley showed that she was still alone. She couldn't hear any footsteps or voices. All was quiet except the call of the crickets. Ah, the nag of nature.

Emma stood up and stretched her muscles. Did she still have muscles? Perhaps they were made of diamond too. A glance at her hand confirmed that, yes, she was still diamond. No, she probably wouldn't magically turn back into flesh before Lex arrived. It was a damned shame. At least now she qualified for the most expensive chunk of diamond in the known world. She covered her hands with the long sleeves of the sweatshirt and adjusted her clothing so that none of her bits would shine in the fading light.

She cautiously peered around the corner of the brick wall to examine the street. The side to her left was empty of people. One of the shops had its lights on, but she was out of its line of sight. Once she was done with the left side, she turned to see what was happening to the right. She was mildly surprised that she spotted a car parked in front of a dark storefront.

_Curiosity killed the Cuckoo. _She would **not** check it out, but…it _was _parked in the lot nearest the intersection of the two streets that she had named for Lex. Emma could almost hear Lex telling her not to do it. Just when she was about to withdraw back into her alley, the driver's side door opened. Emma drew herself backward as quickly as she could and summarily stumbled onto her ass. Her feet made a suspicious scraping sound against the concrete as she scrambled behind the dumpster she had been sitting next to all day and held her breath.

She counted two beats before she heard faint footsteps. _Shit. _She pulled her hood back down over her face, buried her feet in denim, and curled into herself while the footfalls grew louder. Closer. She fought not to look up when her hearing told her that the unknown figure was in the alley with her. They stopped directly in front of her.

"Emma?" Lex's voice was so soft that she hardly recognized it. Without thinking, her face turned upward at the sound of her own name. She heard his quiet sigh. "It _is _you. I was concerned. Are you…" When she saw his hand reach for her face, her brain kicked back into gear. She stood up fast and kept her eyes on the ground this time.

"I'm fine." Her throat tightened and made it hard to swallow. Her voice had that chiming quality to it again, as if it wanted to scream out, _I'm different! _From the few seconds she had seen his face, she gathered that Lex looked rather haggard. There were dark circles beneath his eyes. His pale skin appeared unusually clammy. She felt his hand close around her arm, but she couldn't feel how much pressure he was putting on her skin. It scared the shit out of her.

"I knew my father was lying," he muttered under his breath. It seemed that Lex's thoughts were racing as well. "Why are you all covered up?" She could feel his burning gaze sweep over her. "What did Shaw do to you?" Of course, if she told him what Shaw did to her, he wouldn't believe her. She wouldn't have believed it either. _Oh well, no harm in trying_.

"He beat me up and defenestrated me." Her voice was completely without humor. The only thing she paid attention to in the next few seconds was the stuttering sound of Lex's uneven breathing. Obviously, her explanation unintentionally struck a nerve. His hand touched her chin through her scarf. He wanted to see. Emma lifted her eyes to Lex's and heard him utter an unabashed gasp. In the sparse light, he could probably only see the smooth sheen of her glassy skin. "I think I turned into diamond."

The hand on her chin tugged her scarf down from her lips while his other hand slid her hood back to expose her entire head. His eyes were as wide as she could ever remember them being, possibly wider, as he gawked at her in disbelief. His lips were parted in an "o" of surprise. For a few moments, Emma allowed Lex to gape at her.

"I'll tell you what I know in the car. If you're really curious, I can entertain you with the complete sideshow once we're somewhere private." Her sarcasm still carried through, she mused. The notes of the song in her voice turned sour. If Emma could shed tears, she would be crying. She tore her eyes away from his face, because she couldn't stand being stared at like a freak anymore.

When she felt his hand on her cheek, she flinched away. Instead of speaking again, Lex replaced her hood and scarf with the utmost care. She followed him out of the alley and kept her eyes on his shoes. Lex opened the back door for her with an expectant look. Emma's cheeks burned with shame even though there was no blood to flow there. She climbed into the back and stretched horizontally against the seats until she was lying on her side with her cheek flush against the leather interior. Even in the spacious back seat of Lex's luxury car, she felt cramped.

Lex got into the front seat and closed the door. He reached up to move the rearview mirror until she could see his eyes, the perfect mix of baby blue and molten silver, waiting intently for her to glance up at him.

"You're not a freak, Emma." The simplistic words soothed her more than mere words should have been able. She knew that Lex was being genuine. Emma settled against the seat and heard her own breathing even out in preparation for sleep.

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday._  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But you just gave it away._  
_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before,_  
_But all of my bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone…_

**Payphone by Maroon 5 (Partial Lyrics)**


End file.
